Frontières
by DoePatronus7
Summary: Trois ans après la Grande Guerre, Hermione revient à Poudlard en tant que Professeur et Directrice de Gryffondor. Severus Rogue tentera tout pour lui faire regretter son retour. Mais c'est sans compter le complot qui se trame sous la surface...
1. Prologue

- **V**ous vous souvenez des chaussettes qu'on avait achetées à Dobby ?

- Et la fois où Ron avait reçu une Beuglante ?

- Eh ! Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Hermione regarda son ami.

- Oui !...

Harry manqua de s'étouffer de rire avec son biscuit, Hermione s'essuya les yeux et Ron partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Hermione reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse, puis se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé. Ron regarda successivement ses amis.

- Ca fait du bien, pas vrai ? Reparler de nos souvenirs, comme ça…

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Les yeux d'Hermione contemplaient le vide.

- J'aimerais bien y retourner, parfois…

- C'est vrai que ce serait bien, renchérit Harry. J'aurais bien aimé connaître ne serait-ce qu'une seule année normale à Poudlard.

Ron lui donna une claque dans le dos.

- Harry, tu sais bien que par définition, une année à Poudlard est tout _sauf_ normale ! Surtout quand tu es là !

Hermione s'empara de sa tasse de thé et regarda les deux garçons. Ils avaient tous les trois vingt ans, à présent. Chacun avait son travail, chacun vivait sa vie, même s'ils se retrouvaient souvent ainsi, la plupart du temps chez Hermione, pour échanger un peu sur le bon vieux temps. Quand ils en avaient le temps. Ce n'était pas un problème pour Hermione, elle travaillait dans la traduction de runes, à domicile. En revanche, c'était plus compliqué pour Ron et Harry. Ils travaillaient tous deux au Ministère. Tous les deux Aurors. Et Hermione les admirait. Elle aurait aimé travailler dans un autre domaine que la traduction de vieux parchemins. Tout cela était intéressant, bien sûr, mais pas assez palpitant. Non, ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire par-dessus tout était de devenir professeur à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à postuler. Elle espérait qu'on la réclame. Un jour, peut-être… Dumbledore lui en avait déjà parlé, une fois.

En soupirant, elle se leva et emporta la théière désormais vide à la cuisine. Elle agita sa baguette et une éponge se mit à frotter la vaisselle. C'est alors qu'un son strident retentit. Il fallu à la jeune fille un léger temps de réaction pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle se dirigea vers le hall, intriguée. Personne ne venait jamais lui rendre visite, mis à part ses deux amis. Elle entendit la voix de Harry s'élever depuis le salon :

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Non… répondit Hermione en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

Elle actionna le bouton et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et d'effarement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'identité de son visiteur.

- Professeur McGonagall ?

Hermione resta un court instant bouche bée devant la porte, avant que son ancien professeur de Métamorphose ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger ? Vous ne m'invitez pas à entrer ? J'ai une requête d'une extrême importance à vous faire part, et je ne dispose que de très peu de temps.

Hermione se ressaisit.

- Si, si… Bien sûr… Entrez… balbutia-t-elle.

Puis elle s'écarta pour laisser passer McGonagall. Elle la précéda pour le guider dans la maison et pénétra dans le salon, encore complètement stupéfaite. Harry et Ron se levèrent.

- Alors, qui a sonné ? Hermione ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tê… Professeur McGonagall ?

Ce fut au tour des deux garçons de rester bouche bée. McGonagall sourit en entrant dans le salon.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley ! Vous ici !

Le professeur de Métamorphose s'assit précautionneusement dans un des fauteuils et lissa sa cape de voyage à motifs écossais. Harry continuait de la regarder, les yeux ronds.

- Pro…Professeur ? Mais qu'est-ce…

Elle le fit taire en levant une de ses mains osseuses.

- Potter, vous poserez vos questions plus tard.

- Mais…

-J'ai dit: plus tard. Je suis là pour Miss Granger et je suis pressée. Alors ne m'interrompez pas. Et vous, Mr Weasley, fermez la bouche. C'est affreusement désagréable d'être obligée de contempler ainsi votre muqueuse buccale !

Ron s'exécuta tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait en face de McGonagall, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vous écoute.

- Très bien. Je vais aller directement au but. Voyez-vous, notre précédent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est, disons… parti et le poste est vacant. Voyez-vous, il aimait beaucoup les expériences assez dangereuses, et… Enfin, paix à son âme. Or, nous approchons de la rentrée et je n'ai encore trouvé personne pour le remplacer. Alors il m'est venu à l'idée de venir vous proposer de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione avait bondi du canapé en criant :

- J'accepte !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de McGonagall.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Miss Granger, dit-elle, ravie. Mais je n'ai pas fini… J'ai tenu à garder mon poste de professeur de Métamorphose, aussi vous comprenez que je ne puis plus assurer mon rôle de Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor. Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter, bien sûr, mais…

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Attendez, dites-moi que je rêve ! Vous me proposez les rôles de professeur et de Directrice de Maison ?

- Je me doutais que cela vous ferait trop…

Hermione, qui entre temps s'était rassise, se releva brusquement.

- Mais pas du tout ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Je… vous venez d'accomplir mon désir le plus cher !

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, répondit McGonagall. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'en aller. Puisque vous acceptez, c'est parfait, tout est réglé.

- Attendez ! la retint Hermione. Pourquoi me confier la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à moi? Le professeur Rogue…

-…Est très bien comme professeur de Potions. Non pas qu'il serait incapable d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, loin de là ! Mais il est tellement doué comme professeur de Potions… Le meilleur que j'aie jamais vu, je dois l'admettre.

McGonagall lança un regard sévère à Harry et Ron qui venaient de se pencher pour rire discrètement.

Elle se dirigea hors du salon et se retourna une dernière fois vers les trois jeunes adultes.

- Potter, Weasley…salua-t-elle. Miss Granger, rendez-vous à Poudlard dans deux jours, le 30 août. La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre, comme d'habitude.

Puis elle disparut. Hermione, qui avait contenu son euphorie, bondit en hurlant de joie. Harry et Ron se mirent à rire. _Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve !_ pensait-elle. Elle allait retrouver Poudlard ! Et enseigner ! Alors qu'elle pensait justement à être professeur, voilà qu'on lui proposait un poste et la direction des Gryffondor ! Elle avait vraiment peine à y croire. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle se demandait pourquoi on l'avait choisie elle. Si Poudlard avait changé. Si elle serait à la hauteur des attentes de McGonagall.

- Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part au Professeur Rogue ! lui lança Harry avec un clin d'œil.

- Ca ne va pas ? lui répondit Ron. Tu veux qu'Hermione se fasse tuer ? Car c'est sûrement ce qu'il fera s'il entend parler de toi !

Les trois amis s'esclaffèrent. Puis Ron agita sa baguette et une bouteille de champagne apparut sur la table basse, ainsi que trois coupes. Il servit les verres et leva le sien en regardant Hermione.

- Alors, à ta santé, _Professeur_ _Granger_…


	2. Chapitre 1: Retour

**D**eux jours plus tard, Hermione marchait sur la pelouse du parc de Poudlard. Elle faisait léviter ses deux grosses malles à ses côtés. Elle souriait. Le soleil de cette fin de journée d'août lui chatouillait le visage. Une douce brise s'insinuait dans ses cheveux, apportant avec elle les odeurs particulières du Lac Noir et des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Elle se rendit compte à quel point Poudlard lui avait manqué. En fait, elle avait l'impression de revenir _chez elle_, comme si sa douillette petite maison de Londres n'était qu'une simple maison de vacances. En regardant autour d'elle, elle sentit une vague de nostalgie l'assaillir. Elle repensa à Ron et Harry, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ici… Ce ne serait pas exactement pareil sans ses deux meilleurs amis, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Hermione approchait du château. Il n'y avait rien à dire, les charpensorciers avaient fait du bon travail. L'école avait été en grande partie détruite au cours de la Guerre. De désagréables souvenirs se frayèrent un chemin depuis les profondeurs de sa mémoire. Aussi, elle se concentra sur la silhouette familière qui l'attendait au pied des portes du château. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle salua l'homme:

- Bonjour, Mr Rusard.

- Professeur Granger… Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements. Ils sont situés au deuxième étage, derrière le portrait du Mage de Mercantrix.

Hermione remarqua qu'un tic agitait l'œil du concierge. Il était visiblement agacé de devoir se montrer si poli et serviable envers l'une des élèves qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. La jeune femme entendit un miaulement rauque et baissa les yeux. La vieille chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne, était toujours là. Et n'avait apparemment pas changé. On avait toujours autant envie de lui donner un coup de pied…

Hermione pénétra dans le Hall à la suite du concierge, ses valises lévitant toujours à côté d'elle. Elle fut soulagée de constater que tout avait été reconstruit à l'identique, si bien que la jeune femme avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le même château que celui où elle avait passé six ans de sa vie. De chaque côté des portes s'élevaient toujours les quatre grands sabliers qui comptabilisaient les points des quatre maisons. Elle décida de ne pas faire attendre Rusard qui semblait trépigner et le suivit dans les escaliers de marbre. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Dessus figurait un vieil homme dont la longue barbe blanche, noircie par endroit, traînait par terre. Il était occupé à mélanger une mixture violette au fond d'un chaudron. Rusard lança un regard mauvais à Hermione.

- Je vous préviens : le Mage de Mercantrix passe ses journées à faire des expériences qui s'avèrent souvent…explosives.

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, il y eut un bruit de déflagration. Hermione se retourna vivement vers le tableau. Le Mage était couvert de suie et son chaudron s'était renversé. Il marmonna un mot d'excuse inintelligible et remit son chaudron debout. Rusard leva les yeux au ciel.

- Livres et Ecrits ! s'écria-t-il.

Le tableau pivota, révélant un couloir illuminé par des torches. Hermione interrogea le concierge du regard quant à la signification du mot de passe.

- Le portrait du Professeur Dumbledore a pensé que cela vous conviendrait très bien…

Hermione sourit. Dumbledore la connaissait vraiment bien… Se pourrait-il que le portait de l'ancien Directeur soit à l'origine de sa nouvelle profession ? Ce n'était pas impossible…

Hermione renvoya Rusard et pénétra dans le couloir, impatiente de voir à quoi les appartements d'un professeur de Poudlard pouvaient bien ressembler. Le tableau du Mage de Mercantrix se referma derrière elle.

- QUOI ? hurla Severus Rogue. Vous avez confié le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à cette Je-Sais-Tout de Granger ?

Minerva McGonagall leva les yeux vers son collègue, légèrement apeurée.

- Severus, écoutez-moi, je…

- Non, je n'écouterai pas ! Vous savez très bien que je veux ce poste à tout prix ! A croire que vous le faites exprès de me le faire passer sous le nez ! J'avais enfin la chance de m'en saisir, mais non ! Vous le confiez à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et à _Granger_, en plus…

- Severus, Albus pensait que…

La Directrice ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit les yeux noirs de son collègue irradier de fureur. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Il se tourna très lentement vers elle.

- Albus ? _Albus_ y est pour quelque chose ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Puis il regarda le tableau de l'ancien Directeur. Celui-ci observait le Maître des Potions, le regard pétillant de malice. Severus leva un long doigt pâle vers le portrait.

- Vous… Même mort, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous immiscer dans les affaires des autres…

- Allons, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Calmez-vous. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'avez aucun égal pour enseigner les potions. Je ne vois personne d'autre à votre place.

- Eh bien moi, si ! répliqua Rogue. Vous savez très bien que je voulais ce poste ! Et pourquoi Granger, pour couronner le tout ?

McGonagall intervint.

- Parce qu'elle est celle qu'il nous faut. C'est tout.

- Et moi, non ? Je ne suis pas « celui qu'il vous faut » ?

- Severus, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton calme. Je viens de vous dire que personne ne peut enseigner les potions aussi bien que vous. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Miss Granger enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et vous les Potions.

- Et vous savez que j'approuve tout ce que dit Albus, ajouta McGonagall.

- Mais bien sûr, Albus est la sagesse incarnée, c'est bien connu…marmonna Rogue.

Puis il fusilla le portrait et la Directrice d'un regard à faire vaciller une statue, et, furieux, quitta le bureau, sa longue cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il eût quitté le bureau –en claquant violemment la porte–, Minerva regarda le portrait.

- Croyez-vous qu'on aurait dû lui dire que Miss Granger était la nouvelle Directrice des Gryffondor ?

Albus lui lança un regard malicieux.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Minerva, chaque chose en son temps…

Rogue marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, profondément énervé. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'on lui refuse ainsi le poste qu'il convoitait tant ? Il pesta en pensant à celle à qui on avait confié la matière qu'il rêvait d'enseigner. Lui qui avait cru être définitivement débarrassé de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout… Et voilà qu'il devrait la supporter comme collègue. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été déjà mort, il l'aurait volontiers tué de nouveau…

En tout cas, elle ne devrait pas compter sur lui pour se montrer cordial. Déjà qu'elle l'avait exaspéré au plus au point lorsqu'elle avait été élève, ce serait sûrement pire, à présent…

Le Maître des Potions regardait droit devant lui, ses pieds martelaient le sol de pierre. Le son de ses pas se répercutait dans les couloirs déserts. Perdu dans ses pensées dans lesquelles il échafaudait des plans pour faire payer à McGonagall et Dumbledore leur refus et le choix du nouveau professeur, il ne vit pas Miss Teigne qui avançait dans le couloir. Il trébucha sur la vieille chatte et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Rusard arriva quelques secondes plus tard à l'angle du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que fichez là, vous ? cracha Rogue. Vous ne pourriez pas surveiller le paillasson ambulant qui vous sert de chat, au lieu de vous balader dans les couloirs, à ne rien faire ? J'ai failli tomber…

- Excusez-moi, professeur, répondit Rusard en lui lançant un regard noir. Je viens d'accompagner le professeur Granger à ses appartements. Elle vient d'arriver, et…

Rogue se figea sur place. _Elle_ était déjà là… Il sentit sa colère augmenter d'un cran et se retint à grand peine de frapper sur la première chose qui se trouvait à sa portée, qui n'était autre que le concierge.

- _Très bien_…articula Rogue. Eh bien maintenant, disparaissez. Abruti…

- Mais Professeur… Je n'ai rien fait, protesta Rusard, le regard mauvais. Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je me le permets très bien tout seul. Et le simple fait que vous ayez accueilli Granger suffit à vous traiter d'abruti…

Puis Rogue s'éloigna, laissant un Rusard complètement désorienté planté au milieu du couloir. Rogue lança un juron. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'arrivée de Granger ne lui présageait rien de bon…

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux d'étonnement lorsque sa nouvelle demeure s'imposa à elle. Elle venait de pénétrer dans un grand salon, où le moindre objet portait les couleurs de Gryffondor. Un feu ronflait dans l'immense cheminée, devant laquelle étaient disposés trois gros fauteuils rouges qui avaient l'air si moelleux qu'on aurait pu y être avalé. Hermione s'avança dans la pièce, ébahie et émerveillée. Elle promenait ses doigts sur les meubles, observait le salon dans ses moindres détails. Elle compta trois portes sur le mur du fond. Elle s'approcha et les ouvrit une par une. La première donnait sur une salle de bains immense, toute faite de marbre blanc et dont la baignoire était aussi grande qu'une piscine. La deuxième porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un lit à baldaquin drapé de rouge et d'or ainsi qu'une grande armoire. Hermione porta les mains à sa bouche en pénétrant dans cette pièce. Trois des quatre murs étaient entièrement recouverts de livres du sol au plafond. Tout en se jurant de lire chacun des ouvrages présents, elle ouvrit la troisième porte. Et trouva une deuxième chambre, à dominante rouge et or, elle aussi, mais sans aucun livre. Hermione se demanda à quoi pouvait bien servir cette pièce, étant donné qu'elle était seule. Haussant les épaules, elle retourna dans le salon. Ses malles attendaient, posées près de l'entrée. La jeune femme agita sa baguette et le contenu des valises s'envola pour aller se ranger dans l'armoire de la première chambre. Puis Hermione s'approcha des fauteuils et se laissa tomber dans l'un d'eux. Elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton et laissa son regard se perdre dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle ressentait tellement de choses qu'elle avait l'impression d'imploser littéralement. Elle était ravie d'être là, c'était évident. Ses appartements lui convenaient parfaitement. Cependant, quelque chose l'embêtait. Elle était légèrement anxieuse pour le moment, tout en sachant que cela empirerait à mesure de l'approche de la rentrée. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances de McGonagall. Elle avait peur d'échouer. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus. Non, elle craignait de revoir le Professeur Rogue. Comment réagirait-il, s'il ne le savait pas déjà, lorsqu'il apprendrait que c'était elle qui enseignerait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Comment se comporterait-il envers elle ? Sûrement pas très bien… Elle savait, comme tout le monde, qu'il convoitait ce poste depuis longtemps. Et elle savait aussi qu'il ne l'appréciait guère, elle, la « Miss Je-Sais-Tout », comme il la nommait. Et le fait qu'ils soient tous deux Directeurs de deux maisons rivales n'arrangeait pas la situation. En clair, leurs rapports ne s'annonçaient pas sous leur meilleur jour… Et Hermione craignait Rogue. Il l'avait toujours intimidée lorsqu'elle avait été élève. Mais le pire était qu'elle _cachait _quelque chose. Comment son ancien professeur avait-il pu survivre à la morsure de Nagini, trois ans plus tôt ? Lui-même s'était sûrement posé la question maintes et maintes fois, Hermione en était certaine. Qu'avait-il pu se dire en se réveillant à Ste-Mangouste alors que ses yeux s'étaient fermés sur le plafond de la Cabane Hurlante ? Hermione espérait qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à la question. Elle espérait qu'il ne la connaitrait jamais. Que jamais il ne saurait que c'était à elle qu'il devait d'être encore en vie.

Elle se fit mentalement une liste des choses à faire en présence de Rogue. Premièrement, ne pas lui laisser voir qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il en tirerait profit et ne se priverait pas de la rabaisser comme il s'était plu à le faire durant six années. Deuxièmement, fermer son esprit. Elle se félicitait d'avoir appris l'Occlumancie. Une arme fort utile contre le redoutable Légilimens qu'était Severus Rogue… Soudain, elle soupira. En tant que Directrice de Gryffondor, du travail l'attendait : la haine de Rogue envers les Gryffondor n'avait sûrement pas disparu en l'espace de trois ans, Hermione était prête à le jurer. Aussi, elle devrait tenter de résoudre le problème des points injustement retirés par Rogue à la maison des Lions. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Sur l'écran de ses paupières, elle pouvait voir les nuances de couleur des flammes danser, comme le rougeoiement d'une braise. Rouge, puis orangé, puis rouge…puis plus rien. Hermione s'était endormie.

Severus Rogue ouvrit subitement la porte des cachots, d'un seul geste brusque du bras. Le battant de bois alla frapper le mur et le son se répercuta un instant dans les couloirs vides aux murs de pierre nue. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant son bureau et se mit à pianoter le bois du bout des doigts. Il n'avait pas réussi à se calmer. Comment aurait-il pu ? Savoir que Granger était de retour et qu'elle occupait _son_ poste le mettait dans un état de fureur intense. C'en était presque révoltant. A croire qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance. Bien sûr, beaucoup de gens ne lui faisait pas confiance. Bien qu'Harry Potter ait tenu à jurer en public que Rogue avait toujours été du côté du bien et que la seule personne que le Maître des Potions ait trahie durant cette guerre était Voldemort. Beaucoup de gens l'avaient cru. Beaucoup étaient restés sur leur première opinion, à savoir que Rogue avait été un traître et qu'il en resterait toujours un. Mais Severus s'en fichait éperdument. Qu'en avait-il à faire, de l'avis des autres ? Lui savait ce qu'il avait fait, c'était tout ce qui importait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait toujours. Pour ne pas regarder la vérité en face, car il en avait peur. Il avait peur de se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait peur de penser aux conséquences de cet acte. Il avait peur de penser à Lily.

- Severus…

Le Maître des Potions sursauta violemment et tourna la tête de toute part pour savoir qui avait parlé et, plus grave, qui avait osé pénétrer dans son antre. Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son nom avait été prononcé par Dumbledore, qui venait d'entrer dans le seul tableau du cachot, habituellement occupé par une vieille sorcière endormie.

- Albus, si vous pouviez éviter de me faire sursauter comme ça…dit Rogue, les dents serrées. Il y a des moyens plus rapides pour me tuer que d'essayer de me faire succomber à une crise cardiaque, vous savez…

Dumbledore sourit.

- Allons, Severus. Pourquoi ces idées noires ? Je ne veux que votre bien, vous n'êtes point sans l'ignorer.

Rogue revint à l'assaut :

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir confié la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Severus, mon ami, vous savez très bien pourquoi, je vous l'ai répété plusieurs fois. Vous êtes…

- Le meilleur pour enseigner les Potions, je sais, je sais…

Rogue se redressa.

- Mais en plus, et c'est peut-être le pire, vous avez engagé Granger…

En voyant Dumbledore ouvrir la bouche, il ajouta brusquement :

- Ne tentez pas de répondre en disant que c'est une idée de Minerva, je ne vous croirais pas ! Je sais très bien qu'elle suit tout ce que vous dites et que cette école est bel et bien dirigée par un portrait ! Ne niez pas, Albus !

Dumbledore émit un petit rire.

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison, Severus, c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ajouter mon petit grain de sel…

- Petit ?... rétorqua Severus en levant un sourcil.

Puis le Maître des Potions tourna son regard vers une des étagères de la pièce, sur laquelle s'étalaient des fioles en désordre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger. Il regarda le portrait.

- Maintenant, Albus, si vous voulez bien me laisser… J'ai du travail, _moi._

Mais Dumbledore ne partit pas.

- Severus, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

- Vous êtes là, je le sais, vous me l'avez dit une bonne centaine de fois. D'ailleurs, puisque vous le dites, c'est vrai que vous pourriez m'être utile...

- Oui ? demanda Dumbledore, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

Severus continua :

- La prochaine fois que vous viendrez, faites-moi penser de retirer cette vieille toile qui ne sert à rien.

- Mais enfin, Severus, elle sert. Puisqu'elle me permet de venir vous rendre visite.

Les coins de la bouche de Rogue se relevèrent en un sourire moqueur.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : elle ne sert à _rien_.

La remarque de Severus ne parvint pas à déstabiliser Albus, qui, comme toujours, arborait un sourire malicieux.

- Vous ne changerez jamais, Severus. Néanmoins, laissez-moi vous dire une chose... –ne faites pas cette tête, écoutez-moi, je vous laisse tranquille juste après– Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Miss Granger. Elle n'y est pour rien. Absolument pour rien.

Puis il quitta le tableau.


	3. Chapitre 2: Comme on se retrouve

_Merci à blupou, maliciafox et Melfique pour les favoris et les reviews, et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes ! ^^_

**H**ermione ouvrit doucement les yeux puis s'étira, avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait étrangement plus sombre dans ses appartements. Elle se releva d'un coup du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assoupie et regarda sa montre, paniquée à l'idée d'être en retard pour son premier repas en tant que professeur. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il lui restait une demi-heure avant le dîner. Ne sachant que faire durant ce temps, elle décida de monter dans la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était une partie du château qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Pouvoir dominer l'immense parc, le Lac Noir, savourer la douceur du vent qui pénétrait sur la terrasse de la Tour… C'était un espace où elle était allée se ressourcer ne nombreuses fois, lorsqu'elle était encore élève. Et elle était sûre qu'elle ne changerait pas ses habitudes. Elle attrapa sa cape sur un fauteuil et sortit de ses appartements.

Elle parcourut les différents couloirs, submergée par la vague de nostalgie qui ne voulait pas la quitter, comme si elle retrouvait un souvenir à chaque tournant de couloir. Elle escalada rapidement les escaliers qui la séparaient de son objectif, et arriva au sommet de la Tour.

Elle poussa un soupir d'admiration. Le parc resplendissait sous le soleil couchant. La surface du Lac Noir, lisse comme un miroir, brillait d'une lueur orangée. Hermione respira à pleins poumons les senteurs caractéristiques de la forêt. Puis son regard se porta vers la cabane de Hagrid, vers le Saule Cogneur, chaque vision révélant en elle foule de souvenirs enfouis.

Elle resta un long moment là, accoudée à la rambarde de la Tour, laissant son esprit vagabonder entre les strates de sa mémoire. Puis elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'y aller si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour le repas. Elle s'arracha à contrecœur de ses contemplations et se dirigea vers l'escalier. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas. Quelqu'un montait dans la Tour. Prise d'un vieux réflexe, Hermione se cacha derrière la porte. Elle n'avait envie de croiser personne. La terrasse de la Tour était bien assez vaste pour qu'elle puisse s'en aller sans être vue, une fois le visiteur arrivé.

Elle guetta donc les pas. Mais lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui venait, elle sursauta violemment et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Elle ne pensait pas se retrouver directement face au Professeur Rogue si tôt…

Severus Rogue montait les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était le lieu où il aimait réfléchir, et il n'y avait généralement personne. De toute façon, si quelqu'un s'y trouvait, il s'occupait de le faire dégager rapidement… Oui, vraiment, la Tour d'Astronomie était l'endroit parfait pour laisser libre cours à ses pensées et sentiments. Tout le monde pensait que le sombre Professeur Rogue n'était heureux –s'il pouvait être heureux- qu'enfermé au fin fond des cachots. Ils se trompaient tous. Tout le monde se trompait sur son sujet. Et Severus en était satisfait. Il préférait que tout le monde le laisse où il était…

Il passa la porte de la terrasse de la Tour et s'avança. C'est alors qu'il entendit une exclamation étouffée. Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement, baguette à la main. Ses traits se durcirent, il sentit la colère gonfler dans ses veines. Hermione Granger se tenait là, cachée derrière la porte, les deux mains plaquées contre la bouche, l'observant d'un regard où se lisait la crainte…

Hermione luttait pour éviter que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues. Mais son visage était _déjà _écarlate. Elle regarda son ancien professeur. Il n'avait pas changé. Les cheveux toujours noirs et mi-longs, le teint toujours blafard, les yeux toujours aussi sombres. Hermione tressaillit lorsqu'elle aperçut la fureur qui bouillonnait dans les iris d'ordinaire si froids de Severus Rogue. Elle était persuadée qu'il savait qu'elle était le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Rien que pour cela, elle comprit qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, et même encore moins qu'avant, si toutefois c'était possible… Et le fait qu'il l'ait surprise cachée derrière la porte d'une tour n'améliorait pas la situation. Mais savait-il qu'elle était aussi la Directrice de Gryffondor ? Elle préférait ne pas connaître la réponse à la question.

Le regard d'Hermione se porta sur la gorge de celui qui lui faisait face. Bien qu'il portât un col remonté, on pouvait très nettement distinguer la cicatrice qui montait jusque derrière son oreille. Aussitôt, les souvenirs de la nuit où elle l'avait sauvé remontèrent brusquement dans la mémoire d'Hermione. Elle les refoula. Rogue sembla s'apercevoir qu'Hermione observait la marque de son cou. Il avait horreur qu'on le regarde ainsi, comme un animal de foire ou un phénomène extraordinaire, parce qu'il avait survécu à la morsure du serpent de Voldemort. La fureur qui emplissait les yeux de Rogue se fit plus forte. Un rictus malveillant déforma ses lèvres.

- Tiens, tiens. Granger… dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Hermione tressaillit une nouvelle fois, sans oser détourner le regard du Maître des Potions. La douceur dans la voix de Rogue n'était jamais bon signe…

- _Professeur_ Granger…murmura-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu…

Aux éclairs que lançaient les prunelles de Rogue, Hermione sut qu'il avait _parfaitement_ entendu.

- J'ai dit : _Professeur_ Granger, répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte.

La mâchoire de Rogue se contracta, mais il changea de sujet.

- C'est étrange… Je ne savais pas qu'un de vos passe-temps était apparemment de guetter les gens, cachée derrière une porte… Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

- Ni que vous pouviez rester si longtemps silencieuse. Il me semble que vous aviez la langue bien pendue du temps où vous étiez élève. Un miracle se serait-il accompli ?

Hermione sentit la colère monter peu à peu en elle. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle était au même rang que lui, à présent. Il n'avait pas le droit de la rabaisser ainsi. Lui et ses continuels sarcasmes et moqueries. Elle se força à soutenir le regard noir de Rogue. Elle refoula son inquiétude face à l'expression meurtrière de Rogue, se concentra pour en effacer la moindre trace de son visage. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, sa voix tremblait.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je n'ai plus à vous obéir ? Je ne suis plus votre élève, mais votre collègue, que cela vous plaise ou non. Et je n'y suis pour rien si j'ai eu le poste que vous convoitez. On me l'a proposé, j'ai accepté. Alors inutile de vous acharner sur moi.

Puis elle ajouta à voix basse, pour elle-même :

- Inutile d'être aussi rancunier…

Cependant, Rogue l'entendit. Piqué au vif, il se redressa. Et Hermione put constater à quel point il était grand. Beaucoup plus qu'elle. Elle se recroquevilla imperceptiblement, et malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, elle n'arrivait pas à effacer sa peur en elle, et pire, à la dissimuler. Et Rogue avait bien vu qu'il l'intimidait. Dans ses yeux perçaient encore la rage et la fureur, mais aussi une lueur de triomphe. Hermione savait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Qu'il était furieux que ce soit elle qui enseigne la matière qu'il voulait. Furieux de la revoir, elle, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Furieux d'avoir à la côtoyer et à la supporter comme collègue et donc comme égale. Mais aussi satisfait de lui faire peur.

Severus Rogue n'ajouta rien. Il tourna les talons, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin dont il avait le secret à Hermione, puis disparut dans les escaliers. Hermione resta un instant debout, immobile au sommet de la Tour, encore ébranlée. Puis, songeant qu'elle devait sûrement être en retard pour le dîner, elle emprunta le chemin qu'avait suivi Rogue quelques instants plus tôt en direction de la Grande Salle.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle poussait les lourdes portes. Elle s'avança en direction de la table des Professeurs et s'aperçut qu'elle était la dernière. Le repas n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle aperçut Hagrid, et aussitôt se sentit mieux. Il lui avait manqué. Le garde-chasse lui fit un grand signe, donnant un coup de coude à Flitwick, assis à côté de lui. Le petit professeur de Sortilèges tomba de sa chaise en emportant son verre. On entendit un bruit de vaisselle cassée, mais Hagrid n'y fit pas attention. Hermione marcha d'un pas rapide, avant de stopper net. La seule place qu'il restait était à côté de Hagrid. Mais, malheureusement pour Hermione, aussi à côté de Rogue. Le Maître des Potions semblait aussi énervé qu'elle. Evitant soigneusement de croiser le regard onyx, elle monta sur la grande estrade et prit place à côté de Hagrid. Elle prit bien soin de tourner le dos à Rogue. Elle engagea la conversation avec le garde-chasse, et aussitôt se sentit mieux. Elle retrouvait un ami.

- Alors, Hermione, dit soudain Hagrid. Bon retour à Poudlard ? Ce ne doit plus être pareil maintenant que tu es passée de l'autre côté.

- Non, c'est sûr… marmonna Hermione en jetant un regard en coin à Rogue.

Elle ne savait pas s'il écoutait la conversation, et elle espérait que non. Hagrid changea de sujet.

- Et comment vont Harry et Ron ? Tu sais, ils continuent de m'envoyer régulièrement des hiboux, dit-il, un grand sourire sous sa barbe hirsute.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione se rendit compte que Rogue écoutait bel et bien la discussion. Elle fut cependant tentée de sourire. Elle avait remarqué que Rogue s'était tendu à l'évocation des noms ses deux meilleurs amis. Soudain, elle pensa qu'elle ferait bien de leur envoyer un hibou pour leur dire qu'elle était bien installée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Hagrid. Le Professeur McGonagall s'était levée et avait contourné la table pour faire face aux enseignants. Elle se racla la gorge. Peu à peu, la rumeur des conversations s'arrêta. La Directrice prit la parole.

- Chers enseignants et enseignantes de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez tous, une nouvelle année scolaire est sur le point de commencer. Il est de mon devoir de procéder aux formalités de rentrée. Tout d'abord, souhaitons la bienvenue à Miss Granger qui a accepté de reprendre le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette annonce fut accueillie d'applaudissements enthousiastes de la part de tous les professeurs. De tous, sauf Rogue. Hermione risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux luisants de colère, les mains étroitement serrées sur le bord de la table. McGonagall attendit que les applaudissements cessent. Puis elle continua :

- Ce n'est pas tout.

Elle sourit à Hermione.

- Miss Granger a également accepté d'assurer la Direction de la Maison Gryffondor.

Il y eut un bruit à la droite d'Hermione. Elle seule l'entendit, les autres professeurs étaient occupés à applaudir avec encore plus d'enthousiasme que la première fois. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Rogue. Celui-ci venait de cracher la gorgée d'hydromel qu'il avait bue. Il s'essuya le menton d'un revers de manche et lança un regard si noir à Hermione que celle-ci se dit que, si les yeux de Rogue pouvaient tuer, elle serait déjà morte. La rage et la fureur qui bouillonnaient dangereusement dans les prunelles sombres du Maître des Potions étaient telles qu'Hermione eut soudain peur qu'il ne lui saute dessus pour l'étrangler. Mais il resta de marbre, droit comme un i, complètement immobile. Seuls ses yeux et ses traits légèrement contractés témoignaient de la tornade de colère qui sévissait en lui. Hermione commençait à craindre qu'il ne lui face regretter sa place de professeur. En tant que Directeur de Serpentard, il ferait sûrement preuve de beaucoup d'inventivité pour dénigrer la nouvelle Directrice de Gryffondor. Le ravin qui séparait Hermione de Rogue se transformait en faille… Comment pourraient-ils s'entendre, maintenant qu'Hermione occupait la place que Rogue voulait et qu'ils étaient Directeurs de Maisons rivales ? Hermione se détourna de Rogue. Elle était persuadée qu'il prendrait sa revanche…

Les applaudissements des autres professeurs n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Hagrid, qui hurlait des « Vive Hermione ! » de sa grosse voix bourrue, se vit adresser un regard noir de McGonagall. Celle-ci attendit que le calme revienne, puis continua :

- Je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle décision quant à l'organisation des cours à Poudlard. Il m'est venu à l'idée d'organiser des parallèles entre les matières.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans son ventre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, l'idée de la Directrice ne lui présageait rien de bon…

- C'est-à-dire, expliqua McGonagall, que certains des professeurs se verront chargés de mettre en place des cours communs, qu'ils devront préparer ensemble. Deux fois par semaine, ils délivreront aux élèves de Première Année un cours qu'ils feront à deux.

Puis la Directrice sortit de sa poche un petit bout de parchemin qu'elle déplia.

- Pour l'instant, dit-elle en regardant le papier, trois binômes de professeurs ont été mis en place. Devront à partir de la rentrée travailler ensemble : Hagrid et le Professeur Chourave, le Professeur Flitwick et moi-même, et enfin…

Elle marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils. Hermione crut voir passer sur son visage une ombre d'anxiété. La boule d'appréhension dans le ventre d'Hermione grossit. Elle saisit son verre de jus de citrouille pile au moment où McGonagall finit sa phrase.

- Le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Granger.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de boisson. Elle toussa violemment, si bien qu'Hagrid lui donna une tape dans le dos. Si Hermione n'avait pas été aussi occupée à maudire la nouvelle manière d'enseigner à Poudlard, elle aurait pu se demander si le garde-chasse ne lui avait pas déplacé une vertèbre… Elle était si paniquée à l'idée de faire cours avec Rogue qu'elle n'osa même pas regarder la réaction du Maître des Potions, préférant se tourner vers Hagrid qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait manqué de s'étouffer… Mais qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour mériter cela ? Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de colère à l'égard de McGonagall, mais là… Pourquoi la Directrice avait-elle voulu mettre en place cette nouvelle méthode ? Et pourquoi c'était _elle_ qui devrait faire cours avec Rogue ? Non seulement faire cours, mais pire : travailler seule avec Rogue pour préparer ces mêmes cours.

Ne sachant plus où regarder de peur que l'on voie ses joues rouges de colère, elle contempla son assiette. Les mains de Rogue, posées à plat sur la table, entrèrent dans son champ de vision. De rage, il serait avec force le bois de la table, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchies. Hermione n'osa même pas regarder le visage de son ancien professeur, ayant peur de l'expression qu'elle pourrait y lire.

Ses sombres pensés furent interrompues par la nourriture qui apparut soudainement sur la table. Mais Hermione ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment faim : la découverte de son prochain travail commun avec Rogue lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Une fois le repas fini, elle remonta directement dans ses appartements, prétextant une fatigue soudaine. En vérité, elle n'avait aucunement envie de rester plus longtemps assise à côté de l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus en ce moment. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième étage et pénétra dans ses appartements. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée toujours avec la même intensité que lorsqu'elle était partie, une heure auparavant. La chaleur qui régnait dans le salon procura un intense réconfort à Hermione. Elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge discret. Surprise, elle releva la tête et sursauta : Dumbledore se trouvait dans le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée et regardait la jeune fille.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

- Bon…bonsoir, Professeur, balbutia Hermione, encore surprise.

Elle ne savait pas que Dumbledore se baladait ainsi dans les tableaux du château.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de très bonne humeur…commença Dumbledore.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'être… marmonna Hermione en baissant les yeux vers l'âtre.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Dumbledore.

- Serait-ce votre future coopération avec Severus qui vous met dans cet état ?

- Eh bien, je…Eh, attendez ! Comment savez-vous que… C'EST VOTRE IDEE ?

Hermione avait bondi de son fauteuil. Le sourire de Dumbledore ne s'était pas évanoui, au contraire.

- Je vois que votre perspicacité ne vous a pas quittée…

- Vous…Je…C'est…

Elle balbutiait de colère, un doigt menaçant levé vers le portrait.

- Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience, Professeur Dumbledore…

Vaincue, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, attrapa un coussin et se fourra la tête dedans. Elle entendit Dumbledore rire doucement. Elle releva brusquement la tête. L'ancien Directeur avait disparu.

- Vous croyez que c'est le bon moment pour venir m'enquiquiner, Albus ? Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu venir, avec vos gros hippogriffes ? Je sais très bien _qui_ est à l'origine de la nouvelle méthode d'enseignement ! cria Rogue, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le tableau.

Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans l'unique portrait du mur du bureau de Rogue. Il avait décidé de faire un petit détour après sa visite à Hermione…

- Je crois que vous ferez une belle paire avec Miss Granger…répondit Dumbledore. Aussi perspicace l'un que l'autre…

- C'est bien la seule chose que nous ayons en commun ! …

Rogue se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Il parut se calmer, mais il revint à la charge, s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Puis-je espérer qu'un jour, vous me laisserez tranquille ?

- Sincèrement, je ne crois pas, répondit Dumbledore, l'étincelle de malice encore plus forte au fond ses yeux bleus.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me pose la question ! Même quand vous êtes mort, vous êtes…

Rogue soupira, avant d'exploser :

- MÊME RÉDUIT A L' ÉTAT DE PORTRAIT, VOUS ÊTES PIRE !

- Du calme, Severus…

- NON, PAS « DU CALME » ! MINERVA N'EST MÊME PAS DIRECTRICE : ELLE EST PORTE-PAROLE !

Rageusement, il se dirigea vers l'étagère qu'il n'avait toujours pas rangée et entreprit de la vider des bocaux inutilisés. La moitié des flacons s'écrasa par terre, projetant des bris de verre sur le sol.

- Severus, dit doucement Dumbledore. Vous allez faire des catastrophes.

- A qui la faute ? Ce n'est pas _moi _qui fais les catastrophes, ici…

Il fusilla Dumbledore de ses yeux sombres, puis se détourna du tableau. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque les mots « vieux croûton » et « peut pas s'occuper de sa barbe » arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tirer de Rogue pour la soirée à part des remarques acerbes, il dit en s'efforçant de dissimuler la pointe d'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix :

- Alors, je vais vous laisser, Severus…

- Bravo ! répondit Rogue en se retournant. Peut-être la seule chose intelligente que vous ayez faite de la soirée !

Dumbledore retint un rire puis disparut. Rogue retourna à son bureau, se jurant mentalement de tester les potions ratées des Première année sur le portrait. Mais à peine eut-il effleuré le siège de son fauteuil qu'on toqua à sa porte.

- Entrez ! hurla-t-il.

McGonagall poussa timidement la porte.

- Je vous dérange, apparemment…

- Non, pas le moins du monde… répondit Rogue, ironique. Vous êtes la bienvenue…

Lorsqu'il vit le regard médusé de la Directrice, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je plaisantais.

Aussitôt, le visage de McGonagall reprit son expression normale. Seulement pour quelques secondes, car une sorte d'appréhension marqua ses traits lorsqu'elle s'approcha du Maître des Potions.

- Severus, écoutez…commença-t-elle.

Les doigts de Rogue tambourinaient furieusement le bois de son bureau. McGonagall semblait faire preuve d'une concentration extrême. Elle tentait de choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Il me semblait que c'était une bonne idée que Miss Granger apprenne un peu le métier d'enseignant…dit-elle prudemment. Après tout, elle débute.

Aussi, je pense que ces cours communs avec vous… Vous comprenez…Qu'elle voit un peu comment s'y prendre… Et comme vous êtes un professeur très doué… Je suis sûre que vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour elle. Intuition féminine.

- Premièrement, Minerva, la coupa Rogue en levant un sourcil, je sais très bien que ces cours communs ne sont pas _votre_ idée, mais celle du bougre de cornichon de portrait qui gouverne l'école.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, se prépara à répondre, mais Rogue fut plus rapide.

- Deuxièmement, la flatterie ne vous mènera à rien. Et enfin, je pense que Miss Granger n'a pas vraiment envie d'apprendre le métier de professeur avec moi… Comme je n'ai aucune envie de le lui apprendre, d'ailleurs…

- Mais enfin, Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que Miss Granger ne veut pas de vous comme, disons…mentor ?

Une ombre de sourire étira les lèvres de Rogue.

- _Intuition masculine_, Minerva…

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, lança un « bonne nuit » agressif à Rogue qui, bien évidemment, ne répondit pas, et quitta le bureau. Severus soupira. Il n'avait même pas parlé à la Directrice du nouveau poste d'Hermione en tant que Directrice de Gryffondor. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas la jeune fille, si en plus ils étaient tout deux Directeurs des maisons les plus ennemies de Poudlard et qu'ils devaient partager les cours… C'était peine perdue.

Mais il y avait un autre problème : apparemment, Albus avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et si Severus avait bien appris quelque chose à Poudlard, c'était que lorsque Dumbledore avait une idée à l'esprit, cela ne valait jamais rien de bon…


	4. Chapitre 3: Surprise !

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !_

**L**e lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un rayon du soleil matinal. Elle s'habilla rapidement, toute excitée. C'était la rentrée. Le soir même arriveraient les élèves. Hermione se sentait légèrement anxieuse. Et elle savait que cela ne s'arrangerait pas à mesure que la journée défilerait…

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de ses appartements pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'un petit bruit l'arrêta. Elle se retourna vivement, ayant peur de retrouver Dumbledore dans le portrait au-dessus de la cheminée. En fait, il y avait bien quelque chose qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus de la cheminée, mais ce n'était pas l'ancien Directeur, au soulagement de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha, et vit que deux petites feuilles de papier s'étaient accrochées sur le mur. Elle s'en saisit et regarda de quoi il s'agissait. Sur la première figurait son emploi du temps pour l'année. Par réflexe, elle chercha ses heures de cours avec Rogue. Et constata que chacun des deux cours durait deux heures. Deux heures le lundi et deux heures le vendredi. Sentant son anxiété augmenter d'un cran, elle passa rapidement à la seconde feuille, laissant pour le moment son emploi du temps de côté. Le deuxième morceau de parchemin comportait un mot de la Directrice :

_Miss Granger,_

_Comme vous le savez, des sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont régulièrement organisées pour nos élèves. Ces sorties ayant besoin d'être encadrées, vous êtes chargée, de même que tous les professeurs, de faire partie des accompagnateurs à tour de rôle. Les professeurs qui encadrent les groupes sont répartis en binômes et alternent les sorties. Votre êtes associée au Professeur Flitwick. La sortie que vous devrez encadrer se déroulera le 20 décembre prochain. Je préfère prendre les mesures à l'avance._

_Je vous remercie de votre coopération,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Hermione sentit ses muscles se détendre. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru qu'elle serait encore une fois associée au Professeur Rogue. Soulagée, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Au moins, si elle n'était pas chargée de l'accompagnement avec le Maître des Potions, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ne seraient pas une corvée. Pas comme leurs cours communs… La jeune fille songea alors à arranger les choses. Bien sûr, Rogue lui faisait peur. Mais ne pouvait-elle pas essayer de faire quelque chose pour rendre leur coopération cordiale, à défaut d'être agréable ? Elle pourrait, par exemple, tenter d'engager la conversation avec son collègue. Elle savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. La rentrée et l'arrivée des élèves creuseraient encore le vide entre eux : chacun devrait alors s'occuper de sa propre maison, et les rivalités seraient nombreuses. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Rogue éviterait les injustices envers les Gryffondor au moins durant leurs cours communs –elle avait remarqué sur son emploi du temps que ces cours étaient communs aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard. Mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait pu tout aussi bien demander que Rogue lui chante une chanson : il ne changerait pas ses habitudes pour elle. Et elle avait peur de ne pas oser lui répondre. Elle avait peur de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Sur ses préoccupantes et sombres pensées, elle quitta ses appartements et descendit les escaliers. Arrivée dans le Hall, elle frissonna violemment. Elle venait apparemment de traverser un courant d'air glacial. La jeune femme se plaqua la main sur la bouche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait en fait de passer à travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, lui dit-il en s'enlevant la tête pour la saluer. Vous n'êtes pas très bien réveillée, apparemment.

Susceptible comme il était, Hermione pensa qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu étant donnée sa transparence. Aussi, elle prétexta qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Oui, bien sûr, cela arrive à tout le monde…répondit-il. Mais faites attention, la prochaine fois…

Il fit mine de s'éloigner dans le couloir, mais s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Hermione :

- Vous aimez les surprises ?

Hermione, prise au dépourvu par cette question inattendue, balbutia :

- Les…les surprises ?

Nick hocha la tête. Celle-ci oscilla dangereusement sur sa nuque. Il poursuivit :

- Car vous en aurez une bientôt, je vous le garantis ! Même _moi_, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir…

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il s'éloigna en flottant dans le couloir. Hermione resta quelques instants debout devant les portes de la Grande Salle, le visage marqué par l'incompréhension. Qu'est que Nick avait-il bien voulu dire ?

Haussant les épaules, elle poussa les portes, avança de quelques pas…et s'arrêta net. La Grande Salle était vide. Enfin presque : il n'y avait qu'une personne attablée devant son petit déjeuner. Et cette personne, c'était Rogue. Hermione pesta intérieurement. C'était bien sa vaine. Elle allait être obligée de prendre son petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec Rogue. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas pire façon de commencer la journée. Elle se demanda soudain si les paroles du fantôme n'avaient pas un rapport avec la solitude du Maître des Potions, puis elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi Nick aurait-il été surpris de voir Rogue ? C'est en abandonnant définitivement l'idée d'éclaircir les dires de Nick qu'elle s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Mais où pouvaient-ils tous être ? Hermione monta sur l'estrade. Comme toutes les places étaient libres, la jeune femme hésita à s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, à l'opposé de son collègue. Puis, se rappelant ses récentes résolutions pour améliorer la situation entre eux, elle se dit que l'éviter n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution. Elle se força donc à s'asseoir à sa place désormais habituelle, c'est-à-dire à côté de Rogue. Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard. Il était occupé à lire _la Gazette du Sorcier_, ce qui étonna profondément Hermione. Elle savait le nombre de débilités qui pouvaient figurer sur une seule ligne de ce journal, et elle ne pensait pas qu'un homme comme Rogue puisse y prêter la moindre attention.

Hermione attendit quelques instants que Rogue fasse ou dise quelque chose. En vain. Elle se pencha alors vers lui.

- Bonjour…dit-elle d'une voix plus timide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Rogue ne répondit rien, n'esquissa pas même l'ombre d'un mouvement. Hermione, partagée entre l'agacement et une légère appréhension, tenta à nouveau d'engager la conversation :

- Vous vous instruisez à ce que je vois…continua-t-elle d'un ton narquois en regardant le journal.

Soudain, Rogue replia la _Gazette _deses longs doigts fins et la regarda. Hermione cria victoire intérieurement. Elle avait réussi à lui arracher une réaction. Les yeux onyx croisèrent les yeux chocolat et la jeune femme frémit. Le noir encore plus glacial que d'habitude des iris de Rogue montrait qu'il lui en voulait toujours d'être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et, par-dessus le marché, la Directrice de Gryffondor. Rogue se décida enfin à parler.

- Puisque apparemment vous n'êtes pas décidée à me laisser lire mon journal en paix, je crois que je vais être obligé de faire la conversation avec vous. A moins que, dans un élan de générosité, vous ne m'épargniez ?

Hermione se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser lire son journal, après tout. Il allait encore la rabaisser, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire durant six années… Hermione prit son courage à deux mains.

- Eh bien, sans vouloir me vanter, je pense que mes conversations sont beaucoup plus intéressantes que ce tissu d'âneries que vous appelez journal…

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Je demande à voir…

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Il essayait de la mettre en colère pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Où sont les autres professeurs ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée et je m'en fiche éperdument, répondit-il. Si vous pouviez arrêter de poser des questions… Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. C'est plus fort que vous…

Puis il ressaisit son journal. Hermione ne lâcha pas prise.

- Effectivement, c'est plus fort que moi. Puis-je savoir quelles imbécilités ont retenu votre attention ?

Il lui lança un sourire mauvais puis lui tendit le journal, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

Hermione, sentant soudain sa gorge se nouer face à l'expression carnassière de Rogue, s'empara précipitamment du journal et se mit à lire l'article en question.

_POUDLARD, PLUS MENACÉ QUE JAMAIS ?_

_Il semblerait que, même après la mort de l'ancien Directeur Albus Dumbledore, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ait encore du mal à fonctionner correctement. En effet, on peut se demander selon quels critères sont choisis les nouveaux enseignants. « D'après mes investigations, raconte Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale, il m'est apparu que la manière de choisir les professeurs est de plus en plus floue. Le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'est avéré une nouvelle fois vacant, et on peut se poser des questions quant au choix du nouveau professeur. Il s'agit en fait d'Hermione Granger. Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite vu clair dans son jeu. Comme elle l'avait fait il y a quelques années, elle essaie à nouveau de s'accaparer la célébrité qu'elle n'a jamais connue, et qu'elle ne connaîtra d'ailleurs jamais. Tel avait été son objectif lorsqu'elle avait pris pour cible le célèbre attrapeur bulgare Viktor Krum. Mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là. Insatiable, elle avait ensuite tenté sa chance du côté d'Harry Potter. Rejetée, il a fallu qu'elle trouve autre chose. L'ascension récente de Granger au poste de professeur n'est donc pas un hasard. Elle cherche avant tout à se faire voir, et il ne m'étonnerait pas de voir bientôt Granger au poste de Directrice. Poudlard a, j'en ai bien peur, de sombres jours devant lui… » _

Hermione referma brutalement le journal, et le jeta sur la table, renversant au passage son verre de jus de citrouille. Elle bouillonnait de rage. Elle qui avait cru être définitivement débarrassée de cette affreuse Rita Skeeter… La journaliste avait bien préparé sa vengeance. Elle osa relever la tête vers Rogue. Celui-ci la regardait, souriant méchamment. De toute évidence, l'article du journal le réjouissait au plus haut point (tout est relatif). Il lui lança un regard glacial.

- Je ne suis pas du même avis que vous lorsque vous dites que la _Gazette _raconte toujours des débilités… lui dit-il sans se défaire de son rictus. Vous avez la preuve du contraire sous vos yeux.

C'en était trop pour Hermione. Le dégoût et la rage qu'elle éprouvait envers Rogue éclatèrent, disséminant sa peur.

- Vous êtes vraiment un ignoble…

- N'en dites pas plus, la coupa Rogue en se levant de table.

La lueur de triomphe brillait de nouveau dans ses yeux.

- Vous avez l'intention de m'insulter, j'en déduis donc que ma présence vous est fort désagréable. Je prends cela comme la permission d'échapper à vos bavardages.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais cela ne fit que renforcer son sourire mauvais. Il quitta la salle aussitôt, sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Elle plongea son regard dans son assiette. Les portes qui se refermèrent bruyamment lui apprirent que Rogue était parti. Elle planta d'un coup sa fourchette dans une biscotte et la réduit en miettes. Elle n'avait même pas commencé l'année scolaire que Rogue l'insupportait déjà. Elle ne pourrait jamais tenir si son collègue se comportait comme cela.

_Veracrasse. Troll odieux. Gnome…_se répétait-elle.

Profondément énervée, elle frappa la table du poing puis se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle inspira profondément. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle se calme. Il suffirait de battre Rogue à son propre jeu. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire de sérieux progrès en sarcasmes et en répartie…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions : un hurlement résonna dans la Grande Salle, provenant apparemment du Hall. Hermione, alertée, brandit sa baguette, sauta par-dessus le banc et courut vers les grandes portes. Elle les franchit, se précipita dans le Hall, et stoppa dans un grand dérapage. Severus Rogue se tenait là, adossé contre un mur, une main sur le cœur. Il reprenait sa respiration et regardait droit devant lui. Hermione suivit le regard de son collègue…et manqua elle aussi de pousser un cri. Le _fantôme_ de Dumbledore se tenait là, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Surprise ! dit enfin Dumbledore.

Hermione comprit subitement ce qu'avait voulu dire Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Le fantôme de Gryffondor savait que l'ancien Directeur allait revenir. Sous forme de fantôme. Elle fut la première à se ressaisir.

- Pro…Professeur Dumbledore ? balbutia-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Mais… Le portrait…Vous…

Elle interrogea le fantôme du regard, incapable de trouver la moindre explication.

- Je sais, Miss Granger, mon retour vous paraît invraisemblable. Je me suis simplement dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je sois plus présent, vous comprenez… Il est assez dur de surveiller ce qu'il se passe depuis un tableau. Et puis, entre nous, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers Hermione, le relief du monde me manquait ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point tout paraît plat, dans un portrait…

- Et vous, vous ne savez pas à quel point j'étais en paix avant que vous ne reveniez…dit soudain Severus, le regard aussi noir que s'il avait parlé à Hermione.

Cette dernière sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié la présence de Rogue. Le fantôme ne parut nullement outragé par les paroles du Maître des Potions. Il s'approcha de lui en écartant les bras.

- Severus, mon ami ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Merveilleusement bien… Je viens de frôler la crise cardiaque et j'ai une remontée d'instincts de meurtre…

Hermione lui lança un regard outré. Dumbledore rit doucement.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, mon cher. Mais vous comprenez, je voulais vous surprendre ! Que mon retour soit un phénomène !

Severus eut un rictus avant de répondre :

- Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous êtes un phénomène à vous tout seul…

Hermione prit la parole, de peur que la discussion ne tourne mal.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir !

Elle était ravie de retrouver l'ancien Directeur. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elle ne lui en voulait presque plus pour avoir eu l'idée des cours communs…

- Et pourtant, je suis là !répondit Dumbledore.

- Sans rire…marmonna Rogue en serrant les dents.

Dumbledore ne l'entendit pas.

- Etes-vous prêts pour la rentrée ? Miss Granger, j'espère que vous n'angoissez pas trop. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien !

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue.

- Et vous Severus ? Etes-vous préparé ?

- Je me suis effectivement préparé psychologiquement au choc de revoir ces atrophiés du cerveau plus communément appelés élèves… Par contre, en ce qui concerne le vieux cornichon qui ne peut pas me laisser respirer et qui se croit obligé de venir tout contrôler, c'est autre chose…dit-il en fusillant Albus du regard.

Puis il s'éloigna et descendit dans les couloirs menant aux cachots, sans un regard derrière lui. Hermione regarda Dumbledore, choquée.

- Mais…Mais… Il vous a insulté ! Il vous a manqué de respect !

L'ancien Directeur eut un sourire en coin.

- Vous trouvez ? Il m'a plutôt paru cordial…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione pénétrait dans ses appartements. Elle avait pris congé du fantôme, celui-ci lui ayant dit qu'il allait informer les autres professeurs de son retour. Hermione resta debout au milieu du salon. Il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose… Soudain, elle se souvint. Elle avait prévu d'envoyer une lettre à Ron et à Harry, pour leur dire qu'elle était bien arrivée, mais aussi leur faire part de sa prochaine collaboration rapprochée avec Rogue et surtout du retour de Dumbledore. La jeune fille s'installa à la table en bois qui trônait près de la cheminée, attrapa du parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire.

Une fois la lettre finie, elle la roula, et quitta une nouvelle fois ses appartements pour se rendre à la volière. Elle sortit dans le parc, et la brise fraîche du matin lui caressa la peau. Elle se sentait bien. Elle monta jusqu'en haut de la volière, attacha la missive à la patte d'une chouette effraie qui s'envola aussitôt, puis repartit en direction du château.

Hermione arriva dans le Hall, et s'arrêta. Son regard se porta de lui-même vers les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Elle pensa qu'il serait judicieux d'aller voir Rogue pour mettre au point les horaires de préparation de leurs cours communs. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui cria que ce n'était pas à elle de courir après le Maître des Potions, et qu'elle aurait tout le temps de s'en occuper une fois la rentrée passée. Mais une autre voix plus forte résonnait. La voix Gryffondorienne, mais aussi la voix qui faisait qu'Hermione était travailleuse et consciencieuse. La jeune femme avança doucement vers les escaliers des cachots. Elle craignait Rogue, au moins un peu, c'était indubitable. Mais Rogue était son collègue, bientôt son coéquipier, alors il fallait tenter de faire disparaître cette crainte. C'est profondément résolue qu'Hermione entama la descente vers les cachots. Cependant, sa détermination sembla s'évanouir au rythme de ses pieds qui martelaient les marches de pierre, et, arrivée dans le couloir, elle hésita. Oserait-elle vraiment aller le voir ? N'avait-elle pas peur d'être rejetée et rabaissée, encore ? Si, elle en avait peur. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu songer à faire demi-tour, sa main avait d'elle-même frappé à la porte du bureau de Rogue.


	5. Chapitre 4: Rentrée

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise !_

_Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

**S**everus Rogue grogna. On venait de frapper à la porte de son bureau. Ne pourrait-il jamais être tranquille dans ce château ? Si c'était encore McGonagall, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester calme… La rentrée l'énervait déjà assez comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la porte, sa longue cape noire tourbillonnant dans son dos. Il actionna la poignée …et se figea. Hermione Granger se trouvait là.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il résista difficilement à l'envie de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il resta cependant impassible, raide et droit, concentré à contenir tant bien que mal sa colère. Le simple fait de la voir lui faisait bouillonner les sangs. Il mit toute sa volonté à lui lancer un regard empreint de fureur glaciale. Mais, à sa grande déception, Hermione tint bon. Elle ne baissa même pas les yeux. Elle se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix incertaine :

- Je…Je souhaitais vous parler.

Elle se mit à se tordre les doigts.

- Voilà… Je pensais qu'il serait peut-être bien de mettre au point des dates pour préparer nos cours…  
- Mon moral est déjà bien entamé… Est-ce vraiment la peine de le faire disparaître ? répondit-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment impossible. Il ne voulait manifestement faire aucun effort pour améliorer leur collaboration…  
Hermione soupira et se frotta le front avant de croiser de nouveau le regard onyx.

- Ecoutez, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée. Je sais très bien que cette collaboration ne vous plaît pas, et croyez bien que c'est réciproque.  
Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, alors il serait bien que vous mettiez un peu du vôtre et que je ne sois pas la seule à faire des efforts…

Severus soupira, avant de répliquer :

- Et si je n'ai _pas envie_ de faire des efforts ?

La colère d'Hermione se fit plus forte. S'il la cherchait comme ça, il allait la trouver…

- Alors faites au moins semblant ! cracha-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant, ses yeux noirs toujours aussi emplis de colère. Hermione soutint son regard, ses iris chocolat lançant presque des éclairs.

- Ce soir, neuf heures dans mon bureau, pour commencer la préparation des cours, dit Rogue.

Puis il ferma la porte au nez de la jeune femme. Celle-ci demeura un instant debout, plantée au milieu du couloir, une expression de profonde incrédulité sur le visage. Elle avait fait des progrès en l'espace de peu de temps : réussir à parler seule avec Rogue et le convaincre. Mais aussi le défier. Enfin, elle n'y serait pas arrivée si Rogue n'était pas aussi détestable avec elle. Car c'était bien la colère qu'elle avait envers lui qui lui permettait d'estomper cette légère crainte qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Elle trouverait bien le moyen de se blinder face à son collègue…

Elle en voulait à Rogue, bien sûr. Il l'avait humiliée avec ce stupide article de journal. Il cherchait à la pousser à bout, c'était évident. Et justement, il n'y parviendrait pas. Hermione ferait tout pour lui tenir tête. Ou du moins, elle essaierait.

Résignée, elle remonta dans le Hall, et faillit percuter McGonagall qui descendait les escaliers. Hermione l'évita de justesse

- Bonjour, Miss Granger, salua la Directrice. Désolée de ne pas avoir été là au petit déjeuner. Beaucoup d'affaires à régler, vous comprenez. Et puis le retour d'Albus… Enfin, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas sentie trop seule.

Hermione eut un sourire sans joie.

- Oh non, je n'étais pas seule. J'aurais peut-être préféré, d'ailleurs…

Voyant que la Directrice ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta.

- J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner avec le Professeur Rogue.

Un air de profonde commisération s'inscrivit sur les traits de McGonagall.

- Miss Granger, pour les cours communs…commença-t-elle.  
- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Je pense que je me débrouillerais. Même si mon associé est décidé à tout pour me rabaisser…

La Directrice n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. Hermione gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et disparut dans les étages.

McGonagall sursauta légèrement lorsque le fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore apparut à ses côtés. Sans détacher ses yeux des escaliers, elle demanda :

- Albus, je ne sais pas si nous avons bien fait de les faire travailler ensemble… Vous voyez de qui je veux parler.  
- Ne vous en faites pas Minerva, je crois au contraire que c'est une excellente idée…

Hermione était assise à la table des professeurs depuis une dizaine de minutes, le cœur battant. Elle était anxieuse. Dans quelques instants, les élèves seraient là. Elle lança un regard en coin à Rogue. Les mains sur les genoux, il regardait devant lui, impassible. Hermione était occupée à se demander dans quoi elle avait bien osé s'embarquer lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Aussitôt, un brouhaha envahit la pièce. Hermione se redressa. Les élèves venaient d'arriver, mis à part les Première Année qui devaient encore attendre dans le Hall. Les élèves prirent place à la table de leur Maison respective. Hermione inspira un grand coup. Certains visages lui étaient familiers. Elle les avait déjà aperçus lorsqu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard. Après tout, elle n'avait quitté l'école que depuis trois ans. Les jeunes qu'elle connaissait lui adressèrent des signes de la main et des sourires timides, qui disparaissaient aussitôt de leur visage lorsque leur regard se tournait vers la droite d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire vers le Professeur Rogue. Hermione regarda Hagrid. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment toute seule lui faisait du bien.

Puis McGonagall entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle, suivie par un rang de Première Année qui jetaient autour d'eux des regards angoissés. Hermione les observa. Ils lui faisaient penser à elle, lorsqu'elle avait passé pour la première fois ces mêmes grandes portes, neuf ans plus tôt. Son regard s'attarda sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Il lui rappelait Drago Malefoy. A vrai dire, la ressemblance était saisissante. Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien de parenté entre eux ? Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis reporta son attention sur le tabouret où siégeait le vieux choipeau miteux. McGonagall fit un cours discours puis déroula un long rouleau de parchemin, et la Répartition commença. Hermione regardait les nouveaux élèves qui intégraient la Maison Gryffondor. D'abord une certaine Jennifer Burgham, puis un Roman Drue… Les noms défilaient les uns après les autres quand soudain :

- Otacus Malefoy ! annonça McGonagall.

Hermione fit un bond sur sa chaise et regarda Rogue. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés et il fixait attentivement le jeune garçon. Le Maître des Potions était aussi surpris que la jeune femme.

- Serpentard ! cria le choipeau sans aucune hésitation.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du jeune garçon, et il partit s'asseoir à sa table, sous les huées de ses condisciples. Hermione était profondément étonnée. Elle ne pensait pas que Malefoy avait un frère… Car c'était sûrement cela. Ils se ressemblaient trop pour être simplement cousins…  
Quelques instants plus tard, McGonagall rangea son parchemin et le repas débuta. Hermione picorait dans son assiette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle serait bientôt seule avec Rogue, et dire qu'elle était détendue à cette idée aurait été un profond mensonge…

- Vous devriez manger plus… Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous fassiez un malaise durant notre travail commun, dit une voix froide.

Hermione lâcha sa fourchette dans son assiette, surprise, et tourna brusquement la tête vers Rogue. _Il lui avait adressé la parole ?_Elle en était abasourdie. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- S'il vous plaît, cessez de me regarder ainsi. Je suis bien obligé de vous parler. Et ne pensez pas que c'est une partie de plaisir…

La jeune femme se ressaisit.

- Cela ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit, figurez-vous.  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. C'est vrai que votre statut de Miss Je-Sais-Tout vous permet de savoir plus de choses que tout le monde…

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait fait face plusieurs fois, elle se sentait plus assurée.

- Vous comptez vous montrez désagréable encore longtemps ?

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais la contraction qui étira les coins de sa bouche en disait assez. Hermione tourna de nouveau les yeux vers son assiette…et sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque le fantôme de Dumbledore traversa la table. Portant la main à son cœur, la jeune femme lança un regard au Maître des Potions, et, d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Rogue. Lui voulait échapper à Dumbledore, elle en avait plus qu'assez de sursauter.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant tout le trajet. Seul le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnaient dans les couloirs rompait le silence. Une fois arrivés à destination, Rogue agita sa baguette en direction de la serrure. Il y eut une série de cliquetis puis la porte s'ouvrit. Rogue se décala pour laisser passer Hermione mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Elle leva simplement les yeux vers lui, et dit :

- Que diriez-vous de laisser nos différends de côté lorsque nous franchissons cette porte ? Si nous nous affrontons tout le temps, il sera plus dur de…collaborer. Alors peut-être qu'en essayant de se montrer…courtois… l'un envers l'autre…  
- Très bien…répondit Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Si c'est ce que vous voulez…

Puis il entra dans son bureau, et Hermione le suivit. Elle se sentait un peu soulagée qu'il ait accepté sa demande, mais respecterait-il leur accord ? En tout cas, sa colère contre elle semblait s'être un peu estompée.

Hermione n'était jamais entrée dans le bureau de Rogue. C'était une pièce sombre et froide, à l'image de son propriétaire. Des bocaux emplis de choses tout aussi immondes les unes que les autres s'empilaient sur les étagères. La jeune femme tressaillit lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Elle était à présent seule face au Maître des Potions. Cette pensée fit monter en elle un brusque accès de panique. Elle se retourna lentement. Rogue était debout contre la porte et l'observait. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il la détaillait minutieusement, et elle se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Soudain, Rogue détourna ses yeux onyx et se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Vous connaissez le programme de Première Année en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien sûr…dit-il.  
- Oui…  
- Peut-être même celui de Potions ?  
- Oui…répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.  
- Evidemment, lança-t-il, méprisant.

Hermione rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules. Rogue se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau en soupirant. Puis il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de regarder la jeune femme.

- Bien…dit-il finalement. Nous commencerons par le Philtre d'Aiguise-méninges. Simple, peu d'ingrédients, nous avons un espoir pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de blessés durant le premier cours de ces cornichons…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous devriez surtout commencer par les appeler par un autre nom…  
- Vous avez raison, rétorqua Rogue dans un rictus, crétins congénitaux convient bien, aussi.  
- Je voulais dire : arrêter de les rabaisser avant même de les avoir vus ! Vous ne les connaissez même pas !  
- Je connais mon métier…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, vous devriez savoir qu'un enseignant doit être impartial et juste…

Rogue se raidit, et ses yeux vrillèrent Hermione qui sentit son assurance, déjà branlante, décliner dangereusement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda lentement le Maître des Potions.

La jeune femme se décida. Elle avait commencé à lui dire quelque chose, alors il fallait qu'elle continue…

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle d'une voix à peu près maîtrisée, c'est que je serai là pour éviter les injustices envers les Gryffondor durant nos cours…  
- Je vous interdis d'insinuer que je suis injuste…répondit Rogue les dents serrées.  
- Mais je ne n'insinue rien, Professeur, je _constate_.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seul, Hermione s'en étonna elle-même. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction mêlée de peur. Que lui avait-il pris ? En vérité, il commençait à l'exaspérer, lui et son caractère… Mais de là à le défier à ce point ! Rogue se redressa lentement et se pencha légèrement par-dessus son bureau. Il planta ses iris noirs dans les yeux d'Hermione. Celle-ci se demanda pour la énième fois en quelques secondes ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça.

- Ecoutez-moi bien attentivement, murmura Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, en détachant chaque mot. Je vous conseillerais de faire bien attention à ce que vous dites. Ne me cherchez pas trop, ou je vous jure que je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione hocha la tête, et, aussitôt, Rogue reprit une position normale derrière son bureau, non sans avoir jeté à sa collègue un nouveau regard assassin.

- Vous parliez de la Potion Aiguise-méninges, donc…dit Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë.  
- Bravo, je vois que vous écoutez…répondit Rogue, moqueur.  
- Mais, tenta la jeune femme, prudente, je ne vois pas vraiment quel parallèle nous pourrions faire avec ma matière…

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres minces et pâles du Maître des Potions.

- Effectivement, je ne vois pas ce que _nous_ pourrions trouver. En revanche, c'est à _vous_ de parvenir à un lien… C'est _votre_ matière, après tout…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Nous sommes censés travailler en commun ! s'insurgea-t-elle.  
- C'est ce que nous faisons…  
- Eh bien justement, non ! Vous me laissez trouver le parallèle seule ! Et je n'ai aucune idée de sujet en rapport avec…  
- Si ce travail est trop dur pour vous, la coupa Rogue, je ne vois pas ce que vous êtes venue faire à Poudlard !

Piquée au vif, Hermione se leva. Il essayait de la piéger. Il essayait de la décourager, de lui faire regretter d'avoir eu le poste qu'il convoitait. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

- Non, ce n'est pas trop dur pour moi, dit-elle. Demain, je vous propose quelque chose.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

- Alors…heu…bonne nuit.

Rogue lui lança un regard méprisant et ne répondit pas. Hermione sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certes, le Maître des Potions était intimidant, froid, sévère. Mais il était tellement borné que cela en devenait presque amusant. Toutefois, Hermione ne se sentait pas rassurée. Comme il venait de le montrer, Rogue ne serait pas indulgent avec elle…

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Son rôle de Directrice de Maison lui imposait d'aller voir ses élèves en ce soir de rentrée.  
Elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'écria :

- Malices et Farandoles !

McGonagall lui avait donné le mot de passe juste avant le repas. Le portrait pivota et Hermione s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'une vague de nostalgie l'assaillit. Tous ses souvenirs remontèrent brusquement de sa mémoire. Ron, Harry, elle… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle aurait tant aimé revivre ces moments passés… C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que tous les élèves étaient présents dans la Salle Commune. Et que tous la regardaient d'un air curieux. Hermione se racla la gorge, et s'efforça de sourire :

- Heu… Bonsoir à tous ! Comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis la nouvelle Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, et également le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais les sourires qui s'affichèrent sur les visages des plus anciens élèves qui l'avaient reconnue l'encouragèrent.

- Alors premièrement…heu… Bienvenue aux Première Année !

Voyant l'air apeuré de ces derniers, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Rassurez-vous, ça peut paraître effrayant au début, mais vous verrez, je suis sûre que vous ne voudrez plus partir dans quelques jours.

Les Première Année esquissèrent de timides sourires. Un garçon dont Hermione connaissait le visage pour l'avoir déjà vu lorsqu'elle était encore élève leva la main. Hermione lui fit signe de prendre la parole.

- C'est vrai que vous allez faire un cours commun avec Rogue ? Je veux dire…le _Professeur_ Rogue ?  
- Eh bien, oui, c'est vrai, répondit Hermione dans une grimace.

A en juger par les rires discrets qu'elle entendit, son rictus n'avait pas passé inaperçu…

- D'ailleurs, je compte bien en profiter pour tenter d'arrêter les injustices du Professeur Rogue envers notre Maison. Même si ça risque d'être difficile…

Il y eut des murmures approbateurs.

- Bon…heu… Je pense qu'on devrait tous aller se coucher, maintenant. Il est tard, je vous donnerai de plus amples informations demain, au petit déjeuner. Bonne nuit à tous, les préfets s'occuperont de vous ce soir.

Puis Hermione quitta la Salle Commune.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de ses appartements se refermait derrière elle. Elle n'était pas du tout convaincue par son premier discours de Directrice de Maison. Mais il y avait pire : le lendemain aurait lieu son premier cours commun avec Rogue. En descendant les escaliers, elle avait réfléchi pour tenter de trouver un parallèle. Elle eut un petit sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Il se trouvait que le créateur de la potion d'Aiguise-méninges était aussi à l'origine de l'invention du sortilège d'anéantissement des larves de Strangulos. Un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais il y avait bel et bien un rapport ! Et elle préférait ce parallèle idiot aux sarcasmes de Rogue…  
Hermione se déshabilla, puis se coucha, se demandant si elle parviendrait à s'endormir. Son anxiété ne faisait que croître…


	6. Chapitre 5: Premier cours

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**H**ermione se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube. En fait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. A peine fut-elle sortie de son lit qu'elle s'inquiéta de nouveau. Bientôt aurait lieu son premier cours commun avec Rogue.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau et feuilleta fébrilement les morceaux de parchemin sur le cours du jour, à savoir la potion Aiguise-méninges, ainsi qu'une biographie de son créateur et des fiches théoriques sur la pratique du sortilège anti larves de Stangulos. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle savait bien que son parallèle était idiot, mais c'était à cause de Rogue ! Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, et finalement, était assez fière. Pas de ce qu'elle avait trouvé, mais du fait qu'elle ait _réussi_ à trouver. Le problème, à présent, serait la réaction du Maître des Potions. Il était évident qu'il ne se priverait pas de critiquer…

Hermione s'habilla rapidement, attrapa son sac et y fourra plume, parchemins, encre, ainsi que le cours. Puis elle descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle fut surprise de constater que de nombreux élèves étaient déjà attablés devant leur petit déjeuner. Il était encore assez tôt. Elle regarda vers la table des Professeurs…et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Rogue la regardait avancer, impassible. Elle baissa la tête et accéléra le pas, puis prit place à côté de son collègue.

- Bonjour… parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose de le saluer, pour qu'ils soient en bons termes, dans la limite du possible. Puis elle se dit que pour être en bons termes avec Rogue, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne lui parle pas du tout. Comme d'habitude, il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard méprisant. Vaincue et honteuse, Hermione regarda son assiette. Elle n'avait pas faim.

Tout à coup, il y eut des cris dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se redressa, surprise, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les élèves regardaient vers le plafond, certains levant un doigt. Des hiboux s'engouffraient dans la pièce, tous porteurs de lettres. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Elle venait d'apercevoir un petit hibou qui hululait joyeusement voler à toute vitesse vers elle.

- Attention ! cria-t-elle.

Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, car c'était lui, atterrit sur la table dans un grand dérapage en renversant la cruche de jus de citrouille. Hermione, qui s'était poussée sur le côté, évita de justesse le liquide et la carafe qui se brisa sur le sol. Le petit hibou se mit à courir sur la table en piaillant. Hermione attrapa l'oiseau, et d'un geste rapide, détacha la lettre qu'il portait à la patte. Elle évita soigneusement de regarder Rogue et secoua le morceau de parchemin, imbibé de jus de citrouille. Elle se mit à lire.

_Chère Hermione,___

_Tu as de la chance de te retrouver à Poudlard, franchement. Ici, au Ministère, les choses ne vont pas pour le mieux. Nous te ferons passer plus de détails plus tard, lorsque nous en saurons plus, mais il se peut que quelque chose de grave se prépare. Il y a eu plusieurs meurtres louches de sorciers londoniens, dernièrement… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera rapidement le coupable !___

_Prends bien soin de toi,__  
__Ron et Harry___

_PS : écris-nous régulièrement ! On veut savoir comment se passent tes cours avec ce cher vieux Rogue !_

Hermione sourit. Ils lui manquaient tellement… En soupirant, elle plia la lettre et se baissa pour attraper de quoi écrire dans son sac. Elle comptait leur répondre immédiatement. Elle posa son matériel sur la table. Coquecigrue, qui avait compris qu'on allait lui confier une nouvelle mission, se mit à sautiller sur place. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne sautillait pas sur la table, mais dans l'assiette de porridge de Rogue. Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche. Rogue donna une claque dans le dos de hibou, qui, avec un hululement aigu, fut projeté deux mètres plus loin. Le Maître des Potions agita sa baguette, et les tâches de porridge qui constellaient sa robe noire disparurent aussitôt. Il regarda Hermione. Ses yeux froids la toisèrent méchamment. Hermione avala sa salive.

- Puis-je savoir à qui appartient cet abruti de hibou ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.  
- A… A Ronald Weasley, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Rogue se raidit.

- Bien sûr… A y réfléchir, il y a peut-être des points communs entre ce hibou et son propriétaire…ajouta-t-il, un sourire méchant et narquois aux lèvres.  
- N'insultez pas Ron. C'est mon ami, je vous signale…

Hermione avait dit cela d'une voix très calme. Cependant, elle était vraiment en colère. Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Touchant…

Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit rien. C'est à ce moment que le fantôme de Dumbledore apparut derrière Hermione. Pour la énième fois, elle sursauta. Elle lâcha la lettre, qu'elle était en train de relire. Le bout de parchemin tomba dans la flaque de jus de citrouille.

- Bonjour ! s'écria Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante. Alors, êtes-vous prêts pour ce premier cours ?

Hermione et Rogue se lancèrent mutuellement un regard noir.

- On ne peut plus prêts…marmonna Rogue.  
- Complètement préparés… ajouta Hermione.  
- Merveilleux, alors ! Et…

L'ancien Directeur s'interrompit et regarda Coquecigrue. Le hibou était occupé à courir entre les verres posés sur la table et avait renversé le café du Professeur Flitwick.

- Miss Granger, vous feriez peut-être bien de renvoyer ce hibou… ajouta le fantôme avec un sourire.  
- Oh… Je… Vous avez raison.

Elle attacha rapidement sa lettre à la patte de l'oiseau qui prit son envol après avoir renversé la corbeille à croissants. Puis Dumbledore regarda successivement Rogue et Hermione.

- Vous devriez peut-être aller dans votre salle pour une dernière mise au point, vous ne pensez pas ? Sans vouloir vous donner d'ordre, bien sûr.

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez avant de déclarer :

- Albus, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous dites ça, car vous passez justement votre temps à donner des ordres…

Puis il se leva. Il avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Hermione avait hésité, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire, et était restée assise.

– Miss Granger, vous comptez rester assise encore longtemps ? Vous préférez peut-être que je vienne vous lever ?...

Hermione se leva précipitamment, et suivit le Maître des Potions. En passant à côté de la table des Serpentard, elle croisa le regard d'Otacus Malefoy. Il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Drago… Quelque chose interpela Hermione. Peut-être était-elle paranoïaque. Peut-être. Pourtant, le sourire du garçon lui avait semblé bien étrange. Inquiétant, même…

Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue et Hermione pénétraient dans la salle de classe au fin fond des cachots. Hermione se racla la gorge.

- Je pense avoir trouvé un rapport pour la potion Aiguise-méninges…  
- Vraiment ? dit Rogue en levant un sourcil. Et c'est ?...

Hermione sentit ses joues rosir légèrement. Maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler à Rogue ce qu'elle avait trouvé, cela lui semblait plus stupide que jamais.

- En fait…commença-t-elle, mal assurée.

Elle évita soigneusement les yeux onyx.

- Oui ? demanda Rogue, une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un bourdonnement emplit soudain le couloir : les élèves venaient d'arriver. Hermione sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

- Bon, dit soudain le Maître des Potions, mettez-vous au fond de la classe et prenez des notes.  
- Je dois…prendre des notes ?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire ? Décidément, auriez-vous décidé de faillir à votre réputation de Je-Sais-Tout ? Vous allez regarder comment je m'y prends pour ce premier cours, compris ?  
- Mais je sais parfaitement comment vous vous y prenez ! rétorqua-t-elle. Je vous signale, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que j'ai passé six années de cours avec vous !

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir.

- Oh non, rassurez-vous… Je n'ai pas oublié. Maintenant, si vous pouviez prendre place au fond…

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la classe. Hermione, vexée, marcha vers le fond de la classe et jeta rageusement son sac sur la table qui s'y trouvait. Elle regarda Rogue, et prit peur lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait aussi. La lueur de triomphe dans ses iris et le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait lui firent croire au pire.

- Si vous pouviez vous reculer le plus au fond possible, lui dit-il. Comme ça, vous seriez dans la pénombre et je pourrais éviter de vous voir durant deux heures.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de consternation. De quel _droit_ osait-il lui dire cela ? Profondément énervée, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle sortit brutalement de quoi écrire de son sac, brisant une plume et déchirant des morceaux de parchemin. C'est tout juste si elle entendit la voix de Rogue qui disait aux élèves d'entrer. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus infect. Pire encore que lorsqu'il était son professeur. Les espoirs qu'elle nourrissait de pouvoir bien s'entendre avec lui fondaient comme neige au soleil.

- Asseyez-vous _en silence_, dit Rogue d'une voix sèche.

Hermione, furieuse, observait les élèves effarouchés qui pénétraient dans la sombre salle de classe. Elle avait l'impression de se revoir elle. Ils jetaient des regards furtifs et apeurés en tous sens, et plus particulièrement vers le Maître des Potions qui se tenait debout devant la classe, sa cape enroulée autour de lui comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris. Les élèves s'assirent docilement, certains regardant vers Hermione, une expression interrogative sur le visage. La jeune femme se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, décidée à observer Rogue, et, s'il le fallait, à intervenir.

- Comme vous devez le savoir, et j'espère que vous le savez bien tous, vous êtes ici en cours de Potions, commença Rogue. La préparation des Potions n'est pas une vulgaire badinerie. C'est un art, subtil et rigoureux, et je ne doute pas que la plupart d'entre vous seront incapables d'en comprendre la moindre finesse et le moindre sens. Néanmoins, il est de mon devoir d'essayer de vous y former. Et aussi difficile que sera cette tâche, j'essayerai de la mener à bien, une année de plus, en espérant -comme à chaque rentrée-, que j'ai devant moi une classe faite d'autre chose que de cornichons incapables.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'était plus fort que lui, vraiment… Elle balaya la salle du regard. Les élèves lui tournaient le dos, mais elle pouvait voir que certains s'étaient recroquevillés sur leur chaise… Elle se décida en une fraction de seconde.

- Professeur Rogue, je vous rappelle que ceci n'est pas uniquement un cours de Potions.

Rogue se tourna lentement, très lentement vers elle, menaçant, ses yeux froids lançant des éclairs. Indifférente à son cœur qui tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, Hermione se leva et avança au devant de la classe. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Arrivée à côté de Rogue, elle était plus nerveuse que jamais. Car il la dominait encore une fois de toute sa hauteur. Car tous les regards des élèves étaient braqués sur elle. Car elle n'osait même pas regarder l'expression du visage de Rogue. Elle se racla machinalement la gorge, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait prendre la parole en public. Elle n'attendit pas l'autorisation du Maître des Potions et se mit à parler, voulant à tout prix emplir ce silence pesant qui la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Euh…tout d'abord, _bienvenue_… commença-t-elle en lançant un regard furtif à son collègue. Le Professeur Rogue a oublié de vous dire que ce cours sera fait en parallèle avec ma matière, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avancerons progressivement, dit-elle précipitamment en voyant les regards inquiets des élèves.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et cligna des yeux. Elle avait senti Rogue se tendre à côté d'elle.

- Poudlard est une superbe école. Sachez que vous avez beaucoup de chance d'y étudier. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler à moi…ou au Professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-elle dans un rictus.

Elle savait très bien qu'aucun élève, sauf un Serpentard, peut-être, n'oserait se confier à Rogue…

- Merci, Miss Granger, pour cette intervention _indispensable_… dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Il la fusilla du regard, mais Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle en fut d'ailleurs étonnée elle-même. Rogue tourna ses iris onyx vers ses élèves. Puis, d'un geste du bras avec sa baguette, il fit s'inscrire les instructions de la potion Aiguise-Méninges sur le tableau.

- Allez chercher les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin dans l'armoire au fond de la salle et commencez votre préparation en silence. A la fin du cours, vous viendrez me remettre un échantillon de votre potion afin que je puisse l'évaluer.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence, et, bientôt, ils avaient tous la tête baissée sur leur planche à découper ou sur leur chaudron, le visage crispé dans une concentration extrême. Hermione, quant à elle, fit mine de s'éclipser vers le fond de la classe. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Rogue se planta devant elle et murmura entre ses dents pour que seule Hermione l'entende :

- Je vous avais dit de rester au fond de la classe…  
- Et moi je vous signale que ce cours est censé se faire à deux, répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Vous comptez ne faire que des Potions ?

Rogue marqua un silence. Puis il rapprocha son visage de celui de sa collègue, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Hermione, soudain apeurée, fut tentée de reculer d'un pas. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas. Rogue murmura sur un ton plus bas et plus menaçant encore :

- Méfiez-vous… A ce jeu-là, vous risqueriez bien de perdre…

Il se détourna de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Hermione eut alors une idée. Une idée assez risquée. Rogue voulait qu'elle reste assise bien sagement au fond de la classe pour qu'il puisse mener à bien ce cours commun qui redevenait un cours de Potions normal. La jeune femme n'alla pas au fond de la classe.

Elle entreprit de passer dans les rangs pour vérifier le travail des élèves. Elle s'avança entre les tables, jetant des regards à Rogue. Il l'avait vue. Et il avait compris qu'elle tentait de faire son travail de professeur. Alors il se leva aussi, et imita Hermione. Celle-ci avait entamé les rangs au devant de la classe. Il lança un regard glacial Hermione, il se dirigea vers les rangées du fond. Hermione retint un sourire lorsqu'elle vit les élèves qu'elle inspectait se détendre. Ils préféraient visiblement le jugement d'Hermione à celui de Rogue… La jeune femme inspectait minutieusement les potions, prodiguant des conseils et des félicitations. Elle tendait cependant l'oreille pour entendre les commentaires de Rogue. Bien sûr, seuls des sarcasmes bien sentis parvinrent à ses oreilles…

La cloche retentit soudain, et les élèves se précipitèrent au bureau de Rogue pour poser leur échantillon avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de classe. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione et Rogue se retrouvaient seuls dans la salle, face à face. Hermione n'avait plus peur. Le simple fait de lui avoir tenu tête plusieurs fois lui avait fait prendre de l'assurance. Elle se tenait face à son collègue, bras croisés. Lui la regardait, impassible. Après quelques secondes, il grimaça légèrement.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une tête de mule…  
- Je…je vous demande pardon ?  
- Vous êtes apparemment décidée à ne pas abandonner si facilement… poursuivit-il. McGonagall ou Albus risquent de me tomber sur le dos en plus, donc je préfère que vous fassiez votre travail comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui… Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je… Je _tenterai_ de vous supporter en tant que collègue…

Il eut un rictus. Visiblement, il lui en coûtait beaucoup de dire ça. Il aurait bien voulu reléguer sa collègue au rang d'assistante inutile, pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver au même rang hiérarchique qu'elle… Pourtant, il se trouvait dans une impasse, et le caractère et l'audace d'Hermione n'arrangeaient rien. Il poussa un soupir avant d'achever :

- Je veux bien essayer de mettre nos différends de côté pour nos cours…

Il regarda Hermione, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pouvez-vous arrêter de faire cette tête, Miss ? On dirait que vous venez de tomber d'un balai…

Pour Hermione, c'était à peu près ça…


	7. Chapitre 6: La Lionne et le Serpent

_Voici la suite ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos lectures ! ^^_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Ah, c'est tout moi, ça… Je suis pas douée… ^^' Ah mais attention, on parle de Rogue, là, il va y avoir quelques problèmes… C'est clair qu'Otacus n'est pas très net… Tu trouveras des réponses très bientôt ! Merci de ta review, et désolée de t'avoir empêchée d'en laisser une autre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

- **M**ais…Je…C'est…

- Miss Granger, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je ne parle pas le troll. Si vous pouviez vous exprimer de façon plus cohérente…

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien. Vous ne me supportiez pas dix minutes en arrière et maintenant…_vous acceptez de faire un effort ?_ dit Hermione, incrédule.

- Seulement parce que j'y suis forcé…  
- Bref, répondit Hermione. Non…non, je ne vous crois pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à changer brusquement de comportement ?  
- Figurez-vous que le Professeur McGonagall est inquiète. Vous comprenez, elle a peur que je vous…brutalise. Alors elle m'a fait venir dans son bureau hier soir pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de bien me comporter avec vous.  
- Ca n'explique rien. Ne me dites pas que vous obéissez à McGonagall, je ne suis pas assez naïve pour vous croire.  
- Non, je n'écoute pas la Directrice. Mais le fantôme d'Albus est apparu et m'a certifié qu'il me laisserait en paix si je me montrais coopératif. Ca valait bien quelques sacrifices, aussi énormes soient-ils…  
- Merci… marmonna Hermione, en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je préfère que vous soyez comme ça.

Rogue ne paraissait pas très satisfait de devoir renoncer à son mauvais caractère, mais Hermione se sentait mieux. Il la laisserait un peu en paix.

- Vous viendrez m'aider à évaluer les échantillons des potions des élèves, dit soudain Rogue. Demain soir.  
- Pardon ? Je vous rappelle que je suis Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne peux pas…  
- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez. Vous n'avez rien apporté en rapport avec votre matière, tout à l'heure. Vous avez simplement conseillé les élèves.  
- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? J'avais bien trouvé un petit parallèle mais…

Elle poussa un soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Enfin… Ma trouvaille n'était pas vraiment excellente. N'en parlons plus.  
Rogue la regardait, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Hermione lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Elle regarda de nouveau Rogue.  
- Vous saviez que Drago Malefoy avait un frère ?  
- Vous voulez parler d'Otacus ? Non, je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai appris en même temps que vous.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis sortit du bureau.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Hermione avait eu son premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en tant que professeur, et elle était plutôt satisfaite d'elle. Elle avait fait cours à des Sixième Année et ils avaient eu l'air d'apprécier.

La jeune femme descendait les escaliers pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Arrivée dans le dernier couloir, elle faillit percuter Otacus Malefoy. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle et Hermione fut frappée par la ressemblance entre lui et son frère. Elle était passée trop vite près de lui en allant en cours avec Rogue le matin même pour l'observer plus en détail. Seul le sourire lui était apparu. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda le garçon. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds que son frère, les mêmes yeux gris, le même visage pâle au menton pointu. Et toujours ce sourire insolent… Malefoy la contempla un cours instant et son sourire, qui s'élargissait inexplicablement, provoqua un frisson dans le dos d'Hermione. Puis Otacus s'éloigna. Hermione reprit son chemin vers la Grande Salle, résolue à garder Otacus Malefoy sous surveillance.

Elle s'asseyait à sa place quelques secondes plus tard. Rogue avait déjà commencé son repas. Hermione hésitait. Devait-elle lui parler ? Le laisser en paix ? Maintenant qu'elle se sentait mieux et qu'il avait dit qu'il se comporterait mieux avec elle, la jeune femme était tentée d'améliorer leurs rapports. Elle regarda dans son assiette et ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque des éclats de voix retentirent. Elle releva subitement la tête. Des Gryffondor étaient apparemment en pleine altercation avec des Serpentard. Hermione se leva en même temps que Rogue. Le Maître des Potions se précipita en bas de l'estrade où se tenait la table des professeurs, Hermione sur ses talons.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, une fois arrivé sur les lieux de la dispute.

Un Serpentard de Cinquième Année désigna d'un geste rageur les Gryffondor impliqués dans l'altercation.

- Ces abrutis nous ont lancé de la nourriture dessus, Professeur Rogue !

Ce dernier retroussa les lèvres et se tourna vers Hermione. Les Gryffondor regardèrent la Directrice de leur Maison.

- C'est eux qui ont commencé, Professeur Granger ! Ils nous ont insultés !  
- On ne vous a pas insulté, renchérit le Serpentard, « Hippogriffes boueux », dans votre cas, c'est un compliment…

Des ricanements se firent entendre à la Table de Serpentard. Hermione se tourna précipitamment vers Rogue, le regard noir. Le Directeur de Serpentard arborait un sourire mauvais.

- Dix points en moins pour les Gryffondor…dit-il.

Son visage exprima la jubilation lorsqu'il vit l'expression outragée d'Hermione.

- Même tarif pour les Serpentard, dans ce cas ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Les Serpentard n'ont pas causé de gaspillage de nourriture, répondit Rogue.  
- Ils ont insulté les Gryffondor !  
- Peut-être qu'ils le méritaient… Enfin, il n'y a pas besoin de dire « peut-être »…

Même les disputes des Gryffondor et des Serpentard s'étaient arrêtées. Ils étaient tournés vers les deux professeurs, certains les yeux exorbités par l'étonnement, les autres avides de savoir l'issue de l'échange… Sans s'en rendre compte, au fur et à mesure de leurs répliques, Rogue et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Soudain, s'apercevant du silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, ils tournèrent la tête et s'aperçurent que toutes les têtes étaient braquées sur eux. Ils s'écartèrent et, se lançant un regard noir, retournèrent s'asseoir. Hermione observa Rogue et dit entre ses dents :

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous feriez des efforts…

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

- C'est ce que je fais. Quand vous admettrez que votre Maison n'est qu'un ramassis de…  
- Stop ! le coupa Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Vous ne m'avez rien laissé dire aujourd'hui, mais je vous promets que la prochaine fois, j'aurai le dernier mot.

Les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

- Ne promettez rien, Miss Granger…

Après manger, Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Elle avait cours avec les Troisième Année. Elle voulait commencer par les Epouvantards. Elle repensa soudain à Remus Lupin, et le choc qu'elle ressentit fut si fort qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher. Les images de son adolescence se mirent à défiler avec netteté dans sa tête, et elle ne put stopper les souvenirs de la mort du loup garou. Les larmes aux yeux, elle reprit son chemin. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour refouler ses pleurs. Les fissures au fond de son âme mettraient sûrement du temps à se ressouder. Elle en vint à penser à ses deux meilleurs amis et à la lettre qu'ils lui avaient envoyée. C'était la première fois qu'elle y réfléchissait vraiment. Il y avait des meurtres de sorciers. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Hermione espérait que le coupable serait bientôt attrapé.

Elle arriva devant la salle de classe et ouvrit la porte. D'un coup de baguette, elle repoussa les tables et les chaises au fond de la classe. Elle tira la vieille penderie où nichait l'Epouvantard de Poudlard au centre. Elle comptait imiter le cours qu'elle avait vécu sept ans plus tôt, dans cette même salle de classe. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire, pour vérifier que tout était bien en place. Elle effleura doucement la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement…et quelque chose s'écroula sur le plancher. Hermione hurla d'horreur. Le cadavre de Harry gisait, face contre terre, tandis qu'une marre de sang s'élargissait autour de lui.

- _Ridikulus_ ! cria-t-elle.

Mais le sortilège ne fonctionna pas. Car Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait ridiculiser le cadavre de son ami. Celui-ci prit alors la forme du cadavre de Ron. Elle porta une main à son cœur. D'ordinaire, elle aurait gardé son sang froid. Mais en ce moment, c'était impossible. L'Epouvantard exacerbait tout ce qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir au fond de son esprit depuis son retour dans l'école: ses souvenirs de la Guerre, de ceux qu'elle avait vus mourir entre les murs de Poudlard, mais aussi les pensées de son propre cours sur les Epouvantards, de Remus, de ses amis… Elle s'enfouit le visage dans les mains, tremblante, pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'atroce vision qui s'imposait à elle. Les larmes coulaient entre ses doigts, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un simple Epouvantard pouvait provoquer un tel effet sur elle. Ses nerfs étaient sûrement trop à vif…  
Sanglotant, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Alors qu'elle écartait doucement les doigts, elle vit le cadavre de Ron se transformer en celui d'une jeune femme rousse, gisant sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts. Une voix froide retentit à la droite d'Hermione :

- _Ridikulus_…

L'Epouvantard devint une grosse poupée de chiffon qui lévita doucement vers la penderie, dont la porte se referma avec un claquement sec après que la créature y soit entrée. Hermione releva la tête. Rogue la regardait, le visage impénétrable, la baguette encore levée. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce que pensait le Maître des Potions. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune lueur de haine dans les yeux onyx de Rogue alors qu'il observait sa collègue. Et Hermione était sûre d'avoir reconnu la jeune femme dont l'Epouvantard avait pris la forme. Elle l'avait déjà vue sur les photos des parents de Harry. Il s'agissait de Lily Potter. _(1)_

Les iris noirs de Rogue redevinrent brusquement durs.

- Vous ne savez pas vous débarrasser d'un vulgaire Epouvantard ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle continuait d'observer Rogue. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'essuyer ses joues trempées par les larmes. En fait, elle avait l'impression que Rogue se _forçait_ à être dur avec elle en cet instant. Derrière cette façade se cachait une faille, elle en était persuadée. Il avait une faiblesse, comme tout le monde. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Et surtout pas à elle.

- Je vous ai entendue hurler en passant devant la porte de votre classe, alors je suis entré, reprit-il.

Hermione se sentait honteuse. Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et incapable de mettre un Epouvantard hors d'état de nuire… Une nouvelle vague de larmes franchit le bord de ses yeux et un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle porta une main à son visage, prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas être humiliée encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Rogue, elle manqua de sursauter. Les prunelles onyx avaient une nouvelle fois perdu ce qui les caractérisait : elles n'étaient plus froides, dures et pleines de colère. Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce qui emplissait les yeux de Rogue, car elle ne les avait jamais vus briller de cette façon, comme s'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Comme si l'Epouvantard avait eu beaucoup plus d'effet sur lui qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler de nouveau, puis la referma sans rien dire et regagna la porte.

- Attendez… murmura Hermione.

Rogue s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, mais ne regarda pas la jeune femme.

- Merci… dit celle-ci.

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas. Il resta une fraction de seconde dans l'encadrement de la porte de la classe, avant de partir sans un regard pour Hermione. La jeune femme aperçut le tourbillonnement de sa cape noire, puis il disparut dans le couloir.

Hermione s'appuya contre un mur, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se sentait complètement ébranlée, plus par la réaction de Rogue que par l'Epouvantard. Pour la première fois, Severus Rogue lui avait semblé _humain_. Il avait montré qu'il était capable d'éprouver autre chose que de la haine ou de la colère. Ce qu'il avait réellement éprouvé face à l'Epouvantard, Hermione n'en savait rien. Et pourquoi la plus grande peur de Rogue montrait le cadavre de Lily ? Pourquoi elle, quel lien y avait-il entre Rogue et elle, et pourquoi son cadavre alors qu'elle était déjà morte ? Hermione ignorait tout cela, et elle aurait pu en rester là. Mais Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Elle enverrait le plus rapidement possible une lettre à Harry. Après tout, Rogue n'était peut-être pas l'homme qu'elle pensait connaître.  
Et elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Severus montait les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Quelques instants plus tôt, le flot de souvenirs qui avaient remonté du fond de sa mémoire l'avait submergé, et il avait bien cru ne pas pouvoir contenir ses émotions. Devant Granger, en plus. Mais il avait beau mettre toute sa volonté à détester son ancienne élève, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? De la compassion pour Granger ? Il soupira en gravissant les dernières marches. Oui, de la compassion. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue si désarçonnée devant le cadavre de son ami, il avait compris que la Guerre laisserait des marques indélébiles dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Comme dans tous les esprits, d'ailleurs.

Arrivé en haut de la Tour, il s'appuya contre la rambarde. Le vent lui chatouilla le visage, et il observa le parc de Poudlard, baigné par la douce lumière du soleil de septembre. Il se sentait à vif. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à un Epouvantard. Mais il n'avait pas oublié ce que ça faisait. Non, loin de là. Revoir _son_ cadavre. Il avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Car alors tout le noyait. Sa culpabilité, sa douleur, son amour qu'il éprouvait encore, tout l'étreignait à la gorge, lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait, et puis tous ses souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Mais de tous ses souvenirs, c'étaient les meilleurs qui le faisaient le plus souffrir. Ils lui rappelaient le temps où les ténèbres semblaient inexistantes, où c'était l'innocence qui guidait la vie. Alors que Lily et lui n'étaient que des enfants, ignorant tout des événements sombres qui traceraient leur chemin… Et Severus pensait alors à ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tenir responsable de la mort de Lily…

Il secoua la tête. Une boule lui noua la gorge. Le deuil était beaucoup trop dur pour lui.

- Tu as besoin de parler, Severus…

Rogue ne se retourna pas vers celui qui venait de parler. Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

- Albus, vous m'aviez dit que vous me laisseriez _tranquille_…  
- Je ne peux pas, Severus. Toi-même, tu n'es pas tranquille. Je le sais.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon état vous regarde, répondit Severus sans se retourner.

Dumbledore eut un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire malicieux. Non, c'était un sourire triste. Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Vous me tutoyez, maintenant ?

Dumbledore flotta vers Rogue et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Je sais que tu penses à _elle_…

Severus continuait de contempler le parc, mais ses traits se contractèrent. Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Je suis conscient que c'est difficile, Severus, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à… à tourner la page. A arrêter de te tenir pour responsable de…  
- Albus, vous ne savez rien de moi, rien de mes sentiments en ce moment, murmura Rogue entre ses dents serrées.  
- J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses…  
- Laissez-moi…  
- Je voudrais juste t'aider.  
-Alors aidez-moi en me laissant en paix ! cracha Rogue.

Dumbledore recula doucement.

- Severus, tu n'avanceras jamais si tu restes enfermé entre les murs de ton passé…  
Puis il disparut. Pour Severus, c'était les mots de trop. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge, et une unique larme roula le long de son nez avant de tomber dans le vide.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se rendait dans le bureau de la Directrice. McGonagall l'avait en effet convoquée, et Hermione ignorait pourquoi. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arriva devant la gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau directorial. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que McGonagall ne lui avait pas transmis le mot de passe. La jeune femme croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Euh… Fizwizbiz ? proposa-t-elle à la gargouille d'une voix timide.

La statue fit non de la tête en ricanant. A ce moment, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Hermione se retourna vivement. C'était Rogue. Elle sentit immédiatement son visage s'empourprer. Quel sarcasme lui dirait-il encore, après l'événement de l'après-midi ?  
Le Maître des Potions s'avança vers la jeune femme. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione fut surprise de constater que Rogue avait plutôt l'air fatigué.

- Vous venez voir McGonagall ? lui demanda-t-il.

Pas de sarcasmes. Pas de remarques blessantes.

- Oui. Mais elle ne m'a pas donné le mot de passe… répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Rogue se moque. Ca lui ressemblerait bien… Mais il n'en fit rien. Il répondit simplement :

- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à tester…

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis moi aussi convoqué et je n'ai pas le mot de passe non plus… expliqua-t-il.  
- Oh… Dans ce cas… Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle le Professeur McGonagall nous a demandé de venir ? renchérit Hermione.  
- Non, pas la moindre. Mais si elle veut encore nous exposer une idée d'Albus, je pense que j'aurai du mal à conserver mon calme…

Hermione eut un petit rire. Severus la regarda, les sourcils levés.

- Je vous fais rire, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, mi amusé, mi étonné.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Disons que vous êtes nettement plus agréable à côtoyer quand vous oubliez de me détester.  
- Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je n'oublie pas, Miss…

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Bon, essayons de trouver ce mot de passe, dit-il soudain. Alors… _Chocogrenouille_ ?

Hermione se retint de rire. C'était idiot, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un mot comme _Chocogrenouille_ puisse un jour franchir les lèvres de Rogue…

- _Patacitrouille_ ? proposa Hermione.  
- _Fondants du chaudron_ ? continua Rogue.

Puis Hermione observa son collègue. Celui-ci lança un regard noir à la gargouille qui riait devant leurs tentatives infructueuses.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point nous devons avoir l'air idiot… dit Rogue.  
Hermione se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Puis elle se résigna à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu droit à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de vos regards assassins alors que nous sommes au même endroit depuis un moment ?

Rogue eut un rictus narquois.

- Mes…regards assassins, comme vous le dites si bien, vous manquent à ce point ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de pouvoir vous regarder sans…trembler de peur !

Elle sourit. Rogue eut une moue faussement déçue.

- Je suis bien obligé de me résigner à vous laisser en paix…

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Rogue ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'attitude en si peu de temps, surtout à son égard. C'était tout simplement inconcevable ! Soudain, la gargouille pivota, et McGonagall apparut dans les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau.

- Eh bien, voyons ! Je vous attends depuis cinq bonnes minutes !

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Si vous aviez _daigné_ nous transmettre le mot de passe…  
- Aurais-je oublié ? Vous m'en voyez navrée. C'est _Kilt et Cornemuse_ !

Rogue et Hermione détaillèrent la robe à motifs écossais que portait McGonagall.

- De toute évidence…murmura Rogue.

Un court instant plus tard, ils pénétraient dans le bureau directorial. Rogue et Hermione prirent place sur des fauteuils tandis que la Directrice s'asseyait dans son siège derrière son bureau. Elle redressa son chapeau et dit :

- Donc, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous demander quelque chose…

Hermione sentit Rogue se tendre à côté d'elle.

- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je voudrais que vous repreniez le club de duel !  
- Pardon ? dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. _Nous_ ?  
- Oui, Severus, vous ! _Tous les deux_ ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt tour à tour Rogue et Hermione.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre… Etant Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je veux bien que vous me demandiez cela, mais…

Elle regarda Rogue.

- …en ce qui concerne le Professeur Rogue…  
- Je pense que vous pourriez vous aider mutuellement ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Je pense qu'il y a du Albus derrière tout cela… répondit Rogue, les dents serrées. Mais je pense aussi que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Exactement, répondit McGonagall dans un sourire. Vous commencerez demain.  
- Très bien…dit Rogue.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau. Hermione regarda McGonagall. Celle-ci lui fit un bref signe de tête, et Hermione se précipita à la suite de Rogue. Le Maître des Potions avait déjà une bonne avance. Elle lui courut après et le rattrapa.

- Professeur Rogue ! Attendez !

Rogue s'arrêta et la regarda.

- S'il vous plaît… Voilà… En fait, ce serait bien que l'on se comporte de la même façon que tout à l'heure…Sans accrochages… dit Hermione.

Elle se sentait profondément idiote.

- Vous comprenez… Ce serait plus… agréable. Non ?

Rogue avait levé un sourcil. Il soupira.

- Entendu… marmonna-t-il. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que nous fassions ami-ami. C'est juste que je n'ai aucune envie de me battre. Et encore moins avec vous.

Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir.

_(1) Harry n'a pas parlé à ses amis de l'amour de Rogue pour Lily. Ron et Hermione en savent juste assez pour être convaincus de l'innocence de Rogue, et du rôle qu'il a joué._

_Une petite review ? ^^_


	8. Chapitre 7: Duel, insulte et

_Bonjour ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Réponse à PATOUCH LA MOUCHE__ : Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Il fallait bien parler un peu de Lily. C'est vrai que les duels promettent… Merci pour tes lectures et tes reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D_

_Réponse à manon__ : Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! J'essaye de faire un Rogue assez proche du caractère du personnage de JKR, même si ce n'est pas très simple… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^_

******_Duel, insulte et interrogations_**

**S**everus se retournait dans son lit. Sûr qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil, il s'allongea sur le dos, passa ses bras derrière sa tête et observa le plafond. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de sa chambre projetait des ombres mouvantes dans la pièce. Severus réfléchissait.

Concernant Granger, il s'était fait une raison. Il s'était demandé, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, quelles étaient les raisons qui le poussaient à détester son ancienne élève. Il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle était l'amie de Potter, parce que c'était elle qui enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais appréciée même en tant qu'élève. En vérité, Severus était fatigué. Il en avait assez d'être haï de tous et de haïr tout le monde. Et puis, il se sentait fissuré de l'intérieur. Par tous ces souvenirs qui ne le laissaient pas en paix. Par sa culpabilité. Par l'amour qu'il vouait encore à Lily.

En laissant sa haine pour Granger de côté —ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire— et en la laissant tranquille, il espérait qu'elle ferait de même de son côté. S'il se montrait moins désagréable avec elle —cette simple pensée lui arracha une grimace—, elle arrêterait peut-être de le provoquer, ou de lui parler à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans le but de faire évoluer leurs relations. Alors, ils seraient de simples collègues, rien de plus. Car Severus n'avait aucune envie de devenir amie avec elle. Il aurait voulu ne plus la revoir du tout, et maintenant, on lui imposait des cours communs avec elle ainsi que le club de duel. McGonagall et Dumbledore s'étaient apparemment mis dans la tête de le faire obéir et surtout de le rapprocher de Granger. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de se plier à leur volonté, aucune envie de se rapprocher d'elle. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse un peu en paix. Que tout le monde le laisse en paix.

Hermione, assise en tailleur devant sa cheminée, laissait le feu lui réchauffer agréablement le visage. Des questions sans réponses tournaient dans sa tête. Et toutes concernaient Severus Rogue. Car enfin, que lui avait-il pris ? Avoir oublié d'être désagréable avec elle ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais finalement, peut-être que le choc était passé. Par choc, elle entendait le fait qu'elle ait été nommée Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à sa place. Car il la détestait pour cela évidemment. _Entre autres_, se dit-elle avec un rictus. Il avait accepté de se montrer moins injuste avec elle quelques heures auparavant. Bien sûr, Hermione était certaine qu'il ne deviendrait pas un homme courtois et amusant, c'était complètement absurde. Mais le simple fait qu'elle ne soit plus la cible des regards assassins de Rogue lui suffisait.  
Elle repensa soudainement à l'Epouvantard de Rogue. Résignée, elle se leva et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire une lettre à l'intention de Harry.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'habilla en vitesse et descendit déjeuner. Arrivée dans le Grande Salle, McGonagall l'informa que le club de duel ouvrirait à dix heures.  
Hermione s'assit à sa place devant son petit déjeuner, et se rappela soudain que Rogue lui avait demandé de venir évaluer les potions des Première Année avec lui le soir même. Comme si son propre travail ne lui suffisait pas… Elle jeta un regard en biais à Rogue. Celui-ci la regarda un court instant, avant de retourner à la page du journal qu'il était en train de lire. Hermione eut un petit sourire. Comme elle l'avait deviné, Rogue était resté Rogue. Il ne lui avait rien dit, n'avait pas essayé d'engager la conversation, ne l'avait même pas saluée. Aucun regard noir, cependant. Elle pensa au club de duel, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Devrait-elle affronter Rogue en guise de démonstration ?

Severus détourna un cours instant les yeux de son journal. Il avait senti le regard d'Hermione. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de sa collègue. Elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il lui demande si elle avait passé une bonne nuit, non ?

Dix heures venaient de sonner à l'horloge de Poudlard, et c'est avec une bonne dose d'angoisse qu'Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle. L'estrade des duels avait été placée au milieu de la pièce durant la matinée. Hermione s'avança d'une démarche résignée, qui le fut beaucoup moins lorsqu'elle aperçut Rogue qui la regardait approcher. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Vous avez déjà organisé la séance, bien sûr, lui dit Rogue sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. En tant que Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Prise de court, Hermione hésita un instant avant de répondre :

- Il serait logique de commencer par le sortilège _Expelliarmus_…

Elle sentit son angoisse monter d'un cran lorsqu'elle vit Rogue afficher un sourire narquois.

- Vous comptez faire une démonstration, évidemment, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
- Contre vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide teintée d'anxiété.

Elle ne doutait pas que Rogue était doué en duel. Les yeux du Maître des Potions se durcirent.

- Contre qui d'autre voudriez-vous vous battre ici ?

Ils furent interrompus par le brouhaha accompagnant les élèves qui pénétraient en groupes dans la Grande Salle. Hermione regarda Rogue. Celui-ci lui indiqua de monter sur l'estrade d'un signe de tête. Hermione prit donc place d'un côté de l'estrade, son adversaire de l'autre. Puis, elle attendit le silence et présenta le club de duel aux élèves curieux qui s'installaient en spectateurs. D'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude, elle annonça ensuite :

- Le premier sortilège que vous allez apprendre à maîtriser est le sortilège _Expelliarmus_, sortilège de Défense, qui a pour utilité de désarmer votre adversaire. Je vais vous montrer, avec l'assistance du Professeur Rogue (sa voix trembla légèrement) comment fonctionne un vrai duel. Nous allons du même coup vous présenter le sortilège _Expelliarmus_.

Elle regarda Rogue. Par un nouveau signe de tête, il lui indiqua qu'il était prêt. Au grand dam d'Hermione, il n'avait pas délaissé son sourire narquois.  
Tenant fermement leur baguette, Hermione et Rogue s'avancèrent sur la piste de combat. Arrivés au milieu, ils se saluèrent. Rogue lança un regard moqueur à Hermione celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas rancunière, murmura Rogue.  
- Ne soyez pas trop sûr de vous… répondit Hermione, vexée.

Ils firent demi-tour et se mirent en position de combat.

- A trois… s'exclama Hermione pour que tout le monde l'entende, tentant en vain de dissimuler les tremblements qui agitaient sa voix. Un… deux… trois !

Elle brandit sa baguette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire la formule qu'elle sentit son arme lui sauter des doigts. Le bâtonnet tournoya dans les airs pour atterrir dans la main gauche de Rogue, pourtant situé à plusieurs mètres d'Hermione. Mais la jeune femme n'avait rien vu de tout cela. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait été projetée en arrière après avoir perdu sa baguette et qu'elle était à présent allongée sur l'estrade, les bras en croix. Elle se releva douloureusement. Lorsqu'elle vit l'air moqueur de Rogue, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester par terre. Le Maître des Potions s'approcha d'elle. Il lui tendit sa baguette qu'elle lui arracha d'un geste brusque.

- Je gagne…murmura-t-il.

Hermione croisa les bras et répondit entre ses dents :

- Vous êtes content car vous avez montré que vous feriez un meilleur Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que moi, c'est ça ?

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles, lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Rogue s'assombrir. Il lui avait dit qu'il ferait des efforts, et voilà qu'elle fichait tout en l'air. Il avança vers Hermione lentement, avant de murmurer :

- Gryffondor, hein ? Eh bien, oui, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle j'ai trouvé amusant de vous voir voltiger à travers la salle…_Miss Je-Sais-Tout_…

Le fait qu'il la rappelle par le surnom qu'il lui avait lui-même donné fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle était allée trop loin. Et le regard assassin qu'il lui adressa transforma les derniers doutes qu'il lui restait en certitudes.

Rogue balaya l'assemblée d'élèves du regard. Ils attendaient tous leur tour de combattre. Le Maître des Potions était en colère. Il avait dit à Granger qu'il ferait des efforts, il avait espéré qu'elle cesserait de le provoquer après ça. Il s'était trompé. Il avait déjà peu de résolution à se montrer courtois avec elle. A présent, il n'en avait plus du tout. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne supportait pas Granger, il l'avait compris. Alors à présent, il ne fallait plus qu'elle compte sur lui. Son comportement envers sa collègue dépendrait d'elle.  
Il fallait qu'il désigne quelqu'un pour se battre contre Hermione. Il aperçut Otacus Malefoy et lui fit signe de monter sur l'estrade. Le garçon eut un sourire insolent, puis s'exécuta.  
Rogue avait des doutes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'arrivée d'un nouveau Malefoy à Poudlard ne lui disait rien de bon…

Hermione regarda Otacus monter sur l'estrade. Elle n'avait rien dit à Rogue sur la manière dont se déroulerait la séance, mais apparemment, il voulait qu'elle affronte un élève. Et elle n'était pas d'humeur à le contredire. Elle se sentait bête. Et honteuse. Car Rogue avait-il cherché à être méchant lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle était rancunière ? Avait-il cherché à la provoquer en étant sûr de lui ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Rogue aimait se moquer, et elle le savait. Elle l'avait provoqué pour de bon à l'issue du duel, et elle avait tout gâché. A présent, elle était sûre que chacun des regards qu'il lui lancerait seraient teintés de haine et de colère. Et elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse.

Otacus Malefoy prit place à l'autre bout de l'estrade. Hermione et lui s'avancèrent pour le salut. Arrivés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Otacus murmura quelque chose, juste assez fort pour que seule Hermione l'entende :

- A nous deux, _Sang-de-Bourbe_… Drago compte sur moi…

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Hermione émit un gémissement étranglé, Otacus se retourna pour aller prendre place, Hermione brandit sa baguette… Otacus n'était même pas arrivé au bout de l'estrade qu'elle hurla :

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Le garçon fut soulevé de terre, et le sort d'Hermione était si puissant qu'elle sentit ses cheveux se soulever sous une bourrasque de vent chaud. Il y eut des murmures choqués dans la salle, puis la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la Grande Salle. Hermione resta plantée au milieu de l'estrade, la baguette le long du corps, tandis qu'Otacus se relevait, et sortait en courant de la salle, après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à Hermione.  
La jeune femme porta une main à son visage. Elle sentit des larmes ruisseler entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans la salle. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, du moins. Rogue n'était pas encore sorti.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il observa Hermione, debout seule au milieu de l'estrade. Il avait vu Malefoy lui murmurer quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait bouleversé la jeune femme, au vu de l'expression de son visage et de la force de son sortilège.

Il remarqua que les épaules d'Hermione se soulevaient. Il comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il aurait très bien pu sortir et la laisser seule. Surtout après leur altercation. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, très lentement, sans faire de bruit. S'il la laissait là, Albus lui ferait encore des reproches. Et puis, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Otacus et Hermione.

- Miss Granger ? murmura-t-il.

- Miss Granger ?

Hermione sursauta violemment et se retourna. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue. Elle se sentait profondément humiliée. Que se passait-il ? Qui était vraiment cet Otacus Malefoy ? Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Elle était en colère, elle voulait crier, passer sa rage sur quelque chose. Mais, au fond de sa tête, une petite voix lui dit que passer sa colère sur Rogue était certainement la dernière chose à faire. Elle osa lever ses yeux rougis vers le Maître des Potions. Elle tenta de changer de sujet, comme si parler d'autre chose pouvait cacher ses larmes :

- Je… Je suis désolée…murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. De vous avoir provoqué tout à l'heure…

Rogue fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'excuserait… Et pourquoi parlait-elle de cela tout à coup ? A son grand étonnement, il répondit:

- N'en parlons plus, mais ne recommencez pas, je ne suis pas aussi clément tous les jours…  
- Je le sais… rétorqua Hermione.

Elle eut un petit sourire, puis elle toussa et des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

- Je n'ai encore jamais essayé de parler avec une fontaine, c'est une première… marmonna Rogue. Au lieu d'inonder l'estrade, dites-moi ce que vous a dit Malefoy pour vous transformer en madeleine.

Hermione renifla.

- Il m'a… Il m'a dit que Drago comptait sur lui, et…  
- C'est tout ? dit Rogue en levant un sourcil et en croisant les bras.

Hermione s'essuya les yeux et les braqua dans les prunelles onyx de son collègue.

- Il m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione vit les yeux de Rogue se plisser légèrement. Comme elle, il savait que les statuts de sang et particulièrement cette insulte avaient été supprimés à la fin de la Guerre. Personne n'en parlait plus, c'était un sujet tabou. Le fait que le terme interdit ait été employé par un élève, qui plus est un élève appartenant à une famille d'anciens Mangemorts, pouvait signifier les pires choses. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'Otacus avait simplement cherché à la provoquer, mais elle n'était plus capable d'ignorer cette insulte. Ce mot signifiait trop de choses pour elle, trop de choses douloureuses, trop de souvenirs insupportables qui refluaient depuis le fond de sa mémoire. Elle se força à garder les yeux bien ouverts, de peur que les images de la Guerre ne se mettent à défiler sur l'écran noir de ses paupières.

Rogue paraissait troublé. En vérité, il ne savait que penser. En tant normal, il n'aurait pas pris au sérieux cette insulte dans la bouche d'un enfant de onze ans, mais Otacus Malefoy n'était pas un enfant normal. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il portait le nom de Malefoy. Hermione renifla, et détourna les yeux du regard de Rogue, plus honteuse que jamais. Que devait-il penser d'elle, à présent ?

- Pardon…marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur ses cuisses puis jeta un regard furtif à Rogue. Il l'observait toujours, impassible. Hermione descendit de l'estrade sans rien ajouter, et quitta la Grande Salle.

Severus rangea sa baguette au fond de sa poche d'un geste distrait. Il réfléchissait à Otacus et à Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? L'insulte… Lorsque Granger lui avait dit ce que lui avait murmuré Otacus, Severus avait ressenti comme un choc. _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Personne ne savait à quel point il haïssait ces mots. Ces mots atroces qui étaient sortis de sa propre bouche de nombreuses années auparavant. Ces mots qui avaient mis fin à son amitié avec celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. C'était encore trop dur, c'était une blessure trop vive au fond de sa poitrine.

Soudain, Severus aperçut le fantôme de Dumbledore qui s'approchait de lui. Il se ressaisit et demanda :

- Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou plutôt _entendu_…  
- Malheureusement oui, Severus. Et je crains le pire.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore eut un sourire triste.

- Enfin, Severus, tu sais ce que cela veut dire. Il y a encore _quelque chose_.  
- Qu'est-ce vous insinuez par _quelque chose_ ?  
- Si je le savais moi-même, répondit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules. Je pense juste que même si Voldemort n'est plus, ses partisans sont encore là, eux. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que certains ont échappé à Azkaban. Je parle notamment des Malefoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Entre autres…  
- Je le sais, Albus.

Dumbledore s'approcha encore de Severus.

- Severus, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose : garde un œil sur Otacus Malefoy…et sur Miss Granger, acheva-t-il en reprenant son sourire malicieux caractéristique.

Severus soupira.

- Je te demande juste de _surveiller_, Severus. C'est tout.  
- _C'est tout_ ? répéta Severus en ricanant. Ce ne sera donc jamais fini ?...  
- Là est toute la question. Tout peut-il vraiment finir ? Comment peut-on savoir si nous emportons la victoire ou si nous gagnons juste un moment de répit avant une bataille plus sombre et plus violente encore ?

Severus ne répondit rien. Il regarda Dumbledore lui sourire puis s'en aller en traversant le mur le plus proche.


	9. Chapitre 8: Trêve épiée

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite !_

_Je suis en vacances, je vais donc essayer de poster plus rapidement les chapitres ! _

_Réponse à patouch la mouche__ : C'est super que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Ah ça, Otacus n'est pas très sympathique… Mais rien de mieux que des complications comme ça pour rapprocher nos deux protagonistes ! ^^ Je suis contente que tu attendes la suite ainsi ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! Merci de me lire, et merci pour tes reviews ! :D_

_Réponse à manon__ : C'est vrai qu'Hermione n'est pas vraiment résistante… Mais je me suis dit que son retour à Poudlard pouvait faire remonter les souvenirs de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu… Et Otacus n'arrange rien... Mais elle ne va pas rester comme ça ! Merci pour ta lecture et tes reviews !_

* * *

**_Trêve épiée_**

**I**l était vingt-et-une heures et Hermione descendait d'un pas rapide dans les entrailles de Poudlard, vers le bureau de Severus Rogue. Elle devait toujours l'aider à évaluer les échantillons des potions des Première Année. Elle se sentait partagée entre divers sentiments. Anxieuse tout d'abord, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de Rogue, mais aussi honteuse car elle avait pleuré devant lui. Et puis, elle pensait sans arrêt à Otacus Malefoy, et cela suffisait à lui donner une boule dans la gorge.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, et frappa :

- Entrez…répondit Rogue.

Elle s'exécuta. Rogue avait déjà tout préparé : il avait disposé les fioles à évaluer sur une table, ainsi que des feuilles de parchemin et des plumes pour noter les observations. Le Maître des Potions était assis d'un côté, une chaise vide destinée à Hermione se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. La jeune femme s'approcha de sa place et s'installa. Rogue lui lança un seul et unique regard, vide de toute expression, puis se mit au travail. Hermione qui ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, l'observa.

Rogue s'était emparé d'un flacon de potion. Il regarda le nom marqué dessus puis il leva la petite bouteille à hauteur de ses yeux et l'agita doucement de droite à gauche, en regardant la couleur du liquide. Il posa ensuite son pouce sur le bouchon et secoua violemment la fiole. Il regarda de nouveau la couleur de la potion puis le posa de côté sur la table. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à inscrire quelque chose sur la feuille de parchemin. Sans lever la tête, il dit :

- Vous pensez que les observations vont se noter toutes seules sur votre parchemin, peut-être ? Navré de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle regardait toujours son ancien professeur, admirative. Il était vraiment un expert. Elle s'empressa de se saisir du premier flacon qui se trouvait à sa portée et imita ses gestes, avant de noter ses observations sur sa feuille. Heureusement, elle avait assez de connaissances en Potions pour pouvoir contrôler les échantillons de potion Aiguise-méninges.

Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, le silence des cachots troublé seulement par le tintement des fioles que l'on reposait sur la table. Soudain, Rogue poussa un grognement qui fit sursauter Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas exactement où est le problème chez cet (il regarda l'étiquette où figurait le nom de l'élève)… Andrew Fox. La question étant de savoir s'il ne sait pas différencier le bleu de l'orange où s'il ne sait pas lire une liste d'ingrédients…

En effet, Rogue tenait dans ses mains une fiole emplie d'une potion orange, alors que la potion d'Aiguise-méninges était bleue d'ordinaire.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je viens de contrôler une fiole où se trouvait de la poudre verte…

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Non, ça ne me rassure pas du tout… Pourrais-je un jour avoir une classe faite d'autre chose que de parfaits incapables ?...

Hermione sourit.

- C'est leur première potion, ils ne peuvent pas tous réussir…  
- Mais ils peuvent tous éviter que leur potion ait une couleur complètement à l'opposé de celle attendue… répondit-il en reposant d'un geste dédaigneux la fiole d'Andrew Fox.

Il traça une grosse croix sur son parchemin. Hermione saisit une nouvelle fiole.

- Beurk…dit-elle soudain.

La fiole avait été mal bouchée et son contenu (une gelée rose) venait de lui couler sur les doigts. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose lui saisir le poignet. Rogue s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise et se tenait devant elle, lui serrant le bras. Il tira Hermione, l'obligeant à se lever.

- Professeur ?... Mais…

Rogue l'amena près du lavabo au fond de son bureau et dit :

- Passez-vous immédiatement la main sous l'eau, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils ont pu mettre dans leurs potions…

Hermione fit ce qu'on lui disait. Puis Rogue lui attrapa la main et l'examina.

- Incroyable, vous avez encore vos doigts… dit-il d'un ton moqueur.  
- Mais enfin, répondit Hermione, ils ne sont tout de même pas capables de transformer une vulgaire potion d'Aiguise-méninges en acide !...

Rogue regarda Hermione et eut un sourire narquois.

- On voit que vous débutez dans l'enseignement…

Il la lâcha et retourna s'assoir. Hermione revint à son tour à sa place. Severus ne dit plus rien. Il poursuivit l'examen des quelques fioles qu'il lui restait, impassible. Hermione se retint difficilement de sourire et se remit au travail. C'est alors qu'un petit coup retentit à la porte de la salle. Un coup discret, mais qui semblait involontaire. Comme si quelqu'un se tenait derrière la porte dans l'intention d'écouter sans être vu… Hermione et Severus relevèrent la tête en même temps et se regardèrent. Hermione fronça les sourcils, tandis que Severus levait un index long et fin devant ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire. Il se leva dans un bruissement de cape et se dirigea discrètement vers la porte. Depuis l'endroit où elle était assise, Hermione ne pouvait apercevoir la porte. Elle entendit le battant s'ouvrir, puis…

- _Vous_? cracha Rogue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Maître des Potions réapparut, tenant d'une main ferme Otacus Malefoy. Hermione se sentit pâlir : le garçon venait de lui lancer un regard meurtrier et un sourire carnassier. Il lui faisait peur.

Elle regarda Rogue. Ses traits étaient contractés, et les jointures de la main qui tenait Otacus étaient blanches. Il jeta d'un geste rageur l'élève sur une chaise qui traînait et se planta devant lui, menaçant. Hermione remarqua que le garçon semblait légèrement intimidé par le professeur de Potions.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que faisiez derrière la porte ? murmura Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Ce ton de voix dans la bouche de Rogue lui rappelait le temps où elle était son élève… Rogue s'approcha du garçon et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise où était assis Otacus.

- _Que…faisiez-vous…devant ma porte ?_susurra Rogue en détachant les mots.

Otacus ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de croiser les bras en contemplant le plafond. Hermione porta une main à sa bouche. Otacus se mettait dans une très mauvaise position… Elle aperçut la mâchoire de Rogue se contracter légèrement. Il attrapa le menton de Malefoy et le força à le regarder.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, je viens de vous poser une question… continua Rogue entre ses dents. Je vous conseillerais de répondre avant que je ne m'énerve…

Mais Otacus ne réagit pas. Hermione se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'élève, malgré la peur, la colère et la répulsion qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Elle se plaça à côté de Rogue, mais un peu en retrait. Malefoy l'entendit. Il leva la tête. Et un sourire insolent se forma sur ses lèvres. Hermione déglutit et s'avança. Elle se força à regarder Otacus.

- Réponds ! lui dit-elle d'un ton dur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le visage d'Otacus se durcit soudain lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Hermione lui adressait la parole.

- Ne me parle pas, _sale Sang-de-Bourbe_! s'exclama-t-il.

Le garçon ne vit pas la main d'Hermione partir. Mais il la sentit lui heurter la joue avec force. Il porta sa propre main à son visage, les yeux plissés, la marque de la gifle d'Hermione enflammant peu à peu sa joue pâle. Severus se retourna brusquement vers Hermione. Celle-ci, les yeux exorbités, ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Je… je…balbutia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Otacus bondit de la chaise sans que Severus n'y oppose la moindre résistance. Il courut vers la porte en criant :

- Vous me le paierez !

Hermione cligna des yeux, la main encore levée. Elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle venait de frapper un gamin de onze ans. Oui, il l'avait insultée, mais se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Savait-il vraiment ce que signifiait cette insulte ? Hermione secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il faisait partie de la famille Malefoy. _Mais que lui voulait-il, enfin ?_ Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait encore _quelque chose_? Elle avait cru que tout avait pris fin voilà trois ans. Voldemort n'était plus ! Alors que se passait-il ? Pourquoi le descendant d'une famille de Mangemorts venait-il tout gâcher, tout perturber ?

Hermione, consternée, se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Otacus quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sentait le regard de Rogue sur sa nuque.

- Je suis désolée…murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…  
- C'est tout à fait compréhensible…répondit Rogue.

Hermione leva les yeux. Rogue la regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Mais je l'ai _frappé_…

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vouliez l'embrasser pour le remercier de vous avoir insultée de… de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait buté sur le dernier mot.

- Je n'aurais pas dû le gifler… Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Rogue avait enjambé la distance qui le séparait d'Hermione et avait posé les mains sur les accoudoirs comme il l'avait fait pour Otacus quelques instants plus tôt, bloquant ainsi la jeune femme. Leurs visages étaient séparés de quelques centimètres.

- Mais vous vous foutez de moi ? cracha-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Vous n'êtes pas idiote, Granger ! Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il connait parfaitement le sens de ce qu'il vous a dit !

Hermione était à présent bouche bée. Ses oreilles avaient en réalité arrêté de transmettre les informations au cerveau de la jeune femme après la deuxième phrase de Rogue. Lui avait-il _vraiment_dit qu'il ne la trouvait pas idiote ? Voyant Hermione bouche grande ouverte, Rogue s'était interrompu et la regardait sévèrement.

- Quoi, Granger ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Vous ne me trouvez pas idiote ? Mais vous m'avez si souvent dit que…

Elle s'interrompit, incrédule.  
Rogue se redressa et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

- Si vous me ressortez une seule réflexion de ce genre, je retire sur le champ ce que je viens de vous dire…

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Et repensa soudain à la gifle.

- Mais je l'ai giflé… Et qu'il m'ait insultée ne change rien… Je suis son professeur, je n'avais pas le droit de…  
- Non, effectivement, vous n'auriez pas dû le gifler, la coupa Rogue. Un coup de poing aurait été nettement plus efficace…

Hermione se retrouva une nouvelle fois bouche bée.

- Mais…commença-t-elle.

Rogue semblait être réellement énervé, à présent.

- Eh bien oui, je pense qu'une gifle n'est pas suffisante pour ce qu'il vous a dit ! Et je pense que vous n'avez pas eu tort de lui en retourner une ! Figurez-vous que je hais cette insulte autant que vous ! Peut-être même plus…ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Hermione. Vous n'êtes pourtant pas un Né-Moldu…  
- ET ALORS ? hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Une fois de plus, il la coinça dans son siège en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

- JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE HAÏR CE MOT ? VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QU'IL SIGNIFIE POUR MOI ! IL A GACHE MA VIE !

Hermione était terrorisée. Dans quel état de fureur pouvait-il être pour lui avouer cela ? Elle se contenta de reculer le plus au fond possible dans sa chaise. Mais elle était déjà acculée au dossier. Elle déglutit. Rogue était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Le Maître des Potions la contempla un instant, ses yeux trahissant la colère. Mais Hermione eut la très nette impression qu'il était furieux non pas contre elle, mais contre lui-même. Enfin il se détourna d'Hermione et, sans rien ajouter, alla se rasseoir à son bureau. Il attrapa une fiole, la regarda un instant avant de la reposer pour se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il poussa un long soupir, releva la tête et observa Hermione, qui, toujours assise sur sa chaise, le regardait d'un œil anxieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, pour finalement murmurer, les joues rouges :

- Otacus Malefoy est vraiment étrange… J'ai peur, Professeur…

Elle se gifla mentalement. Que lui prenait-il de se confier à Rogue ? Il devait bien s'en moquer, tiens ! Que pouvait-il bien lui faire qu'Otacus la mette dans cet état ? Mais contre toutes attentes, Rogue afficha un air sombre avant de répondre :

- Je crois que vous avez bien raison d'en avoir peur…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait dans ses appartements. Elle avait quitté un Severus Rogue qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées les plus enfouies. Et Hermione se sentait mal. A cause de l'insulte, à cause de la gifle, à cause du mystère qui planait autour d'Otacus Malefoy, du passé qui ressurgissait. Elle ignorait ce qui se tramait, peut-être rien, finalement. Ou peut-être y avait-il vraiment quelque chose…

Elle allait entrer dans sa salle de bains lorsqu'elle entendit un claquement contre la fenêtre. Elle s'en approcha pour découvrir un hibou grand duc qui tapait du bec contre le carreau. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa l'oiseau. Hermione détacha le morceau de parchemin roulé qu'il portait à la patte. L'oiseau ressortit par la fenêtre dans un déploiement d'ailes majestueux. Hermione s'assit devant la cheminée et déroula la lettre. Elle était de Harry. Il avait répondu à la missive qu'elle lui avait envoyée concernant l'Epouvantard de Rogue.

_Chère Hermione,__Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu le sais bien. Je sais que nous devrions tout nous confier, sans aucune hésitation. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à ta question. Je dois te dire que je connais la réponse, mais je ne peux pas te la donner. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. La seule personne qui ait le droit de te répondre est Rogue. Il a fallu qu'il soit à l'article de la mort, ce fameux soir dans la Cabane Hurlante, pour me livrer ses souvenirs et ses secrets les plus cachés, souvenirs et secrets qui sont la réponse à ta question. Je ne peux pas trahir ce geste, Hermione. Et je suis sûr que tu le comprendras. Tu n'as vu, avec Ron, qu'une partie de ces souvenirs, ce qu'il fallait pour vous prouver que Rogue était dans notre camp depuis le début. Mais si vraiment tu veux savoir la vérité, je pense que tu devrais aller voir le premier concerné…__Je t'embrasse avec toute mon affection,__  
__Harry_

Hermione posa la lettre. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait son meilleur ami, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle se voyait mal, mais alors très mal aller voir Rogue pour lui demander pourquoi sa plus grande peur était le cadavre de Lily Potter. Que devait-elle faire ? Laisser sa curiosité de côté ne ressemblait en rien à son caractère…

A ce moment, un nouvel hibou cogna à la fenêtre.

Severus abandonna définitivement l'idée de continuer son évaluation de potions. Il trouvait ce premier essai des Première Année si affligeant qu'il repoussa toutes les fioles dans un coin de son bureau en secouant la tête. Et puis, de toute façon, ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Que cachait cet Otacus Malefoy ? Severus avait décidé de faire ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore : garder un œil sur son élève. Et donc obligatoirement sur Granger. Il pressentait qu'Otacus représentait un danger.

Severus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Que lui avait-il pris de parler ainsi de son ressenti à Granger ? Elle n'avait pas dû y comprendre grand-chose, mais par question de principe, il n'aurait jamais dû s'abaisser à ça. Elle avait déjà vu son Epouvantard… C'était déjà bien trop.

Le Maître des Potions détourna ses pensées de ce sujet fâcheux et se jura que le jeune Malefoy n'allait pas s'en sortir ainsi…

Il y eut à cet instant un petit bruit dans le bureau. Un léger raclement de gorge. Severus leva lentement la tête pour découvrir que le fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Severus soupira.

- Albus, ne me dites pas que ce qu'il reste de votre main passe à travers la porte si vous essayez de frapper…  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Je n'ai jamais essayé de toquer.  
- Ca m'aurait étonné, aussi…  
- Severus, s'est-il passé quelque chose de grave ?  
- Oh, je ne sais pas… marmonna Rogue. Si le fait que Malefoy m'ait espionné derrière la porte de mon bureau, qu'il ait insulté Granger et que celle-ci l'ait giflé est grave pour vous, alors oui, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave…  
- Je pense que quelque chose se prépare…  
- Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, Albus, remarqua Severus, ironique. Et je suis sûr qu'un plan est déjà sorti de votre brillant esprit.

Severus ne regarda pas Albus. Il avait trop peur de décerner dans ses yeux la fameuse lueur malicieuse…

- Tu me connais par cœur, Severus, répondit Dumbledore en riant doucement.

Severus se figea.

- Non, malheureusement, je ne vous connais pas par cœur… Vous me faites toujours autant peur lorsque vous vous préparez à m'exposer vos plans…

Rogue se leva et alla ranger les flacons des Première Année dans un placard.

- En tout cas, Albus, je vous préviens que s'il est question d'une quelconque collaboration entre Granger et moi, c'est non.

Il se retourna vers le fantôme, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Je commence à croire que vous voulez ma peau…dit-il à l'Ex-Directeur.  
- Allons, Severus, ce ne sera pas pour longtemps. Juste le temps de découvrir ce que mijote Otacus…  
- Albus, je suis d'accord pour le surveiller, pas pour faire partie des services secrets de Poudlard ! Avec Granger, en plus !...  
- Services secrets de Poudlard… Comme vous y allez !  
- Ecoutez, je vous avais dit oui pour la surveillance uniquement, vous me demandez de le surveiller _avec Granger_. Vous exagérez, Albus ! Si vous continuez comme ça, vous me demanderez de mettre Malefoy en retenue et d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez _avec Granger_!

La lueur de malice dans les yeux du fantôme s'intensifia. Severus fronça les sourcils, soudain pris d'un gros doute.

- Quand je te dis que tu me connais par cœur, Severus…

Severus ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit puis répondit :

- Albus, je vous _jure_ que vous me le paierez…


	10. Chapitre 9: Coursepoursuite et

_Bonjour ! _

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Aha… Intéressante ton idée pour Otacus… Justement, tu vas voir dans ce nouveau chapitre… Et pour la lettre aussi ! ^^ Je suis ravie que tu veuilles savoir la suite comme ça, c'est super que mon histoire te plaise ! Tu as donc ta réponse : oui, tu peux lire un chapitre avant de partir en vacances, et même pas qu'un seul, je compte en poster d'autres ! C'est moi qui te remercie pour cette super gentille review, qui me fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite ! :D_

* * *

_**Course-poursuite et serrures qui coincent**_

**S**everus tambourinait du bout des doigts le bois de son bureau. En face de lui, debout de l'autre côté de la table, Hermione le contemplait, les bras croisés.

- Alors ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
- Alors vous êtes réquisitionnée.  
- Quoi ?  
- Albus nous a embauchés pour mettre Malefoy en retenue…  
- Mais…  
- Mais quoi ? Navré de vous décevoir, mais si vous voulez tuer Albus, c'est déjà trop tard…

Hermione sourit. Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Bien, dit la jeune femme. Alors, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix…  
- Vous croyez bien…

Hermione soupira.

- C'est que… ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment…

Severus eut un rictus.

- Granger, cessez de vous plaindre, s'il vous plait… Je ne suis pas plus enchanté que vous de devoir encore une fois…collaborer.

Il se leva et poursuivit :

- Je dois reconnaître qu'Albus a fait fort, cette fois-ci. Je vais être forcé de me coltiner non pas une, mais deux personnes que je n'apprécie guère dans la même pièce. A se demander si je sortirais indemne d'un tel traumatisme… finit-il en lançant un regard moqueur à Hermione.

La jeune femme grimaça.

- _Bref_… La retenue est déjà prévue ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui. Dans dix minutes.  
- Dix minu…quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Ca vous aurait dérangé de me mettre au courant ?  
- A votre avis, que suis-je en train de faire ? répondit Rogue. Vous servir du thé ?  
- Oh non… De toute façon, le jour où vous ferez ça, je me poserais des questions…

Severus lança un regard noir à sa collègue. Celle-ci soutint son regard, mais marmonna au bout d'un moment :

- Excusez-moi…  
- _Donc_… reprit Rogue après un deuxième regard assassin. Le but de cette retenue est d'essayer de recueillir des informations.  
- Des informations ? Sur quoi, exactement ?  
- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? cracha Rogue. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe ! Il faut essayer de faire parler Malefoy.  
- Le faire parler ?  
- Granger ! Vos capacités à faire le perroquet ne m'intéressent nullement, alors taisez-vous !  
- Pardon… répondit Hermione en baissant la tête pour dissimuler son sourire.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Je commence à perdre l'espoir de pouvoir finir mes explications, puisque apparemment vous n'êtes pas capable de cessez de parler ne serait-ce que quelques secondes…

Il fusilla Hermione du regard et se rassit à son bureau. Il joignit ses mains.

- Vous êtes très bien placée pour savoir que Malefoy cache quelque chose. Et nous sommes chargés de trouver de quoi il s'agit. Compris ?  
- Oui, murmura Hermione.

Severus la regarda. Hermione souriait.

- Granger, je n'ai pas l'habitude de… —il eut un rictus— _d'accueillir_ des gens heureux dans mon bureau, alors dépêchez-vous de retirer ce sourire de votre visage avant que je ne le fasse moi-même… Et je ne vois pas en quoi une retenue avec moi vous fait sourire…  
- Je peux bien sourire si je veux, lui répondit-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes au fin fond des cachots, en ma présence qui ne vous est pas agréable —je le sais car c'est réciproque—, et attendant une retenue avec un élève qui vous a adressé par deux fois la pire insulte. Et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est…sourire ?  
- Vous voudriez que je pleure ?  
- Ce serait plus crédible, étant donnée la situation…  
- Mon sourire n'a rien à voir avec la situation. En fait…

Elle eut un nouveau petit sourire.

-… Harry et Ron m'ont envoyé une lettre. Ils viennent bientôt me rendre visite. Ici, à Poudlard.

Rogue s'était tendu. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- _Très bien_… Dois-je vous remercier pour avoir définitivement mis en bas ma journée ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Votre humour est parfois très douteux, Professeur…dit-elle à voix basse.  
- Ce n'était pas de l'humour, Granger.

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux vers la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte de la salle.

- Malefoy est en retard…  
- Ca se comprend… dit Hermione en le regardant. Qui voudrait se dépêcher de venir en retenue avec vous ?...  
- Quelqu'un qui voudrait faire autre chose du reste de sa semaine que de nettoyer des vieux bocaux, peut-être… Et je me passe de vos réflexions, Granger.  
- Vous avez recommencé à m'appeler uniquement par mon nom de famille…

Severus leva un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Otacus avait dix minutes de retard.

- Il ne viendra pas, dit soudain Severus.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je viens de dire qu'il ne viendra pas. Serait-ce trop vous demander que d'écouter ce que je dis ? dit-il, dents serrées.  
- C'est ce que je fais ! Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il ne viendra pas ?  
- Taisez-vous ! dit soudain Rogue.  
- Mais…  
- _Taisez-vous ! _répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Il contourna son bureau et s'approcha de la porte. Il colla son oreille contre le battant de bois, sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione. Severus la regarda et fronça les sourcils en désignant la porte du doigt.

Soudain, Hermione comprit. Otacus faisait comme la veille. Il écoutait derrière la porte. Sans prévenir, Rogue ouvrit le battant. Otacus se tenait bien là. Hermione eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir en courant.

- GRANGER ! cria Rogue.

Il lui fit un signe de tête, et Hermione comprit qu'ils devaient se lancer à sa poursuite. Ils se mirent à courir dans le couloir des cachots, mais Otacus avait pris de l'avance. Ils coururent pendant quelques instants. Rogue courait vite, ce qui étonna Hermione. La jeune femme s'arrêta un moment, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Granger ! Dépêchez-vous !

Hermione se remit à courir. Enfin, ils aperçurent Otacus à un angle du couloir. Hermione s'arrêta aussitôt, sachant que quelque chose clochait, et faillit foncer dans Severus qui avait aussi stoppé sa course brusquement. Il fronçait les sourcils. Hermione observa Otacus. Et plus elle le contemplait et réfléchissait à ses altercations avec lui, plus elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait deux faces dans sa personnalité. Celle du garçon de onze ans, et une autre, menaçante. Celle-là même qui avait insulté Hermione, qui affichait sur le visage de l'enfant un sourire insolent. Comme une âme étrangère. _Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans Otacus. _Mais il y avait autre chose. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si elle était devenue folle : les yeux gris d'Otacus étaient devenus marron.

Le garçon leva sa baguette, gardant un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Hermione ne comprit pas ce qui la poussa à réagir. Elle eut comme un sentiment de danger imminent, et une montée d'adrénaline. Elle aperçut une porte de placard à côté de Severus.

- ATTENTION ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle plongea sur Severus et le poussa contre la porte du placard, qui s'ouvrit sous leur poids. Ils tombèrent dans le placard, puis le battant se referma derrière eux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hermione aperçut une violente lueur verte par l'interstice en bas de la porte. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette lueur pour avoir dû l'affronter de multiples fois trois ans plus tôt…

Puis il y eut un rire dément, qui se tut brusquement, comme étouffé. Hermione et Rogue entendirent un léger bruit au niveau de la poignée de la porte. Enfin, Otacus s'éloigna dans le couloir. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer et se dépêcha de reprendre son souffle. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur Severus. Elle lui était tombée dessus dans son élan, et à présent, ils étaient couchés par terre, au milieu de balais, de serpillères et de seaux. Hermione resta un moment hébétée, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Rogue. Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle aussi le regardait. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent par terre, l'un sur l'autre, s'observant dans les yeux. Puis il y eut un déclic. Hermione bondit et se redressa d'un coup, tandis que Rogue roulait sur le sol pour se remettre debout. Ils se tinrent alors face à face, dans un silence gênant. Hermione baissa la tête pour dissimuler la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues. Elle se hâta de combler le silence.

- Il a voulu nous tuer !  
- Merci beaucoup, je n'avais pas remarqué…, ironisa Rogue.

Hermione lui lança un regard sévère et croisa les bras.

- Surtout ne me remerciez pas…, dit-elle.  
- De quoi ? De m'avoir broyé le dos et de m'être tombée dessus ?  
- De vous avoir sauvé la vie ! s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix aiguë.

Rogue soupira.

- Très bien, _merci_…, Mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir seul.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était appuyée contre un mur du placard. Placard qui était bien évidemment très petit. Severus, qui était au fond du cagibi, fit deux enjambées et arriva contre la porte.

- _Lumos…, _marmonna-t-il.

Il actionna ensuite la poignée. La porte ne bougea pas. Il la poussa plus fort. Rien. La porte demeurait obstinément fermée.

- Qu'est-ce que…murmura Hermione. Nous sommes enfermés ?

Rogue se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- Eh bien, Granger, vous battez des records en perspicacité, aujourd'hui…

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque et s'approcha à son tour de la porte. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée. La porte ne céda pas. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa sur la serrure et murmura :

- _Alohomora…_

Rien.

- C'est Malefoy, conclut Rogue. Il a dû lancer un sort sur la serrure.

Il posa un genou au sol et examina la poignée.

- Il existe des sorts pour bloquer une serrure. Mais ce n'est pas à la portée d'un gosse de son âge…

Hermione poussa un soupir.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas son âge ! s'écria-t-elle en cédant à la panique. Et ne faites pas croire que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ! Son comportement ! Ses yeux ! Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Ils ont changé de couleur ! On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre en lui !

Severus se releva.

- Oui, j'ai vu, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Il réfléchit un instant. Il avait remarqué ses yeux qui avaient changé de couleur, et il avait des connaissances suffisantes en sortilèges pour savoir ce que tout cela signifiait.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer :

- Il est sous Imperium.

Hermione prit la nouvelle comme une gifle.

- Non… murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas possible… Un Imperium ne peut pas…

- Mais ce n'est pas un Imperium normal, répondit Rogue. La personne qui lui a jeté le sort ne se contente pas de lui donner des ordres. Elle prend possession du corps de Malefoy. _Elle entre en lui_, si profondément qu'elle parvient à détourner des données génétiques…  
- Les yeux…murmura Hermione.

Elle réfléchit un instant, tentant de se remémorer la scène. Le rire qu'avait poussé Otacus avant de s'enfuir résonna à ses oreilles. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais où ? Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et l'angoisse montait en elle.  
Ils couraient un réel danger. Quelqu'un voulait les tuer, tous les deux. Par le biais d'Otacus.

Rogue semblait réfléchir.

- Celui où celle qui prend possession de Malefoy n'agit pas tout le temps. Aujourd'hui, il ou elle a voulu nous donné un aperçu de ses capacités, dit-il.  
- Alors, lors du duel, enchaîna Hermione, ce n'était pas vraiment Otacus… Et dans votre bureau non plus…  
- On ne peut pas en être vraiment sûrs. Si c'était le cas, son « hôte » a commencé doucement, si je puis dire, juste par une insulte, aussi horrible fut cette insulte. Mais je pense qu'il va progresser, nous piéger, jusqu'à…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-…jusqu'à nous tuer, acheva Hermione à voix basse. Il ou elle _joue_…

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur.

- Mais qui est-ce ?..., chuchota-t-elle.

Rogue la regardait.

- Quelqu'un qui veut se venger, venger Voldemort… Un Mangemort.

Hermione se sentait complètement abattue. Elle préféra changer de sujet. Rogue fut plus rapide.

- Mais pour l'instant, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de ce placard à balais…

Hermione se mit à pousser la porte.

- Vous voyez bien que ça ne sert à rien, lui lança Rogue.  
- Eh bien, proposez quelque chose, alors !  
- Très bien…

Rogue s'approcha de la porte puis regarda derrière lui, évaluant la taille du cagibi.

- Le placard est trop exigu pour faire sauter la porte…

Hermione se mit alors à tourner en rond, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donnée la taille du placard. Elle eut tôt fait d'exaspérer Rogue.

- Granger, cessez ce manège _immédiatement_! siffla-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta.

- Ca m'aide à réfléchir…, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Vous réfléchissez avec vos pieds, maintenant ? ironisa Rogue. Ca expliquerait pourquoi vous avez eu la brillante idée de nous faire enfermer dans un placard à balais de trois mètres carrés…

C'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle se tendit et s'exclama :

- Vous, ça suffit ! Je viens de vous épargner une mort certaine, alors maintenant vous allez arrêter vos réflexions désobligeantes ! Ou je vous jure que je me débrouille pour sortir de ce placard et vous y laisser tout seul !

Severus haussa les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle oserait lui parler comme ça. Hermione était profondément stupéfaite de son audace, mais n'en montra rien. Rogue lui lança un regard amusé.

- Granger, vous hurlerez quand on sera sortis de là. Histoire qu'il y ait plus d'espace afin que mes tympans survivent…

Hermione lui adressa une grimace. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la poignée. Elle marmonna tous les sortilèges qui lui venaient à l'esprit. La porte ne bougea pas. Elle soupira et rangea sa baguette.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une solution…, marmonna-t-elle. On va crier jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous entende et vienne nous ouvrir de l'extérieur…

Elle se tourna vers Rogue qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

- Granger, dites-moi franchement si je me trompe, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez que nous hurlions comme des trolls…  
- Euh… Eh bien oui, en gros, c'est ça…

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Hermione se mit à hurler.

- OUHOUUUUH ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? ON EST ENFERMES DANS LE PLACARD A BALAIS ! HEHOO…

Une main se plaqua soudain sur sa bouche. Comme Hermione était encore en train de crier, elle postillonna sur la main de Rogue. Celui-ci la retira brusquement et l'essuya dans sa cape, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Hermione sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre ses appels. Rogue leva un doigt menaçant.

- Granger, ne vous avisez pas de…  
- HHEEEEHHHOOOOOOO !  
- LA FERME, GRANGER !

Hermione obtempéra et baissa la tête, les épaules secouées par des rires silencieux.

- Vous comptez faire savoir à toute l'école notre position plus que gênante ? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je vous rappelle que nous sommes coincés dans un placard à balais ! Alors maintenant, vous allez arrêter de brailler comme un hippogriffe qu'on égorge ! J'ai une meilleure idée.  
- Ah oui ? demanda Hermione en se mordant la lèvre pour arrêter ses rires.  
- Oui, confirma Rogue les dents serrées en voyant les efforts déployés par Hermione. Nous allons faire sauter la poignée.  
- Et comment ? Vous avez dit vous-même que…  
- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Granger ! Et je vous ai déjà dit que pour le perroquet, on repassera !

Non sans avoir fusillé Hermione du regard, il se retourna et attrapa un balai. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous…comptez nous faire sortir en faisant le ménage ?  
- Granger, vous vous surpassez en étalage d'idioties… Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de débilités qui franchissent votre bouche ? Vous vous êtes fixé l'objectif de battre le record de Londubat en cours de Potions ?

Hermione poussa un soupir excédé.

- Et vous trouvez que j'ai une tête à passer le balai ? continua Rogue.  
- La tête, non, mais comme vous tenez justement en ce moment un balai, on peut se poser des questions…  
- Si vous continuez à m'exaspérer à ce point, il se pourrait bien que je me serve de votre tête pour défoncer la porte… Et comme vous avez le crâne dur, on pourrait peut-être sortir assez rapidement…, railla Rogue.

Hermione lui adressa un rictus et croisa les bras.

- Bon, vous comptez faire quoi, exactement ?  
- Ceci…, répondit Rogue.

Et il se mit à donner de violents coups sur la poignée avec le manche du balai. Hermione le regardait faire, bouche bée. La poignée se mit à trembler, puis Severus s'arrêta soudainement, l'oreille aux aguets. Hermione aussi avait entendu. Des pas.

- Qui est-ce ? souffla-t-elle, soudain paniquée à l'idée d'un éventuel retour d'Otacus.

Ils entendirent un miaulement.

- Rusard…, marmonna Rogue.

Le concierge approchait. Severus se tourna vers Hermione.

- Surtout, vous vous débrouillez pour vous taire, compris ? Je veux à tout prix sortir, mais je le ferai par mes propres moyens. Je n'ai pas envie d'être trouvé coincé dans un placard avec vous par cet abruti…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Severus se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, guettant l'arrivée de Rusard. C'est alors qu'Hermione hurla.

- GRANGER ! cria Rogue en se retournant. Je viens de vous dire de…AAHHH !

Il s'appuya contre la porte, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans le placard.

- Professeur Dumbledore…, murmura Hermione. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs…  
- Albus, auriez-vous par hasard l'objectif de faire succomber le plus de personnes possibles à une crise cardiaque ? demanda Rogue en reprenant son souffle.  
- Ma foi, non ! répondit le fantôme. Je venais voir ce que vous fabriquiez…  
- On essaye simplement de sortir de ce foutu placard, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu…, marmonna Rogue.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire et baissa les yeux vers le balai que Severus avait toujours en main. Il rit de nouveau.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas vu qu'il y avait une autre porte ?  
- Pardon ? dirent ensemble Hermione et Severus.

Dumbledore leur montra le fond du placard. Il y avait effectivement une porte, dissimulée derrière une pile de seaux. Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Ce placard est relié à un autre, dont la porte est ouverte…, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Profondément énervé, Severus se dirigea vers la porte en prenant bien soin de bousculer Hermione, débarrassa les seaux et entra dans le second placard. Il poussa la porte de ce cagibi et sortit dans le couloir où ils avaient affronté Otacus dix minutes plus tôt. Rusard avait tourné à l'angle du corridor sans avoir rien entendu. Hermione sortit à la suite de Rogue, suivie de Dumbledore.

Sans rien dire, Rogue s'approcha de la porte du placard où ils avaient été enfermés, pouvant à présent la voir de l'extérieur. Il s'accroupit devant. Hermione l'observait, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait regarder. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…, marmonna-t-il, l'air sombre.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers le fantôme.

- Albus, Malefoy a lancé un _Closa mortare_sur la porte…

Le fantôme se figea.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il.  
- Absolument.

Les yeux d'Hermione passaient de Severus au fantôme, du fantôme à Severus.

- _Un Closa quoi_ ? interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant rien.  
- C'est un sort Mangemort, Granger, lui répondit Severus. Normalement, il sert à… à torturer.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine, semblant remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Rogue poursuivit :

- Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en servaient pour coller la bouche et les yeux de leurs victimes. C'est un sortilège très puissant… Et irréversible. La serrure a été collée, et rien ne pouvait y faire.

L'horreur s'insinuait dans les veines d'Hermione. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

- Alors, ça signifie…, murmura-t-elle lentement.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de finir. Rogue le fit à sa place.

- Oui, Granger. Malefoy est bel et bien possédé par un Mangemort.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !_


	11. Chapitre 10: Retrouvailles, départ

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voilà la suite !_

_Merci pour vos lectures et toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues ! Ca me fait très plaisir !_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Wouah, c'est vrai, tu as ri à ce point ? Haha ! Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé ! Mais ne me remercie pas, ça me motive de savoir que mes chapitres sont attendis ! ) Oui, je vais encore en poster, d'ailleurs, en voilà un ! ^^ Et c'est toi qui es adorable avec les reviews que tu me laisses ! :D_

_Ah, je me suis bien amusée à écrire les dialogues ! Je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé que la répartie de Severus était fidèle à son personnage. Mais peut-être que c'est dangereux de rire devant Rogue, surtout à cause de ce qu'il dit ! ) _

_Albus, Albus… C'est vrai qu'il débarque pile quand il faut ! _

_Ah, Bellatrix… Justement, tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitres si tu as raison ! Mais effectivement, tu étais sur la bonne piste ! Moi, « fabuleuse auteure ? » Oooh, ça me touche ! _

_Haha, je suis contente que tu attendes la suite comme ça ! La voilà, justement ! ^^_

_J'espère que tu vas aimer !_

* * *

_**Retrouvailles, départ précipité et mauvaise compagnie**_

_- Oui, Granger. Malefoy est bel et bien possédé par un Mangemort._

**H**ermione resta un instant debout au milieu du couloir, les yeux dans le vague, tentant de digérer la nouvelle. Un Mangemort à Poudlard. Un élève possédé par un Mangemort. Tout cela ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

- Par Merlin…, souffla-t-elle.

Rogue la contempla un instant, le visage impénétrable. Puis, sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Hermione le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du corridor. Elle frissonna lorsque Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle.

- Il faut que je prévienne Harry et Ron, dit-elle sans le regarder. Ils voulaient me rendre visite…  
- Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose…, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Le fantôme paraissait embêté.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais j'aimerais que vous gardiez Otacus Malefoy à l'œil.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione.

- Severus sera avec vous.

Hermione fit une grimace.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, professeur, dit-elle. Il ne me supporte pas. Et je pense que c'est la même chose pour moi.  
- Vous connaissez Severus, Miss Granger. Vous savez bien comment il est.  
- Professeur Dumbledore, il ne m'apprécie pas ! Il ne m'a jamais appréciée et ne m'appréciera jamais !  
- Miss Granger, l'une des caractéristiques les plus spécifiques de l'être humain, c'est sa capacité à changer…

Le fantôme lui adressa un sourire puis disparut en traversant un mur. Hermione avait froncé les sourcils. Une multitude de pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Que se passait-il ? Que signifiait ce retour d'un Mangemort ? Car y en avait-il seulement un, désirant se venger ? Ou étaient-ils plusieurs, terrés quelque part, attendant leur heure ? Harry et Ron, en tant qu'Aurors, étaient-ils en danger ? Devraient-ils rechercher à nouveaux les partisans de Voldemort ? Et comment évolueront les rapports entre elle et Rogue ? Pouvait-elle espérer une amélioration ?

Elle soupira, et avança dans le couloir. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie, et profondément accablée par les évènements. Apeurée. Triste. Elle voulait revoir ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait peur qu'ils doivent partir, qu'un retour de Mangemorts les contraigne à se battre de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

Marchant au hasard, ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment dans le Grand Hall. Un cri l'arracha de la torpeur où elle était plongée.

- Hermione ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna vivement. Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un instant, une vague d'euphorie balaya toutes ses sombres pensées. Des larmes de joie affluèrent à ses yeux.

- Harry ! Ron !

Elle dévala en courant les escaliers qui la séparaient de ses meilleurs amis. Ceux-ci étaient là, venant de franchir la grande porte, et regardaient leur amie courir vers eux. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué…, dit-elle en pleurant.  
- Alors arrête de pleurer, lui répondit Ron en riant. Sinon, on va croire que tu veux nous voir partir !

Hermione s'écarta de Harry et sécha ses larmes en riant.

- Alors, comment va le vieux Rogue ? demanda Ron.

Hermione perdit soudain son sourire.

- Il va plutôt bien…, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

- Tu es sûre que…, commença Harry.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, lui dit Hermione en posant une main sur le poignet de son ami. Je fais des progrès en blindage contre les sarcasmes…

Elle eut un petit sourire. Harry ne parut pas convaincu. Hermione leur proposa d'aller se promener dans le parc. Ron et Harry acceptèrent.  
Ils sortirent du château, alors que le soleil de septembre commençait à décliner derrière la Forêt interdite.

- Quelles nouvelles, au Ministère ? demanda Hermione au bout d'un instant.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit.

- Pas excellentes, Hermione… On a…heu…quelques problèmes…

Hermione s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry avait stoppé lui aussi, et contemplait Hermione, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle était capable d'entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Il y a des évasions d'Azkaban, Hermione.  
- Quoi ? dit la jeune femme d'une voix aiguë.

Ron paraissait embêté. Il poussa un soupir et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

- Ecoute, il y a un…un réseau.

- Un réseau ? répéta Hermione. Un réseau de quoi ?

- De Mangemorts. Il y a eu des évasions, qu'on soupçonne d'être organisées par les Mangemorts qu'on n'a pas réussi à coincer après la fin de la guerre. Et tu sais, à propos des meurtres dont nous t'avons parlés ? Ils sont… Ils sont de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus violents… Et les victimes ne sont que des Nés-Moldus…

Hermione eut l'impression d'un poids au fond de son estomac. L'angoisse lui serra la gorge.

- C'est pas vrai…, murmura-t-elle. Mais c'est pas vrai…

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

- Le deuxième fils Malefoy est à Poudlard… Rogue et moi avons découvert qu'il était sous Imperium.  
- _Quoi ?_s'écrièrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Hermione soupira.

- Vous avez bien entendu…, murmura-t-elle.

Ron était bouche bée. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Comment avez-vous découvert ça ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oh, c'est une longue histoire…, répondit-elle avec un rictus en repensant à l'épisode du placard à balais. En bref, Otacus Malefoy a tenté de nous tuer, Rogue et moi, à l'angle d'un couloir…  
- QUOI ? répétèrent les deux amis.

Ron ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire, avant de demander :

- Mais comment sais-tu qu'il est sous Imperium ? A tous les coups, c'est son abruti de frère qu'il lui a demandé de le venger !

Hermione eut un vague sourire, qui s'effaça immédiatement. Elle raconta à ses amis la tentative de meurtre d'Otacus, sans oublier le changement de couleur des yeux et le rire hystérique.

- Mais c'est quoi ce plan ?..., marmonna Ron une fois qu'Hermione eut fini son récit.  
- Si vous êtes chargés de retrouver les évadés, vous serez prudents, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ron grimaça.

- A ce propos, la mission d'infiltration est dans deux jours.  
- La mission de _quoi_? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Ron lui lança un regard hésitant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. C'est juste qu'on pense avoir localisé le QG des évadés et…

Il resta indifférent au coup de coude que Harry lui envoya dans les côtes.

- …Et Harry et moi avons décidé d'y pénétrer, acheva-t-il.  
- Mais ça ne va pas bien ? cria Hermione d'une voix suraiguë. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de faire ça, enfin, c'est trop dangereux !  
- Hermione, c'est notre métier de prendre des risques, répondit Ron en bombant le torse.

Harry jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, nous…  
- Eh bien si, justement, je m'en fais du souci ! le coupa Hermione.

Elle croisa les bras, furieuse, semblant réfléchir. Au bout d'un cours instant, elle se redressa et dit :

- Je viens avec vous.

Ron la regarda, incrédule.

- _Tu quoi_ ?  
- Tu as très bien compris, Ronald ! rétorqua Hermione. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'on s'était dit avant la chasse aux Horcruxes, figure-toi! On prend les risques ensemble !  
- Mais Hermione, c'est fini, tout ça ! C'est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ? hurla Hermione. HEIN ? COMMENT PEUX-TU SAVOIR SI TOUT EST VRAIMENT TERMINE ? ON A LA PREUVE DU CONTRAIRE, NON ?  
- Calme-toi, Hermione…, dit Harry.  
- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! reprit Hermione en se tendant. J'en ai assez ! Je suis sur les nerfs, Harry, tu comprends ? J'ai cru, il y a trois ans, que tout était fini, mais c'est faux ! Je suis épuisée de tout ça !

Elle observa ses deux amis, une lueur furieuse au fond des yeux. Sa crinière ébouriffée la faisait ressembler à un animal sauvage.

- Je vais voir McGonagall, dit-elle à voix basse. Je viens avec vous, et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis !

- Severus, je vous en _conjure_…  
- C'est non, Minerva ! Je serai catégorique !

Il se leva du fauteuil et s'apprêta à quitter le bureau.

- Attendez, Severus !

Le Maître des Potions se retourna à contrecœur.

- Je vous le demande personnellement. Ca lui tient vraiment à cœur, vous comprenez…  
- Non, je ne comprends pas, justement ! Elle doit rester ici, elle a un travail ! Vous n'allez pas céder à ses caprices ! Surtout quand ses caprices me concernent aussi !  
- Vouloir prendre des risques à ce point, vous appelez ça un caprice, Severus ?  
- En fait, Minerva, j'appelle ça de la folie meurtrière…  
- Severus, vous allez l'accompagnez, inutile de discuter.

Severus plissa les yeux.

- Oh si, dit-il. Au contraire. On va discuter, je vais la voir de ce pas.

Les yeux de McGonagall s'agrandirent de crainte.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop dur…

Trop tard. Il venait de claquer la porte du bureau directorial si fort qu'un des portraits s'était décroché du mur…

Hermione grommela. Quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Et vu son humeur, ce n'était pas le moment de la déranger… Harry et Ron l'avaient quittée quelques instants plus tôt, retournant à Londres pour les préparatifs de la mission. Hermione avait été inébranlable, voulant à tout prix participer à la mission d'infiltration. Elle avait obtenu au bout d'un certain temps le soutien de la Directrice en personne. Harry et Ron n'avaient plus eu qu'à s'incliner…

Elle laissa brusquement tomber le pull qu'elle tenait dans sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, et se figea sur place. Rogue se tenait là, bras croisés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Granger ? dit-il d'un ton froid.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Je parle de votre soudaine soif de risques mortels. Ca vous prend souvent, ce genre de crises ?

Hermione croisa elle aussi les bras et le toisa d'un regard noir.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde…  
- Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, pour une fois…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Alors qu'est-ce que…  
- Figurez-vous qu'avec vos idioties, la coupa Rogue, McGonagall veut que je vous accompagne…

Hermione resta muette d'horreur.

- Vous… vous… bégaya-t-elle.

Elle interrompit ses tentatives de former une phrase correcte et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Rogue poussa un soupir excédé.

- Granger, vous allez renoncer à votre…excursion et rester ici. _Bien sûr_, continua-t-il d'une voix plus forte en voyant qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer, votre absence me plairait au plus au point, mais comme la Directrice veut m'embrigader dans vos débilités, je…

- CE NE SONT PAS DES DEBILITES ! hurla Hermione, hors d'elle.

Le visage de Severus se crispa.

- _Ne…vous…avisez pas…d'employer ce ton…avec moi…_ murmura-t-il les dents serrées.  
- J'emploie le ton que je veux ! continua Hermione en se contenant tout de même un peu. Je suis votre égale ! Je ne suis plus votre élève !  
- Ca ne vous donne pas le droit de forcer les autres à vous suivre dans vos…tendances suicidaires !  
- Tendances suicidaires ? _Tendances suicidaires_? Je veux aider Harry et Ron… Je les accompagnerais ! Et même vous, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher !

La voix d'Hermione tremblait de colère. Rogue avança d'un pas, obligeant la jeune femme à reculer.

- Granger, je n'ai aucune envie de…  
- Parce que vous croyez que _moi_, j'ai envie de votre compagnie ?

Elle fut secouée d'un rire rageur.

- Allez voir McGonagall, continua-t-elle, dites-lui que…  
- Vous pensez que je ne l'ai pas fait ? Granger, quand comprendrez-vous que McGonagall ne prend pas les décisions seule ? Il y a du Albus derrière tout ça, et…  
- ET ALORS ? cria Hermione, de nouveau en état de rage. COMME SI VOUS ATTACHIEZ DE L'IMPORTANCE A…  
- TAISEZ-VOUS, GRANGER !

Rogue aussi était en colère, à présent. Excédé par tout le monde. Par Granger, par Dumbledore, par McGonagall. Ses poings se contractèrent. Il domina Hermione de toute sa hauteur.

- Alors maintenant, Granger, dit-il de sa voix la plus froide et la plus menaçante, vous allez renoncer à votre projet car je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec vous en dehors de l'école. Comme dedans, d'ailleurs…, acheva-t-il avec un rictus.  
- Vous ne comprenez rien…, dit Hermione d'une voix basse et glaciale.  
- Effectivement, répondit Rogue sur le même ton, je ne vois pas ce qu'un charmant petit voyage chez les Mangemorts peut avoir de…  
- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Hermione. J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE VOUS, DE VOS MANIES, DE VOTRE SALE CARACTERE ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! JE LES AI VUS TUER MES AMIS ! JE LES AI _VUS_! ET ILS REVIENNENT ! MES DEUX MEILLEURS AMIS VEULENT LES COMBATTRE SEULS ! ET VOUS OSEZ PENSER QUE JE VAIS RESTER LA, BRAS CROISES, A NE RIEN FAIRE ?

Elle s'arrêta et observa Rogue, les traits déformés par la rage. Il l'excédait tellement, qu'elle ne contrôla plus ses gestes. Son bras droit de leva tout seul vers la joue de Severus. Pour être bloqué par le Maître des Potions. Sa main froide stoppa le bras d'Hermione, mais celle-ci en voulait tellement à son collègue qu'elle tenta de la gifler de son bras gauche. Il le bloqua aussi. Et jamais son visage n'avait exprimé tant de fureur. Hermione l'observa un instant, les deux poignets bloqués par des mains de fer. Toutes ses émotions affluèrent d'un coup. La peur, l'horreur de ses souvenirs de la guerre. Les visages de Harry et Ron tournèrent dans sa tête, bientôt rejoints par les têtes de ses amis qu'elle avait perdus dans la bataille. C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. Elle sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Son visage se dénua de toute colère, pour se contracter de nouveau. De peine, cette fois. Le poids de ce qu'elle vivait, de ses angoisses, étaient trop lourd a supporter. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas devant Rogue. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était forte, ou tout du moins _paraître_forte. Elle ne céderait pas devant lui.

- Lâchez-moi…, lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour contenir ses larmes, mais sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus.  
Rogue l'observa un instant, puis la libéra d'un geste brusque et dédaigneux, la faisant partir en arrière. Hermione lui tourna le dos. Des larmes silencieuses, douloureuses, amères, s'échappèrent enfin de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues rougies par la colère. Elle retenait ses sanglots à défaut de contenir ses larmes, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Elle entendit Rogue pousser un soupir excédé dans son dos.

- Miss Granger, je pense que nous sommes unis par un lien indéfectible, dont le nœud a été fait par quelqu'un répondant au nom d'Albus Dumbledore, déclara-t-il soudain. Nous sommes enchaînés l'un à l'autre, et ce aussi longtemps que le voudra notre cher ancien Directeur. Aussi, je pense que je n'ai d'autre choix que… de vous accompagner…

Hermione cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes et s'essuya les joues. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir retiré toutes les marques trahissant ses pleurs qu'elle se tourna face à Rogue. Elle soupira à son tour.

- Je… Je suis désolée…, marmonna-t-elle.

Rogue ne répondit rien, n'ôta pas son masque de marbre. Hermione poursuivit :

- Et voyez-vous une explication rationnelle à ce lien que ni vous ni moi ne voulons ?

Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue se contractèrent.

- Pour reprendre une expression bien connue, dit-il, je pense _qu'Albus_ à ses raisons, que la raison ignore…

- Miss Granger, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ? s'exclama McGonagall.

Hermione et Rogue avaient pénétré dans le bureau directorial. Hermione avait tout de même tenu à demander à la Directrice de ne pas être accompagnée par Rogue, et ce dernier avait été d'accord avec l'initiative de sa collègue. Mais McGonagall demeurait inflexible.

- Vous pensiez que j'allais vous laisser partir seule ?  
- Oui, j'osais espérer…, marmonna Severus.  
- Vous, Severus, ça suffit ! cria McGonagall. Vous partirez avec Miss Granger, nous avons déjà des remplaçants pour vos cours, tout est prêt.  
- Mais il y a le problème d'Otacus Mal…, commença Hermione.  
- Albus s'en occupe ! Partez, maintenant ! Je regrette de vous voir quitter Poudlard, mais je pense que vous resterez sur votre décision, Miss Granger…

Hermione hocha la tête, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Rogue. Soudain, McGonagall se baissa et sortit un bout de parchemin du tiroir de son bureau. Elle tendit le papier à Hermione.

- Voilà tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir. L'ordre de mission, l'hôtel et…  
- _Pardon_? dirent en même temps Rogue et Hermione.

Ils se lancèrent un regard assassin. McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous pensiez dormir où ? Dans la rue, en plein Londres ?  
- Non, mais…, dit Hermione.  
- Alors vous irez à l'hôtel, continua McGonagall.  
- Oui, mais…, dit Severus.  
- Pas de « mais », Severus ! Cessez de vous plaindre !  
- C'est tout de même un peu de votre faute, Minerva !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Mais Professeur McGonagall, ma maison se trouve à Londres, nous pourrions plutôt…  
- Miss Granger, la coupa la Directrice. Vous êtes consciente que si la mission tournait mal, votre maison serait le premier endroit où l'on viendrait vous chercher…  
- Ca n'explique pas le fait que je doive l'accompagner ! s'exclama brusquement Severus en montrant Hermione du doigt.

Minerva redressa son chapeau et respira profondément.

- Ecoutez, Severus. Je vais être très claire… Il est très compréhensible que Miss Granger veuille se sentir utile dans cette mission, mais je refuse de la laisser partir seule. Alors, vous irez avec elle. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.  
- Très bien… Si telle est la volonté _d'Albus_…, dit Severus en s'inclinant ironiquement.

Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer brusquement hors du bureau.

- Hé ! protesta Hermione.  
- Ne commencez pas à vous plaindre, Granger ! Ou vous allez vite m'insupporter ! Même si vous m'insupportez déjà…

Il tira Hermione hors du bureau dont il claqua la porte, fidèlement à son habitude, sans jeter un seul regard à la Directrice.

- Je vous préviens, Granger, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Je veux que vous vous débrouilliez pour qu'il y ait au minimum trois étages entre nos chambres respectives…

* * *

_Ca promet… ^^_

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à ma laisser votre avis !_


	12. Chapitre 11: Welcome to London !

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_Je vous remercie pour vos lectures, les reviews que vous m'avez laissées et je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs alertes ! ^^ _

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Ah, je suis contente de te rendre contente, justement ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic comme ça ! :D _

_C'est vrai, c'était un chapitre intermédiaire. Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu quand même ! _

_Tous ces compliments pour moi ? Vraiment ? Oh, ça me touche beaucoup ! :'D C'est important de répondre à mes lecteurs, puisqu'ils prennent du temps pour me laisser un commentaire ! Quand j'écrirai un livre ? Mon rêve… Je penserai à toi ! ^^_

_Non, ce n'est pas bête de penser que les histoires ne pouvaient pas se passer autre part qu'au château. Je me suis dit que c'était bien de leur faire prendre l'air, à ces deux-là ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! _

_Ah, justement, on va voir ce qu'il va se passer durant cette escapade. Contente de t'avoir fait rire (ah, oui, Hermione sur les nerfs dans ce chapitre…), et donc j'apporte la suite ! ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, et tout ce que tu me dis dans tes reviews, et donc pour tes reviews en général ! D_

_Oh oui, tes commentaires me font très plaisir, et moi je suis très contente que tu attendes mes chapitres avec impatience !_

_J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire !_

_A bientôt ! :D_

* * *

_**Welcome to London**_

- **G**ranger ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, encore ? Vous pensez peut-être que j'apprécie de rester planté dehors en vous attendant, en songeant à ma prochaine mission rapprochée avec vous ?

Hermione franchit les portes du château et sortit dans la fraîcheur du soir, traînant derrière elle sa lourde malle, qu'elle fit léviter d'un coup de baguette.

- J'arrive…, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pour répondre à votre question, non je ne pense pas que vous aimiez beaucoup ça… Comme moi, d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Severus.

- Bon, on y va ? dit-elle d'une voix résolue.

Elle commença à marcher, imitée par Rogue. Tous deux vêtus d'habits moldus, ils se trouvaient étrangers au décor… Ils ne prononcèrent mot durant un instant. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

- J'espère que vous n'allez par repartir dans vos sarcasmes bien sentis et vos regards assassins…, dit-elle.  
- Je suis victime d'une monstrueuse hésitation…, répondit-il en mimant une moue faussement boudeuse.

Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

- Mais enfin, Granger ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris ?

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, soupira puis se tourna vers Rogue.

- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué… Je n'ai aucune envie de voir le Mal revenir. J'ai vécu une partie de ma vie dedans, et…  
- Granger, je suis aussi bien placé que vous pour dire ça…, répondit Rogue en reprenant sa marche. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligée d'embrigader les autres dans votre plan tordu !  
- Ce n'est pas moi, et vous le savez très bien ! Je me passerais sans problème de votre présence. Et ce n'est pas un plan tordu ! acheva-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Une expression mi goguenarde mi excédée s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue.

- Et pourrais-je savoir comment vous appelez la chose dans laquelle vous nous avez embarqués ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

- J'appelle ça une mission de courage. Ou un acte indispensable. Vous avez le choix.  
- Je préfère définitivement plan tordu.

Il regarda sa collègue.

- Ou manies suicidaires. _Vous avez le choix._

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et franchirent le portail. Hermione sortit le morceau de parchemin donné par McGonagall de sa poche. Les instructions qu'ils devaient suivre pour partir y étaient inscrites. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant.

- Alors…, commença-t-elle en parcourant le papier. Il faut transplaner dans Fellington Road, à Londres. Et nous devrons éviter d'utiliser la magie ensuite…

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent, puis disparurent en même temps dans le crépuscule.

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser la désagréable sensation que lui laissait le transplanage, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une petite rue déserte. On entendait cependant les bruits étouffés des moteurs de nombreuses voitures, et Hermione en déduisit qu'une artère principale devait être parallèle à la rue où elle se trouvait. On leur avait simplement indiqué cette rue peu fréquentée pour pouvoir transplaner discrètement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Rogue qui venait d'apparaître dans un « crac » sonore.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas trompée de destination ? lui demanda-t-il. Dommage…  
- Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous…, marmonna Hermione.

Puis elle déplia de nouveau le parchemin et regarda l'adresse de l'hôtel.

- Maintenant, direction l'enfer…, dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle sortit de la poche arrière de son jean un plan de Londres qu'elle tendit à Rogue.

- Tenez, Professeur, cherchez la rue nommée Dragginger Street.  
- Faites-le vous-même !  
- Pardon ?  
- Granger, c'est votre mission, alors débrouillez-vous. Peut-être avez-vous compris que McGonagall m'envoyait pour vous servir d'elfe de maison… Navré de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Hermione parut choquée.

- Comment osez-vous ? Je suis absolument contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison ! Je trouve que c'est honteux de les exploiter de la sorte. Et d'ailleurs…  
- Granger, taisez-vous, où je vous fourre le plan dans la bouche !

Il arracha la carte des mains d'Hermione, la déplia et la lui montra.

- Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, continua-t-il en secouant le plan, il est assez épais. En d'autres termes : bouclez-la.

Hermione leva un doigt menaçant vers Rogue, mais elle dut ravaler sa réplique : un couple de Moldus passait à côté d'eux, et ils ne devaient surtout pas attirer l'attention. Elle dut se contenter d'un regard noir à l'adresse de Rogue. Celui-ci était occupé à lire le plan, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est la rue d'à côté, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Il replia la carte qu'il mit dans la poche de sa veste moldue et se mit à marcher. Hermione et lui évitaient soigneusement de se regarder. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans l'artère principale, où grouillaient un nombre incalculable de voitures. Hermione pointa le doigt vers une enseigne de l'autre côté de la route, et éleva la voix pour couvrir le vacarme des klaxons.

- C'est en face, Professeur ! Vous voyez, l'hôtel, là-bas.  
- Granger, je suis encore capable de regarder autour de moi sans l'aide de personne, merci !

Et sur ses mots, il traversa la rue. Hermione manqua de pousser un glapissement d'horreur, voyant Rogue s'avancer dans le flot de voitures. Elle s'élança derrière lui, manquant cependant de rire chaque fois que son collègue lançait des insultes aux conducteurs qui le klaxonnaient.

C'est passablement énervé que Severus arriva sur le trottoir d'en face, et s'approcha des portes automatiques de l'hôtel.

- Insupportables, ces Moldus ! Ca me fait de la peine de le dire, mais ils sont pires que vous, Granger. Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était possible…  
- Merci…, marmonna Hermione. Il faut dire que vous leur passiez sous le nez sans faire attention, aussi…  
- Vous vouliez peut-être que je transplane de l'autre côté de la rue ? J'aurais d'ailleurs dû le faire, tiens, juste pour vous faire hurler. Et pour faire peur à ces imbéciles de Moldus incapables de conduire leurs boîtes de conserve montées sur roues…

Hermione sourit.

- Vous ne pourriez pas un peu oublier votre mauvaise humeur ?  
- Miss Granger, vous êtes un pense-bête contre cet oubli…

Ils franchirent les portes automatiques de l'hôtel et s'avancèrent vers le guichet. La réceptionniste, une jeune femme aux cheveux décolorés et au sourire niais, les regardait avancer.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur.  
- Bonjour, gloussa la réceptionniste en s'adressant uniquement à Severus.

Le Maître des Potions eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la fausse blonde battre des cils et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Granger, qui a choisi l'hôtel ? glissa-t-il à l'oreille de sa collègue. Si c'est Potter, je…

Hermione lui envoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, il lui répondit en lui en donnant un plus fort. Hermione grogna légèrement, lui lança un regard noir, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la réceptionniste.

- C'est pour quoi ? dit celle-ci d'une voix onctueuse sans lâcher Rogue des yeux.  
- A votre avis ? répondit-il en la fusillant du regard. Vous pensez peut-être qu'on vient acheter le journal ?

Cette réplique eut pour effet immédiat de refroidir la réceptionniste. Elle attrapa un carnet avant d'annoncer d'une voix brusque :

- Vous n'avez pas de chance.

Elle regarda Rogue et Hermione tour à tour avant d'ajouter :

- Heureusement que vous êtes ensemble, car il n'y a plus qu'une chambre de libre, alors…  
- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux sorciers.

Ils se lancèrent encore un regard assassin. La réceptionniste les observa avant de cracher :

- Je viens de vous dire qu'il n'y a plus qu'une chambre de libre. N°216, deuxième étage. Alors, votre nom ?

Hermione répondit aux questions de la femme, régla la chambre, puis traîna sa valise en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle y entra, suivie de Rogue, et écrasa rageusement le bouton du deuxième étage.

- Granger, ne démontez pas l'ascenseur, s'il vous plaît… Le placard à balais me suffit, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver coincé une nouvelle fois avec vous, cette fois dans une cabine d'ascenseur entre deux étages d'un hôtel…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques instants, un tintement annonça qu'ils avaient atteint le bon étage. Hermione sortit en premier de l'ascenseur, en prenant bien soin de faire rouler sa valise sur le pied de Rogue. Il poussa un soupir excédé en levant les yeux au ciel, puis suivit Hermione dans le couloir. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la chambre 216, la jeune femme sortit la carte magnétique pour ouvrir la porte. Elle grimaça légèrement.

- Je déteste ces trucs, ça ne marche qu'une fois sur deux…

Elle passa la carte dans la fente d'ouverture de la porte, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réessaya une seconde fois. Rien.

- Donnez-moi ça ! dit soudain Rogue en lui arrachant la carte des mains.

Il essaya à son tour d'ouvrir la chambre, mais n'y parvint pas.

- Très bien…, marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Puis il sortit sa baguette.

- Non, Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione. Il ne faut pas que nous utilisions…

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit.

- …la magie ici…, acheva-t-elle.

Soupirant fort et ostensiblement, elle pénétra dans la chambre.

- Rassurez-moi, lui dit Rogue depuis le couloir. Dites-moi qu'il y a deux lits…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Hermione. Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous m'auriez déjà vue sortir en courant…

Les deux collègues trainèrent leur valise dans la chambre.

- Bon, dit Rogue.

Il sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

- Granger, je ne veux rien savoir, dit-il à sa collègue alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Il agita sa baguette. Une corde tendue surmontée de couvertures sépara la chambre en deux, un lit de part et d'autre de la barrière improvisée.

- Vous avez le lit du côté de la fenêtre, Granger. Et en aucun cas vous n'êtes autorisée à pénétrer dans ma partie. Compris ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? dit-elle en regardant la corde.  
- J'en ai l'air ? demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

Hermione ignora la remarque. Elle continua :

- Je vous signale juste que dans _votre_ partie, on trouve la salle de bains et la porte !  
- Et alors ? lui répondit Rogue alors qu'un sourire moqueur naissait sur ses lèvres.  
- Ne faites pas exprès de ne pas comprendre ! Comment je fais si je n'ai pas le droit de marcher de votre côté ? Je sors par la fenêtre, peut-être ?  
- En voilà une bonne idée… La première que vous ayez eue depuis longtemps.

Hermione croisa les bras.

- Vous savez que quand vous n'êtes pas d'une humeur exécrable vous pouvez être drôle, aussi ?

Il lui adressa un rictus, puis s'assit sur son lit. Hermione passa de l'autre côté de la corde, et se mit à défaire sa valise.

- Quel est le plan, exactement, Granger ? demanda Rogue au bout d'un moment.  
- Nous sommes censés rejoindre Ron et Harry dans une heure devant l'entrée publique du Ministère de la Magie.

- Potter et Weasley… grommela Rogue. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Hermione écarta légèrement les couvertures de la barrière et regarda son collègue. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle. Hermione sourit.

- Vous avez choisi de devenir professeur à Poudlard, voilà tout…  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris le jour où j'ai accepté ce poste…, répondit Rogue avec un léger rictus.

Hermione pencha la tête de côté.

- Ne soyez pas comme ça, voyons. Vous êtes un très bon enseignant, mises à part les injustices, les railleries, les moqueries, les…  
- Merci, Granger, j'ai compris.

Elle eut un petit rire, puis continua de vider sa valise. Elle n'avait pas remis en place la couverture, si bien que Rogue pouvait l'observer. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant sortir de sa malle trois énormes livres.

- C'est plus fort que vous, hein ? railla Severus, ses lèvres s'étirant en une ébauche de sourire.

Il vit sa collègue rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, et posa les livres sur sa table de nuit.

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte de la chambre. Hermione releva brusquement la tête. Elle vit Rogue plonger la main au fond de sa poche, là où se trouvait sa baguette, puis se lever de son lit pour aller ouvrir la porte. Hermione tendit le cou pour voir qui avait toqué. C'était un employé du service d'étage.

- Oui ? demanda Severus d'un ton glacial.

Il était beaucoup plus grand que le jeune homme qui avait frappé, ce dernier le regardait avec crainte.

- Heu… C'est ici qu'on a commandé un plateau repas complet avec…heu…avec…

Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un carnet dont il tourna fébrilement les pages avant de continuer :

- Avec le dessert spécial banana-split chantilly suprême ?

Hermione plongea dans sa malle pour étouffer son rire, tandis que Severus levait un sourcil. Il toisa alors le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur.

- Regardez-moi bien…, dit alors Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Est-ce que j'ai un air à commander des banana-split suprême je ne sais quoi ?  
- Heu… Je ne sais pas…, répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix.  
- Vous ne savez pas ? C'est bien dommage…

Rogue avait une voix de plus en plus douce, de cette voix qui faisait trembler les élèves. Et pas que les élèves, à la vue de la mine du garçon d'étage… Le jeune homme avala sa salive.

- En fait, je ne sais pas si on a une tête à commander ou pas des banana-split…

Rogue jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

- En tout cas, ajouta-t-il de sa voix veloutée, vous, vous avez une tête parfaite pour vous recevoir le banana-split en question dans la figure…

Hermione jugea bon d'intervenir. Elle se précipita vers la porte et poussa légèrement Severus.

- La commande ne vient pas d'ici. Heu… Au revoir !

Puis elle referma brusquement la porte. Elle lança un regard de reproches à Rogue.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le terroriser !

Rogue croisa les bras.

- Granger, vous ne connaissez rien en stratégie. Vous pensiez que je n'avais que ça à faire ? Du lancer de banana-split ? Au moins, nous sommes sûrs qu'il ne viendra plus nous déranger…

Hermione ne put réprimer un rire. En secouant la tête, elle retourna à sa valise.

- Dommage qu'on ait été obligé de le renvoyer. Ce dessert ne devait pas être mal…  
- Granger, nous ne sommes pas là pour manger des desserts ! Votre estomac attendra !

Il s'assit sur son lit. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Puis Rogue demanda :

- Vous remarquerez que je ne sais toujours pas en quoi consiste la mission…  
- Moi non plus, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.  
- Laissez-moi rire, Granger. Vous vous embarquez dans une mission sans savoir en quoi elle consiste ? Et pire, vous embarquez _les autres_avec ?

Hermione poussa un soupir.

- On ne va pas recommencer… Je vous ai déjà dit une bonne dizaine de fois que ce n'était pas de _ma_faute !

Elle regarda soudain sa montre.

- Oh, mais nous devrions déjà être partis !

Elle sauta de son lit et attrapa sa veste, qu'elle avait posée sur le dossier d'une chaise de la chambre.

- Harry et Ron doivent nous expliquer tout ce que nous devons savoir sur la mission…, dit Hermione en sortant de la chambre.

Rogue grogna.

- S'il vous plaît, Professeur, essayez de vous montrer…heu…cordial, à défaut d'être sympathique, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.  
- Granger, vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Et il est hors de question que je sois cordial, comme vous le dites si bien, avec ces deux énergumènes de…  
- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. Dans ce cas, gardez votre sale caractère… Tête de mule…, chuchota-t-elle.

Rogue ne l'avait pas entendue. Hermione avança dans le couloir, Severus à sa suite. La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement si Rogue l'exaspérait ou l'amusait. A vrai dire, elle avait été si souvent en sa compagnie ces derniers jours qu'elle pensait qu'il valait mieux rire du caractère de son collègue.

Une autre pensée la taraudait : depuis un moment, elle réfléchissait à l'Epouvantard de Rogue. Elle n'osait pas lui demander pourquoi la créature prenait la forme du cadavre de Lily Potter. Elle avait l'impression que ses rapports avec Rogue s'amélioraient, aussi, elle préférait attendre encore un peu, de peur de tout gâcher. Maintenant qu'ils étaient contraints de tout faire ensemble durant la mission, il valait mieux que les disputes soient le moins fréquentes possibles…

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel, non sans que Rogue ait jeté un regard assassin à la secrétaire, qui avait levé la tête derrière son comptoir. Ils marchèrent quelques instants sans un mot. Puis Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Rogue.

- Euh… Professeur ? dit-elle d'une voix timide en regardant derrière elle. Vous allez où, exactement ?

Rogue la regarda à son tour.

- Eh bien, Granger, je vous suis.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est moi qui vous suis !  
- Pardon ? Vous ne savez même pas où on va ?

Rogue s'arrêta net, et sortit d'un geste brusque le plan de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il le déplia d'un coup sec, l'observa, regarda de nouveau Hermione, puis encore le plan, avant de dire :

- Granger, vous me décevez…  
- Je vous… déçois ?  
- Franchement, votre réputation de Miss Je-Sais-Tout commence à fléchir sérieusement… Enfin, bien sûr, vous m'avez toujours déçu, mais…  
- Ne commencez pas !  
- C'est vous qui commencez ! Si vous aviez réfléchi à la direction à prendre avant de vous embarquez dans cette rue où le gaz de pot d'échappement est plus présent que l'air respirable, je…  
- _Arrêtez ça tout de suite !_Je pourrais dire la même chose pour vous ! Surtout que c'est vous qui avez le plan !

Elle poussa un soupir, puis arracha le plan en question des mains de son collègue. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en l'examinant.

- Vous voyez, dit-elle au bout d'un instant. Il suffit de tourner dans la rue d'à côté, puis à gauche, et enfin à…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière et manqua de trébucher. Le plan lui échappa des mains. Rogue venait de lui saisir brusquement le bras.

- Vite, Granger !

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, et vit qu'ils se trouvaient devant un petit café. Il la poussa à l'intérieur. Hermione se dégagea d'un mouvement du bras et s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'allez pas bien ?

Rogue ne répondit pas, et l'entraîna vers le fond du bar. Hermione tentait de le suivre, évitant difficilement de percuter les tables et les chaises. Rogue trouva une table libre. Il força Hermione à s'asseoir sur la banquette, puis lui jeta une carte des boissons qu'il avait trouvée sur un chariot à côté de leur place. Il en prit une pour lui, la déplia et se cacha le visage derrière. Hermione fit de même. Elle avait compris.

- De qui devons-nous nous cacher ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
- Nott et Dolohov. Sur le trottoir d'en face.

* * *

_Voilààà ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Surtout, n'hésitez pas à ma laisser votre avis !_


	13. Chapitre 12: Mauvaise posture

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici la suite !_

_Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! ^^ _

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Eh oui, je vous ai laissés comme ça. Mais voilà le nouveau chapitre ! ^^ _

_Oh, c'est sûr que tes reviews vont me manquer ! _

_J'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, en fait, donc je les poste. Ce serait difficile d'écrire aussi vite !_

_Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! C'est super que tu trouves que Severus est bien respecté ! Ce n'est pas très simple, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux._

_Je ne sais pas comment m'est venue l'idée du banana-split, mais bon… Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! ^^_

_C'est moi qui te remercie pour toutes ces gentilles reviews que tu me laisses !_

_Merci pour tes compliments ! Oh, c'est sûr, j'aimerais tellement publier un livre, un jour ! _

_Donc, voici la suite, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira ! Et puis, je te souhaite quand même de bonnes vacances ! A bientôt ! _

_Réponse au revieweur anonyme :__ Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu aies ri avec le coup du banana-split ! Ah ça, c'est sûr que les deux Mangemorts ne promettent rien de bon… Tu vas voir ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre, qui, je l'espère, te plaira ! ^^ Merci de ta review !_

_**Mauvaise posture**_

**H**ermione, bien que paniquée, réagit au quart de tour. Elle tourna fébrilement la tête de droite à gauche, et avisa un porte-manteau, sur lequel pendaient un foulard et une casquette de base-ball délavée. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa le tout, puis lança la casquette à Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…, commença-t-il.  
- Avoir passé plusieurs mois à être traquée par des Mangemorts m'a fait prendre des réflexes, figurez-vous ! le coupa-t-elle. Mettez ça, au cas où ils passeraient devant le café !

Rogue, comprenant qu'elle avait malheureusement raison, ajusta sa casquette en grimaçant. Il y coinça ses cheveux et abaissa la visière pour cacher au maximum son visage. Hermione, quant à elle, avait noué le foulard en turban autour de sa tête.

- Granger, vous avez eu là une bonne initiative, admit le Maître des Potions à contrecœur, mais je ne sais pas si un homme qui porte une vieille casquette de base-ball âgée d'une bonne vingtaine d'années dans un café à sept heures du soir passe vraiment inaperçu…

Il désigna sa casquette de l'index.

- Oups…, marmonna Hermione. Tant pis, tant qu'on ne vous reconnaît pas… On risque seulement de vous prendre pour un original.

Rogue releva légèrement sa visière et observa Hermione. Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je ne serai pas le seul…, dit-il en regardant le foulard à fleurs dans les cheveux d'Hermione d'un air goguenard.

Les joues de celle-ci virèrent au rouge soutenu. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux. C'était la serveuse. Elle observa les deux sorciers d'un air soupçonneux, détaillant le foulard à fleurs d'Hermione et la casquette de Severus. Elle haussa les sourcils, pour finalement demander d'une voix lasse en sortant son carnet de commande :

- Vous prendrez quoi ?  
- Un whisky Pur-F…, commença Rogue. Je veux dire un whisky, se rattrapa-t-il. Double.

Hermione lui lança un regard outragé avant de dire :

- Un café pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

Elle attendit que la serveuse se soit éloignée pour faire des reproches à Rogue.

- Un whisky double ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
- J'ai simplement besoin de me remettre de mes émotions, lui répondit-il en se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Vous remarquerez que cette soirée n'est pas de tout repos. Et vous êtes l'une des causes de…  
- Je sais, je sais, l'interrompit Hermione, excédée.

Mais à ce moment, elle poussa un glapissement d'horreur, et retourna se cacher derrière la carte des boissons. Rogue se retourna vivement, avant d'imiter Hermione. Nott et Dolohov venaient d'entrer dans le café.

- Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non…, se lamenta Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë.  
- Granger ! souffla Rogue.  
- Vous les voyez ? demanda Hermione.  
- Pour l'instant, figurez-vous que j'ai les yeux rivés sur la liste des jus de fruits…, marmonna-t-il. Et si vous voulez mon avis, nous n'avons pas vraiment l'air naturel…

Rogue tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Les deux Mangemorts avançaient vers eux. Ils cherchaient une table mais n'avaient apparemment pas vu Rogue et Hermione. Le Maître des Potions sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La seule table libre du café se trouvait à côté de celle où Hermione et lui étaient assis. Il risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus sa carte. Il apercevait le menu derrière lequel Hermione se cachait ; et le menu tremblait. Rogue se racla discrètement la gorge.

- Miss Granger ?  
- Quoi ? dit celle-ci de sa voix aiguë.  
- Surtout ne vous affolez pas, ce n'est pas du tout le moment : Nott et Dolohov vont s'asseoir à la table d'à côté.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

- _Oh non_…  
- Miss Granger, je vous ai dit de ne pas vous…  
- Le whisky et le café, dit soudain la voix lasse de la serveuse.

Hermione sursauta violemment et fit tomber sa carte à terre. La serveuse lui lança un regard étrange, puis posa les boissons sur la table avant de s'éloigner. Hermione se redressa, rajusta son turban et dit :

- Tout va bien… Je suis parfaitement calme…

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il y eut alors un bruit de chaise. Nott et Dolohov prenaient place. Hermione s'empara de sa petite cuillère et se mit à touiller son café d'un geste nerveux. Elle lança un bref regard à Severus, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus. Il attrapa son verre de whisky et en but une gorgée. Puis il retourna à sa lecture de la carte des boissons. Il était le plus facilement reconnaissable des deux, étant donné qu'il avait fréquenté durant longtemps le cercle de Voldemort…

Hermione surveillait les deux Mangemorts du coin de l'œil. Nott jetait des regards autour de lui.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien ? dit-il d'une voix basse, que Severus et Hermione parvenaient néanmoins à comprendre en raison de leur proximité.

Nott regarda vers ces derniers, et Hermione fut soudainement prise d'admiration pour son papier de sucre en poudre.

- Absolument, marmonna Dolohov. Qui voudrait bien nous écouter ? C'est un café Moldu.

Il chuchotait néanmoins. Nott haussa les épaules. La serveuse vint alors prendre leur commande. Elle s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard après avoir noté les deux bières qu'ils commandaient sur son carnet. Dolohov se pencha alors vers Nott.

- Tu es au courant du plan ?  
- Bien sûr que non, cracha Nott. Je suis arrivé hier, tu te souviens ? Ca n'a pas été simple de rester caché durant trois ans, et rien ne laissait entendre que le ralliement avait commencé. J'ai mis du temps à vous retrouver.  
- Je vois ça, marmonna Dolohov. Figure-toi que c'est pour cette raison qu'on m'a chargé de te mettre au parfum, tu vois…  
- Très bien. Vas-y, explique-moi.

Dolohov poussa un soupir, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis poursuivit :

- Déjà, la phase la plus importante qui devrait nous prendre pas mal de temps : punir les traîtres et les lâches.

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres de Nott.

- Tu en as quelques un en tête ? demanda-t-il à son complice.  
- Evidemment : Lucius Malefoy. Mais pour lui, la vengeance a déjà commencé…

Il eut un petit rire, puis ses traits se durcirent, et il ajouta :

- Sans oublier Severus Rogue.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'en face d'elle, Severus se tendait. Il ne laissa paraître cependant aucune trace de panique ou de peur. Il se contenta de tourner la page de sa carte, tout en tournant légèrement la tête du côté opposé aux deux Mangemorts.

- Rogue…, murmura Nott. Si je le retrouve celui-là, je le…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais les jointures de ses mains blanchirent alors qu'il serrait les poings.

- On en a tous envie, Nott… Quand je pense à la façon dont il s'est joué de nous, je…

Il s'interrompit à son tour, son visage se crispa violemment comme si le Mangemort était en proie à une douleur intenable. Il agrippa son avant-bras gauche. Nott fit de même une fraction de seconde plus tard.  
Au bout d'un instant, leur visage se détendit.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait encore l'utiliser…, marmonna Nott.  
- Moi non plus, c'est la première fois que je le ressens depuis que le Maître a disparu. Je pense que nous devons y aller… _Elle_ a réussi à s'en resservir…

Ils se levèrent, et quittèrent le café, sans rien dire à la serveuse qui arrivait avec les bières.  
Hermione les regarda s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés, puis se tourna vers Rogue.

- Vous avez vu ce que… Professeur ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?  
Rogue semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Hermione le regarda un instant, inquiète, puis poussa un petit cri. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que Rogue se tenait l'avant-bras gauche.

- Non…, souffla-t-elle. Vous l'avez sentie ?

Rogue releva la tête. Une expression étrange, indéfinissable, se lisait sur son visage.

- A quoi pensez-vous en ce moment, Granger ?  
- Je…  
- Vous ne me faites pas confiance, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione se redressa brusquement.

- Quoi ? dit-elle, l'air incrédule. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Rogue ricana.

- Je suis Severus Rogue, l'homme sur lequel tout le monde à des doutes. Et vous aussi, Granger, vous doutez de moi… Ma Marque m'a brûlé, je m'attends à vous voir déguerpir en pensant que vous vous êtes fait avoir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. Elle avait confiance en Rogue, Harry lui avait montré les souvenirs, du moins juste une partie, à en juger par la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné sur Lily. Et ces souvenirs constituaient la preuve irréfutable de l'allégeance de Rogue au camp de Dumbledore. A leur camp. Mais elle savait que de nombreuses personnes hésitaient encore…

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre, n'ignorant pas qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant.

- Je serai franche avec vous : oui, j'ai eu des doutes sur vous, il y a longtemps, quand Dumbledore… Quand vous avez été obligé de…

Elle poussa un soupir avant de poursuivre :

- Oui, comme tout le monde, je me suis interrogée. Mais franchement, Professeur, pensez-vous que, si je n'avais pas confiance en vous, je serais ici, cachée sous un foulard à fleurs, à éviter deux Mangemorts ? Si vous aviez été de _leur_ côté, seriez-vous resté là, dissimulé, alors que vous auriez très bien pu leur faire un signe ? Et surtout, auraient-ils mentionné votre nom comme celui d'un homme à abattre ? Je sais que vous avez toujours été du bon côté, maintenant. Jamais je ne le contesterai. J'étais là quand Voldemort a essayé de vous tuer. Et…

Elle hésita un instant, puis acheva :

- J'ai vu une partie de vos souvenirs. Pas tout. Harry a tenu à garder secret le reste…

Elle avait dit tout cela sans détourner les yeux de Rogue. Elle avait gardé son regard braqué droit dans les iris noirs du Maître des Potions. Rogue avait montré un visage prêt à la colère lorsqu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'Harry avait montré les souvenirs, visage qui avait ensuite exprimé un profond étonnement quand il avait appris qu'une partie de sa mémoire était restée cachée au moins à la jeune fille. Il pensait savoir ce que Potter avait dissimulé, et il espérait avoir raison : avoir dû livrer ses souvenirs avait été profondément humiliant pour Severus, et il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde découvre ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lily…

Hermione poussa un soupir. Elle avait dit la vérité. Rien que la vérité. Oui, elle avait véritablement confiance en Rogue. En fait, se savoir avec lui dans une mission comme celle-ci faisait diminuer l'anxiété de la jeune femme. Car Rogue n'avait-il pas été un espion hors pair ? Malgré les différends entre eux, Hermione se sentait en sécurité.

A présent, Rogue observait sa collègue, impassible. Il fronça cependant les sourcils.

- Vous… Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire et secoua doucement la tête.

- Je le pense parfaitement. J'ai confiance en vous, même si vous êtes râleur, constamment de mauvaise humeur et accroché à vos sarcasmes bien sentis…

Hermione écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Rogue sourire.

- Vous m'étonnez, Granger…  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que _vous_ puissiez avoir confiance en moi.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Vous êtes plutôt persuadé que personne ne peut vous faire confiance.

Elle pencha la tête de côté, le regard malicieux.

- Et vous Professeur, avez-vous confiance en moi ?

Rogue observa un instant Hermione, puis enleva sa casquette, qu'il observa en la retournant entre ses longs doigts.

- Vous me posez une colle, Miss Granger…, répondit-il, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Sa collègue rit de nouveau. Puis elle redevint sérieuse.

- De toute façon, je suis sûre que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi votre Marque vous a brûlé, alors que vous n'êtes en aucun cas du côté des Mangemorts.

Rogue poussa un soupir.

- Oui, j'ai une petite idée…  
- Eh bien, vous savez que vous pouvez parler, maintenant. Je suis toute ouïe, allez-y.

Elle retira son foulard de ses cheveux. Severus respira profondément.

- Comme vous le savez, je les ai trompés. Et j'en suis fier, d'ailleurs… Connaissez-vous le traitement des traîtres, Miss Granger ?

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Bien sûr, si je puis dire, ils ont leur traitement de routine…, continua Rogue. Endoloris, longtemps, très longtemps, avant de vous achever. Mais ils commencent d'abord par retirer la Marque.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Mais comment ?  
- Une coupure profonde sur l'avant-bras avec un sortilège particulier. Mais ils n'ont pas encore réussi à m'attraper, et je compte bien leur épargner cette peine… Apparemment, ils ont retrouvé le moyen de se servir de la Marque pour indiquer les moments de ralliements. Mais ils ne savent pas dissocier, si bien que _ma_ Marque réagit comme les autres. Et la situation sera toujours la même tant que mon tatouage n'aura pas été supprimé… Et moi avec…, acheva-t-il dans un rictus.

Hermione paraissait choquée.

- Est-ce que le fait que vous puissiez savoir les moments de réunion est une bonne nouvelle ? Ils peuvent peut-être vous localiser ?  
- Je ne pense pas, non… A moins qu'ils parviennent à modifier le sortilège de la Marque, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement…

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Ce n'est pas possible…, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru être de nouveau confrontée à _ça_…

Elle releva la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Severus se mit à l'observer. Elle semblait très inquiète. Les yeux brillants, elle regardait au plafond. Soudain, elle s'empara de sa tasse de café, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas terminée, et la but à petites gorgées. Elle reposa la tasse sur la table. Rogue leva un sourcil. La mousse du café avait laissé une marque sur la lèvre supérieure d'Hermione. Celle-ci perçut le regard de Severus.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

Severus désigna la lèvre d'Hermione du doigt.

- Vous avez…euh…de la mousse, juste là…

Hermione rougit violemment, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. Le souvenir flou d'un après-midi aux Trois Balais en Sixième Année lui revint en mémoire…

- Merci…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se racla la gorge, Severus fit de même.

- Euh…Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, dit Hermione.

Elle se leva, mit de l'argent sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de près par Severus.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction du Ministère, Rogue se perdait dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à la déclaration d'Hermione, la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Elle avait été franche sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui, malgré leurs différends. Granger n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il pensait connaître. Pas qu'une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout… Bien sûr, elle restait agaçante avec ses petites manies, mais le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher —légèrement à contrecœur— de lui être reconnaissant.

Tout en suivant sa collègue, Severus fut obligé de s'avouer quelque chose : jamais plus il ne regarderait Hermione Granger de la même façon.

- Miss Granger ?  
- Oui ?  
- Vous vous fichez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

- J'en ai l'air ? Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ? s'écria-t-elle en chiffonnant le plan de Londres.  
- Oh, je ne sais pas, mais j'en déduis que vous ne savez pas vous servir convenablement d'un plan…  
- Quoi ? dit Hermione d'une voix aiguë.  
- Granger, voilà une heure que nous tournons dans Londres, comme deux idiots !  
- Vous êtes autant en tort que moi, je vous signale ! Vous avez eu le plan toute la première demi-heure !

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez.

- C'est _vous_ qui nous avez perdus ! Si vous m'aviez écouté, tout à l'heure ! Je vous ai dit de tourner à gauche ! _A gauche_ ! Vous étiez trop fière pour m'écouter, c'est ça ? Bien sûr, la Miss Je-Sais-T…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Ah non, ne recommencez pas ! le coupa-t-elle. On va… On va prendre un taxi !  
- Un taxi…  
- Oui, un taxi, Professeur ! Vous savez, ces voitures qui…  
- Granger, je sais ce qu'est un taxi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'avança ensuite sur le bord de la route et chercha un taxi du regard. Elle était passablement énervée. Rogue et elle, après être sortis du café, avaient erré durant une heure complète sans jamais trouver les rues à prendre, s'étaient disputés, hurlé dessus. Hermione marmonna dans sa barbe. Elle avait l'impression que les rues à emprunter disparaissaient lorsqu'ils s'approchaient…

Enfin, un taxi passa à sa hauteur, et la jeune femme le héla. La voiture s'arrêta. Rogue s'approcha et entra dedans à la suite d'Hermione. Cette dernière donna le nom de la rue du Ministère au chauffeur, et la voiture démarra.

Hermione croisa les bras, et se força à regarder à l'extérieur. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à son collègue. Rogue semblait de mauvaise humeur, et regardait devant lui d'un air impatient. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le trajet dura un assez long moment. Apparemment, ils s'étaient plus éloignés de leur but qu'autre chose… Les rues de Londres étaient en plus bondées, le taxi n'avançait pas vite, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la tension qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture entre les deux professeurs.

La circulation se fit plus fluide au bout d'une demi-heure. Le taxi, qui roulait vite car le chauffeur était apparemment pressé de finir sa journée, s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une petite ruelle déserte dans un long crissement de frein. Le conducteur avait arrêté si brusquement son véhicule que Rogue et Hermione avait manqué d'être projetés contre les dossiers des sièges avants.

- Nous sommes arrivés, dit le conducteur.  
- Vous n'allez pas bien ? lui lança Rogue en secouant la tête pour enlever la mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Vous comptez faire du pudding avec votre pédale de frein, en la broyant ainsi ?  
- Monsieur, dit poliment le chauffeur en regardant Rogue dans le rétroviseur, il ne me semble pas avoir besoin de recevoir des conseils.  
- Eh bien, à moi, il me semble que si ! Je vous signale que ce n'est pas en nous écrasant contre les sièges avants qu'on sera en état de vous payer !

Il sortit de la voiture, et Hermione l'imita après avoir payé le conducteur qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Professeur, lui dit alors Hermione, pourriez-vous éviter de vous montrer si…euh…de mauvaise humeur avec tout le monde ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Miss Granger, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je vous signale que dans _conducteur_, et cela concerne celui-ci plus que tout autre, il y a le mot…  
- Merci, Professeur, le coupa Hermione. J'ai compris !

Elle se mit en marche, apercevant la cabine téléphonique marquant l'entrée publique du Ministère.

- Nous sommes sacrément en retard…, marmonna Hermione en consultant sa montre. On aurait dû arriver voilà une bonne heure.  
- A qui la faute ? Avec votre plan de…

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.

- Arrêtons avec cette stupide histoire, voulez-vous ?

Elle ne laissa pas à Rogue le temps de répondre.  
Ils entrèrent dans la cabine téléphonique. Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle aperçut l'air légèrement anxieux de Rogue.

- Professeur ? l'interpela Hermione.  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien…

Rogue eut un sourire crispé avant de répondre :

- C'est juste que je crains légèrement les espaces confinés lorsque je suis avec vous, depuis le placard à balais…  
- Oh, je vois…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle décrocha le téléphone, puis tira le parchemin d'informations que lui avait donné McGonagall de sa poche.

- Alors…

Elle parcourut le parchemin, le retourna, fronça les sourcils, lisant et relisant les mots écrits par Harry. Rogue parut un peu plus anxieux.

- Ah non… Ah non, Granger, ne me dites que Potter ne vous a pas donné le code ?  
- Euh…, dit Hermione en levant les yeux vers son collègue.  
- Mais quel abruti…  
- Ne m'insultez pas ! protesta Hermione.  
- Je parle de Potter !  
- Ne l'insultez pas !  
- Il n'y a plus que ça à faire, Granger !

Hermione lui adressa une grimace, et s'approcha du cadran circulaire.

- Bon… On va tester.  
- Tester ? _Tester_ ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de combinaisons possibles ?  
- Eh bien, si on prend en compte qu'il y a dix chiffres et que…  
- Merci, Granger ! Nous n'avons aucunement besoin que vous étaliez votre science !dit Rogue d'un ton ferme.

Hermione ne releva pas et se mit à tourner le cadran au hasard.

- Un…trois…deux…cinq ?

Rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre et tenta une autre combinaison. En vain. Rogue soupira.

- Poussez-vous de là et laissez-moi faire !

Il écarta brutalement Hermione et abattit de toutes ses forces son poing sur le cadran. Il y eut un grincement étrange.

- Si nous restons coincés, ce ne sera pas de ma faute, cette fois…, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il y eut un deuxième grincement, puis une voix froide résonna dans la cabine :

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

_Laissez-moi votre avis !_

_*La dernière phrase est extraite du livre « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix »_


	14. Chapitre 13: La mission

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! ^^ _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

_Réponse à elyon__ : Haha, c'est apparemment la philosophie de Severus ! ^^ Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ! Voici donc la suite ! Ah c'est vrai qu'ils ont eu de la chance d'avoir à disposition une casquette de base-ball et un foulard ! Harry devait avoir plus de trucs à faire ! ^^ _

_Merci de ta review !_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Mais de rien, ne me remercie pas pour ce chapitre ! Adorable ? Moi ? Ooh, je suis touchée ! _

_Je suis tellement contente de tout ce que tu me dis ! Que tu trouves mon chapitre génial, c'est super !_

_Eh oui, on peut dire que le monde est petit dans ma fiction ! Mais c'était plus drôle de les mettre dans cette situation que de laisser passer les Mangemorts !_

_Ils ont encore du travail avant d'arriver en bons termes, ces deux-là ! ^^ Je n'aime pas les romances rapides, ce n'est pas crédible, et puis ça n'a rien d'amusant ! _

_Eh ben dis donc, merci pour tout ce que tu me dis sur mon histoire, c'est super !_

_Eh bien, le déclic va en fait se faire petit à petit…_

_Pour Bellatrix, tu vas savoir bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas ! _

_Snif, tes reviews vont me manquer… _

_Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ! Toi aussi, profite de tes vacances (même sans ordi ! ^^) Bon, tu liras ma réponse seulement à ton retour, mais bon… A bientôt ! :D_

_Réponse à Zosma07__ : Je suis ravie que tu aimes ! Merci de ta review, et voici la suite !_

_Note : les phrases de la cabine téléphonique du Ministère sont extraites de « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix »._

* * *

_**La mission**_

- _Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom, et l'objet de votre visite._

**R**ogue jeta un regard amusé à sa collègue, qui observait tour à tour le cadran du téléphone et Severus, les yeux écarquillés.

- Eh oui, Granger, les solutions les plus… expéditives, dirons-nous, sont parfois les meilleures.

Hermione se ressaisit et répondit à la question de la voix de la cabine.

- Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger…euh… Nous devons rencontrer Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.  
- Merci, dit la voix. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.

Il y eut un bruit métallique, et Hermione attrapa les deux badges dans le réceptacle. Elle en tendit un à Rogue, et épingla le sien sur le devant de son pull.

- Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

Hermione vacilla légèrement sur ses pieds lorsque la cabine se mit à s'enfoncer dans le sol. La jeune femme sentit son anxiété monter en elle à mesure que l'ascenseur disparaissait sous la surface. Quelle serait la mission exacte ? Y avait-il beaucoup de Mangemorts ? Parviendraient-ils à les stopper ? Tant de questions sans réponses…  
Soudain, la cabine s'arrêta, et Severus et Hermione en sortirent.

- Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée, acheva la voix froide.  
- Pareillement…, grommela Severus entre ses dents.

Hermione poussa une petite exclamation en s'avançant dans l'atrium du ministère. Le sol et le plafond, autrefois bleu foncé, avaient été refaits, et arboraient à présent une couleur crème beaucoup plus douce. L'ancienne fontaine d'or avait disparu, pour laisser place à un bassin épuré et large, posé à même le sol. Il y avait cependant toujours autant de monde. Les cheminées ne cessaient de projeter leurs flammes vert émeraude, et foule de sorciers se déversaient dans l'atrium.

Hermione et Rogue avancèrent vers le fond de l'immense salle, où ils étaient censés s'enregistrer en tant que visiteurs. Il ne leur restait que quelques mètres à parcourir lorsqu'Hermione fut interpellée. Ils se retournèrent vivement, pour apercevoir Ron qui arrivait vers eux. Celui-ci se stoppa soudain et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il…, balbutia-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, passa du rouge cramoisi au rouge soutenu, et s'approcha d'Hermione. Son amie le serra dans ses bras, tandis que Rogue poussait un soupir excédé. Hermione prolongea un peu l'étreinte, repoussant le moment où Ron demanderait pourquoi Rogue était là.  
Mais Ron pointa le Maître des Potions du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? cracha-t-il à l'intention de Rogue.  
- Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Premièrement, Weasley, vous allez vous gardez d'employer ce ton avec moi. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas moi qui répondrai à vos questions. Etant donné que vous faites plus souvent preuve de pure stupidité que de jugeote, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec vous. J'ai d'ailleurs assez perdu ce temps durant six ans à essayer de faire entrer ne serait-ce qu'une once de connaissances dans votre crâne où se trouve apparemment un gouffre sans fond à la place d'un cerveau. Je vous prierais donc d'interroger votre amie Granger, car elle est entièrement responsable de ma présence parmi vous. Vous lui demanderez donc _ce que je fous là…_

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds, tandis que Ron plissait les siens.

- Hermione ? dit-il.  
- Euh… McGonagall a tenu à ce qu'il m'accompagne…

Rogue grinça des dents.  
Ron marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une vieille chouette, puis se tourna vers la sorcier-vigile censé enregistrer les baguettes.

- Laisse tomber…, lui dit-il. Ce sont des — sa bouche se tordit d'une façon grotesque —… amis.

Rogue émit un grognement bizarre en entendant le dernier mot. Ron lui lança un regard étrange, puis se mit à marcher.

- Venez, c'est par là.

Il fit signe à Rogue et à Hermione de le suivre. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule, et arrivèrent tant bien que mal aux ascenseurs. Ron en appela un. En l'attendant, il leur expliqua brièvement ce qui devait se passer.

- Kingsley doit nous exposer le plan de la mission d'infiltration. Tout est resté top secret, ni Harry ni moi ne sommes au courant.  
- On a croisé des Mangemorts, dit soudain Hermione. Nott et Dolohov.

Ron se retourna brusquement.

- _Quoi ?_

Hermione lui résuma en quelques mots l'épisode du café. Ron poussa un juron.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave, Ron…, poursuivit Hermione. Il y a aussi…

Elle s'interrompit, regarda Rogue qui l'observait, impassible. Celui-ci se toucha mécaniquement l'avant-bras gauche.

- Je… Nous te raconterons ça là-haut… On a un sérieux problème…

L'ascenseur arriva, et les trois sorciers y montèrent. Ron appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où ils devaient se rendre.  
Tandis que la cabine démarrait dans un soubresaut, Hermione jeta un regard en coin à Rogue. Le visage neutre, il se tenait appuyé contre le mur du fond de l'ascenseur, regardant au plafond. Il tourna soudain les yeux vers sa collègue, et surprit le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Vous craignez que je ne m'évanouisse de peur à l'idée d'être _encore_avec vous dans un endroit confiné ?

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- Oh non, vous ne tomberiez jamais si bas, sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots…

Ron se retourna.

- De quoi tu parles, Hermione ?  
- Rien qui vous regarde, soyez-en sûr, Weasley ! cracha Rogue.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Oh, une petite mésaventure que le Professeur Rogue et moi avons… Bref, ce n'est pas important…

Elle se racla la gorge, gênée, et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte de la cabine au moment où celle-ci s'immobilisait. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, après que Ron ait fusillé Rogue du regard. Le rouquin précéda les deux autres et les entraîna dans une succession de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Ron ouvrit. Elle donnait sur un grand bureau, où étaient assis Harry et Kingsley, les yeux plongés dans des dossiers énormes. Ils levèrent la tête lorsque les trois autres entrèrent dans la pièce. Harry écarquilla les yeux, Kingsley se raidit et sa mâchoire se crispa. Hermione se précipita vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Rogue eut une grimace écœurée. Il resta en arrière. Hermione, une fois les effusions finies, se retourna et, remarquant que Severus restait au fond du bureau, s'approcha de lui, levant les yeux au ciel et souriant à la fois.

- Allez, venez ! lui chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

Il grogna légèrement en évitant le regard d'Hermione. La jeune femme rit doucement.

- Vous êtes incorrigible ! souffla-t-elle en lui attrapant le poignet.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, ses yeux allant de son poignet à Hermione. Celle-ci rougit violemment, et lâcha le bras de son professeur.

- Je…euh… De toute façon, ils vont nous présenter le plan, alors…

Elle s'écarta de son collègue, tête de baissée. Elle lui avait attrapé le poignet sans réfléchir, oubliant presque à qui elle avait à faire.  
Honteuse, elle se rapprocha de Harry. Celui-ci avait le visage crispé, et le regard méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amie.  
- McGonagall a été intransigeante… Elle voulait que je sois accompagnée…

Harry émit un grognement. Kingsley interrogea Harry du regard et fit un signe de tête vers Severus. Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de ne pas y prêter d'importance. Mais la tension était palpable dans le bureau d'Aurors. Chacun échangeait avec les autres des regards plein de sous-entendus, ou de colère. Il régnait un silence pesant, lourd des conflits anciens. Un trouble. Severus Rogue était la raison de ce trouble.

- Bon, dit soudain Kingsley pour chasser le malaise, je vais vous présenter le déroulement de la mission.

Severus se retrouva contraint de s'approcher. Cependant, le regard que lui lança Kingsley ne lui échappa pas. Un regard méfiant et haineux à la fois. La patience et la tolérance de Rogue, si toutefois il en avait vraiment eu, cédèrent complètement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Shacklebot ? Vous craignez que j'espionne le Ministère ? demanda-t-il, agressif. Vous pensez que j'attends impatiemment que vous commenciez pour que je puisse tout enregistrer et en informer les Mangemorts ?

Kingsley se tendit. Rogue eut un sourire narquois.

- Quel déshonneur, n'est-ce pas, Shacklebot ? continua le Maître des Potions. Recevoir un ancien Mangemort dans vos bureaux pour lui exposer un plan d'attaque…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Kingsley, ne…, commença la jeune femme.  
- Je me porte garant du Professeur Rogue, Kingsley, le coupa Harry.

Tous les autres tournèrent vers lui, ébahis.

- Potter, je n'ai aucunement besoin de vous ! cracha Rogue. Contentez-vous seulement de vous tenir à l'écart de moi, histoire que je puisse essayer de supporter de me tenir dans la même pièce que vous…

Harry resta impassible. Hermione soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

- Harry, tu ne devrais pas lui faire autant confiance…, murmura Kingsley entre ses dents.

Ron acquiesçait lentement. Hermione lui fit les gros yeux.

- Shacklebot, je suis là contre mon gré, je peux très bien m'en aller…, siffla Rogue d'une voix glaciale.  
- Je suis d'accord avec lui, pour une fois, marmonna Ron.  
- Ron, tais-toi ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Je n'en ai pas l'intention !  
- Bon sang, Weasley, faites ce qu'on vous dit une fois au moins dans votre misérable existence ! lui cria Rogue. Et cessez de nous imposer votre aberrante stupidité…

Harry chercha à diminuer les tensions. Il se tourna vers Rogue.

- Vous pourriez… Vous pourriez être… utile pour la mission. Nous pourrions essayer de…  
- La ferme, Potter ! l'interrompit Rogue. Ne vous prenez pas pour le défenseur, celui qui peut tout arranger ! Vous…  
- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla Hermione.

Severus, Harry et Kingsley se tournèrent brusquement vers la jeune femme. Ron soupira ostensiblement. Les poings serrés, Hermione leur jetait des regards courroucés.

- Kingsley, le Professeur Rogue est ici, vous ferez avec !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son collègue et pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur.

- Quant à vous…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Rogue croisa les bras et n'ajouta rien. Hermione fusilla aussi Ron du regard avant de poursuivre :

- Nous sommes ici pour tenter de résoudre un problème de taille, alors il faudrait peut-être un minimum de coopération…  
- Un minimum, alors…, marmonna Rogue.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin.

- On t'écoute, Kingsley, dit Harry, tentant de ramener l'attention sur le sujet qui les réunissait.  
- Très bien…

Il retourna à son bureau et s'empara d'un lourd dossier orange. Il l'ouvrit et poursuivit :

- La mission se déroulera en trois étapes : surveillance, infiltration, neutralisation.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, et lui tendit un paquet de feuilles du dossier.

- Vous et votre… collègue vous occuperez de la surveillance.

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Rogue, emplis de haine. Puis il s'approcha de Ron et Harry.

- Vous deux, l'infiltration.

Il tendit à Harry un autre paquet de feuilles.

- La neutralisation se fera avec le plus d'Aurors possibles, une fois que nous serons parvenus à tout cerner : j'entends par là le nombre et la position des Mangemorts.

Hermione commença à feuilleter son paquet de parchemin. Elle y trouva des fiches d'identité de Mangemorts, un plan des certains quartiers de Londres, ainsi que la description détaillée de la mission.

- Tout porte à croire que leur cachette se trouve dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté situé à côté de votre hôtel, que vous pouvez d'ailleurs voir depuis votre chambre puisqu'il se trouve juste en dessous, dit Kingsley à Rogue et Hermione. Vous voyez que tout à été prévu. Vous ne craigniez en aucun cas d'être découverts lorsque vous vous trouvez dans l'hôtel, des protections on été mises en place autour du bâtiment.

Hermione se tourna vers son collègue.

- C'est à moi de surveiller, alors ? lui dit-elle. La fenêtre est dans _ma_partie de la chambre.

Il y eut alors une exclamation étouffée. Hermione se retourna. Ron observa successivement son amie et Rogue.

- Vous… Vous êtes dans la même chambre ?  
- Euh…oui…, dit Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard étrange. La colère se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Ses traits étaient durs, ses sourcils froncés. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ron était-il jaloux ?

Kingsley continua ses explications.

- Hermione et Rogue —le dégoût résonna dans sa voix alors qu'il évoquait ce nom—, vous devrez surveiller le hangar depuis votre chambre, et nous prévenir lorsque vous verrez des Mangemorts.

Cette phrase rappela à Hermione l'épisode du café.

- A ce propos…, commença Hermione. On a eu un petit problème. Enfin, deux…

Elle venait de repenser à Otacus. Elle poussa un profond soupir et raconta à Kingsley tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Elle expliqua comment les yeux du deuxième fils Malefoy avaient brusquement changé de couleur, ce qu'elle et Rogue en pensait. Elle répéta enfin la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre les deux Mangemorts du café.

- Voilà qui rajoute une difficulté…, marmonna Kingsley une fois qu'Hermione eut fini ses explications. Car si Malefoy est, comme vous le dites, possédé, le Mangemort qui est en lui a sûrement passé l'alerte de votre départ… Et cela veut dire qu'ils aspirent à la vengeance. Ils ont cherché à vous tuer dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard…

Hermione affichait un air hésitant. Elle observa un cours instant son collègue avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kingsley.

- Le Professeur Rogue a aussi un… enfin, sa… Sa Marque fonctionne toujours…  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent ensemble Harry, Ron et Kingsley.  
- Miss Granger, dit Rogue, ce n'est pas la peine, je pense…

Hermione l'ignora et se mit à raconter de nouveau, expliquant la suite des évènements du café, la stupéfaction des Mangemorts lorsque leur Marque les avait brûlés, comment celle de Rogue lui avait fait mal à lui aussi.  
Une fois son histoire finie, elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle guetta avec appréhension la réaction des trois Aurors. Accepteraient-ils Rogue alors que sa Marque réagissait encore aux appels ? Elle savait néanmoins qu'elle était obligée de leur faire part de ce que Rogue avait ressenti. Cela jouerait un rôle important, si ce n'est décisif, dans leur mission future. La Marque pourrait leur permettre de connaître les moments de réunion des Mangemorts…

Hermione sut qu'elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle aperçut les yeux plissés de Kingsley. Celui-ci n'avait accepté Rogue que sous la contrainte. Il lança un regard hargneux au Maître des Potions, qui le lui rendit.

- Vous faites une erreur…, murmura l'Auror entre ses dents. Vous faites tous une erreur…

Rogue poussa un ricanement. Un petit rire glacial et grinçant. Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers lui.

- Allez-y, Shacklebot…, murmura Rogue d'une voix veloutée. Nous sommes tous _impatients_ d'entendre votre tirade déjà préparée sur moi… Allez-y, je vous en prie… Traitez-moi de traître, de lâche, roulez-moi dans la boue… Dites-leur qu'ils se trompent sur mon compte, que je vous livrerai tous… Puisque vous pensez que je ne suis qu'un espion…  
- Ne dites pas ça…

Rogue se tourna vers Hermione. C'était elle qui venait de parler. Il repensa soudain à ce qu'elle lui avait dit au café.  
_Elle me fait confiance…_Ces mots s'insinuèrent en lui comme un vent tiède.

- Kingsley, poursuivit Hermione, le Professeur Rogue est et restera avec nous. Il a mon entière confiance.  
- Hermione, vous ne savez pas ce que…  
- Oh si, je le sais parfaitement. D'ailleurs, je vais être claire, Kingsley. Soit vous acceptez le Professeur Rogue…

Elle regarda une dernière fois son collègue puis regarda de nouveau Kingsley avant d'achever d'un ton froid.

- …soit c'est vous qui partez.

Kingsley plissa les yeux, regardant tour à tour Rogue et Hermione, une colère sans nom imprimée sur le visage. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en la claquant de toutes ses forces.

- Il reviendra…, dit Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire…, marmonna Rogue.

Il observa Hermione. Celle-ci, les bras croisés, arborait une expression d'effronterie pure, et en même temps stupéfaite par son audace.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça de vous…, souffla-t-elle sans regarder son collègue.

Rogue ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il ne savait quoi dire. Elle l'avait défendu une nouvelle fois, avait mis en avant la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Il l'avait toujours vue comme son élève, comme une petite fille. Petite fille qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps, il s'en rendait compte, à présent. Oui, Hermione Granger avait grandi et mûri, elle avait subit des épreuves, elle avait été confrontée à une réalité bien dure parfois. Et cette Hermione Granger-là, celle que Severus commençait à peine à connaître, n'était plus celle qu'il avait côtoyée, des années auparavant. La jeune femme qu'il venait de remercier lui semblait presque être une inconnue, en cet instant… Une inconnue pour qui il éprouvait, peut-être malgré lui, de la gratitude…  
Il fut tellement horrifié par ce qu'il pensait qu'il tenta de se rattraper.

- Granger, je vous signale quand même que vous avez viré Schaklebot, et que c'est lui qui dirigeait la mission…

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Vous vous plaignez ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, ma santé est proportionnelle à la distance qui nous sépare, lui et moi…

Hermione eut un rictus.

- Eh bien comme ça, vous vous porterez bien.  
- Non…, répondit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione leva un sourcil, puis croisa les bras.

- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, même si elle pensait déjà connaître la réponse.  
- Parce que _vous_, vous êtes encore là…, acheva-t-il avant de se détourner d'elle.

Il s'avança vers une table et se saisit du dossier qui le concernait, lui et Hermione, afin de connaître le déroulement exact de la mission. Hermione le regarda faire, et se souvint qu'elle non plus ne savait rien sur la mission… Se mordant légèrement la lèvre, elle s'approcha de son collègue.

- Je peux voir, moi aussi ?

Rogue soupira.

- Débrouillez-vous pour demander ce que vous voulez à Potter ! Vous embarquez tout le monde, le minimum serait de savoir dans quoi ! Laissez-moi lire ce dossier, que je sache ce qui m'attend…

Il ne lui donna bien évidemment pas le dossier, et se décala de façon à ce qu'Hermione ne puisse rien lire.

- Je vous signale que Ron nous a dit que seul Kingsley savait tout…, remarqua Hermione.  
- Dans ce cas, partez et courez-lui après, c'est de votre faute après tout s'il est parti… Et puis, j'aurais au moins l'immense satisfaction de ne pas vous voir traverser mon champ de vision durant un instant si vous vous en allez…  
- Non, je n'en ai pas envie, répondit sa collègue. Et puis, il doit être loin…

Elle se plaça derrière Rogue, et tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule. Mais il était grand. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et tandis qu'elle se tendait pour pouvoir lire, son menton heurta l'épaule du Maître des Potions. Elle se recula promptement. Rogue tourna doucement la tête, et Hermione put voir le regard en coin menaçant qu'il lui lançait. Elle se mordit encore la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle jouait avec les nerfs de son collègue. Et elle aimait ça.

Elle repensa soudain à Kingsley et poussa un soupir. Elle était excédée par tous ceux qui doutaient encore de Rogue. Excédée d'avoir dû par deux fois prendre sa défense, parce que lui non plus ne voulait pas faire tomber ce mur derrière lequel il restait caché. Un mur solide qui convenait très bien à un solitaire tel que lui, lui permettant de ruminer de sombres pensées, de rester terrer sous des sentiments qui dépassaient complètement Hermione. Il ne cherchait pas à ce qu'on l'accepte. Mais il détestait qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'on doutait de lui. Hermione se sentait perdue. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait creuser sous la carapace de Rogue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'aider. Elle ne savait rien.  
Peut-être qu'après toutes ces années, Rogue n'était plus qu'un homme vide. Un homme lassé par la vie, par une vie qui ne lui avait peut-être pas apporté ce qu'il voulait. Hermione en était sûre.

Elle repensait souvent à la plus grande peur de Rogue qu'elle avait vue prendre forme sous ses yeux. Le cadavre de Lily Potter.  
Le regard d'Hermione se tourna vers Harry. Il savait tout. Et elle recherchait cette connaissance…

Tandis que Rogue se plongeait dans le dossier de la mission, Hermione se glissa vers Harry.

- Je peux te parler ? murmura-t-elle.

Harry l'interrogea du regard. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu sais… C'est à propos de cette lettre que je t'ai envoyée… concernant l'Epouvantard de Rogue…

Harry se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Hermione, je t'ai dit dans ma réponse que…  
- Je sais très bien ce que tu m'as dit, le coupa Hermione à voix basse en jetant un regard à Rogue pour s'assurer qu'il n'écoutait pas. Mais, je voulais savoir… Comprends-moi ! Ce que j'ai vu…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas compris ? Je pensais que tu saurais… assembler les pièces, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Hermione soupira.

- Eh bien… Je suis sûre que Rogue était attaché à ta mère, mais…  
- Il l'aimait, la coupa Harry en baissant un peu la tête. De tout son être. Et il… il se croit en partie responsable de sa mort.

Harry tourna le dos à son amie, se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

- Oh, je… Je suis désolée, Harry…

Elle ne savait comment prendre la nouvelle. Ainsi, Rogue avait aimé Lily… Et il se tenait en partie responsable de sa mort. Le caractère de Rogue avait-il un rapport avec ce fait ?

Hermione en était sûre. Il n'avait pas fait son deuil. Il se murait dans ses vieux souvenirs et dans une culpabilité qui n'était peut-être pas fondée. Severus Rogue était un homme bien compliqué. Elle ne savait rien du passé de son collègue. Mais elle était curieuse. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle…

- Harry ? risqua-t-elle. Mais pourquoi Rogue se croit-il responsable de…

Son ami soupira.

- Hermione, je ne peux pas… Tu es ma meilleure amie, mais…Tu comprends…

Hermione lui adressa un sourire.

- Excuse-moi, j'arrête de poser des questions. Ca ne me regarde pas.

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau. Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était pourtant évident… Lily avait été tuée par Voldemort, alors Rogue avait choisi d'être l'un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?  
Elle s'apprêta à rejoindre Rogue, mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Hermione…

C'était Ron. Il paraissait embêté. Ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte cramoisie.

- Euh…, parvint-il à dire. Je voulais juste savoir si tu… Enfin, si tu voulais venir manger un morceau quelque part avec moi…

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu.

- Oui, Ron, bien sûr… Enfin, il faut voir avec Rogue car il faut impérativement que nous rentrions ensemble dans l'hôtel, sinon…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le changement d'expression de Ron. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, et il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

- Bien sûr…, marmonna-t-il d'une voix chargée de colère. Désolé, je contrarie tes projets avec Rogue. Tu préfères rester avec lui. En mission, à l'hôtel…  
- Mais Ron…  
- Ca va, j'ai compris… Laisse tomber le repas…

Il se détourna de son amie, ses oreilles de nouveaux rouges, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau en marmonnant dans sa barbe, tout en jetant des regards mauvais à Rogue et à Hermione.  
La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sachant que dire, elle la referma, complètement stupéfaite par ce que Ron venait de lui dire.

Rogue avait remarqué depuis un instant les regards meurtriers de Ron. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione. La jeune femme, qui était occupée à observer Ron, sursauta lorsque son collègue lui demanda :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez fait à Weasley ? Il a l'air toujours aussi abruti, mais avec les regards noirs en plus…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il m'a invitée au restaurant, et il a mal pris le fait que je lui dise que je devais rentrer à l'hôtel en même temps que vous…

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

- J'irai bien lui dire que je n'aurais aucun regret à me débarrasser de vous une heure ou deux, malheureusement, je n'ai aucune envie de lui adresser la parole… Mais ne me dites pas qu'il est jaloux ? ajouta Rogue.  
- J'en ai bien peur…, marmonna Hermione.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…  
- Moi non plus… Mais nous sommes obligés de rentrer ensemble dans l'hôtel pour…euh…donner l'illusion que nous sommes ensemble, justement…

Elle grimaça. Rogue aussi.

- Sans compter que j'ai besoin de vous pour dissuader la réceptionniste…, termina Rogue.

* * *

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^_


	15. Chapitre 14: Une soirée mouvementée

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je n'ai eu qu'une review pour le dernier chapitre (merci xxShimyxx !), mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même…_

_Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Une soirée mouvementée**_

**U**ne heure plus tard, Hermione et Rogue sortaient du Ministère, les dossiers de la mission rangés dans le sac à main ensorcelé d'Hermione. La nuit était tombée, et seuls les pas des deux sorciers résonnaient dans la ruelle déserte. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Que pensez-vous de… de cette mission ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je préfère ne rien en penser du tout…  
- Vous avez peur ? chuchota-t-elle.  
- Non. J'aurais peur lorsqu'il faudra avoir peur, répondit-il, l'air sombre.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle ne savait que penser. Elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre lors de cette mission, elle ignorait ce qu'ils devraient réellement affronter. Et ces incertitudes ne faisaient qu'accentuer son angoisse. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Rogue. Mais Hermione pensa qu'il avait eu à combattre tellement de fois dans sa vie, à trahir, mentir, tromper le plus grand des mages noirs qu'il lui en fallait beaucoup pour l'effrayer.

Les deux sorciers quittèrent quelques instants plus tard la ruelle et pénétrèrent dans une artère principale. Aussitôt, les bruits et les lumières de la ville les assaillirent, cognant à leurs oreilles et les éblouissant après le calme dans lequel ils étaient restés.

Hermione aperçut un taxi qui attendait le long d'un trottoir.

- Venez ! lança-t-elle à Rogue.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le taxi et y entrèrent. Hermione donna l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur qui démarra immédiatement.

La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement et se blottit contre la portière de la voiture. Elle se sentait épuisée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre du taxi et poussa un soupir en voyant la queue de voitures. Le véhicule était pris dans les embouteillages, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'arriver. Hermione resserra sa veste autour d'elle en frissonnant. Elle avait froid.

Elle repensa aux évènements de la journée. A Ron et ses réactions. A Kingsley. A Harry et sa mère. A Rogue.  
Severus Rogue… Elle réfléchit à l'évolution de leurs relations. Elles étaient encore tendues, bien sûr. Mais le fait qu'elle ait pris par deux fois la défense de son collègue avait changé quelque chose, c'était évident.

Hermione, ne sachant que faire, dressa mentalement la liste des mots qu'elle pensait correspondre parfaitement à son ancien professeur. Râleur. Froid. Méprisant. Moqueur. Sarcastique. Elle eut un petit sourire, et tourna discrètement la tête vers son collègue. Celui-ci regardait vers l'extérieur. Hermione le détailla. Ses poils se hérissèrent dans sa nuque lorsqu'elle aperçut la cicatrice qui montait le long du cou de Rogue. Elle repensa à cette nuit où elle l'avait sauvé…

Soudain, Rogue tourna la tête. Il regarda droit devant lui, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Ils s'observèrent un cours instant, avant de détourner tous les deux les yeux. Hermione concentra de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur. D'un œil vide, elle voyait défiler les passants qui se pressaient sur le trottoir. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle sombra dans le sommeil, bercée par le ronronnement du moteur.

Severus soupira. Il se sentait étrangement las. Fatigué de devoir sans arrêt livrer bataille. Fatigué d'être méprisé par tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas être adulé, ça non. Il voulait simplement qu'on l'oublie. Il voulait ne plus avoir à subir les réactions comme celle de Shacklebot.

Il croisa les bras, avant de se tapoter la lèvre du bout de l'index. Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle dormait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de sa collègue. Elle paraissait paisible dans son sommeil, et pourtant si fragile. Elle semblait redevenir l'adolescente que Severus avait connue. Alors qu'elle dormait, elle n'était plus cette jeune femme forte, endurcie par les épreuves. En fait, plusieurs fois, Severus avait ressenti la fragilité d'Hermione poindre en elle malgré tous les efforts qu'elle libérait pour la dissimuler. Les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées ne lui avaient pas ôté toutes ses faiblesses. Loin de là.

Il repensa à la façon dont elle avait pris par deux fois sa défense. A la façon dont elle s'était dressée, allant jusqu'à chasser Schaklebot pour qu'il reste _lui_, Severus Rogue, l'espion, le traître. Et pourtant, elle croyait en lui. Celle qu'il avait surnommée la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, celle qu'il avait méprisée parce qu'elle était l'amie de Harry Potter et faisait partie de la Maison Gryffondor. Plus récemment parce qu'elle occupait la place de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Oui, il l'avait méprisée, détestée, rejetée, rabaissée. Et malgré cela, elle n'avait pas hésité à le défendre. Et il lui en était reconnaissant, quoi qu'il puisse dire…

Remuant ses pensées, le Maître des Potions détailla les traits du visage d'Hermione. Il l'observa minutieusement. Elle avait un nez droit, une bouche fine et bien dessinée. Sa peau semblait étrangement pâle dans la pénombre de la voiture. Une mèche de cheveux châtain lui barrait le visage. Severus se rappela à quel point ces mêmes cheveux avaient pu être ébouriffés. Ils étaient à présent plus plats et plus disciplinés, gardant toutefois un reste de leur incroyable volume.  
Il se dit qu'elle aurait pu être plus attirante si elle prenait un peu plus soin d'elle…  
Il se gifla mentalement. Il devait vraiment être très fatigué pour penser cela de Granger. Vraiment très fatigué.  
Il vit tout à coup le visage de sa collègue se contracter. Elle ne se réveilla pas, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle se recroquevilla encore plus contre la portière, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.  
Elle avait froid.

Severus soupira encore. Il se donna une nouvelle gifle mentale. Il se répéta qu'il détestait Hermione Granger, parce que c'était vrai. Or, en ce moment, ils étaient installés dans un taxi qui roulait au pas, en attendant d'accomplir une mission de surveillance chez des Mangemorts qui voulaient leur peau. Et Granger avait froid. Severus retira sa veste moldue en se disant qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Il la jeta sur Hermione, ne cherchant même pas savoir si elle en était bien couverte.

_Manquerait plus que ça…,_pensa-t-il.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais après tout, elle l'avait défendu, il lui devait bien ça…  
Mais qu'elle ne compte par sur lui pour faire plus d'efforts. Ce qu'il venait de faire était déjà assez humiliant…

_Les cris. Sans cesse les cris. Sans arrêt la douleur. La mort sans répit. Le sang, les déflagrations, les sortilèges, les incantations hurlées, les flammes, la destruction. Et elle courait, encore, toujours, haletante, les poumons en feu. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne la potion, il le fallait. Elle arriva devant la Cabane Hurlante, gravit les marches et le retrouva là où elle l'avait laissé. Le sang coulait de sa plaie à la gorge. Vite. Les premiers soins. Elle lui administra la potion. Son souffle était bien trop faible. Les défenses magiques de Poudlard étaient affaiblies. Peut-être le transplanage était-il possible. Essayer. Elle lui attrapa le bras, se concentra…_

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle chassa immédiatement son rêve de son esprit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plongée dans le noir complet, et se demanda où elle avait atterri. Désorientée par son sommeil, elle chercha à se repérer. Elle sentait toujours les vibrations de la voiture, et sa tête était appuyée contre une surface dure. Elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le taxi, la tête contre la portière. Elle se sentait bien. Elle avait chaud, pas comme lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. On l'avait apparemment couverte d'un vêtement noir, à en juger par la texture sur sa peau et par l'absence de lumière. Dans son sommeil, sa tête avait glissée sous cette couverture dont elle ignorait la provenance.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Une douce odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Un parfum, même. Le parfum de sa couverture. C'était une fragrance légèrement entêtante, qui paraissait s'estomper pour réapparaître de nouveau. Un parfum éphémère et insaisissable. Hermione crut reconnaître une odeur de plante, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. C'était néanmoins l'impression olfactive qu'elle avait. Elle respira à plein nez ce parfum frais qui lui plaisait. Ses pensées embrumées par le sommeil s'éclaircissaient peu à peu. Elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas son odeur. Ce n'était donc pas un de ses habits qui la recouvrait. Or, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec elle dans le taxi, à l'exception du chauffeur…

Elle émergea brusquement de sous le tissu, qui tomba à terre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis tourna brusquement la tête vers l'homme assis à sa droite. Elle regarda ensuite vers ses pieds. La couverture était une veste. Elle tourna les yeux vers Rogue. Il n'avait plus la sienne…  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de stupeur mêlée de honte. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, elle se baissa et ramassa précipitamment le vêtement.

- Je…Pardon…, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Rogue attrapa sa veste, la secoua un peu pour la défroisser, puis la remit.

- J'ai eu pitié de vous, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Recroquevillée comme vous étiez contre votre portière… Et puis, je n'avais aucunement envie de devoir faire la mission seul, au cas où vous vous seriez enrhumée…

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Merci…, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise. C'est…euh…gentil…  
- Non, pas du tout…, répondit Rogue en grimaçant. C'est nécessaire…

Il se tourna vers sa vitre.

- Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude…, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était complètement stupéfaite de ce que Rogue avait fait. Qu'il la couvre avec sa propre veste parce qu'elle avait froid ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux. Le parfum de l'habit de Rogue flottait encore dans ses narines…

Dix minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans l'hôtel. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard noir que la réceptionniste lançait à Rogue. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil puis accéléra le pas, et suivit Hermione dans l'ascenseur.

Ils parvinrent cette fois-ci à ouvrir la porte de la chambre sans utiliser la magie. A peine Hermione eut-elle franchit le seuil qu'elle sentit son estomac gargouiller, et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et contacta le room-service. Elle commanda deux plats simples, bien que Rogue lui ait fait comprendre par un simple regard qu'il ne voulait rien.

- Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis ce matin, ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas faim ! lui dit-elle.

Rogue poussa un soupir. Il n'ajouta rien et entra dans la salle de bains. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entendit l'eau couler dans la douche.

Elle se dirigea alors vers l'extrémité de la chambre, puis détacha la barrière de draps. Tant qu'ils n'allaient pas se coucher, cela ne servait à rien. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Elle se sentait exténuée, même après sa sieste dans le taxi. Les événements de la journée trottaient sans relâche dans sa tête, et elle s'inquiétait d'avance pour le lendemain. La mission l'angoissait.

Hermione pensa soudainement aux Mangemorts et se leva brusquement de son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa les alentours de l'hôtel. Cependant, il faisait nuit et aucun lampadaire ne venait apporter un peu d'éclairage. Elle ne pouvait pas discerner le moindre objet dans l'obscurité qui s'étendait en dessous. Sa gorge se serra à l'idée que, peut-être, à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvaient des Mangemorts.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par trois coups frappés à la porte. Se rappelant qu'elle venait de commander à manger, elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Elle sourit en voyant que le garçon d'étage était le même que celui qui avait apporté le banana-split. Rogue ne lui avait peut-être pas tellement fait peur, finalement… Le jeune homme tendit les plateaux à Hermione, et jeta un regard inquiet vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Je ne me suis pas trompé de commande ? demande-t-il timidement à Hermione. Parce que votre ami, là…

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

Elle remercia le serveur, puis emporta les deux plateaux dans la chambre. Elle en déposa un sur le lit de Rogue, puis s'installa en tailleur sur son propre lit, son plat sur ses jambes.

C'est à ce moment que Rogue sortit de la salle de bains. Il avait remis ses éternelles robes noires de sorcier.  
Elle regarda son collègue s'asseoir sur son lit. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Hermione rappela le serveur qui vint rechercher les assiettes quelques minutes plus tard. Puis la jeune femme se rassit sur son lit.

- Heureusement qu'on peut voir l'entrepôt depuis la chambre… Nous n'aurons pas à prendre trop de risques.

Rogue eut un rire glacial.

- Vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien, Granger… Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ont laissé leur repère sans la moindre protection ? Vous êtes vraiment d'une naïveté… Et Schaklebot aussi, d'ailleurs… Ils ont sûrement mis en place des barrières magiques pour rester invisibles…

Hermione croisa les bras.

- Vous comptez vous y prendre comment, exactement ?  
- Il va falloir s'y rendre, dit Rogue d'un ton détaché.  
- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas à nous de réaliser la phase d'infiltration !

Le Maître des Potions poussa un soupir excédé.

- Allez-vous arrêter de déformer tout ce que je dis ? Je voulais dire que nous allions seulement y aller pour surveiller, conformément à cette idiotie de plan !  
- Idiotie de… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tout à coup ?

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Je suis simplement fatigué, Granger, et je vois que votre perspicacité habituelle manque encore une fois au rendez-vous… Alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de vous angoisser pour cette mission stupide dans laquelle vous m'avez embrigadé !  
- Ne recommencez pas ! s'écria Hermione en se redressant brusquement. Je vous ai déjà dit que…  
- Je sais ce que vous m'avez dit, pour la simple et bonne raison que vous me l'avez répété une bonne demi-douzaine de fois depuis que nous sommes partis de Poudlard ! protesta Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est vous qui cherchez !  
- Je ne cherche rien du tout, et pourtant je trouve !  
- Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi, c'est aberrant !  
- La seule chose aberrante ici, Granger, c'est vous !

Hermione était tellement énervée qu'elle en oublia l'interdiction de faire de la magie. Elle brandit sa baguette et remit en place les draps qui séparaient la chambre.

- Bonne nuit ! cria-t-elle.

Elle enfila son pyjama et se coucha en bougonnant. Elle entendit Rogue faire pareil de l'autre côté de la barrière.  
Il était vraiment insupportable.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Elle s'inquiétait pour la mission. Et puis elle en avait assez que tout dérape toujours entre elle et Rogue. Leurs caractères semblaient vraiment incompatibles.

Seule la lueur de la pleine lune projetait un peu de lumière dans la chambre. Les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre, Hermione était attentive aux moindres bruits. Elle parvenait à capter la respiration lente de son collègue. Dormait-il ?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésitante, puis…

- Vous dormez ?

Elle entendit un bruit de drap puis un soupir.

- Oui…, répondit Rogue.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il faut croire que non, puisque vous me répondez.  
- Vous venez de me réveiller.  
- Je suis sûre que vous ne dormiez pas.  
- Si. En fait, je parle en dormant…

Hermione sourit. De toute façon, il n'y avait que ça à faire.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez peur ? chuchota-t-elle, pour la seconde fois de la soirée.  
- Il est trois heures du matin…  
- Vous contournez ma question…

Elle entendit Rogue se tourner dans son lit. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait même pas fermé les yeux une seule seconde. Qu'il n'avait pas dormi un seul instant. Fixant le plafond, elle attendit patiemment que son collègue réponde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, exactement ? demanda Rogue au bout d'un instant.  
- Ce que vous pensez réellement. Comment vous envisagez la mission.

Elle entendit un nouveau soupir.

- Mal, répondit-il d'une voix basse. Des Mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance contre…  
- Des Aurors surentraînés, acheva Hermione pour tenter de se rassurer.  
- Surentrainés ? Pour affronter des poissons rouges, ils doivent être prêts, en effet…, marmonna Rogue. Des débutants…

Hermione tourna la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en eux ?  
- Bien sûr que non. La plupart des Aurors préparés à affronter des Mangemorts sont morts durant la grande guerre. Ceux qui remplissent les bureaux du Ministère ne sont pas qualifiés. Loin de là. Je sais de quoi je parle.  
- Et Otacus Malefoy ? poursuivit-elle.  
- Il a un rôle central dans cette histoire, c'est évident. Mais lequel ?...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. La peur qu'elle avait essayé de refouler s'insinuait peu à peu en elle, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus obsédante. Oui, Hermione avait déjà affronté des Mangemorts. Plusieurs fois. Et pourtant…

Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et se redressa en position assise sur son lit, remontant ses genoux sous son menton. Elle enserra ses jambes de ses bras. Dans quelques heures, ils devraient commencer la surveillance. Elle sentit l'angoisse lui serrer les entrailles, son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Ils ne seraient que deux en attendant les renforts, si jamais ils repéraient quelque chose. Rogue avait raison. Ils allaient devoir aller sur place pour surveiller, c'était la meilleure solution. Mais combien seraient les Mangemorts ?

Rogue avait passé ses bras derrière sa tête. Soudain, une lumière orangée envahit la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il tourna la tête vers la barrière de draps. Hermione venait d'allumer la lampe. Sur l'écran de tissu, il voyait sa silhouette se découper. Elle était assise sur son lit, genoux sous le menton. Il la vit passer une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, avant qu'elle n'éteigne la lumière.

Elle avait peur. Severus en était sûr. Et il la comprenait. Même si elle faisait cette mission de son propre gré, sa peur était toujours là. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle lui demandait si lui-même craignait cette mission.

La réponse était oui. Il avait peur, tout autant qu'elle, mais il ne le montrait pas. Cette stupide fierté… Il se passa une main sur le front. Il était épuisé, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devrait faire, quel rôle il devrait jouer. Quelle serait l'issue du combat.

Et Granger… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver courageuse. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour la désigner en ce moment. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'ils étaient forcés à la proximité, il découvrait peu à peu les failles et les faiblesses de celle qui paraissait si forte. Peu à peu, il faisait la connaissance de la vraie Hermione Granger.

Hermione éteignit la lumière, une boule dans la gorge.

- Bonne nuit, Professeur…, murmura-t-elle par réflexe.

Elle ferma les yeux. C'est alors que, pour la première fois, elle entendit Rogue souffler :

- Bonne nuit…

Le temps semblait suspendu. Hermione tournait et se retournait sans cesse dans ses draps. Elle avait peur, elle avait chaud, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ou le sommeil ne la trouvait pas.

Elle arrêta de gigoter et instant et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit la respiration paisible de son collègue. Il s'était agité dans son lit pendant un bon moment après leur discussion. Il ne bougeait plus, à présent. Hermione était sûre qu'il s'était réellement endormi. La jeune femme soupira, passa la main sur son visage transpirant. Elle repoussa pour la énième fois sa couette. Il lui semblait que la chaleur était insupportable.

Et elle avait soif. Elle avait soif depuis un moment mais n'était pas allée boire, craignant les foudres de Rogue si jamais elle le faisait émerger du sommeil. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait vraiment trop soif.

Elle n'osait allumer sa lampe de chevet. Rogue était de mauvaise humeur au naturel, mais si jamais elle le réveillait en allant se chercher un verre à la salle de bains, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Sa baguette. Elle pouvait lancer un _Lumos_. Mais sa baguette se trouvait sur sa valise, et sa valise était à l'opposé de son lit.

Elle s'assit. Son pyjama collait à son dos. Doucement, l'oreille aux aguets, elle passa ses jambes du côté du lit le plus proche de la barrière de drap et se leva. Elle resta un instant immobile, cherchant à savoir si Rogue était réveillé. Ce n'était pas le cas.

A force d'avoir gardé les yeux ouverts dans le noir, Hermione parvenait à distinguer les contours flous de certains objets, aidée par la faible lueur de la lune. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur les draps pour se guider. Il lui suffisait juste d'aller au bout de la corde, de passer dessous, d'avancer tout droit et elle se retrouverait à la salle de bains.

Elle se mit à avancer lentement, essayant de ne pas buter contre une valise. Elle passa sous les draps, fit encore quelques pas. Sa main toucha enfin la porte de la salle de bains. Rogue n'avait pas bronché. Hermione saisit la poignée, entra et referma la porte. Elle put enfin allumer la lumière. Elle plissa un instant les yeux, s'approcha du lavabo et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle but un peu, puis remplit son verre à dent d'eau. Elle risquait d'avoir encore soif, et elle ne comptait pas refaire encore ce parcours du combattant.

Tenant fermement son verre, elle sortit de la salle de bains. Mais ses yeux qui s'étaient de nouveau habitués à la lumière en furent privés, et seul le noir le plus complet s'imposa à elle. N'attendant pas que sa vue s'accoutume à l'obscurité, elle fit un pas. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à refaire le chemin en sens inverse. Il suffisait juste qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas renverser son verre…

Elle fit un pas et ne vit bien évidemment pas la valise de Rogue, qu'elle avait miraculeusement évitée à l'aller. Son pied cogna douloureusement dedans, elle poussa une exclamation étouffée et trébucha. Elle sentit son verre lui échapper des mains. Elle mit ses bras devant sa tête pour parer le choc de sa chute, mais elle heurta quelque chose de mou sur lequel elle s'étala de tout son long à plat ventre.

La lumière emplit soudain la chambre.

- Granger, si vous avez peur du noir, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous raconter une histoire ! dit la voix froide et menaçante de Rogue.

Hermione leva la tête et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle était tombée sur le lit de Rogue. En fait, elle était aussi tombée sur Rogue lui-même. S'apercevant qu'elle avait la tête sur le torse du Maître des Potions, elle se releva subitement et manqua de tomber du lit.

- Dégagez _immédiatement_! cria-t-il.

Il tira violemment sur sa couette et Hermione glissa du matelas, tombant lourdement sur la moquette.  
Elle grogna et se frotta le bas du dos.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais allée me chercher un verre d'eau, et…  
- Vous ne le trouverez pas dans mon lit…  
- Je suis tombée en revenant de la salle de bains ! se défendit Hermione.  
- Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais juste que c'est sur _mon_ lit que vous êtes tombée ! répliqua Rogue.  
- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, figurez-vous. Sinon, je me serais débrouillée pour vous faire mal…

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez, puis se frotta les yeux. Il lança ensuite un regard meurtrier à Hermione.

- Granger, vous avez une baguette pour faire de la lumière, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. La prochaine fois que vous oublierez de lancer un _Lumos_avec, plantez-vous-la dans l'œil. Vous aurez au moins une bonne raison de ne pas voir où vous allez !

Et sur ces mots, il éteignit sa lampe de chevet.

* * *

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_


	16. Chapitre 15: Menacés

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je suis désolée pour ce long retard, je reviens tout juste de trois semaines de vacances. Mais voici la suite ! Je vous offre deux chapitres d'un coup !_

_Merci à tous pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues sur le précédent chapitre, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! :D_

_Réponse à athina __: Euh, eh bien… Disons qu'il y a encore de la marge ! Merci de ta review ! _

_Réponse à Guest (1)__ : Merci ! ^^ Il serait temps qu'ils s'y mettent ! ^^ Merci pour cette review !_

_Réponse à Guest (2)__ : Rogue pas grincheux existe-t-il vraiment ? ) Et puis, si ça va trop vite, ce n'est pas drôle… ^^ Merci pour ta review !_

_Réponse à Clo__ : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire avec cette scène ! Hermione n'a pas vraiment de chance avec moi… Justement, pour savoir si c'est Bellatrix, rendez-vous dans ce chapitre ! Eh oui, on va savoir ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Hey, te voilà de retour ! Ca me fait plaisir de retrouver tes reviews ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes toujours autant, au point d'avoir imaginé la suite ! :O Pour répondre à ta question, oui, mes vacances se sont bien passées, même si je n'ai pas pu écrire… Mais me revoilà avec la suite ! C'est génial que ces deux chapitres t'aient plu ! Ah, la scène de la fin… Je suis assez fière de moi, et à vrai dire, moi aussi je me demande où j'ai été cherché ça ! D Ne t'inquiète pas, les révélations sur l'histoire arriveront en temps voulu (et oui, il te faudra être patiente ! :p) Justement, voici la suite, qui je l'espère, te plaira !_

_Un énooooorme merci pour toutes tes reviews ! (Moi, ton auteur de fic préférée ? Oh, je suis touchée ! :') ) Merciiiii !_

_**Menacés**_

**H**ermione poussa un grognement quand la lumière du jour traversa ses paupières. Elle rabattit d'un coup sa couette sur ses jambes et grimaça en ouvrant les yeux. Elle s'étira. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Elle consulta son réveil… et bondit de son lit. Il était dix heures, qu'allait dire Rogue ? Encore une réflexion désobligeante, certainement. Elle fut tentée de sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne cessait de craindre les sarcasmes de son collègue.

Elle contourna son lit et écarta la barrière de drap. Le lit de Rogue était vide et fait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bains. Personne.

_Il a dû descendre déjeuner_, se dit-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle de bains, ôta son pyjama, et se glissa dans la douche. Elle actionna le robinet, et laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur sa peau. Les mots qu'elle tentait en vain de chasser tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Mission. Mangemorts. Peur.

_Le moment était venu._

Elle leva la tête et l'eau ruissela sur son visage. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des coups sourds résonner. Elle pensa d'abord à un problème de canalisation. Elle coupa le robinet, mais les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas, devenant plus distincts. Hermione se rendit compte qu'on frappait à la porte. Ou plutôt, _qu'on tambourinait._

- Qui peut bien…, commença-t-elle.

Mais celui qui martelait la porte ne tarda pas à se faire connaître.

- Granger ! Ouvrez ! Cette stupide carte magnétique fait encore des siennes !

La jeune femme poussa un glapissement. Elle sortit de la douche, et poussa un juron. Pas de serviettes. Et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pris de vêtements… Et elle n'avait pas le temps de remettre son pyjama, Rogue n'attendrait pas… Le seul habit présent dans la salle de bains était un peignoir. Celui que Rogue avait utilisé pour sa douche de la veille. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'en saisit et l'enfila. Il était bien trop grand pour elle, mais c'était juste pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Resserrant le peignoir autour d'elle et rejetant ses cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos, elle sortit de la salle de bains et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
Elle trouva Rogue le poing levé, prêt à marteler une nouvelle fois la porte. Il la contempla de haut en bas. Hermione se sentit rougir. Resserrant nerveusement son peignoir, elle rompit le silence :

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'ameuter tout l'hôtel, vous savez…  
- Je sais. Je ne fais ça que pour vous embêter, voyez-vous, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon peignoir ? demanda-t-il, menaçant.  
- Du tennis, ça ne se voit pas ?  
- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Pourquoi portez-vous _mon _ peignoir ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je… Je n'avais pas de serviettes, alors… Comme je devais vous ouvrir…

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- Bien sûr…, susurra-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Tout à fait crédible. Figurez-vous que ce peignoir fait partie de _mes _ affaires.

Il entra dans la chambre. Hermione referma la porte.

- Eh bien la prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à ranger _vos _ affaires, comme ça, je ne les prendrais pas…

Puis elle demanda :

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé votre baguette pour ouvrir la porte ? Ca ne vous a pas dérangé, hier…  
- Hier, le couloir était vide. Aujourd'hui, une petite vieille est sortie d'une des chambres voisines… Je n'allais pas sortir ma baguette, vous comprenez…, acheva-t-il d'une voix froide.  
- Mais certainement, répondit Hermione en souriant. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas dû se poser de questions en vous voyant marteler la porte.

Rogue grimaça.

- Oh si, elle m'a justement posé une question. En bref, elle m'a demandé si je venais de… me faire larguer par vous. Mais de quoi je me mêle ?…

Hermione émit un grognement étrange puis rétorqua.

- Vous avez toujours une touche avec la réceptionniste pour vous rattraper…

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers sa valise et récupéra ses vêtements sous le regard mi amusé mi énervé de Rogue, avant de retourner dans la salle de bains.

Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Vous avez déjeuné ? demanda-t-elle à son collègue.  
- J'ai perdu l'espoir de vous attendre à neuf heures trente.  
- J'étais fatiguée…, marmonna Hermione. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas faim.

Une boule lui comprimait la gorge.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, si vous me certifiez que vous ne vous plaindrez pas d'avoir faim dans une heure, allons-y.  
- Vous me traitez comme une gamine ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Rogue était sorti dans le couloir. Hermione se dépêcha de s'élancer à sa suite après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au plan du dossier de Kingsley.  
Son angoisse s'amplifiait. Le moment était venu. Et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils allaient affronter.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux sorciers quittaient l'hôtel. Severus jeta un regard à Hermione. Elle semblait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais elle paraissait cependant décidée. Ils longèrent l'hôtel et tournèrent dans une impasse habitée seulement par quelques containers. Au-dessus d'eux se dressait un mur de trois mètres de haut. Derrière se trouvait le hangar. Derrière se trouvaient certainement des Mangemorts.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de l'impasse.

- Zut, aucune porte…, murmura Hermione. Comment passer ? L'entrée se trouve du côté de la grande rue, d'après le plan du dossier. Et on ne doit pas se faire repérer…

Elle entendit Rogue soupirer derrière elle.

- Quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. J'ai encore dit une bêtise ?

Rogue eut un sourire en coin.

- Je vois que vous avez pris l'automatisme de vous poser la question… Non, pour une fois, vous n'avez rien dit d'idiot, ce qui m'étonne fortement, soyez-en sûre… Cependant…

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et regarda le haut du mur, les sourcils froncés.

- Il va falloir passer par-dessus, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
- Par…dessus. Evidemment.

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux. Rogue s'approcha d'elle et se pinça l'arête du nez. Puis il regarda Hermione, du regard de celui qui a envisagé toutes les possibilités et qui se voit contraint de prendre la pire.

- Ce qui va se passer maintenant doit rester entre nous, compris ? dit-il.

Sa collègue haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne…, commença-t-elle.

Elle comprit soudain ce que Rogue voulait dire lorsqu'il posa un genou au sol en joignant ses mains, paumes vers le ciel. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, incrédule.

- Vous voulez me faire la courte échelle, déclara-t-elle.

Rogue eut un rictus.

- Bravo, belle observation… Je ne _veux _ pas, je _dois_. Il y a une différence, Granger. Peut-être insignifiante pour vous, mais pas pour moi.  
- Bon…, dit Hermione. Je… J'escalade le mur, je regarde si la voie est libre, puis je saute de l'autre côté. Mais vous, comment comptez-vous passer ?

Rogue regarda dans l'impasse.

- Eh bien, répondit-il, je m'amuserai à monter sur des containers…

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dangereuse, la vision de Rogue escaladant des containers aurait pu faire rire Hermione.

- Dommage que je sois trop petite pour pouvoir me servir des containers…, soupira la jeune femme en s'approchant de son collègue. Je n'atteindrais pas le sommet…

Elle posa son pied dans les mains jointes de Rogue. Sans prévenir, celui-ci la hissa, si bien qu'Hermione manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

- Doucement ! s'écria-t-elle en se rattrapant à une irrégularité du mur.  
- Granger, sachez que premièrement, je ne suis pas là pour vous ménager ; deuxièmement, il me semble que vous savez très bien que je n'ai aucune formation de cirque ou de cascadeur ; troisièmement, vous allez faire moins de bruit, ou vous risquez de nous faire repérer.  
- Vous avez terminé ? demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.  
- Non. Quatrièmement, vous allez vous dépêcher de monter, parce que vous ne pesez pas le poids d'un Vif d'or, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me serviez de balance personnelle, merci !

Hermione, frustrée et rougissante, se redressa difficilement. Elle posa un pied sur l'épaule de son collègue — tout en appuyant fortement pour essayer de lui faire mal — et parvint tant bien que mal à atteindre le sommet du mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un vieil hangar désaffecté et un tas de palettes de supermarché abandonnées. Pas de signe de vie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se hissa sur le rebord, et s'assit dessus avant de se préparer à sauter. Elle regarda Rogue, soudain prise de panique.

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule, hein ?! Vous me rejoignez ?

Les coins de la bouche du Maître des Potions se contractèrent.

- Je ne suis pas encore assez cruel pour vous laisser aux mains de Mangemorts sanguinaires. Et puis, je n'ai en aucun cas envie de subir les remontrances de Dumbledore si jamais je vous laissais tomber. Ce qui ne me déplairait guère en ce moment…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et je vous précise que je trouve inquiétant le fait que vous ayez tant besoin de moi, acheva Rogue.

Hermione crispa les poings. Essayant de maîtriser son énervement et son angoisse (qui, les deux ensembles, ne faisaient pas bon ménage), elle parvint à sauter au bas du mur et à atterrir sans se faire trop de mal.

- Vous êtes entière ? demanda Rogue depuis l'autre côté. Je doute fortement que les Mangemorts nous aident à vous transporter aux urgences si jamais vous vous étiez fait mal…  
- Et vous vous croyez drôle ?  
- Hilarant.

Hermione soupira ostensiblement, puis observa les alentours. Il n'y avait personne. Absolument personne. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et agrippa fermement sa baguette. Elle leva son arme devant elle.  
Elle entendit alors un bruit de roulettes. Rogue déplaçait les containers de l'autre côté. Il la rejoignait.

Hermione et lui ne se supportaient pas. Et pourtant, le savoir à ses côtés procurait à Hermione une impression de sécurité. Elle l'entendit atterrir en bas du mur. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et aussitôt, il brandit sa baguette. Il scruta minutieusement les environs, cherchant le moindre mouvement susceptible de trahir la présence d'un ennemi. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Tout à coup, un vacarme retentit non loin d'eux. Hermione sursauta violemment et sa baguette manqua de lui échapper des mains. Un chat de gouttière venait de sortir d'une poubelle de métal. La jeune femme porta une main à son cœur.

- On a peur d'un chat, maintenant ? Et vous comptez affronter des Mangemorts ? Etonnant que personne ne voie en vous la petite effrontée sûre d'elle que vous êtes réellement…

Hermione se tourna brusquement vers son collègue.

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle en contrôlant cependant la force de sa voix. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, exactement ? Vous voulez m'enfoncer ? Me montrer que c'est vous qui commandez ? Je m'en moque éperdument, figurez-vous ! Oui, j'ai peur ! Oui, je suis sur les nerfs ! Mais je n'ai rien à faire de vos réflexions insupportables ! Alors maintenant vous allez cesser ce jeu, où je fais la mission seule !

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

- Et j'en suis capable ! le devança Hermione. C'est vrai que vous pouvez vous montrer utile, mais il se trouve que j'ai aussi appris à me débrouiller !  
- Légendaire fierté gryffondorienne, quand tu les tiens…, susurra Rogue, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire moqueur.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle s'approcha lentement de son collègue. Ses cheveux semblaient plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, et ses joues s'ornaient de plaques rouges. Elle pointa sur Rogue un index accusateur et menaçant.

- J'en ai assez… Vous ne me supportez pas, et croyez-le bien, c'est réciproque. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Dumbledore et McGonagall passent leurs journées à comploter sur notre dos. Et je ne suis plus une gamine. Je sais que vous m'en voulez pour le poste de professeur que j'occupe, et parce que je suis l'amie de Harry. Mais vos sautes d'humeurs et vos moqueries blessantes, eh bien…

Elle s'interrompit. Rogue leva un sourcil.

- Continuez, je vous en prie, cela devient vraiment intéressant.

Hermione eut un rictus.

- Vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense ! cracha-t-elle.

Elle se détourna de son collègue, satisfaite. Rogue ne répondit même pas.

_Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour lui avouer que je me sens plus en sécurité avec lui…, _ pensa la jeune femme.

Elle était contente d'avoir su lui tenir tête. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à stopper son comportement blessant.  
Elle soupira en s'approchant du hangar.  
_Et puis quoi, encore ?..._

Severus observa Hermione se diriger vers le hangar, baguette pointée. Oui, vraiment, elle avait grandi. C'était indubitable. Elle commençait à plus s'affirmer. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait, leurs relations se résumaient à une succession de provocations verbales. C'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne la supportait pas, il ne l'avait jamais supportée. Et pourtant…

Granger ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais Severus savait qu'elle ne se plaignait pas de ne pas être seule pour surveiller des Mangemorts…

Si Mangemorts il y avait. Depuis l'événement du café, Severus avait la preuve que des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient commencé à se réunir de nouveau. Mais étaient-ils vraiment ici, dans ce hangar ? C'était ce qu'ils allaient tenter de découvrir.

Hermione s'avança prudemment d'une fenêtre couverte de crasse. Elle entendait Rogue qui la suivait de près. Elle s'accroupit, se cachant de la vue de ceux qui pouvaient éventuellement se trouver à l'intérieur. Elle risqua un regard par la vitre. Bien sûr, elle ne vit rien. Elle essuya un peu de saleté avec la manche de sa veste, puis regarda à nouveau. Le hangar était vide.

- Il n'y a personne…, dit-elle, partagée entre le soulagement et l'anxiété.

S'ils n'étaient pas là, où se cachaient-ils ?

Elle aperçut une vieille porte qui pendait sur ses gonds non loin d'elle. Mais avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu esquisser un geste, elle vit Rogue s'en approcher prudemment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demanda précipitamment Hermione. Nous ne sommes chargés que de la surveillance, pas de l'infiltration !

Rogue se tourna vers sa collègue.

- Granger, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de pouvoir clore au plus vite cette mission – qui selon moi, est complètement inutile – afin que nous puissions rentrer à Poudlard au plus vite. Je ne serais plus obligé de me coltiner votre présence à longueur de temps, et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde !  
- Mais je n'en doute pas…, répondit Hermione en se levant.  
- Alors dans ce cas…

Et Rogue pénétra dans le hangar. Hermione le suivit. Avaient-ils raison de faire ça ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais après tout, il n'y avait l'air d'avoir personne. Si réellement les Mangemorts étaient nombreux, dans le hangar, ils n'auraient pu se cacher avec autant de discrétion. Hermione voulait savoir.

Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent prudemment dans le hangar, baguette pointée, sens à l'affût. De nombreuses particules en suspension flottaient dans la salle où ils se trouvaient, et une âcre odeur de vieille essence alourdissait l'air. Toujours pas de signe d'une présence humaine. Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Le hangar était complètement vide. Aucune machine moldue, aucun objet sorcier. Rien.

- Il faudrait que Schaklebot arrête de jouer à des jeux de hasard sur la carte de Londres…, déclara Rogue au bout d'un instant. Voilà où ça nous mène.

Hermione abaissa sa baguette. C'est alors qu'elle vit Rogue se tendre.

- Chut ! souffla-t-il.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Qu'y avait-il ?

- Ecoutez…, dit doucement Rogue.

Hermione tendit l'oreille, tentant d'écouter au-delà des battements effrénés de son cœur. Le sang battait à ses tempes. C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelque chose. Des bruits étouffés. Hermione frémit. Des râles. Etouffés, mais audibles. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans le hangar. Ou à proximité. Hermione aperçut alors une grille d'aération sur le sol. Sans faire de bruit, elle la montra à Rogue.

Ils avaient compris tous les deux. Il y avait quelqu'un _sous_ le hangar. Quelqu'un de prisonnier. Quelqu'un qui souffrait.

Hermione s'avança vers la grille, située à cinq mètres d'elle.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Des éclats de voix provenant de l'extérieur parvinrent aux oreilles des deux collègues, ainsi que des bruits de pas. Plusieurs personnes arrivaient. Hermione sentit deux mains lui attraper les bras et la tirer vers l'arrière. Elle sursauta violemment avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Rogue. Le Maître des Potions la poussa derrière un tas de vieux cartons et s'y cacha lui aussi. Heureusement, les nouveaux arrivants pénétraient dans le hangar par une porte située à l'opposé de la cachette des deux professeurs.

Hermione, haletante, tentait en vain de se calmer. Mais son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle tourna la tête vers Rogue. Celui-ci lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit en portant un doigt à ses lèvres. Hermione essaya de respirer calmement. Les éclats de voix se rapprochaient. Soudain, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- J'en ai assez ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de parfaits incapables !

La terreur d'Hermione atteignit à ce moment son paroxysme. Elle se poussa le plus possible derrière les cartons et se retrouva collée à Rogue. Elle le sentit se tendre une nouvelle fois à ses côtés. Lui aussi avait reconnu cette voix. Une voix de femme. Cinglante. Hystérique.

La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle avait réussi à échapper à Azkaban. Elle était à la tête du groupe de Mangemorts.

Des images apparurent par flash devant les yeux d'Hermione. La torture qu'elle lui avait fait subir au manoir des Malefoy. Le souvenir insupportable des Doloris successifs firent frissonner la jeune femme. Elle se sentit prise de nausées. Tout son corps se tendait à l'écoute de cette voix qui réveillait tant d'horreur dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Comme si la moindre parcelle de sa peau, le moindre muscle, se rappelait de la douleur insoutenable du sortilège Impardonnable… Comme si son corps lui-même se souvenait.

Les paroles des Mangemorts stoppèrent les pensées d'Hermione.

- Je vous avais dit de vous débrouiller pour me le ramener ! _Aujourd'hui !_  
- Il s'est enfui…, répondit une voix d'homme qu'Hermione identifia comme étant celle de Dolohov.  
- Imbécile ! Il fallait utiliser la Marque au moment même où vous le teniez ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis épuisée pour la faire fonctionner de nouveau !  
- Je sais, mais il nous a eus par surprise… Drago est doué en sort… Il nous a simplement…euh…faussé compagnie au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins…

Le dialogue fut interrompu par les mêmes râles que ceux entendus par Hermione et Severus quelques instants plus tôt.

- FERME-LA ! hurla Bellatrix.

Les râles s'interrompirent aussitôt.

Hermione, pétrifiée, tenta d'avaler sa salive. Mais sa gorge était affreusement sèche. Et les poussières qui traînaient dans le hangar lui donnaient une furieuse envie de tousser…

- As-tu donné à manger à notre…hôte ? demanda Bellatrix. Et puis, il faudrait l'occuper un moment. Il ne fait que de râler.

Dolohov ricana. Il y eut un bruit métallique. Hermione en déduisit qu'on soulevait la grille d'aération sur le sol du hangar.

- Il est temps de lui donner sa petite séance quotidienne de Doloris ! chantonna Bellatrix.

A ces mots, les râles recommencèrent, plus déchirants qu'avant.

Hermione crispa les poings. Depuis quand cette torture durait-elle ?

Soudain, Bellatrix éclata de rire. Le sang d'Hermione se figea. Elle vit Rogue se redresser brutalement. L'attaque d'Otacus dans le couloir défila dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. Elle avait entendu le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle s'en souvenait, à présent. L'évidence la transperça comme un pic acéré, et elle eut l'impression que son cœur lui tombait dans la poitrine. Le rire hystérique et aigu s'était élevé de la bouche d'Otacus Malefoy.


	17. Chapitre 16: Affront

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! _

_**Affront**_

**H**ermione était paralysée d'effroi. Pourtant, son cerveau bouillonnait, fonctionnait à une vitesse folle. Elle retournait la situation en tous sens, cherchant à évaluer toutes les possibilités.

Mais il n'y en avait qu'une : Otacus Malefoy était possédé par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tout coïncidait : le rire, le changement de couleur des yeux du garçon, la tentative de meurtre, le sort Mangemort, l'insulte. Tout.  
Hermione jeta un bref regard à Rogue. Son visage aux muscles tendus, sa mâchoire contractée, ses yeux fixés devant lui firent savoir à Hermione que lui aussi avait tout compris.

Hermione ferma les yeux. La brûlure de sa gorge irritée par la poussière était de plus en plus insupportable, et elle tentait de se concentrer pour éviter à tout prix de tousser.

Les cris hystériques de Bellatrix recommencèrent à raisonner dans le hangar.

- _Endoloris_ ! cria-t-elle soudain.

Hermione serra les dents à l'entente de cette formule qui suffisait à réveiller en elle des douleurs qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre. Des hurlements atroces emplirent la pièce. Hermione porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Elle ne voulait plus entendre. Elle ne voulait plus connaître la douleur, la sienne ou celle des autres. Elle avait subi elle aussi, elle avait souffert. Et sur son corps, et dans sa tête, la souffrance et les cris restaient gravés, indélébiles.

Elle ne sut combien de temps durèrent les cris de l'inconnu torturé. Cela lui parut long. Et elle ne doutât pas que pour celui qui souffrait, l'éternité s'écoulait…

Les hurlements et les rires de Bellatrix s'estompèrent progressivement. Les hurlements puis les râles aussi. Il y eut un violent bruit de métal ; la grille qui retenait le prisonnier avait été rabattue.

- Débrouille-toi, Dolohov, je veux que tu me ramènes Drago…, dit Bellatrix. Et vite, tu as compris ?  
- Ce sera fait…  
- Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit fait…

Puis il y eut des bruits de pas. Ils s'en allaient. Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler sous l'effet du soulagement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du hangar claquait dans un bruit métallique, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

A peine les Mangemorts furent-ils partis qu'Hermione fut secouée d'une violente quinte de toux. Elle se courba en deux pour expulser la poussière irritante qui collait au fond de sa gorge, et remercia silencieusement Merlin ou elle ne savait qui pour lui avoir permis de contenir sa toux.

Elle reprit son souffle au bout de quelques instants, puis regarda Rogue, haletante.

- C'est elle…, souffla Hermione. C'est elle qui contrôle Otacus.  
- Ils veulent se venger, ajouta Rogue. Tous. Et vous êtes autant menacée que moi.

Hermione le savait. Et pourtant, se l'entendre dire directement par Rogue lui fit un choc.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle. Ne serons-nous donc jamais en paix ?  
- Combien de personnes se sont demandé la même chose avant vous, Miss Granger ?...

Ils furent interrompus par les râles qui s'élevèrent à nouveau, amplifiés par le silence. Hermione se redressa. Elle regarda discrètement au-dessus de la pile de cartons qui les dissimulait. Il n'y avait effectivement plus personne. Personne à part eux et celui qui geignait.

- Allons voir…, dit-elle doucement.  
- Granger, nous avons fait assez ! Partons !

Hermione lui jeta un regard de reproches.

- Partez si vous le voulez ! Moi je reste ! Quelqu'un a besoin d'assistance, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué !

Elle tourna violemment le dos à Rogue et se dirigea vers la grille en dessous de laquelle agonisait quelqu'un.

- Granger ! appela une nouvelle fois le Maître des Potions.

C'était inutile. Hermione était décidée à porter secours à l'inconnu. Rogue se décida à la rejoindre au moment où elle regardait à travers la grille. Il la vit réprimer un cri et porter ses mains à sa bouche.

- C'est pas vrai…, souffla Hermione, bouleversée.

Rogue s'approcha lentement de la grille et y jeta un regard. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

Un homme, ou ce qu'il en restait, gisait au fond d'une misérable cellule de béton. Couché sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades. On aurait dit un cadavre. Il était affreusement maigre, à tel point que ses os lui transperçaient presque la peau. A travers sa vieille robe déchirée, on pouvait discerner ses côtes et la pâleur mortelle de son corps. Son visage était émacié, creusé, grêlé. De nombreuses contusions et coupures suintantes lui zébraient les joues. Ses yeux vides s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites. Ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules, sales et abîmés. Il tenait d'ailleurs des touffes de ses propres cheveux dans ses doigts. La torture délivrée par Bellatrix avait fait son œuvre. L'homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un spectre qui subsistait mais qui s'effaçait malgré tout. Une empreinte. Il était presque méconnaissable. Presque. Car Hermione et Rogue savaient qui il était. L'homme que Bellatrix torturait était Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione regarda Rogue.

- Il… Il faut faire quelque chose…, murmura-t-elle. On ne peut pas le laisser là…

Rogue ne répondit pas. La jeune femme s'agenouilla et souleva la grille. Elle détestait Lucius Malefoy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici, dans cet état si misérable.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?..., fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque le torturé tourna d'un coup la tête vers elle. Hermione grimaça en entendant les cervicales de l'homme craquer.  
Il les observa un instant de ses yeux secs et injectés de sang. Hermione avala sa salive. Les reconnaissait-il ? Ou bien la torture lui avait-elle fait perdre la tête ?

Soudain, Malefoy brandit sa main décharnée, une main de squelette, et agrippa le devant du pull d'Hermione, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Il haletait, et l'air qu'il respirait sifflait dans sa gorge sèche. Il ouvrit la bouche, et un mot se forma sur ses lèvres craquelées. Mais aucun son ne sortait. Il redoubla d'effort, et sa souffrance se lisait sur ses traits ravagés.

- O…Otacus…, parvint-il à articuler. Sauvez… Otacus…

Hermione tentait de se libérer de la main cadavérique qui la retenait. Lucius la lâcha. Il se laissa tomber en arrière. Ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur les deux sorciers, avant de fixer le plafond du hangar. Un dernier râle s'éleva de sa gorge. Puis sa poitrine arrêta de se soulever. Hermione bondit en arrière.

- Est-ce qu'il est…, commença-t-elle en frottant le devant de son pull, là où Lucius l'avait agrippée.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, encore sous le choc. Rogue se pencha par-dessus le corps de Lucius. Il guetta le moindre mouvement de sa poitrine. Mais il n'y avait plus rien.

- Oui…, murmura-t-il. Il est mort.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, assise sur le sol.

- Bellatrix Lestrange est vraiment ignoble…, souffla-t-elle. C'était ça, son plan de vengeance. Elle a tué Lucius Malefoy, pourchasse Drago et se sert d'Otacus… Et il y a aussi Narcissa Malefoy…  
- Et ensuite, ce sera nous…, assena Rogue.

Hermione se remit debout en évitant de poser les yeux dans la geôle de Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Professeur ?..., demanda-t-elle, sans être sûre de vouloir une réponse.  
- Aller au Ministère pour les informer, puis retourner à Poudlard, Granger. Que voudriez-vous faire d'autre ? C'était déjà de la folie pure de venir ici, et vous n'aviez aucunement besoin d'aller voir qui gémissait…  
- C'est vous qui êtes entré le premier ! se défendit Hermione. Et je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour lui…  
- La seule chose que vous pourrez faire pour lui, maintenant, c'est organiser ses obsèques ! Sortons ! Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité…

Il se dirigea vers la petite porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, suivi d'Hermione.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient franchi la palissade dans l'autre sens. Aucun des deux n'avait dit mot, absorbé par ses propres pensées.  
Ils marchaient en silence, côte à côte. Ils devaient impérativement retourner au Ministère, faire part de leurs découvertes.

Ils devaient dire aux Aurors que Bellatrix était à la tête du réseau. Qu'elle cherchait la vengeance. Qu'elle avait un moyen d'entrer à Poudlard. Que Lucius Malefoy était mort, Otacus possédé, Drago traqué. Qu'eux étaient menacés.

Mais qu'étaient-ils censés faire ensuite ? Rentrer bien gentiment à Poudlard pour laisser faire les Aurors ? C'était ce que pensait Rogue. Ce n'était pas l'avis d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait accepter de rester impuissante face à la menace. Elle ne pouvait accepter que Harry et Ron combattent, tandis qu'elle restait en sécurité à Poudlard. Enfin, dans une sécurité relative…

Ils reprirent le chemin du Ministère. Ayant récupéré toutes leurs affaires à l'hôtel, ils pouvaient aller directement informer les Aurors avant de partir.  
Hermione ne parlait pas à Rogue, et celui-ci n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir rester silencieux.

La jeune femme était contrariée. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille comme ça. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment faire pour convaincre Rogue de rester ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était peine perdue.

En soupirant, elle tourna les yeux vers le trottoir opposé à celui sur lequel ils marchaient. Elle stoppa net, et Rogue manqua de la percuter.

- Granger… dit-il entre ses dents, menaçant. Soit le moment est venu pour vous de consulter un spécialiste pour votre vue afin de vous rendre compte qu'aucun obstacle ne vous barre la route et que rien ne justifie votre arrêt, soit vous êtes déjà irrécupérable et dans ce cas, prévenez les autres avant de stopper comme cela !

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque. Une silhouette familière marchait sur le trottoir d'en face. Nott. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de croiser des Mangemorts à chaque fois qu'elle marchait dans la rue.

Nott jetait des regards anxieux autour de lui.  
Hermione le désigna du doigt.

- Quoi ? dit Severus. Ce n'est que cet abruti de Nott ! Et alors ? Vous voyez bien qu'il se dirige vers leur repère. Nous allons informer les Aurors, pas besoin de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Hermione s'était avancée sur le bord du trottoir et attendait que les voitures se dispersent pour pouvoir traverser.

- On va le suivre ! annonça Hermione d'un ton péremptoire. Son air est trop louche !  
- Miss Granger ! s'écria Rogue. Cessez ce jeu ! Vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis ! Et Nott a l'air louche au naturel… Il doit seulement se rendre au QG. Laissez faire les Aurors, même si je doute de leurs compétences…

Cependant, au moment où il prononçait ces derniers mots, les deux professeurs virent le Mangemort tourner dans une impasse sombre. Une impasse complètement opposée à la route vers le repère des Mangemorts…

Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle traversa la rue, ne se demandant même pas si Rogue la suivait ou non.

- Quelle idiote…, marmonna Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il s'élança à la suite de sa collègue. Il était évident qu'elle voulait se battre. Mais il trouvait qu'elle était plus téméraire que courageuse…

Soudain, une voiture passa à toute vitesse devant lui, le stoppant net. Il suivit Hermione des yeux. Elle ne l'attendait pas et courait vers la ruelle. Severus sentit une angoisse poindre en lui. Il pressentait un danger. Et Hermione y fonçait tête baissée.

Il essaya de l'appeler, mais le vacarme des klaxons couvrit sa voix. Il dépassa la voiture qui l'avait bloqué et se mit à courir. Mais Hermione avait disparu dans la ruelle.

L'intuition d'un danger imminent le fit accélérer. Alors qu'il arrivait sur le trottoir, il vit les murs sombres de la ruelle, à quelques mètres devant lui, s'éclairer d'une lumière bleue. Son cœur rata un battement. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à Granger…

Enfin, il arriva à l'entrée de la ruelle. Elle était encombrée de vieilles poubelles et de containers. Severus porta immédiatement la main à sa poche, prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Mais l'impasse était vide. Aucune trace de Nott. Ni d'Hermione.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une main dépasser de derrière une poubelle. Il s'approcha tout de même lentement, ne voulant pas tomber dans un piège. Les sens à l'affût, il cherchait le moindre mouvement du regard. Son ouïe était parasitée par la circulation des voitures derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il fut profondément enfoncé dans la ruelle, loin de la vue des Moldus, il sortit complètement sa baguette de sa poche.

Rien ne bougeait.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Nott dans la ruelle. La main qu'il voyait dépasser était bien trop fine pour appartenir à un homme. L'angoisse apparut.

Granger. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Il contourna la poubelle. Il retrouva la jeune femme allongée sur le sol, immobile. Cependant, elle se mit à gémir quand Severus s'approcha. Le Maître des Potions sentit son angoisse diminuer d'un cran : elle était vivante. Non pas qu'il s'était attaché à elle. Loin de là. C'était seulement qu'il ne tenait pas à la ramener en morceaux au Ministère… Tout lui retomberait dessus.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'Hermione. Elle tenait encore sa baguette dans sa main. Une coupure profonde lui barrait la joue et elle s'était égratigné le bras en tombant.  
Elle gémit encore une fois, puis s'agita. Enfin, elle esquissa un mouvement pour se relever.  
En grimaçant, elle s'assit complètement, puis se remit debout.

- Vous avez réussi à anéantir tous les Mangemorts à vous toute seule, Granger ? questionna Rogue, sarcastique.

Elle porta une main à sa joue et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa coupure.

- Je voulais juste le suivre…, marmonna-t-elle. Il m'a entendue venir. Il m'a lancé un sortilège par surprise et… je suis tombée.

Rogue soupira profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire exactement, Miss Granger ? Ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça. Et je n'avais aucune envie de venir vous ramasser à la petite cuillère…  
- Je… Je voulais être utile…, murmura Hermione en se relevant.  
- Mais bien sûr…, dit-il, ironique. Il est évident que vous seriez en parfait état d'aider Potter après avoir subi un ou deux Doloris ! Il était déjà impossible de vous faire entendre raison du temps où vous étiez adolescente ! Je commence à douter de la responsabilité de Potter dans toutes les escapades que vous faisiez il y a quelques années… C'était vous, en fait, qui embrigadiez tout le monde, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi…

Hermione le regarda.

- Serait-ce une tentative de protection ? demanda-t-elle, énervée et ironique.

Severus ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant, puis répondit :

- Prenez cela comme vous le voulez. J'essaie juste —et je dois dire que les résultats ne sont pas exceptionnels pour le moment— de vous empêcher de faire les idioties comme celle que vous venez d'accomplir…

Hermione se sentait bouillir. Elle eut soudain envie de lui faire mal, de lui cracher à la figure tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Depuis longtemps, elle se taisait par pur respect. Mais lui, avait-il du respect pour elle ? Hermione se sentait trembler de fureur. Elle brandit sa baguette, et la pointa à quelques centimètres du visage de Rogue.

- J'en ai assez ! cria-t-elle. Arrêtez de me rabaisser continuellement, de me prendre pour une gamine stupide qui s'amuse à prendre des risques ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Rien à rien ! Vous ne savez pas ce que je vis en ce moment, vous ne savez rien des peurs qui me hantent ! Tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est me jeter des mots à la figure, vous vous fichez de tout ce que je peux vivre !

Des larmes de rage se mirent à dévaler ses joues, se mêlant au sang de sa coupure et baignant son visage de rouge. Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent, tandis qu'une colère sourde montait peu à peu en lui. Hermione avança sa baguette. Rogue sortit la sienne. Les larmes de la jeune femme ne tarissaient pas. Elle faisait pourtant face à son collègue, affichant toute la fierté et la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve, ignorant ses larmes. Un sourire mauvais déforma les lèvres minces de Rogue.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour vous en servir, Granger ? dit-il en désignant la baguette d'Hermione d'un mouvement de menton. Vous en mourez d'envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione plissa les yeux. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés par la filature de Nott et sa chute lui donnaient l'allure d'un lion prêt à attaquer.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point…, murmura-t-elle.  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous ? susurra-t-il. Allez-y, jeune fille…

La main d'Hermione trembla légèrement. C'était tentant. Très tentant. Mais oserait-elle vraiment jeter un sort à son ancien Professeur ? Elle abaissa sa baguette. Rogue eut un petit rire.

- J'en étais sûr…, susurra-t-il.

Ce furent les mots de trop. Sans prévenir, Hermione se jeta sur lui. Elle eut l'impression que sa fureur se répandait dans ses muscles, augmentant ses forces. Elle agrippa le devant de la veste moldue de Rogue, prête à se battre. Mais Rogue était toujours bien plus fort qu'elle. Il lui saisit les bras d'une poigne de fer, et la plaqua violemment à un mur. Hermione était prisonnière. Elle parvint quand même à dégager son bras et à appuyer sa baguette sur la jugulaire de Rogue. Celui-ci réagit rapidement. Il plaqua l'avant-bras droit d'Hermione au mur, se retirant ainsi de la ligne de mire de la baguette. Puis, de son autre main, il saisit le menton d'Hermione. Celle-ci haletait. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Rogue.

- Allons, allons, Miss Granger… Il ne faut pas confondre courage et provocation…, dit-il d'une voix veloutée.

Hermione braqua son regard droit dans celui de Rogue, comme si elle cherchait à le transpercer des yeux. A la vue des iris noirs, elle sut que derrière les accents doucereux de Rogue se dissimulait la rage la plus violente.

- Je… Je n'ai pas peur de vous…, parvint-elle à articuler.

La main de Rogue lui appuya un peu plus sur la gorge et lui tira la peau des joues, si bien que le sang coagulé de sa coupure ne suffit plus à arrêter le saignement. Sa blessure se rouvrit. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de gémir.

_Pas de faiblesse devant lui…,_ s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement.

- Vous êtes ignoble…, répondit-elle, le dégoût perçant dans sa voix.

Elle fixa Severus droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Dites-le-moi…  
- Le fait de vous avoir revue suffit.

Les yeux des deux sorciers lançaient des éclairs. Rogue relâcha Hermione. Celle-ci ne porta même pas la main à sa blessure, pour ne pas faire plaisir à Rogue en constatant qu'il lui avait fait mal. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie sa douleur. Le sang de sa joue coulait en suivant les courbes de son visage et lui mouillait les lèvres. Hermione serra de nouveau sa baguette dans sa main. La contraction de ses muscles accentua la douleur qui lui tenaillait le bras depuis qu'elle s'était éraflée en tombant. Elle l'ignora.

- Vous êtes un idiot, Severus Rogue…, cracha-t-elle, furibonde. Un parfait idiot.

Elle le toisa d'un regard empli de haine avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle croisa les bras, baissa la tête, et de nouvelles larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle poussa un gémissement, vaincue. Le sel de ses larmes mettait sa blessure à vif.

Elle pensa qu'elle aussi était une idiote. Elle ne pouvait ignorer les provocations de son collègue, et cela constituait leur faiblesse. Ils ne parviendraient à rien s'ils restaient opposés ainsi. Ils ne visaient pas la bonne cible. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, suivre Nott avait été une bêtise. Qu'avait-elle compté faire ? Le neutraliser ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle en était incapable. Elle avait seulement voulu se donner l'impression qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'utile.

Elle s'essuya la joue sur sa manche. Une blessure. Voilà tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à gagner. Une blessure, et les foudres de son ancien Professeur.

C'est alors qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos, comme un coup de fouet. Elle se retourna vivement, pensant que Rogue lui avait jeté un sort suite à leur différend. Mais Rogue n'avait plus sa baguette dans sa main. Il se tenait simplement debout un peu plus loin qu'elle, les traits crispés par la colère.

La douleur la lança de nouveau, plus forte, moins supportable. Hermione se plia en deux, prise de nausées, puis s'effondra sur le sol, aveuglée. Par réflexe, elle passa une main dans son dos, frottant son blouson. Il était humide et chaud. Lorsqu'elle porta sa main devant ses yeux, une vague de panique l'envahit. Sa paume ruisselait de sang.

Elle vit Rogue s'approcher d'elle. Son visage trahissait cette fois l'incompréhension. Ce fut la dernière image qui s'imprima sur la rétine de la jeune femme. Une nouvelle salve de souffrance lui transperça le dos, et Hermione sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques !_


	18. Chapitre 17: SteMangouste

_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_Voici la suite, après la coupure un peu brusque du chapitre précédent… ^^'_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Réponse à Patouch la mouch__ : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ces deux chapitres !_

_Eh oui, c'était bel et bien Bellatrix… Ah, je te l'accorde, elle ne rassure pas… _

_C'est vrai qu'ils se comportent comme des gamins, mais j'aime bien les faire réagir comme ça ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! ^^_

_Eh bien oui, aucun répit pour ce pauvre Severus ! Je le maltraite un peu, le pauvre… _

_Ouh, tu parles déjà de la fin ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste beaucoup de chapitres ! Mais je suis touchée que tu me dises que mon histoire te manquera… Et moi je n'aurai plus tes reviews quand ma fic sera terminée ! :(_

_Et je t'en prie, c'est normal que je réponde à tes super reviews !_

_Et voici donc la suite ! Je sais, j'ai été sadique à la fin du précédent chapitre… Mais bon, voici le nouveau chapitre ! _

_Severus refuse d'admettre beaucoup de choses, et c'est pas fini, je peux te le dire ! Mais on va bien arriver à faire quelque chose de ces deux-là ! ^^ Concernant le sort qu'a reçu Hermione, c'est un mystère pour le moment… Mais les réponses viendront en temps voulu !_

_Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ces chapitres ! Encore merciiii ! Et bonne lecture de la suite ! :D_

_**Ste-Mangouste**_

- **T**u crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, Ron ! Arrête de poser cette question, c'est angoissant…

Ce furent ces voix qui réveillèrent Hermione. Elle poussa un gémissement. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, mais une lumière crue lui brûla la rétine. Elle gémit de nouveau.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ron. Harry, elle se réveille ! Hermione, Hermione !  
- Ron, ne la brusque pas, goujat ! s'écria une voix féminine. Il faut qu'elle reste tranquille.

Ron n'écoutait pas. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lit.

- Hermione ! Hermione, tu m'entends ?  
- Tmcrzzzlera… répondit Hermione, la bouche sèche et la voix rauque.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, soudain paniqué. Harry, tu crois que ça lui a fait perdre la parole ?!  
- Tu…m'écrases…bras… parvint à dire Hermione au prix d'un énorme effort.

Ron vira au rouge pivoine.

- Ah…pardon…, s'excusa-t-il en s'écartant vivement.  
- Ron, tu es vraiment un imbécile…  
- Mais, Ginny…  
- Gi…nny ? marmonna Hermione.

Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne.

- Je suis là, Hermione, je suis là. Et Harry aussi.  
- Et moi ! dit Ron.  
- Elle l'avait sûrement compris, idiot ! s'exclama sa sœur.

Hermione sourit et tenta de rouvrir ses paupières. Elle plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à l'éclairage. Elle était allongée sur un lit, d'après la sensation de moelleux sous elle. Ses yeux lui confirmèrent son hypothèse après qu'elle soit parvenue à les ouvrir complètement. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se redresser. Aussitôt, Ginny et Harry se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

- Doucement, Hermione… Tu ne dois pas faire d'effort important…  
- Qu'est-ce que…, commença à dire Hermione de sa voix rauque.

Ginny lui tendit un verre d'eau. Tout en buvant, Hermione observa autour d'elle. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Sûrement à Ste-Mangouste. Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle se souvint de Nott, du sortilège qu'elle avait reçu, de son altercation avec Rogue. Puis de la douleur fulgurante dans son dos, du sang. Et du néant. Rien d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, contente d'avoir retrouvé sa voix grâce au verre d'eau.

Harry redressa ses lunettes.

- On voulait te demander la même chose, Hermione…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Rogue et moi sommes allés au hangar où devaient se trouver les Mangemorts, et…  
- On sait, l'interrompit Harry. Rogue nous l'a raconté _très_ brièvement…

Ginny fusilla Ron du regard.

- N'est-ce pas, Ron ? On n'a pas pu avoir les détails par ta faute !

Hermione, ne comprenant pas, regardait alternativement ses trois amis.

- Ron a insulté Rogue lorsque nous sommes arrivés après avoir appris que tu avais été blessée, poursuivit Ginny.  
- C'est bien fait pour lui ! se défendit Ron.  
- Tais-toi, Ron ! s'exclama sa sœur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Hermione à Ginny.

Celle-ci lança un regard noir à son frère. Ron leur tournait le dos et, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, observait ce qu'il se passait dehors par la fenêtre. Puis Ginny se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

- Il a dit à Rogue que tout était de sa faute et que tu risquais de mourir à cause de lui, qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans les rangs de…Voldemort, car on aurait eu au moins une chance de le voir disparaître.  
- Ron ! cria Hermione aussi fort que sa voix encore affaiblie le lui permettait. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!  
- J'étais énervé…, marmonna Ron.  
- Mais… Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire ça !

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, tu connais Rogue. Il lui a répondu de se calmer immédiatement, et lui a dit qu'il avait au moins l'avantage de déjà se trouver à l'hôpital si jamais il se prenait son poing dans la figure. Il l'a ensuite prié de disparaître de sa vue, parce qu'il craignait justement d'avoir un spasme malencontreux de l'avant-bras en direction de sa joue…

Hermione baissa la tête pour camoufler son sourire.  
Harry se racla la gorge.

- Alors, Hermione. Raconte-nous.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant. Elle sentait son dos la brûler un peu. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de remettre ses souvenirs et ses pensées en place. Cependant, sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi, sa tête paraissait être un brouillard confus où se mêlaient images, bruits et douleurs…  
Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et des bribes de mémoire lui parvinrent.  
Elle se souvenait être entrée en courant dans la ruelle. Nott s'était retourné. Malgré la confusion de son esprit, Hermione se souvenait parfaitement du regard et du sourire qu'il lui avait lancé. Il savait qui elle était. Il l'avait reconnue.  
Il avait froidement et sûrement levé sa baguette, l'avait pointée sur elle. Un éclair de lumière bleue brilla dans les brumes des souvenirs d'Hermione. Les détails lui revinrent brusquement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de riposter. Par réflexe, elle s'était retournée, exposant son dos, et avait levé les bras pour protéger sa tête. Elle se souvenait du froid mordant qui avait frappé son corps, puis elle était tombée et s'était éraflé la joue et le bras. Elle avait entendu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Ensuite, Rogue était arrivé, et ils s'étaient disputés. Violemment.

Hermione grogna légèrement à ce souvenir et ses amis crurent qu'elle avait mal. Ils voulurent la faire se rallonger complètement, mais elle refusa. Elle leur expliqua du plus détaillé qu'elle le pouvait la scène de la ruelle, en omettant toutefois l'altercation avec Rogue.  
A la fin de son récit, la jeune femme s'inquiéta légèrement : Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pincée, Ron avait blêmi et semblait au bord de la syncope, tandis que Harry l'observait intensément.

- Mais Hermione…, articula Ron. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de suivre Nott ?

Hermione fit un sourire crispé. Elle voulut hausser les épaules, mais la douleur de son dos l'en dissuada. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle se sentait bête et honteuse. Rogue le lui avait bien fait remarquer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se lancer seule à la poursuite de Nott ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire qu'elle aurait pu le stopper seule ?

- Tu aurais dû nous prévenir…, ajouta Harry.  
- Ca va, j'ai compris…, marmonna Hermione, ayant l'impression d'être une enfant à qui l'ont faisait des remontrances. Rogue en a déjà mis une couche, pas la peine d'en rajouter… Je ne le referai plus.  
- Cela est sûr ! s'exclama une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

Les quatre jeunes gens se tournèrent brusquement vers la porte. McGonagall se tenait là, bras croisés, affichant un regard sévère derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. Hermione s'enfonça dans ses draps. Ca allait encore être pour elle… _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?_  
La Directrice de Poudlard s'avança. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Rogue la suivait. Que lui avait-il raconté ?

- Miss Granger, j'ai eu si peur ! s'exclama McGonagall en s'approchant du lit de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci remarqua Rogue lever les yeux au ciel et cela lui donna envie de sourire.

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous suivi ce Mangemort ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer !  
- Je sais…  
- On ne dirait pourtant pas…, marmonna la voix grave du Maître des Potions.

Hermione le fusilla du regard puis s'aperçut que Ron s'apprêtait à provoquer Rogue une fois de plus.

- On n'a pas besoin de vous ! s'exclama le rouquin.

Rogue se tourna lentement vers son ancien élève. Un rictus mauvais déforma ses lèvres.

- Je suis content de voir que vous avez encore l'illusion que _vous_ servez à quelque chose, Weasley…, susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

Ron poussa un mugissement et s'élança sur Rogue. Harry bloqua son meilleur ami en l'attrapant par les bras, puis l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la chambre en l'empêchant de se débattre, avec un sourire d'excuse à l'attention d'Hermione.

- Ne touchez pas Hermione ! cria Ron avant que la porte ne se referme.

Ginny se précipita à son tour hors de la chambre au plus grand malheur d'Hermione, qui se retrouva seule avec McGonagall et Rogue.  
La Directrice soupira.

- Miss Granger, je vous croyais plus responsable que cela…  
- Je ne voulais pas le laisser filer ! se défendit Hermione.  
- Vous auriez dû prévenir les Aurors, répondit sévèrement McGonagall.

Hermione se renfrogna. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on la prenne pour une gamine ? _Peut-être parce que c'est ce que tu es…,_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle soupira. Elle jeta un regard à Rogue. Un rictus étirait ses lèvres. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il se moquait d'elle, évidemment. Il lui avait fait un sermon lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée. Elle s'était presque battue avec lui, et à présent qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir les remontrances de McGonagall, il profitait du spectacle. Mais Hermione savait qu'il prendrait aussi une revanche personnelle…

- Qu'on dit les Médicomages ? demanda-t-elle soudain pour retarder le moment des reproches de McGonagall.  
- Que Merlin avait dû regarder du bon côté au moment où le sort vous a frappée ! répondit la Directrice.

Hermione déglutit difficilement.

- C'est une chance que vous vous soyez retournée pour exposer votre dos, Miss Granger, continua McGonagall en enlevant ses lunettes et en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Le Dr Carter qui vous a examiné a dit…

Elle se retourna vers Severus, peut-être pour qu'il parle. Elle n'eut, bien sûr, droit à aucun soutien de sa part. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

- Il aurait suffi que le sortilège vous frappe de front pour vous tuer…

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle savait qu'elle avait failli mourir. Et pourtant, se l'entendre dire de cette façon la perturba.

- Quel… Quel était le sortilège, exactement ? murmura-t-elle.  
- On l'ignore…, soupira McGonagall.  
- Je suis en danger ?  
- D'après les examens qui ont été fait, tout est normal. Vous avez juste une vilaine coupure au dos.

Hermione se souvint du sang sur sa main lorsqu'elle avait touché son dos douloureux dans la ruelle. Mais tout cela était trop simple. Bien trop simple. Elle avait vu le regard de Nott, avait compris qu'il l'avait reconnue. Et Bellatrix contrôlait Otacus pour les tuer, Rogue et elle. Alors pourquoi Nott lui aurait-il jeté un sort qui pouvait ne pas la tuer ? Ou peut-être pensait-il qu'elle était vraiment morte et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait transplané directement. Soudain, une autre évidence lui traversa l'esprit. Le Mangemort n'avait pas été surpris de la voir. Bellatrix savait qu'ils étaient partis, Rogue et elle. Elle avait dû se rendre compte de leur absence par les yeux d'Otacus…

Puis Hermione pensa à Lucius Malefoy. Il était mort. Les accents déchirants de sa voix sèche résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle se souvint de ses dernières paroles. De son dernier râle. _Sauvez…Otacus…_  
Ainsi, cela voulait dire qu'il savait. Il savait ce qui arrivait à son fils. Il savait qu'il était contrôlé.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose la dérangeait dans toute cette histoire. L'Imperium que subissait Otacus avait l'air d'être un stade avancé de la Magie Noire. Ce n'était certainement pas facile de le maintenir ainsi sous une emprise étrangère, bien qu'il soit un enfant. Bellatrix devait y mettre toute sa hargne… Et Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que tous ces efforts soient uniquement destinés à les anéantir, Rogue et elle, dans le seul but de la vengeance.

- Miss Granger ? Vous m'écoutez ?  
- Elle cherche quelque chose ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant, s'adressant uniquement à Rogue.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? cracha-t-il d'une voix méprisante.  
- Oui, de quoi parlez-vous ? répéta McGonagall.  
- Bellatrix ! cria Hermione, ne prenant pas le temps de leur expliquer le cheminement de ses pensées.

La Directrice jeta un regard inquiet à Rogue, puis posa une main sur le front d'Hermione.

- Vous avez de la fièvre… Je vais faire venir le Dr Carter.  
- Je vais très bien ! s'insurgea Hermione.

Le Professeur McGonagall se leva.

- Severus, restez ici. Je vais chercher le Dr Carter.

Les protestations d'Hermione ne purent rien y faire.  
Une fois la Directrice sortie, Hermione, ignorant la brûlure de sa blessure, rejeta sa couette et passa les jambes d'un côté du lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…, commença Rogue.  
- Pas le temps ! l'interrompit Hermione. Il faut prévenir Harry et Ron pour que…  
- Vous ne devez pas bouger !

Rogue fut près du lit en deux enjambées et attrapa Hermione par les épaules pour l'immobiliser et la recoucher.

- Lâchez-moi, je vais très bien !

En fait, elle savait que c'était tout le contraire. Elle avait froid et transpirait pourtant. Elle avait de la fièvre. Tout cognait sourdement dans sa tête.  
Elle se débattit, mais Rogue la maintenait fortement. Il la plaqua sur le matelas, faisant venir les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione quand son dos heurta le lit.

Severus tenait sa collègue plaquée sur le lit par les épaules. Elle refusait de rester là et tentait de se lever. Il se sentit anxieux. L'état de Granger avait changé en quelques minutes. Sa peau s'était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et ses yeux brillaient de fièvre. Il posa sa main sur le front d'Hermione, le visage soucieux. Elle était brûlante. Que se passait-il ? Au fond de lui, il savait ce qui arrivait. Tout le monde pensait qu'Hermione souffrait d'une simple blessure. N'y avait-il pas assez eu de morts et de batailles pour que le monde comprenne que les Mangemorts poussaient la magie dans les extrêmes frontières du Mal ? Hermione avait bien plus qu'une coupure, c'était certain. Mais qu'avait-elle _vraiment_ ?

Il laissa sa main un instant sur le front d'Hermione, tentant d'évaluer le degré de sa fièvre. Il alors vit le visage de la jeune femme se détendre et il eut moins de mal à la maîtriser. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Votre main est fraîche… articula-t-elle d'une voix étrangement faible.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Severus voyait briller la fièvre dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle lui agrippa la main et la posa sur son front, puis sur sa joue. Severus put sentir la chaleur qui émanait de la peau du visage d'Hermione. Il décida de la laisser faire. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de la maintenir. Il laissa la jeune femme balader ses doigts froids sur ses joues. Il sentit la douceur de sa peau sous sa main. Elle avait la peau très douce. Ces pensées le ramenèrent à la réalité et il retira brusquement sa main.

Il n'avait pas à la laisser faire ça. Parce qu'il avait peur de voir défiler ses propres pensées…

Tout brillait. La lumière semblait plus éblouissante et lui irritait la rétine. Son dos la brûlait. Elle avait chaud, et elle tremblait de froid. Elle vit Rogue s'approcher d'elle.  
Elle se sentait affreusement mal, tout à coup. Mais elle devait se lever, elle devait aller parler à Harry et Ron, leur dire que Bellatrix préparait forcément quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait plus loin que la vengeance.  
Hermione sentit deux mains lui agripper fermement les épaules et la plaquer sur son matelas.  
Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux alors qu'une douleur fulgurante, comme une flamme, comme un fer rouge, lui transperçait le dos. Elle ne dit rien, muette sous la souffrance. Tout se brouilla devant ses yeux, les larmes de douleur se mêlant à celles de la fièvre. Le sang battait à ses tempes, tandis que sa blessure semblait à vif. Elle n'en connaissait pas la taille ni la profondeur. Pourtant, il lui semblait que son dos entier était en feu. Elle tenta de se débattre. Mais les mains qui la maintenaient étaient trop fortes, elle était trop faible.

Hermione avait l'impression de flotter, mais sa douleur la maintenait à… A quoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieur.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit la fraîcheur sur son front. Cela calma la brûlure et les échos dans sa tête. Elle sentit comme une vague froide se répandre dans son crâne, et, malgré la douleur dans son dos qui persistait, elle se sentit mieux. Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux pour distinguer plus nettement son entourage, à travers les larmes de sa fièvre.  
Une silhouette. Qui ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.  
Debout devant elle, bras tendu. Sa main. C'était sa main, à cette silhouette, froide et apaisante, qu'elle sentait sur son front. Elle se sentait aller mieux…

- Votre main est fraîche, parvint-elle à dire.

Elle ne savait pas à qui elle parlait. Elle l'avait su, pourtant, non ?  
Elle distingua soudain la silhouette se tendre, et elle sentit que cette main allait lui être retirée. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle se sentait mieux ainsi, avec cette main froide qui diffusait sur son front brûlant une vague apaisante.  
Elle avait tellement mal… Elle avait tellement chaud….  
Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui ôte cette main. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir encore une fois cette fièvre.  
Alors elle attrapa la main. Ses joues aussi brûlaient, et elle souhaitait éteindre ce feu, qui lui rongeait déjà le dos. Elle poussa un soupir en sentant la main céder à sa demande.  
La fièvre lui consumait les joues. Elle agrippa plus fortement les doigts froids et les balada sur son visage, sentant avec soulagement l'insupportable chaleur la quitter un peu.  
C'est alors que la main se retira brusquement. Pour de bon.

- Votre main…, murmura Hermione, d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue ne la lui donna pas. Il ignora ses pensées, et observa Hermione. Sa fièvre l'avait transportée ailleurs. Elle semblait oublier qui il était, oublier les frontières entre eux, oublier leurs disputes, leur affrontement récent. Elle souffrait.

Quelle était cette fièvre exactement ? Un début d'infection ? Ou _autre chose_ ?  
Rogue penchait plus pour la deuxième possibilité.  
Quoi que ce sortilège puisse être, ça ne pouvait rien être de bon…  
Severus posa ses yeux sur le visage d'Hermione. Il repensa à sa main se promenant sur cette peau lisse et douce… Avait-elle été consciente que c'était _sa_ main à _lui_ ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le Dr Carter entra, suivi de près par le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci jeta à Hermione un regard inquiet, puis un autre regard, étonné cette fois, à Rogue. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le Maître des Potions était assis sur le lit d'Hermione, ayant été obligé de le faire en tentant de la bloquer. Severus tourna les yeux vers McGonagall, anxieux.

- Elle a eu un accès de fièvre rapide et assez violent…, souffla-t-il d'un ton grave.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa main. Quelque chose de brûlant.  
Il se retourna brutalement vers Hermione. Encore dans un état second provoqué par sa fièvre, elle recherchait la fraîcheur, qu'il lui avait retirée en lui enlevant sa main. Hermione avait tendu le bras et avait saisi la main gauche du Maître des Potions, cherchant encore une fois le froid pour ses doigts brûlants.

Il voulut encore une fois retirer ses doigts. C'est alors qu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

Il lut la souffrance dans les iris brillants et lointains, et il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui en sentant les petits doigts brûlants serrer les siens, à la recherche d'un froid apaisant.  
La seule chose qu'il fit alors, la seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire, fut de serrer un peu les doigts d'Hermione dans les siens.

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	19. Chapitre 18: Sauve

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Désolée pour cette attente… _

_Je vous remercie pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! :D_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouch__ : Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ainsi, je suis touchée de voir à quel point tu attends les nouveaux chapitres ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire par « C'est trop court ! », je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire que j'avais mal interprété, mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas du tout le cas !_

_Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! Je te remercie, encore et encore (et encore et encore et encore… ^^) pour toutes les super reviews que tu me laisses ! _

_Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre, les dialogues entre Ron et Rogue (Mouahaha ! Effectivement, il t'a bien inspirée le gars à qui tu as dit ça ! ^^) !_

_Je te le redis encore, je suis désolée de l'attente ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…:/ Mais je vais poster plus rapidement à partir de maintenant. _

_Encore MERCI pour tes commentaires ! :D A très bientôt !_

_Réponse à MlleDawn__ : C'est toi que je remercie pour ta review ! :D Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voilà donc la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !_

_Réponse à Zosma07__ : Merci, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce dernier chapitre ! Et voici la suite ! Merci de ta review ! :D_

_Réponse à Clo__ : Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, je le suis moi-même dans les publications… Eh oui, c'était bien Bellatrix ! Je sais, je n'ai pas été très sympathique avec Lucius, m'enfin…_

_J'aime bien écrire les disputes entre Rogue et Hermione ! ^^ _

_Voici la suite ! Merci de ta review ! :D_

* * *

_**Sauve**_

- **U**n antidouleur… Et un antipyrétique, dit calmement le Dr Carter.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la força à avaler deux cachets. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent d'un éclair de lucidité avant que ses paupières ne se ferment et qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil. Elle lâcha les doigts de Rogue et celui-ci se sentit rassuré.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé sa main ? C'était Granger ! Mais il n'était pas un monstre. Il avait bien vu qu'elle souffrait.  
Un spectre passa devant ses yeux. Une femme aux cheveux roux. _Elle_ aussi avait souffert avant de mourir, sous les sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle aussi aurait eu besoin d'une main à serrer.  
Il ferma les yeux brutalement. Ce n'était pas la même chose ! Granger n'allait pas mourir. Et Granger n'était pas… _elle_. Il soupira.

Le Dr Carter retourna doucement Hermione pour l'allonger sur le côté.

- Je dois examiner sa blessure, expliqua-t-il aux deux professeurs. Nous lui avons lancés les sorts de soins de secours et nous lui avons fait un bandage quand elle est arrivée. Il faut que je vérifie que la cicatrisation a bien commencé et que sa fièvre n'est pas provoquée par un début d'infection.

Il regarda tour à tour Rogue et McGonagall.

- C'est assez surprenant…, dit-il. Si vous ne voulez pas voir…  
- Nous restons, asséna fermement McGonagall avant que Rogue n'ait pu faire un geste. Et vous aussi, Severus. Peut-être que le fait de voir la blessure vous rappellera quelque chose ou vous donnera une piste pour identifier le sort.

Severus serra les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il n'était plus un Mangemort. Mais cela, personne ne semblait le comprendre. Pourrait-il un jour se débarrasser de l'étiquette qui lui collait sournoisement à la peau ?

Carter dégagea la couette d'Hermione et ouvrit l'arrière de la chemise d'hôpital de la jeune femme profondément endormie. Il découvrit lentement son dos. Puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître le bandage d'Hermione, laissant la blessure à l'air libre.

McGonagall porta ses deux mains à sa bouche.

- Par Merlin…, souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle détourna les yeux.  
Severus écarquilla les siens et crispa la mâchoire.

- Severus…, murmura McGonagall, les larmes aux yeux. Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Dites-moi que vous connaissez ce sort…

Le Maître des Potions avait le regard figé sur le dos d'Hermione. Il sentit un sentiment de culpabilité contre lequel il était impuissant l'envahir peu à peu. Il aurait dû la rattraper…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit soudain Carter devant l'air inquiet et choqué des deux autres. Elle est hors de danger.  
- _Hors de danger ?_Vous avez vu l'état de son dos ?! cracha Rogue en montrant Hermione d'un geste vif du bras. On dirait qu'elle a été…coupée en deux !

McGonagall gémit. C'était exactement l'impression qu'elle avait eue.

Une énorme coupure, de la largeur d'un poignet, traversait le dos d'Hermione de la base de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Du sang suintait et les lèvres de la plaie semblaient noircies, comme brûlées. Rogue eut d'abord peur à la vue de cette blessure, qui semblait avoir été causée par un _Sectumsempra_… Serait-ce encore de sa faute ? Cependant, avec un soulagement relatif, il avait remarqué l'aspect noirci des lèvres de la blessure, et cela lui avait permis d'être sûr que ce n'était pas son sort qui avait frappé Hermione. Le _Sectumsempra_ne brûlait pas la peau ainsi…

Carter soupira.

- Je suis rassuré, la cicatrisation a commencé, dit-il.  
- C'était… _pire que cela_, avant ? articula Minerva d'une voix blanche.

Le médicomage ne répondit pas, et ce fut plus explicite que s'il avait dit quoi que ce soit. Il agita la baguette et le dos d'Hermione se retrouva de nouveau entouré de bandages immaculés. Il griffonna quelques notes sur un carnet puis, sans un mot, sortit de la chambre, l'air pensif.

Severus et McGonagall restèrent silencieux quelques instants, tout deux observant Hermione qui dormait paisiblement. Elle semblait si loin de ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques minutes auparavant…

- Severus, dit soudain McGonagall. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que c'est ? Par quoi elle a été touchée ?

Rogue sentit la colère emplir ses veines.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je ne sais rien, Minerva ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que je ne suis plus un des leurs ?  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais vous les avez fréquentés assez longtemps pour…  
- N'y aura-t-il toujours que mon passé qui compte ? cria brusquement le Maître des Potions, d'une voix où perçait la haine.

McGonagall ôta ses lunettes, soupira puis s'approcha de son collègue et posa une main osseuse sur son épaule.

- Je ne voulais parler que de votre rôle d'espion, Severus. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je sais très bien qui vous êtes.

Elle sourit tristement. Severus voulut lui répondre que non, justement, elle ne savait pas qui il était. Personne ne le connaissait vraiment. En fait, il se disait que même lui ne se connaissait pas complètement…

Il garda le silence et reporta son attention sur l'horrible blessure d'Hermione. Il était de plus en plus certain que ce sort avait quelque chose de particulier. Il avait assez de connaissances en sorcellerie et en magie noire pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une blessure de ce genre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle entre le moment où Hermione y avait pénétré et celui où lui l'avait retrouvée, blessée sur le sol. Ce qu'avait cherché à faire Nott, il l'ignorait. Pour le moment, du moins. Car quoi que ce sort puisse être, il ne se limitait certainement pas à une blessure, aussi profonde puisse-t-elle être… Oh non, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de vicieux, quelque chose d'affreux. Comme l'avait dit Minerva, il avait fréquenté les Mangemorts assez longtemps pour connaître leur soif de mort et de souffrance…

Les paroles qu'avait prononcées Hermione avant que la fièvre ne soit trop forte lui revinrent en mémoire. Peut-être avait-elle vraiment pensé ce qu'elle avait dit, peut-être le délire n'y était-il pour rien. Elle s'était exclamée que Bellatrix cherchait quelque chose. Pas seulement la vengeance. Et Severus avait beau penser que Nott n'était qu'un abruti, il pouvait très bien obéir aux ordres de Bellatrix… Peut-être avait-il vraiment cherché à tuer Hermione en lui visant la poitrine pour qu'elle se vide de son sang mais que la jeune femme s'était retournée dans un ultime réflexe… Ou peut-être avait-il anticipé ce même réflexe, et dans, ce cas, ce sort avait un réel but…

- Le Dr Carter m'a dit lorsque je suis allée le chercher qu'il comptait la garder deux jours en observation, dit McGonagall, interrompant les pensées de son collègue. Peut-être plus si son état s'aggrave ou si elle refait des crises de fièvre. Mais apparemment, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre…  
Severus secoua la tête. Un ricanement froid et ironique monta de sa gorge.  
- Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'elle va s'en tirer comme ça ? Avec une blessure ? C'est un sort Mangemort, Minerva, pas l'invention quelconque d'un sorcier en quête d'un jeu sadique…

McGonagall soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Ses yeux semblèrent s'embuer alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Hermione.  
Severus jeta un dernier regard au dos de la jeune femme puis il fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre.

Un moment plus tard, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue franchissaient les grilles de Poudlard, après avoir transplané depuis Ste-Mangouste. Ils avançaient vers le château, dans un silence pesant. La Directrice, n'y tenant plus, le rompit.

- J'espère qu'elle se remettra…  
- Ce n'est pas la première épreuve qu'elle traverse, Minerva, vous le savez bien. En tant qu'amie de Potter, c'est même une habituée…  
- Mais sa blessure à l'air assez…  
- Critique, je sais. Mais… elle s'est endurcie, ajouta Rogue d'une voix hésitante. Elle s'en sortira…

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai l'impression que vous tentez de vous en convaincre vous-même, Severus…

Rogue fut si surpris qu'il s'arrêta de marcher. McGonagall l'imita.

- J'ai cru mal comprendre, Minerva…, marmonna Rogue. A quoi pensez-vous, exactement ?

Il avait l'air méfiant. Minerva sourit.

- Eh bien… Ne vous seriez-vous pas finalement un peu attaché à elle ?  
- Absurde ! s'exclama un peu trop vite le Maître des Potions.

McGonagall sourit encore. Elle n'ajouta rien et se remit en marche, laissant Severus seul, immobile là où il s'était arrêté.  
Il crispa la mâchoire. Quelles idées tordues McGonagall avait-elle ? Encore un stupide plan de mèche avec Albus… Non, il ne s'était pas attaché à Granger. Ca, jamais ! C'était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable… Coupable de ne pas avoir été assez rapide, ni assez catégorique pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Nott. Le poids de ses anciennes erreurs se faisait toujours plus lourd… Inutile d'en ajouter de nouvelles…  
Il se remit en marche. Il se sentait… mal à l'aise. Les paroles de McGonagall le dérangeaient. Comment pouvait-on penser qu'il se soit attaché à Granger ? Stupide…  
Pourtant, si cela était si stupide, pourquoi y prêtait-il attention ?

Il soupira et secoua la tête, horrifié. Non, Granger n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite prétentieuse de Gryffondor, qu'une petite Je-Sais-Tout exaspérante.  
Pourtant…  
Elle lui avait paru si fragile, dans le taxi. Si frêle. Et finalement si forte. Il se rappela la résignation de cette jeune femme, son courage, sa volonté d'agir.  
Puis le souvenir de sa propre main, sa main qu'elle avait saisie et qu'elle avait posée contre sa joue… Il se rappela sa peau, si douce. Elle ne l'avait pas rejeté. Lui, Severus Rogue, le banni. Elle, Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de la guerre.  
Il chassa ces pensées troublantes, tachant d'ignorer ce poids étrange qui lui enserrait le cœur lorsqu'il pensait qu'Hermione n'avait attrapé sa main que sous l'effet de la fièvre…

Une semaine plus tard, dans sa chambre de Ste-Mangouste, Hermione faisait enfin ses valises. Le Dr Carter, après un dernier examen, lui avait permis de quitter l'hôpital. On lui avait indiqué qu'elle aurait dû rester deux jours. Cependant, bon nombre de Médicomages avaient souhaité l'examiner, tant son cas paraissait étrange, et elle avait de nouveau subi la fièvre les jours précédents. Une fièvre tout de même de moins en moins forte. Le Dr Carter lui avait donc permis de s'en aller.

Son dos lui faisait encore mal, et la blessure était encore impressionnante. La cicatrisation faisait lentement son travail, la douleur s'estompait de jour en jour.

Hermione se sentait anxieuse. L'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Rogue lui tournait dans la tête, et elle redoutait l'instant où ils devraient mettre les choses au clair.

Elle attrapa ses pulls dans le placard et les fourra sans ménagement dans son sac.  
Puis elle attrapa un bout de parchemin qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Ce vieux morceau de papier vierge était en fait la Carte du Maraudeur. Harry la lui avait confiée quelques jours auparavant, lui assurant qu'elle en aurait plus besoin que lui pour surveiller Otacus.  
Hermione soupira. N'ayant su quoi faire de ses journées dans la chambre de Ste-Mangouste, elle avait observé la Carte avec attention. La jeune femme se sentit honteuse. Ce n'était pas Otacus qu'elle avait le plus observé. C'était Rogue…  
Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après son premier accès de fièvre, elle ne s'était souvenue de rien. De rien, sauf une silhouette et une main froide.  
Elle avait réfléchi et, se remettant les idées en place, elle avait compris : elle avait attrapé la main de Rogue.  
Et lui s'était laissé faire ? Pourquoi ?

Elle préféra oublier ces pensées dérangeantes et inexplicablement troublantes. Elle ferma sa valise et sortit de la chambre. Après s'être présentée à l'accueil de l'hôpital, elle transplana vers Poudlard.

- Severus, Malefoy est notre priorité ! s'exclamait au même instant McGonagall, assise face à Rogue derrière son bureau. Ce que vous avez découvert avec Miss Granger nous permet de certifier que Lestrange prépare quelque chose et que vous êtes tous deux une cible.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous croyez tenir un scoop, Minerva ? Je vais vous décevoir, mais nous le savons depuis un bon bout de temps, Miss Granger et moi.

McGonagall baissa un peu la tête pour dissimuler le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Cependant, Rogue le capta.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.  
- Cela vous va très bien de parler à la première personne du pluriel, Severus…

Un rire discret s'éleva de l'arrière du bureau. Un rire très reconnaissable.

- Albus, quel mauvais vent vous amène ?..., marmonna Severus.

L'ancien Directeur sourit.

- Je venais aux nouvelles.  
- Aux nouvelles ? répéta narquoisement le Maître des Potions. Vous surveillez l'ensemble des conversations à longueur de journée. Continuez ainsi et vous ferez concurrence à Rita Skeeter…

Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la fenêtre du bureau directorial, au-dessous de laquelle s'étendait le parc du château.

- Severus, dit soudain Albus. Vous devez surveiller cet Otacus… Miss Granger pourra vous aider.

Le concerné soupira bruyamment. McGonagall émit un hoquet outré à l'intention de son ancien supérieur.

- Mais, Albus ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Miss Granger sera sûrement encore faible lorsqu'elle sera de retour ! Dois-je vous rappeler l'état dans lequel elle était il y a une semaine ?  
- Et dois-je vous rappeler la lettre rassurante que vous a envoyée le Dr Carter, Minerva ? renchérit Albus. Elle réagit très bien aux traitements et a retrouvé son énergie.

La Directrice ne répondit pas, vaincue. Elle se tourna vers Severus, et fronça les sourcils. Son collègue fixait quelque chose au dehors, à travers la fenêtre, et paraissait tendu. Minerva s'approcha et regarda à son tour à travers les carreaux.  
A une cinquantaine de mètres du château se trouvait Hermione Granger. Résignée, elle marchait vers le château, les cheveux dans le vent et sa valise à la main.

- Severus ! s'exclama McGonagall. Vous auriez pu nous dire que Miss Granger arrivait !  
- Elle arrive.

McGonagall lui lança un regard noir. Puis elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

- Elle semble en forme : elle ne fait même pas léviter sa valise !

A ce moment, Rogue se détourna de la fenêtre et fit mine de sortir du bureau. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Granger. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. En fait, il essayait de s'en persuader lui-même. La vérité était que l'épisode de fièvre de la jeune femme flottait encore dans sa mémoire.

- J'ai du travail…, marmonna-t-il pour se justifier.

Il fit un pas en direction de la porte mais McGonagall lui empoigna le bras et le toisa sévèrement par-dessus ses lunettes.

Hermione poussa les lourdes portes du château et pénétra dans le grand hall.

- Miss Granger ! la héla-t-on.

Elle leva la tête. Ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut McGonagall qui descendait rapidement les escaliers, tenant fermement le bras d'un Rogue boudeur.

- Miss Granger ! répéta McGonagall. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien…, murmura Hermione, hésitante.

En vérité, elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle souhaitait regagner ses appartements. Cependant, elle avait besoin de potions de soin. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche.

- Je dois passer à l'infirmerie, dit la jeune femme. Le Dr Carter m'a donné une liste des potions que j'ai à prendre.  
- A l'infirmerie ? s'étonna McGonagall. Severus vous les préparera !

Severus et Hermione, qui avaient évité de se regarder depuis que la jeune femme était rentrée, se lancèrent des regards noirs. Hermione redoutait le moment où ils devraient s'expliquer. Moment qui s'avérait imminent…  
McGonagall observa tour à tour les deux professeurs qui se toisaient mutuellement.

- Eh bien, Severus ! Emmenez-donc Miss Granger dans les cachots pour lui donner ses remèdes !

Rogue plissa les yeux.

- Qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie…, cracha-t-il.

McGonagall ôta ses lunettes et soupira.

- Severus, emmenez-là dans votre bureau ! _Immédiatement_!

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel puis empoigna le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise et fut contrainte de lâcher sa valise. Elle trottina à la suite du Maître des Potions qui l'entraîna dans les escaliers des cachots.

- Vous me faites mal ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tentant de desserrer les doigts de son collègue.

Il repoussa Hermione dédaigneusement.

- Granger, dit-il en continuant sa descente, je vous prierais de bien vouloir garder le silence, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter vos bavardages !  
- Etonnant…

Il ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Hermione grimaça. Elle devait marcher plus vite et, à chaque fois que ses talons heurtaient les marches de marbre, une secousse lui vrillait le dos. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à suivre Rogue, s'enfonçant vers les profondeurs du château.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, et fit signe à Hermione de prendre place sur la chaise qui faisait face. La jeune femme resta debout, les bras croisés. Rogue la regarda un instant.

- Vous êtes assez en forme pour arborer votre célèbre expression d'effronterie pure, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il.  
- J'aimerais vous parler…, répondit Hermione, ne relevant pas la remarque.

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

- Je sais que vous m'en voulez pour la ruelle, dit-elle. Alors j'aimerais… m'excuser.

Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ces excuses, mais elle était consciente qu'ils étaient mêlés aux mêmes événements, qu'ils étaient la cible de la même menace. Aussi avait-elle décidé de se remettre à la dure tâche de s'entendre avec Rogue.  
Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Rogue.

- Vous êtes déjà assez amochée, ne vous écorchez pas la bouche en formulant de tels propos…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

- Cessez vos sarcasmes trente secondes, voulez-vous ?  
- Non, je n'en ai aucunement envie…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais…

Elle réfléchit un court instant avant de continuer.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'essaie de faire des efforts pour notre… confort mutuel !

Rogue s'avança sur sa chaise, posa ses coudes sur le bureau et joignit ses doigts.

- Pour vous, me menacer de votre baguette et vous ruer sur moi consiste en un effort ?... Nous n'avons apparemment pas les mêmes notions…

Hermione poussa un petit bruit outré.

- Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! s'emporta-t-elle. Vous l'avez bien cherché, et pourtant je viens quand même m'excuser alors que… alors que vous m'avez plaquée contre un mur en m'arrachant à moitié la joue !

Rogue se leva de son fauteuil, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il commença à contourner lentement son bureau.

- Figurez-vous que si vous n'aviez pas eu un soudain accès de stupidité aberrante, votre joue serait restée intacte…  
- Ne remettez pas ça sur le tapis ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai suivi Nott !

Rogue continua d'avancer, s'approchant très lentement d'Hermione.

- Evidemment que je le sais… Vous l'avez suivi puisque vous n'êtes qu'une petite prétentieuse qui croit qu'elle peut tout arranger. Ou bien êtes-vous légèrement masochiste…

Hermione resta un instant bouche bée.

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas et que vous aimeriez par-dessus tout me voir dégager ! Mais malheureusement autant pour vous que pour moi, nous sommes plongés dans les mêmes événements et en danger de mort pour la même raison ! Alors vous allez oublier cette stupide altercation et mettre un peu du vôtre pour essayer d'améliorer nos relations !

Rogue était maintenant face à Hermione. Il refit un pas, obligeant sa collègue à reculer vers la chaise derrière elle. L'arrière des genoux d'Hermione buta dans le siège et elle y tomba assise. Rogue se pencha et plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs, bloquant Hermione.

- Non, je n'oublierai pas, jeune fille, et je n'ai aucunement envie de céder à vos caprices pour vous faire plaisir…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère s'emparer d'elle.

- Nous y voilà…, railla Hermione. La vérité, Professeur, c'est que vous ne supportez pas que l'on vous tienne tête.  
- La vérité, Miss Granger, répondit Rogue les dents serrées en approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione, c'est que vous avez tenu tête à la mauvaise personne… Mais cela vous ressemble tout à fait. Après tout, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une petite Je-Sais-Tout vaniteuse…  
- Et vous, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un Serpentard arrogant et étouffé par son orgueil…

Rogue crispa la mâchoire.

- Vous pensez sans arrêt que vous avez raison, Granger, que ce soit dans vos actes ou vos paroles. Or, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de penser que vous pouvez tout arranger avec votre insupportable caractère…

Hermione s'apprêta à répliquer. Mais, à ce moment, une douleur sans nom lui frappa le dos. Elle comprit immédiatement. Carter lui avait dit de prendre sa potion antidouleur à heures fixes pour éviter les crises de douleurs. Elle n'avait justement pas pris sa potion. Elle aurait dû se taire et simplement demander ses remèdes à Rogue. Et au lieu de ça, elle avait voulu tout arranger…

Elle ferma les yeux violemment et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler. Le dossier de la chaise appuyait sur son dos, accentuant l'insupportable souffrance. Elle se leva brutalement, mue par le désir d'arrêter la douleur. Rogue fut obligé de se pousser. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.  
Hermione, sous la brûlure de sa blessure, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Rogue, par réflexe, étendit les bras pour la rattraper. Il avait compris que la douleur s'était réveillée, et il n'était pas cruel au point de laisser Hermione s'écrouler sur le sol.  
Il attrapa Hermione de justesse, mais ses bras heurtèrent le dos de sa collègue. Celle-ci ne put retenir son cri. Elle cambra son dos et Rogue ne put la retenir. Elle s'affala sur le sol de pierre.

- Miss Granger ! s'écria Rogue.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle bloquait sa respiration. Chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique tirait sur sa blessure…  
Tous ses muscles semblaient crispés.

- Miss Granger, dit doucement Rogue. Vous m'entendez ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione tourna ses yeux vers lui. Elle était donc toujours présente.

- Il faut détendre vos muscles…, lui dit-il.

Hermione secoua fébrilement la tête. Sa poitrine se soulevait peu mais rapidement, et sa respiration sifflait. Rogue se releva et se précipita vers ses étagères. Il trouva un vieux flacon remplit d'une substance bleue.

Il retourna vers Hermione, toujours allongée par terre, en proie à une abominable souffrance. Il lui ouvrit la bouche et y fit couler la potion.  
Aussitôt, le visage d'Hermione se détendit, de même que tout son corps. Elle resta un instant haletante avant que sa respiration ne se calme.

- Que m'avez-vous donné ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.  
- Un antidouleur décontractant…

Hermione hocha la tête et se redressa doucement en position assise. Elle constata qu'il ne lui restait aucune trace de la douleur, qui avait été si violente quelques secondes auparavant.

- Merci…, murmura-t-elle.

Rogue se contenta d'un mouvement de tête imperceptible.

C'est alors que des coups à la porte du bureau se firent entendre. Hermione se releva tandis que Rogue allait ouvrir, les sourcils froncés.  
C'était McGonagall. Légèrement échevelée, elle se précipita dans le bureau. La potion de Rogue avait fait un effet tel qu'Hermione paraissait en pleine forme. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'elle avait souffert le martyr quelques instants auparavant, et la Directrice ne s'aperçut de rien.

- Miss Granger, Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous de m'accompagner !  
- Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

La Directrice acquiesça lentement.

- Une élève de Première Année Née-Moldu a été sauvagement attaquée…

* * *

_Mais que se passe-t-il donc à Poudlard, entre Hermione et les attaques ? _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi vos critiques ! :D_


	20. Chapitre 19: Un peu de couleurs

_Voici la suite ! Un chapitre, disons… haut en couleurs !_

_Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et à toutes les revieweurs ! :D_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouch__ : Moi aussi, je suis contente de retrouver tes reviews, tu le sais, d'ailleurs ! ^^ C'est sûr qu'après toute cette aventure, Severus réfléchit activement ! Ce qui n'est pas très simple à écrire, car c'est un homme intelligent, il ne faudrait pas gâcher ses capacités ou émettre des hypothèses qui ne tiennent pas la route… _

_Eh bien, c'est Severus. Il n'a jamais supporté Hermione, et il pense qu'il ne la supportera jamais (hum, mais je suis là, mouahaha !). Tu crois que ce sera plus simple à Poudlard ? Hum, intéressant… Tu vas voir que…Tu vas voir ! ^^ Mais ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui te re-re-re[…]redis merci pour tes reviews ! Oui, elles me font très plaisir ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! (Contente que tu aimes cette réplique de Severus, et oui, j'ai aimé la tienne ! :D)_

_Réponse à Clo__ : Haha, contente de t'avoir fait rire avec cette réplique ! ^^ Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Et voici donc le prochain épisode ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D_

* * *

_**Un peu de couleur dans ce monde de brutes…**_

**L**es trois professeurs se précipitèrent hors du bureau de Rogue et gravirent les escaliers, McGonagall en tête. Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La Directrice les emmena au fond de la salle, vers un lit entouré de rideaux derrière lesquels s'affairait Mrs Pomfresh.

Celle-ci leur fit signe de ne pas faire un bruit et leur lança un regard désolé.

- Elle a subi le Doloris…, chuchota l'infirmière, les yeux brillants. Et pas qu'un seul.

McGonagall ôta ses lunettes.

- Où a-t-elle été retrouvée ? demanda Hermione.  
- Devant la bibliothèque, répondit la Directrice.

Hermione s'approcha du lit et jeta un œil au visage pâle et contusionné de la petite fille endormie.

- Des témoins ? interrogea à son tour Rogue.  
- Non, aucun. C'est le Préfet en chef de Serdaigle qui l'a retrouvée. La petite est à Serdaigle aussi. Elle s'appelle Lina Donland…  
- Une Née-Moldu, c'est ça ?..., murmura Hermione.

McGonagall acquiesça en silence.

- Dans ce cas, on tient déjà le coupable, déclara Rogue.

Hermione le regarda et lui indiqua qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui.

- Il faut qu'on le trouve, dit-elle. Avant qu'il ne fasse autre chose d'horrible…  
- Vous voulez dire, avant qu'_elle_ne fasse autre chose d'horrible, la corrigea Rogue d'un ton grave.

Hermione plongea la main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit la Carte du Maraudeur.

- Potter est partout… et ce torchon aussi…, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Hermione l'ignora.

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…_

Elle tapota le parchemin vierge de sa baguette et le plan de Poudlard s'y afficha lentement. Elle déplia la carte d'un mouvement du bras et fronça les sourcils. Elle la parcourut des yeux pendant un instant, mais ne trouva pas Otacus.  
Elle releva la tête et regarda Rogue, qui se tenait les bras croisés un peu plus loin d'elle.

- Venez m'aider, vous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il croisa le regard de McGonagall. Il rejoignit donc Hermione. Celle-ci étala la Carte sur une tablette de repas et les deux collègues s'y penchèrent, cherchant des yeux le minuscule point qui portait le nom d'Otacus Malefoy.

- Là ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils apposèrent simultanément leur index sur la carte et leurs mains se touchèrent. Ils la retirèrent aussitôt. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione se racla la gorge.

- Il est… Il est au sixième étage ! dit-elle soudain pour oublier sa gêne.  
- Eh bien dans ce cas…, soupira Rogue.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Hermione regarda McGonagall qui arborait un sourire bienveillant, puis se dépêcha de rattraper Rogue.  
Ils montèrent dans les étages, en direction du couloir où se trouvait Otacus.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain Hermione. Bellatrix sait très bien que _nous_ savons qu'elle possède Otacus ! Elle ne peut pas passer inaperçu ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse avoir attaqué Lina !  
- Mais qui vous dit qu'elle veut passer inaperçu ? répondit Rogue. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, nous savons qu'elle agit par un puissant Imperium sur Malefoy. Et c'est justement une de ses cartes ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'anéantir puisqu'il faudrait tuer Otacus pour cela. Et cette histoire lui procure une jubilation immense… Imaginez, Miss Granger… Nous voir patauger pour essayer de sauver ce gosse, les Nés-Moldu et la communauté sorcière par la même occasion…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors comme ça, vous vous considérez comme un… sauveur ?

Rogue soupira.

- Non, c'est vous qui vous considérez ainsi, et comme je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous suivre sans arrêt, voilà où cela me mène…

Il prit un air faussement affligé qui fit rire Hermione. Elle fut contente de constater que cela parvint à faire se courber la bouche mince de Rogue en un petit sourire.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Ca vous va tout de même un peu mieux de sourire que de faire la tête…, murmura-t-elle.

Rogue manqua de s'arrêter de marcher tellement il fut surpris. Il se contenta de lancer un regard étrange à sa collègue, et son sourire s'effaça. Pas celui d'Hermione. Elle aurait pu parier sur cette réaction…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir du sixième étage. Hermione ressortit sa carte pour vérifier où se trouvait Otacus. Celui-ci marchait en direction des escaliers, à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Vite ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils accélérèrent le pas et se saisirent de leur baguette. C'est alors qu'un caquètement retentit dans leur dos.  
Les deux professeurs se retournèrent.

- Oh non…, murmura Hermione.  
- Mais qui voilà ?! s'écria Peeves l'esprit frappeur, qui flottait au-dessus d'eux.

Il s'approcha d'eux en riant.

- On fait des cachotteries ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

- Va-t-en, Peeves, ordonna Rogue. Ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant pour qu'il s'occupe de ton cas. Je suis sûr qu'il sera _très _intéressé…

Le visage grossier de l'esprit frappeur parut pâlir un instant, avant qu'il ne se remette à sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Le temps qu'il arrive, je peux faire quelques bêtises…

Rogue leva un index menaçant.

- Peeves…, gronda-t-il.

Hermione se recroquevilla imperceptiblement. Tout cela ne lui présageait rien de bon…

- HERMY ET SEVY FONT DES CACHOTTERIES ! brailla Peeves au milieu du couloir.  
- LA FERME ! hurla Rogue aussi fort.  
- HERMY ET SEVY VONT SE PLANQUER POUR…

Peeves reçut le _Silencio_d'Hermione de plein fouet et continua un court instant de remuer les lèvres avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus émettre un son. Rogue se tourna vers sa collègue.

- Bonne initiative, Miss Granger…, dit Rogue en regardant narquoisement l'esprit frappeur qui hurlait en silence.

Hermione rougit un peu, contente d'avoir réagit assez vite pour éviter à l'esprit de terminer sa phrase. Elle n'osa même pas regarder Rogue. Ce qui était complètement idiot. Qu'en avaient-ils à faire des dires de Peeves ?...

C'est alors que celui-ci arrêta ses veines tentatives pour parler. Il s'approcha des deux sorciers et se passa un doigt sous la gorge. Puis il remonta dans les airs et fit apparaître de nulle part de petites sphères de couleurs.

- C'est quoi, ça ?..., demanda Hermione, anxieuse.

La scène se joua en une fraction de seconde.

Peeves leva les bras et lança de toutes ses forces les petites boules colorées sur les deux sorciers. Rogue plongea sur le côté, évitant les projectiles. Hermione ne fut pas assez rapide. Trois sphères la heurtèrent et éclatèrent, projetant des gerbes de peinture multicolores. Elle leva sa baguette pour riposter mais Peeves disparut dans un bruit grossier.

Hermione se retrouva plantée au milieu du couloir, dégoulinante de peinture de la tête aux pieds. Rogue s'écarta du mur contre lequel il s'était plaqué d'urgence et s'approcha d'Hermione, les commissures de ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire moqueur. Il se posta face à Hermione.

- Ces couleurs vous vont à ravir, Miss Granger…, susurra-t-il.  
- Aucun commentaire…, rétorqua-t-elle en lui faisant une grimace.

Elle agita sa baguette en formulant un sort de nettoyage. Sort qui n'eut pas le moindre effet.  
Rogue passa son doigt sur la joue d'Hermione et y recueillit un peu de peinture qu'il examina.

- Tout cela sent les farces et attrapes Weasley… Aucune chance de faire partir ça à la magie, c'est du tenace…

Hermione l'observa, un peu perturbée par ce geste sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Vous avez encore des progrès à faire en matière d'esquive, Miss…, poursuivit Rogue qui n'avait pas remarqué le léger trouble d'Hermione. Remarquez, vous feriez un cas intéressant pour Minerva… Vous transformer en palette de peinture sans avoir recours à la Métamorphose…  
- Très drôle, Professeur, vraiment…, répondit ironiquement Hermione.

Mais au moment où elle disait ces mots, elle aperçut une forme qui apparaissait derrière Rogue, comme un nuage de fumée…  
Peeves.  
Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose — d'ailleurs, souhaitait-elle vraiment prévenir Rogue ? —, l'esprit frappeur lança de toutes ses forces une sphère jaune sur le Maître des Potions, qui la reçut en pleine tête, à l'arrière du crâne. Une gerbe de peinture lui arrosa les cheveux. Puis Peeves disparut de nouveau.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Les cheveux noirs de Rogue dégoulinaient de jaune. Il lui lança un regard assassin.

- Vous n'êtes pas la mieux placée pour rire…, dit-il en contemplant Hermione, tout en écartant les mèches trempées qui avaient giclé devant ses yeux.  
- Et vous, vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour parler d'esquive, à présent !

Elle rit de plus belle, mais Otacus s'imposa de nouveau dans son esprit, et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- Otacus ! asséna-t-elle. On doit le retrouver !

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Bravo, Miss Granger… Et si on croise un élève errant, qu'est-ce que vous comptez dire ? Que nous repeignons le château ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que nous n'avons pas de pinceaux, bien sûr…, fit-il les dents serrées. A votre avis, Granger ?! Parce que ce n'est pas crédible et parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on me voit dans cet état, par Merlin !

Hermione écarta les bras et regarda dans quel état elle se trouvait. Elle était recouverte d'un beau mélange de peinture épaisse et ses habits étaient fichus. D'autant plus que la peinture, en plus d'être tenace, semblait être ensorcelée afin de ne pas sécher et de demeurer bien liquide…  
Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur les cheveux dégoulinants de jaune de Rogue. Pour une fois qu'elle avait une occasion de se moquer de lui… Elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

- On ne risque pas de croiser tant d'élèves que ça, vous savez… Et puis, au cas où, on se cachera. Enfin, on _esquivera_, puisque c'est votre spécialité…

Rogue tiqua. Hermione lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer d'avancer.

- Allez, on y va… _Sevy_.

La jeune femme s'avança dans le couloir, se retenant de rire devant l'expression furieuse de Rogue. Vraiment, elle adorait le mettre en rogne… Elle lui faisait payer six années de moqueries et de sarcasmes, après tout…

Elle manqua plusieurs fois de glisser à cause de la peinture sous ses chaussures. Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'elle était en train de laisser des traces multicolores sur les dalles du sol. Elle se jura d'envoyer une lettre à George pour lui reprocher de fournir Peeves en bombes de peinture…  
Des cris retentirent soudain. Hermione stoppa net et leva sa baguette, imitée par Rogue qui faillit lui foncer dedans.

- Non ! NON !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. C'était une voix d'enfant. Un enfant qui criait de peur et de douleur.

- Otacus ! chuchota Hermione à Rogue. Il… Il attaque quelqu'un !

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il fronça les sourcils et devança Hermione, puis tourna à l'angle du couloir.  
Il se figea. Hermione se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Son sang se glaça lorsque le reste du couloir entra dans son champ de vision.  
Otacus était bien là, mais il n'agressait personne. C'était lui qui hurlait. Il était allongé sur le sol de pierre froide, haletant, les yeux révulsés.

- Pitié… ARRÊTEZ !

Son corps se tordait en tous sens tandis qu'il levait ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger d'un ennemi qu'il était le seul à voir…  
Hermione se plaqua les mains sur la bouche. Rogue, lui, était tendu, sa mâchoire se contractant régulièrement alors qu'il observait le garçon.

Tout à coup, Otacus s'immobilisa, devenant raide, et un rire hystérique s'éleva de sa gorge.  
Il se releva lentement, s'appuyant maladroitement sur ses mains. Le rire était de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus aigu. Mais il s'étrangla soudain dans la gorge de Malefoy qui s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol, parcouru de tremblements.

- Non… Non…, soufflait-il.

Hermione poussa un petit cri.

- Il arrive à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ! s'exclama-t-elle, venant tout juste de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle brandit sa baguette et s'approcha prudemment d'Otacus. Alors qu'elle parvenait à sa hauteur, le garçon tourna ses yeux vers lui. Ses iris gris semblaient changer de couleur. Des volutes brunes s'y mêlaient, s'insinuant sournoisement autour des pupilles… Malefoy jeta à la jeune femme un regard empli de détresse, un regard venant de lui, venant du vrai Otacus, avant que son visage ne se crispe sous la douleur. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Ils étaient cette fois complètement bruns…

Hermione se recula d'un bond, comprenant que Bellatrix était parvenue à reprendre entière possession du corps du garçon.  
Un sourire sadique déforma les lèvres de l'enfant. Il se jeta sur Hermione en rugissant. Celle-ci bascula en arrière et Malefoy passa ses mains autour de sa gorge.

- Alors, immonde Sang-de-Bourbe…, souffla la voix de Bellatrix. Laisse-moi te renvoyer à la fange à laquelle tu appartiens…

Les mains se serrèrent plus fort, coupant la respiration d'Hermione.

Tout à coup, un éclair rouge illumina le couloir et Hermione vit le visage d'Otacus se figer. Il tomba à la renverse, stupéfixé. La jeune femme tourna la tête, haletante. Rogue se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, baguette encore levée. La jeune femme se massa la gorge, encore sous le choc.

- Je vous dois la vie, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Rogue soupira.

- Quand on voit le peu de soin que vous en avez…

Il s'approcha de l'enfant, baguette levée. Mais le sort avait fait son œuvre, et Malefoy était bel et bien hors d'état de nuire.

- Vous ne pensez pas que… que Bellatrix pourrait le réveiller de l'intérieur ? murmura Hermione.  
- Normalement, c'est bien son corps qui est stupéfixé… Cette folle ne devrait rien pouvoir faire. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous approcher de si près. A croire que les Mangemorts vous attirent…

Il poussa du pied le corps d'Otacus pour vérifier qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il n'eut bel et bien aucun mouvement, et ses yeux, redevenus gris, fixaient le plafond.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Rogue l'observa sans répondre.

- Eh bien…, commença-t-il.  
- Vous ne savez pas, avouez-le…, dit narquoisement Hermione.  
- Si, je le sais !...

Mais il n'ajouta rien. Sa collègue soupira.

- Vous et votre orgueil… C'est incroyable…

Elle se releva et s'empressa de parler avant que Rogue n'ait pu la couvrir de sarcasmes.

- Bon… Il va falloir l'embarquer à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh pourrait le maintenir endormi.

Rogue se tapota la lèvre du bout du doigt, un sourcil levé.

- Quoi ? interrogea Hermione, en levant les paumes vers le ciel.  
- Vous comptez traverser le château avec ce gamin psychopathe sur les bras et couverte de peinture de la tête aux pieds ?  
- Eh bien, oui…, acquiesça Hermione tandis qu'un sourire moqueur naissait sur ses lèvres. Mais je ne serai pas seule…

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Granger, je dois aller ôter cette horreur de mes cheveux, dit-il en montrant ses mèches jaunes, alors ne comptez pas sur…  
- Oh, taisez-vous donc ! l'interrompit-elle. Vous êtes moins touché que moi ! Alors maintenant, vous allez vous dépêcher de m'aider à le transporter ! Vous comptez peut-être le laisser agresser de nouveaux élèves ?!

Elle s'approcha de lui, furibonde, tandis que son collègue croisait les bras et la gratifiait d'un regard mauvais.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, s'exclama-t-elle, ça vous ferait moins de cornichons à surveiller pendant vos cours ! C'est incroyable, ce que vous pouvez être égoïste !  
- Granger, je ne vous permets pas de…  
- Chut ! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux rien savoir ! Et ne faites pas de bruit, ça risquerait d'ameuter les élèves que vous ne voulez surtout pas croiser ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre si on nous voit !

Elle s'accroupit et attrapa Otacus sous les aisselles.

- Venez m'aider ! souffla-t-elle à Rogue. Prenez-lui les pieds !

Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue du sourire mauvais qui étirait les lèvres de Rogue. Il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles…  
Le Maître des Potions s'adossa à un mur.

- Eh bien, allez-y, Granger… Ce doit être hilarant de vous voir tirer cet énergumène à travers les couloirs du château…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de consternation.

- Vous…, marmonna-t-elle les dents serrées.

Elle leva un doigt menaçant et s'approcha de son collègue. Puis elle soupira, regarda au plafond, se mordit la lèvre et enfin lui attrapa le bras, déposant une bonne couche de peinture rouge sur la manche noire de Rogue. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et arracha son bras de l'emprise d'Hermione.

- Ne me touchez pas, vous ! cracha-t-il.

Hermione se vexa, blessée.

- Excusez-moi…, dit-elle, ironique.

Rogue s'avança pour se retrouver face à sa collègue.

- Oh non, je ne vous excuse pas… Vous m'insupportez trop pour cela…

Hermione sentait son sang bouillir. Cependant, elle vit danser les flammes de la colère dans les yeux de Rogue. Elle l'avait cherché, elle ne pouvait prétendre le contraire…

- Il manque quelque chose…, susurra-t-il en s'avançant encore, tandis qu'il contemplait Hermione dans les moindres détails.

Hermione déglutit. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort, pressentant… quelque chose. C'était idiot ! Comment pouvaient-ils encore se battre alors qu'un gamin possédé par une tueuse gisait à quelques mètres d'eux ?!

La jeune femme observa Rogue, cherchant minutieusement à décrypter les expressions sur son visage. Oh oui, il allait lui faire regretter tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais comment ?  
Elle le vit passer une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux dégoulinants toujours de peinture jaune.  
Soudain, Hermione comprit. Elle aperçut au même moment la main pleine de peinture fraîche de Rogue et son air ravi… Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Rogue fit un brusque mouvement de la main en direction de sa collègue et toute la peinture jaune atterrit sur Hermione. Celle-ci lui lança un regard choqué, et elle fut incapable de faire un mouvement.

- Vraiment navré…, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione, constellé de gouttelettes jaunes. Mais c'était la couleur qu'il vous manquait...

Les yeux d'Hermione furent traversés d'un éclair et elle leva brusquement ses deux mains, qu'elle venait de couvrir de peinture en frottant ses habits. Elle appliqua soudainement ses deux paumes sur les cheveux de Rogue qui, cette fois, avait eu tort de la narguer en s'approchant trop près d'elle, et qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Lui se retrouva donc couvert de rouge.

Hermione songea un instant qu'ils devaient avoir l'air complètement crétin, face à face et pleins de peinture, à se disputer de la même façon que le feraient deux enfants de quatre ans. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela soulageait terriblement.

- Oups…, fit-elle en prenant une voix de petite fille et en manquant d'éclater de rire devant l'expression assassine de Rogue. Je suis désolée, _Sevy_…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, déjà bien plein et à la capacité réduite.  
Rogue poussa un mugissement et planta ses doigts dans les épaules d'Hermione.

- CESSEZ DE M'APPELER AINSI ! hurla-t-il au beau milieu du couloir.

Hermione agrippa les bras de son collègue.

- Ca vous va très bien, pourtant…

Elle savait qu'elle allait trop loin, et elle ne voulait pas reproduire l'altercation de la ruelle. Pourtant, pousser Rogue dans ses limites provoquait chez elle comme une montée d'adrénaline.

- _Hermy_, ce n'est pas mal non plus…, répondit Rogue. Stupide, déplacé, banal. Il vous convient parfaitement, non ?

Hermione approcha à son tour son visage de celui et de son collègue et s'apprêta à répondre.

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? fit alors une voix derrière eux, coupant court aux élans téméraires d'Hermione.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent simultanément vers celui qui venait de parler. Hermione crut un instant que Rogue allait se mettre à hurler lorsqu'il aperçut le fantôme de Dumbledore qui flottait vers eux.

L'Ex-Directeur les observa d'un air curieux, détaillant la palette de couleur qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de parler. Severus le devança :

- Albus, vos commentaires sont d'une inutilité consternante, aussi, n'en rajoutez pas à la situation !

Hermione se racla la gorge et s'approcha de Severus en vitesse. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir les remontrances de Dumbledore parce que Rogue et elle se disputaient… Puisque Dumbledore tenait tellement à ce qu'ils s'entendent, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour qu'il les laisse tranquille…

Elle s'approcha du corps d'Otacus et le saisit par les aisselles. Puis elle le traîna vers Rogue, releva la tête et afficha un grand sourire à Dumbledore.

- Severus et moi allions l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Nous l'avons mis hors d'état de nuire.

Elle fit les gros yeux à Rogue puis désigna le fantôme d'un bref mouvement de tête. Severus fronça les sourcils mais parut comprendre.  
Evidemment. C'était là le meilleur moyen pour semer l'ancien Directeur et ses sous-entendus. Simplement s'éclipser…

Il saisit les pieds d'Otacus et le souleva. Hermione et lui se décalèrent sous le regard amusé du fantôme. En lui passant devant, Severus lui lança :

- La peinture, c'est normal, et nous nous passons aisément de tous les mots qui vous passent à l'esprit !

Il s'éloigna vers les escaliers, échangeant des regards noirs avec Hermione tandis qu'ils portaient Otacus Malefoy en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Bon, Professeur…, dit soudain Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient hors de vue de Dumbledore. Arrêtons ça.  
- Vous ne m'appelez plus Severus ? dit-il en grinçant des dents.

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, surprise. Elle rougit un peu sous la peinture qui maculait ses joues.

- Euh… C'était pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore, vous voyez…

Elle soupira.

- J'ai fait ça pour vous… Je sais très bien que vous en avez assez de ses sous-entendus et de ses plans pour nous rapprocher ! Moi aussi, vous voyez… Alors bon…

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Rogue leva un sourcil.

- C'est assez étrange, en fait… Vous êtes tellement insupportable que vous répondre est vraiment amusant…, dit-elle en faisant un sourire moqueur.

Elle ignora le regard noir de Rogue.

- Cependant, vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir faire la paix…

Rogue ricana.

- Il faudrait vous décider… Vous venez de me dire que vous aimiez me tenir tête…  
- Simplement parce que vous ne voulez pas que l'on s'entende !

Le Maître des Potions haussa les sourcils.

- Parce que vous, vous le voulez ?  
- Disons que ce serait plus facile pour affronter cette… chose ! acheva-t-elle en désignant Otacus du menton.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Rogue.  
Elle était insupportable. Mais elle avait une personnalité bien à elle et surprenante, il était bien obligé de le reconnaître… Elle s'amusait avec lui, et il n'avait même pas été capable de s'en rendre compte. Lui, qui avait la réputation d'être un Légilimens accompli… Cela l'énervait malgré tout.  
Mais finalement, cela ne devenait-il pas un jeu entre eux ? Ne se testaient-ils pas, se poussant mutuellement dans leurs limites ?  
Il pouvait très bien la mettre au défi… Il était curieux de voir combien de temps encore elle pourrait tenir cette volonté de s'entendre avec lui…  
Et puis, cela empêcherait peut-être McGonagall et Albus de faire des commentaires...

- Dans ce cas, nous verrons jusqu'à quand tiendront vos résolutions… _Hermione_, s'entendit-il répondre.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? Quel est le verdict ? J'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	21. Chapitre 20: Retour à

_Bonjour ! Me revoici avec la suite !_

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps…_

_Enfin, voilà la suite. J'ai des chapitres d'avance, donc je vais poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Le premier est encore une sorte de transition, mais l'histoire avance dans le second. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouch__ : Ah ça, c'est sûr que Rogue et Hermione qui se font attaquer aux bombes de peinture par Peeves, c'est invraisemblable, mais bon, ça m'amusait, alors… ^^ Mon « immense talent » ? Waouh ! Merci !_

_Oui, Otacus n'a pas de chance, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant… En ce qui concerne Drago, il fera bientôt une apparition. ^^_

_Non, la blessure d'Hermione n'a pas de rapport avec le titre, mais c'est intéressant, comme remarque ! Donc noooon, je ne te prends pas pour une folle, loin de là, mais bel et bien pour une fan, et ça me touche que tu aimes mon histoire comme ça ! :'D_

_En fait, le titre symbolise la frontière entre Rogue et Hermione, ce qui les sépare. Il symbolise aussi le passage du passé (l'histoire qu'on a pu suivre dans les livres de JKR) et le présent où se profile une nouvelle menace. Mais finalement, quand je repense à ton idée, je me dis que ça peut marcher avec ce qu'il va se passer dans la suite de l'histoire… Tu vas voir… ^^_

_Merci pour ton message d'encouragement, je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard comme ça… Mais effectivement, la rentrée n'a pas été très simple, comme pour toi, apparemment, d'après ce que tu dis… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de toucher à l'ordinateur… Mais j'ai des chapitres d'avance, heureusement, donc je peux poster maintenant ! ^^_

_« petit chef d'œuvre » ? Ben dis donc, je suis gâtée, merci beaucoup ! _

_Voilà donc la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et puis, encore et toujours, MERCI BEAUCOUP pour tes reviews ! Vraiment vraiment vraiment ! :D _

_Réponse à Git__: Merci beaucoup pour ces reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu trouves le personnage de Rogue respecté. Ce qui n'est pas toujours évident… _

_C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas tendre avec Hermione, mais ça va changer ! Heureusement ! Ca prend un peu de temps, mais bon… _

_Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 18, où Rogue a laissé transparaître un peu de sa sensibilité. _

_Merci encore pour tes reviews ! :D_

* * *

_**Retour à un semblant de normalité**_

**U**ne semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mésaventure de Rogue et d'Hermione. Une semaine durant laquelle ils s'étaient appliqués à s'éviter. Ils avaient amené Otacus à l'infirmerie, le laissant aux soins de Mrs Pomfresh, puis ils s'étaient éloignés la tête haute, chacun de leur côté.

Hermione tenait à ce que ses résolutions concernant ses relations avec Rogue soient maintenues le plus longtemps possible, et cette volonté l'avait menée à un paradoxe : pour améliorer son entente avec son collègue, il semblait qu'elle devait le fréquenter le moins possible…

Cependant, malgré l'indifférence et l'ignorance qu'ils montraient à l'égard de l'autre, les deux collègues n'en demeuraient pas moins troublés.  
Troublés par la personne avec qui ils s'entendaient le moins…

Severus, durant les nuits de cette semaine, avait passé plusieurs heures dans l'obscurité de sa chambre dans son lit, les bras repliés sous sa tête, scrutant le plafond et ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter sa collègue et son emploi du temps l'y avait aidé, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'assurer un cours commun ensemble depuis le retour d'Hermione.

Severus ne fréquentait ni ne croisait sa collègue.  
Et pourtant, Hermione Granger était là, bien trop présente au goût du Maître des Potions. Elle tournait dans son esprit, ne le laissant pas en paix alors qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit le cas. Il aurait voulu écarter de ses pensées ces yeux bruns plein de courage et d'effronterie, les sourires moqueurs qu'elle lui lançait parfois, cette mimique qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il lui faisait une réflexion alors qu'elle lui tenait tête. Ces images qui le harcelaient l'inquiétaient, d'ailleurs… Comment se faisait-il que de tels détails, insignifiants lui semblait-il, aient réussi à s'imprimer dans sa mémoire ?

Cependant, là n'était pas le pire. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu oublier la sensation de sa main qu'Hermione promenait sur son propre visage, caresse si douce… Ce souvenir l'obsédait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et il lui semblait que le souvenir de Ste-Mangouste était encore bien trop présent et trop vif dans sa mémoire…

Des questions stupides lui venaient à l'esprit, et il se demandait entre autres de quelle façon il devait appeler sa collègue.  
Granger ? Miss ?  
Hermione ?...

Il se retournait alors sur le ventre et enfonçait en soupirant sa tête dans son oreiller, se disant qu'il était vraiment irrécupérable. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou penser, et il détestait ça. C'était tout simplement insupportable.

Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pensait d'Hermione.

Peur de s'endormir. Car lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à trouver le sommeil, le même rêve venait le hanter. Il revivait la scène de Ste-Mangouste, il sentait de nouveau ses mains sur les joues d'Hermione. Le Severus du rêve fermait alors les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette sensation qui le terrorisait, pourtant. Il sentait Hermione lui prendre la main alors que la fièvre la torturait. Puis il rouvrait les paupières, pour se rendre compte que la femme qui lui tenait la main n'était plus Hermione Granger, mais Lily Evans…  
Alors le vrai Severus se réveillait en sueur, troublé.

Il avait lu dans un quelconque livre moldu que les rêves avaient une signification. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas savoir celle du sien…

Hermione, quant à elle, ne s'en tirait pas mieux. De nombreuses questions la taraudaient. Elle se demandait notamment pourquoi Rogue avait changé de comportement lorsqu'elle s'était blessée.  
Cependant, elle se posait aussi des questions sur elle. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait été soulagée, bien sûr. Et pourtant, elle avait eu envie de repartir dans cette aventure, en équipe avec Rogue. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle tentait de tout justifier par cette simple réponse, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas possible.

Elle avait réfléchi encore. Et, comme toujours, elle avait trouvé l'explication : une sensation étrange lui avait tordu le ventre lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle appréciait un peu son collègue…  
Mais, elle se sentait perturbée lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Des bribes de souvenirs brouillés de son accès de fièvre à Ste-Mangouste lui étaient revenues, et elle se voyait promenant les mains froides de Rogue sur son propre visage brûlant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'en avait pas empêché. Elle lui en voulait, d'une certaine manière, car cet étrange épisode l'amenait à se poser des questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait, cette fois-ci, aucune réponse…

La jeune femme avait tout de même décidé de mener aussi loin que possible son projet de bonne entente avec Rogue, bien qu'elle fut persuadée qu'il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher… Mais après tout, c'était cela qui donnait tout son intérêt au jeu…

Elle avait soigneusement évité son collègue durant la semaine qui avait suivi l'accident avec Peeves, mais Hermione devait se contraindre à revoir Rogue de nouveau. En effet, la date de son prochain cours commun avec lui approchait, et elle ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il avait fait faire aux Première Année durant la semaine qu'elle avait passé à Ste-Mangouste. Bien sûr, étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé la question, il ne manquerait pas de le lui faire remarquer en lui disant que c'était de sa faute si jamais elle avait l'air perdu durant le cours, n'ayant rien préparé. Mais Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas lui donner satisfaction…

Durant la semaine, elle avait réfléchi au cas d'Otacus. Mrs Pomfresh l'avait maintenu stupéfixé à l'infirmerie pour empêcher Bellatrix de nuire. Cependant, Rogue et Hermione savaient très bien que le véritable Otacus était toujours prisonnier de son corps et qu'ils devaient à tout prix le libérer de l'emprise de la Mangemort. Mais Hermione avait pour cela impérativement besoin de l'aide de Rogue… Et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

La blessure dans le dos de la jeune femme se faisait de moins en moins sentir. Hermione avait réussi à avoir l'autorisation de McGonagall pour aller prendre ses remèdes à l'infirmerie et non pas dans le bureau de Rogue. Elle avait déduit de cette décision de la Directrice que la ruse qu'elle avait mise en œuvre pour que Rogue et elle échappent à Dumbledore avait dû fonctionner, et que le fantôme avait dû donner son avis…

Le vendredi arriva pourtant bien trop vite au goût de la jeune femme. Elle devait enchaîner deux heures de cours avec Rogue et elle se sentait perturbée. Elle craignait un peu de le revoir, alors que quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle en avait envie…

Elle descendit déjeuner dans une humeur un peu étrange, brumeuse, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçut le Maître des Potions assis à la table des Professeurs. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il la suivait des yeux. Hermione se rappela aussitôt ses résolutions et redressa le menton, s'avançant d'un pas déterminé vers la table.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, à côté de Rogue, et se força à se tenir bien droite. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire croire qu'elle laissait tomber… Elle devait se mettre à la tâche, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Et puis, elle avait compris que Rogue ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire. La curiosité naturelle d'Hermione reprenait le dessus et elle se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour l'empêcher de mener à bien son projet…

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle à son collègue en se servant un bol de café.

Rogue grogna pour toute réponse. Hermione fit un sourire moqueur et se tourna vers son collègue en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

- C'est étrange… Je parierais que vous êtes matinal… Vous ne devriez donc pas grogner lorsqu'on vous adresse la parole de si bon matin.

Elle cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et entreprit de beurrer une tranche de pain.

- Sachez, Hermione, que je ne grogne pas, comme vous le dites si bien parce que l'on m'adresse la parole, mais parce que _vous _m'adressez la parole à peine êtes-vous arrivée… Deuxièmement, je grogne aussi parce que vous n'avez apparemment pas oublié vos résolutions, comme le montre la question que vous venez de me poser…

Hermione ricana. Severus haussa les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Vous regrettez que je veuille aller jusqu'au bout de mes volontés, pourtant vous m'appelez par mon prénom…, lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

Les commissures des lèvres de Severus tiquèrent.

- La position de vos limites m'intéresse fortement… Granger…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt de savoir où elles se trouvent, désolée de vous décevoir…

Elle s'interrompit et s'approcha un peu de son collègue.

- De toute façon, je suis certaine que vous savez que vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'empêcher de mener mes résolutions jusqu'au bout… Severus.

Les coins de la bouche de Severus se relevèrent légèrement. Elle le testait, comme il le faisait avec elle. Ils entraient, que ce soit volontairement ou malgré eux, dans le jeu de l'autre…

Severus détourna ses yeux d'Hermione. Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et Hermione et lui restèrent silencieux un moment.

La jeune femme repensa brusquement à Otacus lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serpentard. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son collègue.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Pensez-vous que je m'amuse à aller veiller au chevet de cette menace ambulante ?...

Hermione soupira.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que…

Elle hésita à poursuivre et se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui ?  
- C'est juste que le vrai Otacus est toujours prisonnier, dans son corps, alors j'ai pensé que… Que nous pourrions faire quelque chose pour le sortir de là. Pour le débarrasser de Bellatrix.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

- J'ai peut-être mal entendu…, susurra-t-il. Vous avez dit « nous » ?

Hermione se força à soutenir le regard du Maître des Potions, bien qu'elle se sente un peu gênée par cette remarque. Elle se racla la gorge.

- Eh bien, nous connaissons tous les deux la situation et nous sommes sur place…, se justifia-t-elle.  
- Potter le héros ne pourrait-il pas s'en occuper ?..., marmonna Rogue.

Hermione lui jeta un regard de reproche.

- Voudriez-vous bien cessez cela ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de critiquer Harry sans arrêt ! Gardez vos pensées, au moins en ma présence ! Nous avons des problèmes, au cas où vous ne me l'auriez pas remarqué… Et puis, j'ai réfléchi, figurez-vous…  
- Le contraire aurait été aussi peu crédible que si vous m'aviez dit que Weasley avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin…, répondit Rogue à voix basse.

Hermione le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de café. Elle décida d'ignorer sa remarque, afin d'éviter les provocations. Car c'était cela qu'il cherchait, bien sûr… La pousser à bout. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle gagne. Mais Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

- J'ai réfléchi, donc, continua-t-elle, et le problème ne vient pas seulement d'Otacus. Il reste aussi sa mère, et Drago. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, mais je pense qu'ils ne sont pas en bonne position. Etant donné que Lestrange a tué Lucius Malefoy et qu'elle se sert d'Otacus, il serait logique qu'elle veuille du mal au reste de la famille. Cependant…

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour mettre de l'ordre dans son raisonnement. Elle fronça les sourcils et continua son explication, les yeux dans le vide.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment comprendre les motivations de Bellatrix. Pourquoi se donner tant de mal à posséder un enfant, qui ne se laisse pas faire, comme nous l'avons vu dans le couloir, par simple vengeance ? Je sais bien qu'elle est folle, mais ça n'explique pas tout… Bien sûr, elle s'est servie d'Otacus pour faire payer ses erreurs à Lucius, mais…

Elle se tourna vers Rogue et fut surprise de voir qu'il l'écoutait avec attention. Elle se sentit un peu déstabilisée par cet intérêt qu'il semblait manifester à ses dires. Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

- Je pense qu'elle cherche quelque chose, poursuivit-elle. Sinon, elle aurait abandonné et probablement tué Otacus après la mort de Lucius. Après tout, c'est lui qui a fait les plus graves erreurs, pas sa femme, ni son fils… Théoriquement, continuer de posséder Otacus ne lui sert plus à rien. Alors je me suis dit… Je me suis dit qu'elle cherchait peut-être quelque chose à Poudlard.

Hermione arrêta ici son explication, le cœur battant. Rogue avait froncé les sourcils, et recommençait à se tapoter la lèvre de l'index.

- C'est effectivement une possibilité…, admit-il, presque contrarié de devoir donner raison à sa collègue. Mais la question est là : que peut-elle chercher ?

Il promena un instant son regard sur la Grande Salle, tout en réfléchissant. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

- Mais après tout, Lestrange est complètement dérangée… Je ne serais pas étonné si j'apprenais qu'elle possédait Malefoy et lui faisait endurer les pires souffrances par simple amusement…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle se disait que tout était lié. A vrai dire, elle était persuadée que la présence de Bellatrix à Poudlard avait un réel but, fondé, autre que la vengeance de son Maître, et que la Mangemort cherchait quelque chose…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione et Rogue se rendaient dans les cachots pour assurer leur cours. Hermione se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas demandé à Rogue le travail qu'il avait mené lors du dernier cours commun avec les Première Année. Elle se décida.

- Qu'avez-vous fait faire aux élèves ? demanda-t-elle timidement.  
- Aux quoi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Aux é…

Elle s'interrompit et soupira bruyamment.

- Aux cornichons sans cervelle avec qui vous vous tuez pour essayer de faire entrer ne serait-ce qu'un brin de connaissances dans leur crâne dur…, récita-t-elle d'une voix morne.  
- Bravo, vous progressez…

Elle secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes vraiment et profondément affligeant, vous le savez ?

Rogue ricana. Hermione se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau et dit :

- Ne croyez pas que vous m'aurez comme ça…  
- Je ne crois rien, répondit-il. J'en suis certain.

Hermione se sentit bouillir. Elle se força à respirer calmement.  
Ne pas craquer. C'était ce qu'elle devait se répéter.  
Elle afficha un sourire forcé. Rogue daigna enfin répondre à sa question.

- Interrogations. Voilà ce que je leur ai fait faire. Ils ne sont pas capables d'écouter plus de trois secondes, j'ai donc testé leur capacité de concentration sur une feuille durant une heure. Inutile de vous dire que les résultats sont d'une nullité incroyable, mais ça ne me surprend pas…

Hermione ne répondit pas, sachant que défendre les élèves une énième fois ne servirait à rien, et ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui ? interrogea-t-elle.

Rogue, qui marchait vers son bureau, stoppa net se tourna lentement vers elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils : son collègue avait l'air en colère. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, menaçant.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai déjà tout prévu ? susurra-t-il. Connaissez-vous la définition du mot « commun » ?  
- Mais… Je suis restée une semaine à Ste-Mangouste !

Elle ne remarqua pas l'expression étrange qui passa sur les traits de Rogue à l'évocation de ce nom. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

- Vous êtes revenue il y a plusieurs jours, n'est-ce pas ? Vos amis auraient-ils finalement déteints sur vous, vous accablant de la flemmardise et de l'oisiveté qui les définissent ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle ne _supportait pas_qu'on lui reproche de ne pas travailler…

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais m'occuper de votre part à votre place ? poursuivit Rogue les dents serrées.  
- Certainement pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Si je ne vous ai rien demandé concernant le dernier cours, c'est parce que je savais très bien que vous alliez vous emporter contre moi, comme à chaque fois ! Mais je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller pour aller dans la continuité de ce que vous avez fait ! J'ai appris l'improvisation lors de l'année où j'ai vécu avec Harry et Ron !

Elle reprit son souffle, ignorant la colère qui irradiait des yeux de Rogue. Ce qu'il pouvait se montrer insupportable, parfois…

Des voix d'élèves se firent alors entendre dans le couloir. Hermione se contenta de jeter un dernier regard à Rogue et alla ouvrir la porte, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle se força à se calmer et imprima à son visage une expression impassible, afin de ne rien laisser paraître devant les élèves.

Les Première Année qui entrèrent dans la salle parurent se détendre un peu en voyant Hermione. Evidemment, ils devaient se dire que la présence de leur Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal leur éviterait les interrogations surprises, et peut-être même empêcherait-elle Rogue de leur faire les pires réflexions… Bien sûr, ils ignoraient ce qu'il venait de se passer entre leurs deux professeurs…

Les élèves s'installèrent en silence tandis qu'Hermione s'appuyait sur le rebord du bureau de Rogue.

Celui-ci se plaça au devant de la classe, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder sa collègue. Il tenait dans les mains un paquet de copies. Il les leva un peu, les montrant à l'assemblée.

- Sachez que ce que je tiens entre les mains ne pourrait même pas servir de torchons aux elfes de maison des cuisines…, dit-il aux élèves.

Certains paraissaient terrifiés, et Hermione se rappela l'époque où elle aussi se tenait sur ces bancs, attendant fébrilement que le sombre Professeur Rogue lui rende son devoir.

Elle se prépara à intervenir, au cas où son collègue déciderait d'être un peu trop méchant. Ce qui allait certainement se passer… Cependant, elle ne souhaitait pas se faire entendre dès le début du cours. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait ses interrogations, il pouvait très bien lui faire la réflexion qu'elle n'avait rien à dire si jamais elle s'interposait trop vite… Et puis, elle sentait qu'il était énervé par la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu…

Le Maître des Potions commença à s'avancer entre les rangs, promenant son regard glacial sur ses élèves. Il s'arrêta soudain devant une table et sortit une copie du paquet. Il aimait tellement rabaisser ses élèves qu'il n'employait même pas la magie pour distribuer les copies.

- Fox…, annonça Rogue. Voilà une excellente représentation de ce qui se trouve entre vos deux oreilles : le vide intergalactique.

Il laissa tomber la copie sur le bureau en faisant légèrement claquer sa langue sur son palais.

Il s'approcha ensuite d'un élève de Poufsouffle.

- Ryan…

Il jeta un regard méprisant à la copie avant de poursuivre ses commentaires.

- Le plus abruti des trolls aurait fait mieux… La collection d'idioties qui figure sur cette feuille montre seulement que vous jouez le rôle d'un pot de fleurs durant mes cours. Il serait peut-être temps de vous servir des deux appendices qui figurent de chaque côté de votre crâne vide. On appelle ceci des oreilles, voyez-vous…

Il jeta avec un profond dédain la copie sur la table.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Au moment où Rogue sortait une nouvelle copie du paquet, elle bondit presque et s'approcha de lui. Se demandant si elle ne risquait pas sa vie, elle arracha le paquet des mains de son collègue et se racla la gorge, reprenant rapidement la distribution avant que Rogue n'ait pu lui faire la moindre réflexion. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans les rangs, elle sentait le regard brûlant de Rogue sur sa nuque.

- Bradburg…, dit-elle en s'approchant d'une jeune élève de Serdaigle.  
- Miss Granger ? l'interrompit Rogue de sa voix glaciale et doucereuse à la fois.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, un sentiment d'appréhension grandissant en elle.

- Oui ?

Rogue s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez concernée par cette interrogation… Vos commentaires, j'en suis sûr, seront trop indulgents pour ces incapables, murmura-t-il. Aussi, je vous prierais de me laisser faire mon travail, de vous contrôler et de vous abstenir de venir perturber mes actions, bien que je sois conscient que ces actes se montrent difficiles à surmonter pour la Miss Je-Sais-Tout que vous êtes… Et si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire autre chose durant ce cours que de me déranger, eh bien… _Improvisez_.

Hermione le toisa, les yeux plissés par la colère, mais il se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à elle et elle dû renoncer à l'affrontement bien malgré elle. Elle brandit le paquet des copies qui restaient et le colla violemment au torse de Rogue, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures choqués s'élever de l'assemblée d'élèves. Elle n'en tint cependant pas compte. Avant de retourner s'appuyer au bureau de Rogue, elle crut voir la bouche de son collègue s'étirer en un sourire goguenard.

Elle avait encore perdu.  
Il la provoquait cette fois directement devant ses élèves. Pour lui faire regretter la dispute, mais aussi pour la faire flancher, elle en était certaine.  
Alors, malgré toute sa volonté, Hermione se demanda dans quoi elle avait eu l'idée de s'embarquer en voulant s'entendre avec Rogue…

A la fin du cours, Hermione attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis avant de quitter à son tour la classe. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa Rogue qui se tenait debout derrière son bureau. Lui la contemplait aussi, l'agacement se lisant sur son visage. Hermione soupira.

- Ne pensez pas me faire flancher si facilement et si rapidement, Severus…, dit-elle de sa voix la plus neutre possible. Je sais que vous aimez provoquer des altercations entre nous, mais ne pensez pas que je céderais comme ça.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Il contourna son bureau et vint se placer devant Hermione.

- C'est bien dommage pour vous…, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse. La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à préparer votre travail.  
- Mais…  
- Et je vous attends demain soir à huit heures dans mon bureau afin de corriger avec moi les copies des Troisième Année.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, consternée.

- Nous sommes censés travailler ensemble seulement pour nos cours communs avec les Première Année ! se défendit-elle. Les devoirs des Troisième Année en Potions ne me concernent pas !

La bouche de Rogue se tordit en un rictus mauvais.

- Cela rattrapera votre manque d'investissement. Et si vous voulez éviter de passer vos soirées en ma compagnie à corriger des idioties, je ne puis que vous conseiller de cesser de me provoquer…  
- Je ne vous provoque pas ! s'insurgea Hermione. C'est vous qui…

Elle s'interrompit soudain et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il voulait lui rejeter la faute.

- De toute façon, répondit-elle, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de vous expliquer quelque chose puisque vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour me donner tort… Vous êtes parfois aussi idiot que les élèves que vous décrivez…

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure presque inaudible, mais Rogue semblait l'avoir entendue.

- Je vous demande pardon ? susurra-t-il, la voix lourde de menaces en approchant son visage de celui d'Hermione.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire insolent.

- Bonne journée…, répondit-elle.

Puis, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir d'un pas rapide, se retenant de rire lorsqu'elle entendit Rogue claquer violemment la porte de sa salle de classe.


	22. Chapitre 21: Le Rêve

_Et voici le second chapitre du jour ! _

_De nombreuses réponses concernant la blessure d'Hermione vous attendent !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Le Rêve**_

**B**énéficiant d'une après-midi complète de temps libre après le cours commun de Rogue, Hermione en profita pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle s'enferma plusieurs heures dans la Réserve, cherchant des indices qui pourraient les mener, Rogue et elle, à débarrasser Otacus de celle qui le possédait. La jeune femme chercha dans les plus vieux et les plus horribles livres de Magie Noire, mais ses recherches demeurèrent infructueuses. Seulement, les plus vieux livres de la Réserve remontaient à la Renaissance, et Hermione se dit que ses réponses devaient se trouver dans des livres bien plus anciens…

Elle manqua le dîner, bien décidée à ne pas revenir bredouille de la bibliothèque. Mais, alors que la pendule de la Réserve sonnait minuit et qu'Hermione disparaissait derrière la pile monumentale de livres qu'elle avait posés sur la table, elle dut bien se résoudre à abandonner.

Ereintée, elle rejoignit sa chambre pour aller se coucher, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et écrivit une courte lettre à Harry et Ron, leur demandant s'ils pouvaient se renseigner sur l'existence de livres anciens de Magie Noire au Ministère. Après tout, les livres qu'elle cherchait étaient de véritables dangers à la vue des horreurs qu'ils devaient receler. Aussi, ils devaient bien être répertoriés dans un des départements du Ministère, avec leur titre, leur contenu et leur lieu de conservation ! Hermione posa sa lettre sur son bureau pour penser à l'envoyer le lendemain. Elle se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt en priant Merlin pour que les livres permettant la libération d'Otacus n'aient pas été détruits voilà bien longtemps pour cause d'un trop grand danger…

_Un brouillard gris, sombre et impénétrable s'étendait de tous côtés, brouillant la vue d'Hermione. Celle-ci, haletante, tourna sur elle-même, ignorant tout du lieu où elle se trouvait, ne se rappelant plus ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se força à respirer calmement, tenant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées aussi floues que la brume qui flottait tout autour d'elle._

Elle plissa les yeux et scruta l'inconnu, cherchant en vain un repère qui pourrait lui indiquer où elle était exactement. C'est alors qu'elle distingua une ombre mouvante, perdue dans le brouillard devant elle. Floue et imprécise, l'ombre semblait s'approcher de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit l'angoisse poindre en elle. Elle fit un pas en avant, tous les sens à l'affût. Mais la brume vaporeuse qui l'enveloppait semblait tout étouffer, et ni sons ni odeurs ne parvenaient à Hermione. La jeune femme concentra son attention sur l'ombre qui semblait prendre forme alors qu'elle avançait rapidement vers Hermione. Bientôt, elle put en reconnaître les contours.

C'était une silhouette. Une silhouette humaine.

- Tiens, tiens…, dit soudain une voix moqueuse qui provenait de l'inconnu qui arrivait.

Hermione sursauta violemment. Elle était sûre d'avoir reconnu cette voix. De la sueur froide commença à couler dans son dos, et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Chaque particule, chaque atome de son corps semblait lui crier de s'enfuir, le plus loin possible à travers le brouillard pour échapper à

celle_qui arrivait. Mais Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle leva simplement sa main et tâta sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette. Elle ne sentit pas la forme familière sous ses doigts. Son angoisse et sa peur s'intensifièrent._

La silhouette continua d'avancer, repoussant dans sa marche des volutes de brouillard. Hermione l'observa approcher, se préparant à l'affront.

L'arrivante se détacha alors complètement du brouillard et Bellatrix Lestrange apparut, sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Hermione, le cœur battant, recommença à tâter ses poches, dans l'ultime espoir de trouver tout de même sa baguette. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bellatrix remarqua les gestes d'Hermione.

Elle ricana.

- Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en s'approchant d'Hermione. Tu as beau te trouver dans ton rêve, Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est moi qui commande…

Hermione déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? parvint-elle à demander.

L'autre éclata d'un rire hystérique et aigu qui résonna étrangement dans le brouillard.

- Il se passe que je gagne…, souffla Bellatrix. Endoloris !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et celle-ci s'affaissa, tandis que son corps semblait serré dans de multiples étaux, piqué par une centaine d'aiguilles, brûlé par d'innombrables flammes.

La jeune femme hurla, mais son cri sembla noyé par la brume. Alors, la douleur s'arrêta brusquement. Elle reçut un coup dans la poitrine qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle parvint à distinguer la Mangemort qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

- Lève-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu te rouleras dans la fange quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ! hurla Bellatrix.

Hermione se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, tentant d'ignorer la douleur, sachant que si elle n'obéissait pas, il lui arriverait bien pire.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une horrible…, commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque.  
- Incarcerem ! cria soudain Lestrange d'une voix chantante, alors qu'Hermione venait de se relever.

La jeune femme bascula en arrière, ligotée par de nombreuses cordes qui lui opprimaient la poitrine et lui broyaient les côtes.

C'est à ce moment qu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos. Sa blessure se réveillait.  
Hermione voulut hurler, mais une corde lui serra la gorge et l'en empêcha.

Bellatrix s'approcha de sa victime.

- Ta parole ne vaut rien, petite Sang-de-Bourbe… Si tu te voyais…, dit-elle en feignant une voix d'enfant et une mine attristée.

Elle agita sa baguette et les cordes qui torturaient Hermione se serrèrent. La jeune femme peina à respirer.

- Mais que va dire ce pauvre Severus ?…, murmura Bellatrix en marchant sur la main droite d'Hermione. Il avait l'air de s'attacher à toi… comme toi tu t'attaches à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle écrasa encore plus la main d'Hermione et un craquement retentit. Hermione hurla, mais les cordes qui l'oppressaient ne lui permirent qu'un gémissement. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire hystérique. Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette et les cordes disparurent. Hermione reprit brutalement son souffle. Bellatrix lui attrapa le bras droit et la releva. Hermione voulut hurler lorsque ses doigts cassés bougèrent, mais elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'en empêcher. Pas de faiblesse devant Lestrange.

La Mangemort la secoua et se rit de nouveau.

- N'est-ce pas que tu t'es attachée à lui ?!

Hermione ne répondit pas. Bellatrix l'attrapa par les cheveux et plaça le visage d'Hermione à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Le traître et la Sang-de-Bourbe… Le couple parfait… Alors, est-ce que tu t'es attachée à lui ?

Elle gifla Hermione. Celle-ci sentit aussitôt un goût métallique lui envahir la bouche.

- Je… Je ne sais pas…, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle reçut une nouvelle gifle. Hermione cracha du sang.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais ! hurla Bellatrix d'une voix perçante. Je suis en toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, je sais ce que tu ressens !

Hermione sentit l'horreur s'insinuer dans ses veines. Que voulait dire cette phrase ? Lestrange était en elle et savait tout ce qu'elle pensait ? Les paroles que la Mangemort avait prononcées quelques instants plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Tu as beau te trouver dans ton rêve… »

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Cette phrase semblait la clé. Cette phrase semblait la pièce qui manquait pour tout comprendre. Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à fonctionner à toute allure, malgré la douleur. Et Hermione sut.

Elle comprit que Bellatrix pouvait entrer en elle. Elle comprit la Mangemort hantait son rêve réellement. Elle comprit qu'elle était réellement en train de se faire torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle comprit pourquoi elle avait reçu cette blessure si étrange.

Bellatrix coupa court aux pensées d'Hermione en la jetant au sol.

- Vous voulez me posséder, c'est ça ?! parvint à crier Hermione. Comme vous l'avez fait avec Otacus !  
- Perspicace…, répondit Lestrange.

La Mangemort donna un coup de pied puissant à Hermione, qui roula sur le ventre. Puis, elle visa le dos de la jeune femme de sa baguette.

- Tu me répugnes, Sang-de-Bourbe… Mais tu es nécessaire à mon plan…

Le cerveau d'Hermione se remit à fonctionner. La panique et la terreur semblaient lui éclaircir les idées. Otacus, du haut de ses onze ans, parvenait à résister à Bellatrix. Pourquoi pas elle ?

Au moment où elle pensait cela, un froid mordant et insupportable lui saisit le dos, et elle eut l'impression que son corps se durcissait. Elle cria de rage et de désespoir. Une sensation étrange lui envahit le bras droit. Celui-ci se mit à bouger tout seul, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse en reprendre le contrôle. Elle entendait le rire hystérique de Bellatrix derrière elle, et ce son qui l'horrifiait lui meurtrissait les tympans.

Mais Hermione ne devait pas céder.

Elle rassembla toute la force qui lui restait, tout son courage et toute sa volonté. Et, tandis qu'elle hurlait et concentrait toutes ses forces, elle sentit le froid reculer et son bras s'immobiliser, alors que le rire de Bellatrix s'estompait.

_Hermione se concentra, yeux fermés et poings serrés._

Le froid et ses forces la quittèrent subitement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tout ce qu'elle aperçut fut le plafond de sa chambre. Haletante, la jeune femme tenta de se remémorer son rêve, se demandant si tout cela était vrai, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le dos. Elle poussa un cri. C'est alors que la voix de Bellatrix résonna dans sa tête.

-_N'oublie pas, Sang-de-Bourbe… Je suis en toi, maintenant, et la nuit prochaine, tu ne seras qu'une marionnette entre mes mains…_

Le rire aigu raisonna dans la tête d'Hermione avant de disparaître.

Hermione sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Tout était vrai. Elle avait compris. Si elle ne résistait pas, elle allait se retrouver comme Otacus. Possédée, contrôlée, utilisée. Mais à quelles fins ? Et si Bellatrix était en elle, elle pourrait connaître toute l'avancée de leur plan, si jamais Rogue et Hermione en avaient un ! La jeune femme eut soudain l'impression de se transformer en un danger permanent. Elle tenta de se souvenir des paroles de Lestrange et, à sa grande surprise, les souvenirs du rêve demeuraient clairs.

Bellatrix avait dit qu'elle était en elle. Hermione se dit qu'elle aurait dû le sentir. Sentir quelque chose d'étranger en elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais Hermione n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête. La Mangemort devait seulement parvenir à contrôler ses rêves. Et elle voulait s'en servir pour posséder le corps d'Hermione. Elle réessaierait durant les prochaines nuits… La jeune femme en déduisit que la Mangemort pouvait donc lire ses sentiments lors des rêves…

Ses sentiments. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Ainsi, elle s'était réellement attachée à Rogue. Et Bellatrix le savait.

N'ayant plus envie de dormir, elle voulut se lever. Elle alluma sa chambre en agitant sa baguette, posée à côté d'elle sur la table de nuit. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles informations qu'elles avaient comprises.

Mais, alors qu'elle se redressait, la douleur cuisante de son dos se réveilla, manquant de la faire hurler de nouveau. Elle porta par réflexe la main là où elle avait mal, et elle se rendit compte que son pyjama était humide et chaud. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle enleva sa main et la porta devant ses yeux. Elle était couverte de sang. Une nouvelle vague de douleur la fit se cambrer. Soudain, repensant à son rêve qui avait paru si réel, elle bougea sa main droite pour vérifier que ses os n'étaient pas réellement cassés. Ce n'était heureusement pas le cas. Mais elle se rendit soudainement compte que son bras droit, celui dont Bellatrix avait momentanément pris le contrôle, était engourdi. Un vent de panique passa en elle.

Son mal de dos la fit revenir à la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie, demander ses potions à Mrs Pomfresh. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et sortit de ses appartements. La douleur de son dos lui faisait serrer la mâchoire à chaque pas. Son bras droit semblait de plus en plus raide. Pourtant, elle était maîtresse de ses pensées, et elle n'avait pas l'impression que Bellatrix se terrait au fond de son esprit pour le moment…

Hermione hâta le pas et, au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle parvint à l'infirmerie sans croiser personne. Il devait être trois heures du matin, et Hermione remercia Merlin de ne pas avoir croisé un élève errant. Elle devait être vraiment pâle et son pyjama était imbibé de sang. Il lui collait à la peau.

Elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie au moment où une nouvelle vague de douleur traversait sa plaie. Elle ne put retenir son cri.

Mrs Pomfresh, alertée, sortit presque immédiatement de son bureau, vêtue d'une robe de chambre bleu clair. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant Hermione qui, courbée en deux au milieu de l'infirmerie, haletait.

- Miss Granger ? l'interpela l'infirmière. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Hermione redressa la tête.

- Ma blessure…, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle s'est… rouverte…

L'infirmière retint une exclamation et se précipita vers la jeune femme.

- Faites-moi voir ! la pressa-t-elle.

Hermione se tourna pour exposer son dos.  
Pomfresh plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

- Par Merlin…

Le derrière du haut de pyjama d'Hermione était entièrement rouge. Un sang rouge foncé et frais.

- Miss, asseyez-vous sur ce lit ! dit l'infirmière.

Hermione s'exécuta, grimaçant lorsqu'elle dut forcer sur ses muscles. Elle maintint contre sa poitrine son bras engourdi.

Pomfresh se précipita vers l'armoire où elle gardait ses remèdes et y fouilla fébrilement. Elle trouva enfin le remède d'Hermione. Mais le flacon était vide. Elle retourna près de la jeune femme.

- Miss Granger, je…

Elle aperçut soudain le bras d'Hermione.

- Qu'avez-vous à votre bras ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione déglutit. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui elle souhaitait parler de son rêve pour le moment. Rogue.

- Euh… Ce n'est rien… Je… me suis cognée contre ma table de nuit en me levant…, mentit Hermione.  
- Nous verrons cela ensuite, répondit l'infirmière. Miss, je n'ai plus vos remèdes. Je vais de ce pas appeler le Professeur Rogue.

Hermione sentit le soulagement s'emparer d'elle. Elle allait pouvoir lui parler cette nuit.  
La jeune femme acquiesça. Pomfresh se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie, là où se trouvait la cheminée.

Hermione, serrant les dents pour résister à la douleur de son dos qui ne faiblissait pas, la suivit des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une masse dans un lit voisin. Quelqu'un qui dormait. Mais, alors qu'elle reconnaissait les cheveux blonds de Malefoy, une vague de douleur bien plus forte que les précédentes lui traversa le dos, anéantissant sa résistance. Hermione s'évanouit.

Rogue entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, les mains chargées de flacons divers, ses éternelles robes noires volant derrière lui.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il à Mrs Pomfresh qui venait l'accueillir.

L'infirmière lui désigna un des lits. Il aperçut Hermione, allongée en travers du matelas, dans une position étrange.

- Elle s'est évanouie le temps que vous montiez, Professeur…, lui dit Pomfresh.

Le Maître des Potions s'approcha du lit et posa les potions qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Hermione, de façon à la positionner correctement sur le matelas, laissant une grande trace rouge à l'endroit exact où elle s'était évanouie.

Puis, Rogue agita de nouveau sa baguette et allongea Hermione sur le ventre. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et souleva le haut de pyjama d'Hermione pour découvrir la blessure.

Mrs Pomfresh et lui eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul.

Rogue fonça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit en arrivant, Pomfresh ?  
- Rien, si ce n'est que sa blessure s'était rouverte…, répondit l'infirmière qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la blessure d'Hermione. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?

La blessure d'Hermione, qui avait pourtant presque cicatrisé, s'était complètement rouverte et était à présent aussi large que lorsque la jeune femme était arrivée à Ste-Mangouste. Du sang en suintait sans discontinuer, et des filaments noirs partaient des lèvres de la plaie vers l'extérieur.  
Severus attrapa un flacon, lequel contenait un puissant cicatrisant, et en versa une goutte sur la blessure. Il n'y eut pas le moindre effet.  
Il reposa la fiole et sortit sa baguette. Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à un sort qui pourrait faire quelque chose.

- _Vulnera Sanentur_…, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il constata avec soulagement que le sang s'arrêtait de couler. Il répéta l'incantation deux autres fois. La largeur de la blessure diminua un peu, mais la plaie restait profonde. Le sort qui avait provoqué cette blessure était puissant et il n'y avait pour l'instant pas beaucoup de solutions de guérison.

- Mais comment cette plaie a pu…, commença l'infirmière. La cicatrisation avait pourtant bien… Je ne comprends pas. Comment cette plaie a-t-elle pu se rouvrir ?  
- C'est ce que nous allons savoir…, répondit Rogue d'une voix basse.

Il retourna Hermione sur le dos. Elle était pâle, mais ses joues semblaient petit à petit reprendre des couleurs. Il attrapa un autre flacon de potion, ouvrit la bouche d'Hermione et y vida le contenu.

Hermione avait l'impression de flotter. La douleur semblait s'estomper petit à petit. Une voix, basse et grave, récitait des mots qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir. Des mots qui ressemblaient à une chanson, douce et rassurante.

Elle entendit ensuite des voix qui lui parurent étouffées. Un homme et une femme.

-_Mais comment cette plaie a pu… La cicatrisation avait pourtant bien… Je ne comprends pas. Comment cette plaie a-t-elle pu se rouvrir ?  
- C'est ce que nous allons savoir…_

Hermione sentit qu'on la retournait. Elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore moins celle de parler.

Elle sentit ensuite qu'on lui ouvrait la bouche. Un liquide âcre y coula, lui piquant la langue, et descendit douloureusement dans sa gorge.

Elle retrouva ses esprits. Sa mémoire et ses souvenirs récents s'abattirent alors d'un seul coup sur elle. Le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange apparut sur l'écran noir de ses paupières. Hermione s'agita brusquement. Elle se rappela le rêve, la douleur des sorts. Elle se rappela tout ce que Lestrange lui avait dit, et tout ce qu'elle avait compris seule. Elle se souvint que Bellatrix pouvait lire en elle en provoquant des rêves. Des cauchemars. Elle se souvint que Lestrange cherchait à la posséder.

- NON ! hurla soudain Hermione.

Rogue et Pomfresh sursautèrent.

- Elle revient à elle ! s'exclama l'infirmière.

Hermione fut prise de convulsions sur son lit et se cambra en tous sens, agitant fébrilement ses membres comme pour se défendre ou frapper un adversaire invisible. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues qui reprenaient de la couleur.

Rogue bondit et attrapa les bras d'Hermione, tentant d'arrêter leur mouvement. Pomfresh se précipita vers son armoire et en sortit une potion calmante.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait placé son genou sur les jambes d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de bouger et tenait fermement les bras de sa collègue de ses mains. Qu'avait-elle vécu cette nuit pour être dans un tel état ?

Cependant, elle redevenait consciente. Mais elle ne se calmait pas. En voyant l'infirmière arriver avec sa potion calmante, il eut une idée. Il sut qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire avaler cette potion à Hermione si elle bougeait comme ça… Severus maintint fermement les poignets de la jeune femme de la main gauche. Il leva sa main droite et lui asséna une gifle. Mrs Pomfresh poussa un cri.

Hermione s'immobilisa soudain. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et se fixèrent sur Severus.  
Haletante, elle l'observa un moment.

- Miss Granger ? murmura Severus en se penchant un peu vers elle, l'air soucieux.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de l'observer. Puis, ses yeux parurent passer à travers son collègue tandis qu'elle observait le vide.

- Hermione ?..., souffla-t-il très bas, si bien que seule Hermione pouvait l'entendre.  
- J'ai compris, Severus…, répondit-elle tout aussi bas. J'ai tout compris.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi vos avis !_


	23. Chapitre 22: Troubles

_Bonjour ! _

_Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster, mais j'ai des chapitres d'avance, donc je vous en mets encore deux aujourd'hui ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !_

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Coucou ! Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé ces deux chapitres, que ce soit les répliques lancées aux élèves (que je m'éclate à écrire ^^) ou bien l'histoire ! C'est vrai que ça fait peur, la possession d'Hermione… Ah oui, je crois que j'ai entendu le titre de ce film d'horreur, mais je l'ai jamais vu… Je ne regarde pas de films d'horreur, ça me fait crier ! ^^ _

_Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione va tout expliquer à Severus ! Haha, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la 2__e__ partie du 2__e__ chapitre ! Rassure-toi, moi aussi je suis fleur bleue ! ^^ Oui, je suis méchante avec Hermione, je l'avoue… Mais bon, je vais pas la laisser comme ça !_

_Tes questions sont intéressantes, tu vas donc voir ce qu'il va se passer ! _

_Merci pour tes encouragements ! Et je t'offre deux nouveaux chapitres d'un coup (que je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant !) Voilà, encore merci merci merciiii pour ces reviews, et j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !_

_Réponse à Zosma07__ : Merci beaucoup, c'est super que tu aimes ma fic comme ça ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ! :D_

_Réponse à Git__ : Merci, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ! C'est une idée un peu étrange, cette histoire de possession, mais bon, à ma connaissance, ça n'a pas encore été exploité ! ^^ Voici donc la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci de ta review ! :D_

_Réponse à Clo__ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'épisode de la peinture, ainsi que la suite ! Merci pour ton soutien ! Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci de ta review ! :D_

* * *

_**Troubles**_

_- J'ai compris, Severus… répondit-elle tout aussi bas. J'ai tout compris._

**S**everus contempla Hermione, interdit. Qu'avait-elle compris ? Il crispa la mâchoire et se tourna vers l'infirmière, qui semblait attendre qu'Hermione continue, intriguée.

- Pomfresh ! Laissez-nous ! ordonna Rogue.

L'infirmière sursauta et regarda le professeur de Potions, mécontente, avant de s'éloigner vers sa loge. Severus la suivit du regard et attendit qu'elle ferme la porte de son bureau. Il brandit ensuite sa baguette, y lança son utile _Assurdiato_, puis d'un autre geste, ferma les rideaux autour du lit d'Hermione. Il s'assit sur le matelas.

Sa collègue semblait complètement perdue, et son visage se crispait régulièrement. Elle avait mal. Severus saisit une fiole et la tendit à Hermione.

- Buvez ça, lui intima-t-il.

Hermione, au prix d'un grand effort, saisit la potion bleue qu'elle reconnut. C'était celle qu'il lui avait donnée la dernière fois qu'elle avait été prise d'une crise de douleur et la mixture lui avait fait un bien fou.  
Elle avala d'une traite le remède et sentit avec un soulagement intense l'horrible douleur la quitter lentement. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour reprendre une respiration normale. Elle passa son bras gauche sur son visage pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front.  
Elle tenta ensuite de bouger son bras droit, lequel était parcouru de petits tremblements. Elle ignora l'angoisse qui lui enserrait la gorge et tourna enfin les yeux vers Rogue.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Hermione soupira. Le rêve envahit de nouveau ses pensées. Elle se souvint de la torture et des larmes brûlantes de douleur mouillèrent ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur.

- Il s'est passé que Bellatrix a tenté de me contrôler ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul.

- Quoi ? souffla-t-il, sourcils froncés.

Hermione soupira et fixa le plafond.

- Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter, s'il vous plaît. Vous avez parfaitement entendu…

Rogue crispa la mâchoire.

- C'est impossible…, souffla-t-il d'une voix basse et froide.

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle tourna la tête et planta brusquement ses iris dans ceux de Rogue.

- C'est la vérité ! s'emporta-t-elle. J'ai rêvé d'elle ! Elle m'a…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, se mordit la lèvre et leva de nouveau les yeux vers le plafond tandis que des larmes se mettaient à dévaler ses joues. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir. Elle souffrait bien trop.

- Elle m'a torturée…, poursuivit-elle difficilement, se retenant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle a lu en moi, elle connaît mes sentiments et elle a dit… elle a dit que… que je ne serais bientôt plus qu'une marionnette. Elle a dit que j'étais nécessaire à son plan et puis, elle a réussi à faire bouger mon bras droit sans que je ne puisse rien y faire…

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase dans un murmure. Rogue baissa les yeux sur le bras d'Hermione. Il remarqua qu'elle le tenait serré contre elle.  
Il n'arrivait pas à la croire. C'était tout simplement impossible… Elle l'avait dit elle-même : ça n'avait été qu'un rêve…

- C'était simplement un cauchemar…, dit-il.

Hermione se mit brusquement en position assise, ignorant les élancements qui parcoururent son dos meurtri.

- _Simplement… un cauchemar ?!_ répéta-t-elle, hors d'elle. C'était réel ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? La scène s'est passée dans ma tête, en moi, mais c'était réel, je le sais !  
- Calmez-vous…, murmura Rogue.  
- Non, je ne me calmerai pas !  
- Hermione, écoutez-moi…, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.  
- Non, _vous_, écoutez-moi ! Elle veut me posséder, comme elle l'a fait avec Otacus ! C'est à ça que sert cette blessure ! Ce n'était pas qu'une simple plaie ! Et elle veut se servir de moi, maintenant !

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder dans les yeux, Hermione haletante, Rogue partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle tenir de tels propos ? Il possédait de nombreuses connaissances dans tout ce qui concernait l'esprit humain. Il était Legilimens, après tout… Mais une horreur pareil, un être entrant dans les rêves de quelqu'un pour le contrôler… C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Il se demanda si sa collègue n'avait pas été finalement choquée par un cauchemar mettant en scène Lestrange. Il se retint de justesse de lui demander narquoisement si elle voulait qu'il vérifie sous le lit afin de voir si aucun monstre ne s'y cachait… Cependant, Malefoy était bien possédé, lui… Se pourrait-il que lui, Severus Rogue, qui avait pensé à un Imperium avancé sur la personne d'Otacus, se soit trompé ?  
Il scruta sévèrement les yeux bruns et effrontés qui le regardaient.

Hermione avait pensé que Rogue serait le premier à comprendre. Elle s'était apparemment trompée. Mais il _devait_la croire ! C'était nécessaire !

Elle fit fonctionner son cerveau à vive allure, ce qui était plus simple maintenant que la douleur de son dos s'estompait. Une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Cela consisterait une preuve irréfutable…

Elle balança ses pieds d'un côté du lit et poussa sur ses muscles endoloris pour se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, encore ? s'énerva Rogue qui lui attrapa le bras. Restez couchée !

Hermione se dégagea et le fusilla du regard.

- Vous allez voir, si ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva complètement et écarta les rideaux du lit. Elle balaya l'infirmerie du regard. Personne dans les lits. Personne sauf Otacus. C'était parfait.  
Elle fit quelques pas, testant son dos, s'avançant vers le lit de Malefoy.

Rogue fut bien obligé de la suivre. Il devait la rattraper. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'était encore mis dans la tête, mais ce n'était pas pour elle le moment de bouger.

Il se leva brusquement du lit, le contourna et s'approcha à grands pas d'Hermione.

La jeune femme, voyant que Rogue voulait la remettre sur son lit, se précipita sur celui d'Otacus. A la vue du garçon stupéfixé, elle eut un violent haut-le-cœur. Elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de ce qui avait un lien avec Bellatrix Lestrange… Elle réprima du mieux qu'elle put son angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, après tout… Et si elle voulait que Rogue la croie…  
Elle retira brusquement la couette d'Otacus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…, commença Rogue, qui s'arrêta brusquement.

Hermione retourna le garçon sur le ventre et souleva son uniforme, que Pomfresh ne lui avait toujours pas enlevé. La vision qui s'offrit à elle, bien qu'elle s'y fût attendue, lui souleva l'estomac. Une vague de nausée la submergea.  
Elle ferma brutalement les yeux, tentant de respirer calmement.  
Elle avait eu raison. Rogue ne pouvait plus nier. Elle avait peut-être encore souhaité, au fond d'elle, que ce rêve ne soit rien de plus qu'un rêve. Elle l'avait encore souhaité. Pourtant, la preuve que Bellatrix avait bien tenté de la contrôler était là…  
Sur le dos d'Otacus serpentait une longue rainure noire, aussi longue que la blessure d'Hermione. Une cicatrice. Ainsi, lui aussi avait été blessé… Hermione avait bel et bien tout compris : Bellatrix se servait de cette plaie pour prendre possession d'un corps.

La jeune femme rouvrit doucement les yeux. Rogue s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle, les yeux écarquillés, le visage livide. Il scrutait intensément la cicatrice de Malefoy. Puis, ses yeux noirs se tournèrent lentement vers Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucune parole n'en sortit.  
Il s'avança doucement vers Hermione.  
Celle-ci, choquée, observait le dos d'Otacus. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Tout ce qu'elle avait découvert, tout ce qu'elle avait compris, tournait en boucle dans son esprit encore blessé par le rêve. Des milliers de voix semblaient hurler sans intermittences les paroles de Bellatrix et les réponses qu'Hermione avait trouvées.

Elle chancela, se rattrapa de justesse à une table ne nuit. Son cœur battait à un rythme irrégulier et inquiétant. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la cicatrice noire de Malefoy, fascinée et horrifiée.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa vue se brouilla. Elle perdit complètement l'équilibre et tomba en arrière.

Severus la vit basculer. Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Il s'élança et la rattrapa de justesse, évitant à la tête d'Hermione une collision avec le sol de pierre de l'infirmerie.  
A peine l'eut-il soutenue qu'elle revint à elle. Il la remit doucement debout.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent.  
Ses yeux noirs à lui, pleins d'appréhension et d'incompréhension.  
Ses yeux bruns à elle, emplis de détresse et d'horreur.

Les larmes revinrent aux yeux d'Hermione, et, cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Submergée, incapable de s'arrêter, elle s'effondra sur le torse solide du Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci sentit une drôle de sensation envahir son ventre au contact de leurs deux corps. Il eut envie de repousser Hermione. Il n'en eut pas la force.  
Il se sentit donc profondément idiot, debout au milieu de l'infirmerie, les bras en croix, tandis qu'Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur son torse.

Alors, il se décida à faire quelque chose. Maladroitement, confusément, il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione, prêt à l'écarter de lui dès qu'elle se calmerait un peu. Il enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait réagir.

Hermione continuait de pleurer. Elle enfonça sa tête sur le torse du Maître des Potions, serra fortement ses mains autour de la cape de son collègue, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Elle bataillait avec elle-même. Mais elle devait se calmer. Elle émit un dernier sanglot, puis poussa un soupir, tremblant mais déterminé.

Rogue choisit cet instant pour la repousser. Il l'écarta de lui en tenant ses épaules. La seule chose qu'il voulait, en cet instant, était rompre le contact physique entre lui et la jeune femme. Il voulait que la sensation étrange dans son ventre s'interrompe. A tout prix.

- Ressaisissez-vous, Miss Granger…, murmura-il, mâchoire crispée, dents serrées. Ne lui faites pas le plaisir de vous voir dans cet état…

Hermione leva son visage baigné de larmes vers lui. Ce n'était qu'une épreuve de plus à affronter. Et Rogue avait raison. Jamais elle ne supporterait la jubilation de Bellatrix la voyant pleurer. Elle devait lutter. Et, en entendant les mots de Rogue, elle sentit une bouffée de soulagement l'envahir. A présent, il la croyait.

Elle se redressa et s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur, ne lâchant pas son collègue des yeux. Elle s'en voulait de s'être effondrée sur lui. Il allait penser qu'elle était faible… Son regard se baissa sur la tache humide que ses larmes avaient laissée sur la poitrine de Rogue.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Elle regarda de nouveau Rogue dans les yeux. Lui la contemplait froidement, et semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Excusez-moi…, dit-elle à voix basse en s'essuyant de nouveau les yeux. Je vais me battre… Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus…

Les souvenirs de la chasse aux Horcruxes défilèrent devant ses yeux et lui brouillèrent la vue.

Rogue lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Ce n'est pas en pleurnichant que vous parviendrez à quelque chose…, cracha-t-il.  
- Je sais.

Elle avait répondu d'une voix tranchante et observait Rogue froidement. Rogue en fut presque déstabilisé. Voilà qu'elle ne réagissait plus à ses sarcasmes ?...

- Vous devez encore m'expliquer quelques éléments…, fit-il en croisant les bras. Concernant le déroulement de votre rêve.

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils. Une expression indéchiffrable crispait les traits de Rogue alors qu'il la regardait.

- Suivez-moi…, murmura-t-il.

Il passa devant Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie, sa cape flottant dans son sillage. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, résignée, et lui emboîta le pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénétraient dans le sombre bureau de Rogue. Il y faisait froid. Hermione frissonna et eut le réflexe de serrer ses bras autour d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retrouvé l'entière mobilité de son bras droit. Elle sourit un peu.

Elle sursauta lorsque Rogue referma la porte. Un écho lugubre se propagea sur les murs de pierre.

- Asseyez-vous…, dit-il de sa voix froide à Hermione.

Celle-ci, grelottant presque, s'avança vers le bureau et prit place sur la chaise qui y faisait face, tandis que Rogue s'asseyait dans son fauteuil. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur le bois du bureau.

- Vous devez savoir, commença-t-il, que votre rêve doit contenir de nombreux indices qui pourraient nous permettre de savoir comment Lestrange peut entrer dans votre esprit… Une étude de ces indices pourrait peut-être nous permettre de la combattre.

Hermione fit une grimace.

- _Peut-être_…, répéta-t-elle.

Rogue la regarda longuement. Puis, sans la lâcher des yeux, il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Hermione se sentit soudain anxieuse, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi.

La main blafarde de Rogue ressortit de la poche en tenant sa baguette. Sa collègue s'accula au dossier de sa chaise, en prévention d'elle ne savait trop quoi.

- C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de me raconter votre rêve…, susurra-t-il.

Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts, concentrant ses yeux dessus, semblant oublier Hermione.

- D'accord, répondit celle-ci.

La Maître des Potions leva les yeux sur sa collègue, la jaugeant du regard. Puis, il posa délicatement sa baguette devant lui. Ce manège ne plaisait pas à Hermione. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il n'avait certainement pas sorti sa baguette sans but… Ce n'était pas son genre…

Elle prit sa respiration et lui raconta son rêve en détail, fermant les yeux parfois pour se rappeler de tout. Lui faire le récit de la torture de Bellatrix lui coûtait, mais elle avait décidé de résister. Elle alla jusqu'au bout. Elle omit toutefois volontairement le passage où Bellatrix lui avait dit qu'elle s'était attachée à Rogue.

Lorsqu'elle eût finit son récit, elle était à bout de souffle. Rogue et Hermione restèrent un instant silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Vous dites que vous êtes parvenue à vous… échapper de votre rêve ? demanda le Maître des Potions à sa collègue.

Hermione acquiesça, resta pensive un instant puis murmura :

- Comment cela se fait-il ? Pourquoi puis-je lui résister ? Pourquoi… puis-je interrompre le rêve ?

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva de son fauteuil et récupéra sa baguette. Puis, caressant le bois de son bureau du bout des doigts, il s'approcha d'Hermione. Celle-ci se sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Miss Granger, dit doucement Rogue, l'esprit humain est une machine complexe et précise. Il suffit que vous fassiez sauter un minuscule engrenage sur le passage de Bellatrix pour que celle-ci se retrouve bloquée… C'est pour cela qu'elle tente d'atteindre vos rêves… Lorsque vous dormez, vous êtes plus vulnérable… Peut-être pensait-elle que vous ne pourriez rien y faire et qu'elle pourrait prendre entière possession de votre corps… Cependant, vous venez apparemment de lui prouver le contraire…

Il était à présent juste devant Hermione. Il recommença à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Votre résistance, Miss Granger, susurra-t-il, est le grain de sable dans son plan… Un grain de sable dans les engrenages… Un grain de sable qui fait beaucoup de choses… Cependant, je ne suis pas certain que vous pourrez tenir longtemps face à elle. C'est pourquoi je dois…voir de quoi vous êtes capable.

Hermione se recula encore dans sa chaise. Elle crispa ses doigts sur les accoudoirs.

Rogue fit de nouveau un pas en avant.

- Vous m'avez raconté votre rêve, poursuivit-il de sa voix doucereuse. Je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre.

Et sur ces mots, il brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'allait tout de même pas…

- Maintenant, vous allez me _montrer_votre rêve, dit-il, confirmant les craintes d'Hermione. Ensuite, je m'efforcerai de tester la résistance dont vous pouvez faire preuve…

Une horreur sourde s'insinua dans les veines d'Hermione. Qu'il voie son rêve ne la dérangeait pas. Qu'il lui fasse prendre des leçons d'Occlumancie ne la dérangeait pas non plus. Mais cela signifiait qu'il entendrait ce que Bellatrix lui avait dit. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait apprendre qu'elle s'était attachée à lui…

Hermione se racla la gorge. Elle s'efforça de cacher son trouble. Ses mains qui se crispaient compulsivement sur l'accoudoir la trahissaient…

- Mais… Je vous ai déjà tout raconté, dit-elle de sa voix la plus assurée. Cela ne vous suffit-il pas ?

Un éclair brilla dans les yeux froids de Rogue. Il se précipita sur Hermione et l'écrasa contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Vous n'allez pas bien ! s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

Un rictus déforma les lèvres minces du professeur de Potions.

- Comprenez-moi, Hermione…, susurra-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de sa collègue.

Celle-ci recula sa tête, les mâchoires crispées. Justement, elle ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi se faisait-il si menaçant, tout à coup ?

- Comment puis-je être sûr que vous êtes vous-même ? susurra-t-il en plantant ses ongles dans les épaules d'Hermione. Comment puis-je être sûr qu'en ce moment, je ne parle pas à _Bellatrix_?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance… Une panique sourde s'insinua dans ses veines. S'il ne la croyait pas et qu'il pensait faire face à Bellatrix, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pouvait être capable de lui faire.

- Vous êtes malade ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est moi, enfin ! Vous le voyez bien ! Bellatrix ne se comporterait pas comme ça !

Severus maintint Hermione contre le dossier, si bien que celle-ci sentait le bois de la chaise lui meurtrir la peau. Severus tira sa baguette et l'appuya contre la gorge de la jeune femme.

- Simple mesure de précaution…, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Hermione comprit immédiatement.

- _Legilimens_! cria Rogue.

La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour. Elle avait préparé son action juste avant qu'il ne lance le sort. De toutes ses forces, elle se fit basculer en arrière. Sa chaise dérapa et Hermione tomba, entraînant dans son élan Rogue, qui s'était appuyé un peu trop sur elle afin de la bloquer.

La tête d'Hermione heurta brutalement le sol de pierre froide, lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux.

Rogue eut le réflexe de tendre les bras afin de ne pas s'écraser sur elle de tout son poids. Ils s'étalèrent sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre, dans une position gênante.

Les cheveux du Maître des Potions chatouillaient la joue d'Hermione. La chute avait perturbé leur échange, si bien qu'ils ne faisaient à présent que se regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas Bellatrix Lestrange…, murmura Hermione.

Rogue l'observait, interdit. Sa baguette avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne pouvait donc rien lui faire dans l'immédiat.  
Hermione sentait le souffle chaud de son collègue contre son visage. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais elle ignorait quoi. Elle vit les yeux de Rogue se baisser sur ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il se releva brutalement, laissant Hermione sur le sol, pétrifiée. Ce simple regard de Severus avait insinué un trouble dont elle ignorait la provenance… Et elle préférait ne rien savoir.

Elle se releva difficilement, se mordant les joues lorsque sa nuque, endolorie par la chute, se contracta. Elle fixa le Maître des Potions, qui avait récupéré sa baguette et qui l'observait, complètement raide à bonne distance d'elle.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se calma et fit un pas vers lui. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, les plantant dans les iris onyx de Severus. Elle lui faisait savoir ainsi qu'elle acceptait qu'il lise en elle. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, par son égoïsme, perdre le seul allié qu'elle était susceptible d'avoir dans la lutte cotre Bellatrix. Car pour l'instant, personne d'autre ne savait que Bellatrix pouvait la contrôler durant ses rêves… Alors, pour pouvoir se battre, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Finalement, elle s'en était doutée… Il fallait qu'elle laisse Rogue pénétrer sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle s'était attachée à lui. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense que Bellatrix la possédait constamment…

Elle attendit qu'il lance le sort, se raisonnant mentalement, se disant que c'était bel et bien la seule et meilleure chose à faire.

Alors, doucement, Rogue leva sa baguette. Hermione remarqua que son bras tremblait légèrement alors qu'il la regardait, et que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- _Legilimens_…, dit soudain Rogue.

Hermione sentit le sort la frapper de plein fouet. Impuissante, elle vit la totalité de son rêve défiler devant ses yeux, lui faisant revivre la douleur de sa torture. La voix lointaine mais perçante de Bellatrix résonna à son oreille, et elle l'entendit de nouveau lui crier qu'elle s'était attachée à Rogue. C'est à ce moment que Rogue rompit le sort.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, prenait sur elle pour parvenir à soutenir son regard. Severus haletait, et la regardait, l'air perturbé et furieux à la fois. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Il ne restait plus à Rogue qu'à la mettre dehors…

Il se détourna brutalement de sa collègue, qui serrait à présent ses bras autour d'elle d'un air profondément honteux, et se précipita vers ses étagères. Hermione le regarda retourner fébrilement des flacons pour en lire l'étiquette. Enfin, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit une petite fiole. Hermione lut rapidement l'étiquette. Une potion de sommeil sans rêve… Elle se demanda si une potion aussi simple pourrait faire quelque chose contre Bellatrix. Peut-être ce remède jouerait-il le rôle du grain de sable dans l'engrenage ?...

Elle saisit le flacon, et Rogue retira brutalement sa main lorsque les doigts d'Hermione l'effleurèrent involontairement. La jeune femme se sentit blessée. Savoir qu'elle s'était attachée à lui le dérangeait-il à ce point ? Elle se gifla mentalement. Evidemment… Après tout, elle parlait de Severus Rogue…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Je… Je suis désolée que vous ayez vu… ça.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant d'ajouter :

- Et désolée aussi pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie.

Elle se sentit rougir en apercevant la tache humide qui n'avait pas complètement disparu du torse de Rogue.

Elle était persuadée qu'à présent, il l'éviterait. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Peut-être qu'en empêchant Rogue de voir ses souvenirs, elle aurait pu le conserver comme allié. Finalement, toute cette histoire semblait ne pas avoir d'issue…

Serait-elle donc seule, à présent, pour affronter le démon qui la hantait ?

Malgré elle, Hermione sentit une unique larme rouler sur sa joue.

Elle leva une dernière fois les yeux vers Rogue, serrant fort entre ses doigts la potion qu'il lui avait donnée. C'est alors qu'elle vit le Maître des Potions lever sa main, doucement, avec hésitation, vers la joue de la jeune femme. Sa main pâle resta un instant suspendue en l'air, puis, avec douceur, il recueillit la larme d'Hermione sur son pouce.  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Elle chercha à déceler une émotion quelconque dans le regard de Rogue. Mais les iris noirs avaient conservé leur froideur…

Redevenant complètement l'homme glacial qu'Hermione connaissait, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Hermione toucha sa joue, essayant de savoir si sa larme ne s'y trouvait pas toujours et que le geste de Rogue n'avait finalement pas été qu'un rêve. Si _tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre_n'était pas qu'un rêve et que Rogue ne savait rien de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Allez dormir, maintenant, dit-il froidement en poussant Hermione hors de son bureau.

Hermione se retrouva seule dans le couloir froid, et Rogue claqua la porte sans lui accorder un regard. L'écho résonna entre les murs de pierre comme l'image de Rogue touchant la joue d'Hermione tournait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.


	24. Chapitre 23: Evasion et proximité

_Voici le 2__e__ chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Evasion et proximité**_

**P**our le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, Bellatrix n'était pas revenue lui rendre visite la nuit suivante. La potion de Rogue avait agi à ce niveau-là, cependant… Hermione avait quand même rêvé. Des bribes de son cauchemar et de sa torture avaient tourné dans son esprit, et elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois, haletante.

Le dimanche matin, elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut la lumière du jour filtrer à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre. La nuit l'angoissait, à présent. Si la potion avait fait son effet cette nuit, elle n'était pas sûre que cela serait toujours le cas…

Elle se leva difficilement, encore épuisée. Lorsqu'elle avait rejoint sa chambre, juste après avoir quitté le bureau de Rogue, il était trois heures du matin.

Elle se prépara avec des gestes lents, sans aucun entrain. En vérité, une boule lui nouait constamment la gorge. Elle avait beau essayer de se changer les idées, elle en était complètement incapable. Bellatrix tournait sans arrêt dans son esprit fatigué, et des éclats de rire perçants résonnaient parfois contre les parois de son crâne. Mais, plus que tout, c'était ce que Rogue avait découvert sur ses sentiments qui la tourmentait. Il y avait bien sûr ce geste qu'il avait esquissé pour essuyer sa larme. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire…  
Elle était sûre qu'il lui en voulait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement pour lui, l'homme sombre et solitaire de Poudlard ?

Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, et n'avait aucunement envie d'aller manger. Finalement, elle décida de retourner à la bibliothèque, afin de voir si aucun livre ne lui avait échappé. A présent qu'elle était concernée personnellement, il était d'une importance vitale que de trouver une quelconque information sur la façon de se débarrasser de Bellatrix. Et il fallait à tout prix que Harry et Ron effectuent eux aussi des recherches…

Perdant la notion du temps, ce fut son estomac qui la rappela à l'ordre. Le soir venu, elle se retrouva donc contrainte de lâcher ses livres, plus par besoin que par envie. Elle n'avait jamais passé autant d'heures successives à la bibliothèque, mais cela s'avérait une nécessité.  
En soupirant, elle sortit de la bibliothèque et descendit vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Lorsqu'elle poussa les lourdes portes, son cœur s'accéléra.  
Rogue était là, évidemment.

Il la scrutait d'un regard glacial, se redressant progressivement sur sa chaise à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.  
Lorsqu'elle prit place à ses côtés, il ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il se contenta de fixer un point devant lui, le regard parfaitement immobile. Hermione ne chercha pas à lui parler. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance car il la croyait possédée perpétuellement par Bellatrix. Et il lui en voulait pour s'être attachée à lui.  
Evidemment. Lui ne la supportait pas. Mais que lui avait-il pris, par Merlin ?! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas résisté ? Elle aurait pu trouver une autre idée que de le laisser pénétrer sa mémoire !

Elle soupira et tourna un peu la tête vers Rogue. Mais, à ce moment, comme piqué par le regard de sa collègue, celui-ci se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Hermione fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir résigné. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça…  
Elle se leva et se précipita vers lui, le rattrapant juste après qu'il ait passé les portes. Elle lui agrippa le bras. Il se dégagea prestement, se tourna vers elle. Hermione fit un pas en arrière, surprise. Il était furieux. La jeune femme ne se démonta pas.

- On ne va pas rester comme ça…, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, et se détourna d'elle, sans rien dire. Elle le retint en lui attrapant de nouveau le bras.

- Oh non, vous restez là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut qu'on s'explique !  
- Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! cracha-t-il en lui arrachant son bras violemment, comme brûlé, tandis que son visage se crispait.

Une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, il frotta doucement son bras. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione comprit. Qu'elle comprit qu'elle lui avait tenu l'avant-bras gauche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Non…, souffla-t-elle. Votre Marque… Elle vous fait mal, c'est ça ?

Il lui lança le regard le plus glacial. Hermione eut l'impression de se retrouver élève. Il y avait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée si méchamment.

- Faites voir…, dit-elle d'une voix résignée.

Elle tendit la main vers le bras de Rogue. Celui-ci le retira avec hargne.

- Ne me touchez pas ! cria-t-il.

Hermione se sentit blessée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que savoir qu'elle l'appréciait le dégoûterait autant… La boule sembla grossir dans sa gorge. Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle ne supportait pas d'être rejetée avec tant de haine… Il fallait qu'elle s'explique…

- Je… Je ne voulais pas… que vous voyiez tout ça…, murmura-t-elle la gorge impitoyablement nouée.

Les yeux de Rogue parurent briller d'une étrange lueur. Il la toisa avec condescendance. Mais, il paraissait plus effrayé que furieux à présent. Hermione se força à respirer calmement. Une foule de sentiments se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Que devait-elle faire, exactement ? Que devait-elle dire ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous expliquer…, chuchota-t-elle. Par ce que vous avez entendu dans ma mémoire, je pensais à…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Vite, elle devait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

- …de l'amitié, acheva-t-elle.

Elle se sentit parfaitement idiote. Premièrement, parce que le mot « ami » n'existait certainement pas pour Rogue. Deuxièmement parce qu'en disant cela, elle avait la furieuse impression de se mentir à elle-même.

Elle n'osait même pas rouvrir les paupières. Mais, lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruissement devant son visage, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Elle sursauta doucement. Le visage de Rogue s'était approché dangereusement du sien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, exactement, Miss Granger…, murmura-t-il.

Hermione poussa une exclamation offusquée.

- Mais je ne cherche rien !

Il rapprocha son visage si près qu'Hermione sentit son souffle chaud lui caresser la peau. Elle frissonna.

- Oh que si… Vous cherchez à vous _justifier_…

Hermione sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était vrai. Et sa justification, songea-t-elle amèrement, était autant destinée à Rogue qu'à elle-même…

- Non…, murmura-t-elle mal à l'aise. C'est la vérité… Je pensais simplement que… que nous avions vécu suffisamment de choses pour…  
- Pour quoi ? Pour être des… amis ?

Hermione sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle crispa les dents.

- De toute façon, vous ne me faites pas confiance… Vous pensez que je suis sans arrêt possédée par Bellatrix. Et pourtant, votre Marque vous fait mal et…

Elle secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve à vous donner, poursuivit-elle, si ce n'est ma parole. Je suis sûre que vous avez vu que je n'avais aucunement changé de comportement. Cependant, je pense que… que vous avez peur.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

- Et de quoi aurais-je peur ?

Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre.

- De ce que vous avez vu en moi, dit-elle enfin.

Elle vit Rogue pâlir. Il ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à répliquer, lorsque des hurlements retentirent dans le couloir. Hermione et Rogue se tournèrent brusquement dans la direction des cris.

Avec une surprise grandissante, ils virent arriver Mrs Pomfresh, complètement échevelée et l'air paniqué.

- A l'aide ! criait-elle, à bout de souffle.

Hermione sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Que se passait-il, encore ?...

Elle jeta un regard entendu à Rogue, lui informant qu'ils devaient remettre leur conversation à plus tard. Rogue lui répondit d'un regard glacial.  
Hermione s'avança vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui tomba presque dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il s'est échappé ! s'écria-t-elle. Otacus Malefoy s'est échappé !

Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, tandis que la peur s'emparait d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Rogue, résolue.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne me possède pas tout le temps…, dit-elle entre ses dents.

Sans lui laisser le temps de formuler quelque réponse, elle se tourna vers Mrs Pomfresh.

- Nous allons partir à sa recherche, déclara Hermione. _N'est-ce pas_?

Elle se tourna vers Rogue, qui fut contraint d'acquiescer à contrecœur.

Leur ordonnant de ne pas bouger, Hermione se précipita vers les escaliers et les escalada quatre à quatre. Elle pénétra ensuite dans ses appartements, dénicha la Carte du Maraudeur et dévala de nouveau les escaliers.  
Essoufflée, elle rejoignit Rogue et l'infirmière, déplia la Carte, prononça la formule et commença à scruter le vieux parchemin jauni à la recherche du nom d'Otacus. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit Rogue se pencher au-dessus d'elle, si près que le torse du Maître des Potions entra en contact avec le dos d'Hermione. Résistant à l'envie de tourner la tête, elle poursuivit ses recherches.

Elle aperçut enfin le petit point portant le nom de Malefoy.

- Là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il se dirige vers les grilles principales.  
- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre…, marmonna Rogue. Même s'il ne peut théoriquement pas les franchir, il faut le rattraper.

Hermione et lui se précipitèrent vers les portes du château, sortirent et coururent dans le parc. Hermione manqua plusieurs fois de glisser sur la rosée qui s'était déposée sur l'herbe pendant la nuit. Rogue finit par lui attraper le bras d'une poigne de fer. Ils atteignirent enfin les grilles.

Elles étaient ouvertes.

- Il est passé ! s'exclama Hermione.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur et ils se remirent à courir.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Les rues étaient complètement désertes. La nuit commençait à tomber, et une fraîcheur humide fit frissonner Hermione. Côte à côte, ils s'avancèrent dans les allées, à la recherche du garçon. En vain.

- Elle a sûrement voulu transplaner…, se lamenta Hermione en se mordant la lèvre, tandis que Rogue et elle pénétrait dans une allée sombre et étroite.

Soudain, une main se plaqua violemment sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle se mordit la langue et manqua de crier de douleur. Bien sûr, c'était Rogue. Mais pourquoi avait-il ?...

Elle eut immédiatement la réponse. Des éclats de voix retentirent. Une voix féminine. Cinglante et hystérique.  
Hermione sentit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

Elle sentit Rogue la tirer en arrière. Il s'adossa violemment à un mur et s'accroupit, maintenant Hermione serrée contre son torse. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il la poussa sans ménagement mais silencieusement loin de lui. Ils écoutèrent les voix.

- Dolohov payera ! fulminait Bellatrix. Il ne me sert à rien !  
- Combien de temps encore comptes-tu rester dans le corps du petit Malefoy ? répondit une voix d'homme qu'Hermione identifia comme étant celle de Nott.  
- Le temps qu'il faudra pour que la Sang-de-Bourbe soit affaiblie… Elle ne pourra pas sans cesse me résister… Pour l'instant, je tente de pénétrer ses rêves, mais elle est parvenue à me bloquer, je ne sais comment…

Elle poussa un juron tandis que la respiration d'Hermione s'accélérait. Elle se tourna brutalement vers Rogue et lui envoya un regard effronté. Qu'il ose lui dire à présent que Bellatrix était constamment en elle…

- Et les recherches ? interrogea Nott.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas, pour l'instant, bougre d'idiot ! Occupe-toi d'abord de trouver Drago, et on verra plus tard !  
- On ne sait pas où il est, pour le moment…, répondit Nott.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'un sortilège claqua. Elle mit la main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette, qu'elle avait pensé à prendre. Ses doigts se crispèrent dessus, et elle appuya sa main sur le sol pour se relever. La haine se répandait en elle. Elle savait ce que son dernier affrontement avec un Mangemort lui avait coûté… Mais Bellatrix était là. Celle qui tenait une épée de Damoclès juste au-dessus de sa tête était à côté d'elle…  
Hermione pouvait l'avoir, non ? L'immobiliser, ramener le corps d'Otacus à l'infirmerie et c'était tout…

Au moment où elle tenta de se lever, Rogue la rattrapa et la bloqua en lui faisant de gros yeux. Elle fut contrainte d'abandonner son projet.  
Elle leva alors la tête vers l'endroit où se tenaient les deux Mangemorts. Seul un muret les séparait d'eux. Hermione aperçut une masse de cheveux noirs épais, de dos.

Bellatrix.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi, Bellatrix était ici en personne ! Elle avait cru que la voix de Bellatrix venait du corps d'Otacus ! Cela n'était donc pas le cas. Et cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait le posséder tout en restant dans son corps, étant donné qu'elle l'avait fait s'évader de l'infirmerie et même passer le portail de Poudlard.

Tout cela était grave. Car il y avait alors deux Bellatrix : une dans le corps d'Otacus, et une dans son propre corps. Or, Hermione se doutait que cette possession devait présenter un important nombre de difficultés. La Mangemort l'avait dit elle-même : lorsqu'elle aurait possédé la jeune femme, elle se débarrasserait du garçon… Mais pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'elle ?

Il y eut soudain un bruit sourd. Comme un corps qui tombe.

- Bella, ce gosse ne va pas tenir encore longtemps…, murmura Nott. Et toi non plus. Regarde-le, il n'est plus capable de tenir debout et conscient lorsque tu cesses d'être en lui…  
- Tu n'as pas à me donner de conseils, Nott ! répliqua Bellatrix. Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de lui comme je le veux ! Il tiendra le temps que je voudrais !  
- Pas si tu le possèdes depuis ton corps, enfin ! Et il risque d'y avoir un transfert ! Peut-être pas avec lui, il est trop faible… Mais l'esprit de la Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait très bien passer dans ton corps si tu forces trop ses barrières !  
- Tais-toi !

Il y eut quelques bruits de pas. Hermione, pétrifiée de terreur, en déduisit que Nott s'approchait de Lestrange. Il se mit à chuchoter, et Hermione ne capta que la dernière phrase.

- Tu n'as pas la puissance de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix…

Il y eut un bruit de baguette qui fend l'air et Nott poussa un gémissement de douleur. Hermione sentait Bellatrix brûler de fureur.

- Je serai digne de lui, tu verras…, souffla-t-elle. Et il me sera reconnaissant…

Et sur ces mots, il eut un craquement de transplanage et le silence se fit dans la ruelle.  
Hermione tourna ses yeux terrifiés vers Rogue. La jeune femme eut du mal à rassembler tout ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler à Rogue, lorsque le visage de celui-ci se crispa sous une souffrance insupportable. Il serra avec force son avant-bras gauche.

Hermione se jeta sur lui.

- Faites-moi voir ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se saisir de son bras mais il la repoussa. Il sembla se détendre soudainement, mais resta haletant. Hermione, se ressaisissant pour ne pas trop montrer la peur qui la hantait depuis quelques minutes, se releva et d'un ton autoritaire s'exclama :

- Venez avec moi, il va falloir mettre des choses au clair !

Le Maître des Potions se releva. Hermione regarda de l'autre côté du muret. Aucune trace des deux Mangemorts, ni du corps d'Otacus.

_Ils l'ont emmené…,_songea Hermione.

La jeune femme scruta l'allée, et aperçut l'enseigne de la Tête de Sanglier. Ce serait parfait pour rester dans l'ombre. Elle se rappela de ce qu'on lui avait dit durant sa Cinquième Année lorsque l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été formée. _On passe plus souvent inaperçu dans un endroit fréquenté…_

Tant pis pour cette fois. Elle ne se voyait pas aller discuter avec Rogue de Magie Noire aux Trois-Balais…

Elle lui fait signe et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la vieille taverne de la Tête de Sanglier. Une odeur de moisi leur assaillit les narines. Hermione fronça le nez. Quelques personnes encapuchonnées qui se trouvaient au bar se tournèrent vers eux, mais ne parurent pas vraiment faire attention aux deux professeurs. Hermione se rassura en se disant qu'il n'y avait certainement aucun Mangemort parmi eux, puisque Bellatrix et Nott avaient transplané.

Elle remarqua une table dans un coin sombre. Il faisait à présent nuit dehors, et la taverne n'était éclairée que de quelques torches qui projetaient des ombres mouvantes et inquiétantes sur les murs de pierre qui suintaient d'humidité. Au moins, ils seraient tranquille…

Ils prirent place et un pesant silence les écrasa, lourd de doutes et de questions.

Rogue restait silencieux, et scrutait la pièce de la taverne avec un certain dégoût. Enfin, il tourna ses yeux froids vers Hermione, et celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Vous voyez bien que je ne mentais pas…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête, vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait. Voyant que les quelques clients étaient occupés à boire au bar, elle poursuivit en se penchant vers Rogue.

- Vous avez entendu la même chose que moi…

Le Maître des Potions restait silencieux. Hermione soupira.

- Maintenant, vous voyez bien que nous avons les mêmes problèmes… J'ai accepté de vous faire confiance la nuit dernière. Alors…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- J'aimerais que vous me montriez votre Marque…, acheva-t-elle. S'il vous plaît…

Rogue la scruta étrangement. Puis, sans détacher ses yeux noirs de ceux d'Hermione, il remonta lentement sa manche gauche et présenta son avant-bras à la jeune femme. Celle-ci leva une main, hésita un instant en jetant un regard anxieux à son collègue, puis toucha la Marque.  
Celui-ci se crispa lorsque l'index d'Hermione entra en contact avec sa peau.  
Hermione crut qu'elle lui avait fait mal.  
Elle se trompait.

Rogue fulminait. A présent, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rejeter Hermione. A présent, il avait la preuve que Bellatrix ne la contrôlait pas. Aussi, comment la repousser ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche de lui. Elle l'effrayait, elle et ses pensées. Et il se faisait peur, lui et ses sensations.

Mais il ne l'appréciait pas ! Il ne fit pas attention à la sensation qui lui revint à l'esprit : le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Bellatrix avait exposé ses projets.

Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Granger n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine prétentieuse et insupportable !  
Soudain, il sentit une caresse sur la peau de son avant-bras. Il se crispa. Il sentit la colère l'envahir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa collègue suivait doucement de l'index les contours de sa Marque.

Son regard dévia sur le visage d'Hermione. Concentrée, les sourcils froncés, elle scrutait avec attention le tatouage noir. Rogue observa les mèches de cheveux rebelles qu'elle avait placées derrière son oreille gauche, puis il observa l'angle de sa mâchoire, s'arrêta enfin sur sa bouche.

Il détourna brutalement les yeux, puis les ferma. Grave erreur.

Il ne ressentait plus que le contact du doigt d'Hermione sur sa peau, et cela fit remonter à la surface de sa mémoire des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps.

Des journées d'été, une jeune femme rousse qui posait sa main sur son bras lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort, et…

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama-t-il en retirant son bras violemment.

Hermione scrutait avec attention la Marque sombre. Promenant son doigt sur la peau de Rogue, elle remarqua que le tatouage était cerné de rouge et légèrement boursoufflé.

- Ca suffit ! s'exclama soudain Rogue en retirant son bras, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux et le vit rabattre brutalement sa manche sur son bras. Hermione croisa les bras.

- Votre Marque est gonflée…, dit-elle doucement.

Rogue l'observait d'un regard noir, et Hermione remarqua qu'il crispait la mâchoire.

- Quoi ?! dit-elle soudain, excédée. Vous ne supportez pas que je vous touche, c'est ça ?!  
- Vous ne savez pas à quel point…, souffla-t-il.

Hermione sentit des larmes brûler ses yeux. Elle les ravala.

- Je voulais simplement vous aider…, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais voulu que vous m'aidiez en retour… Mais je vois que c'est impossible. Je vous dégoûte.

Le Maître des Potions soutint son regard.

Non, elle ne le dégoûtait pas. Loin de là. Et c'était justement pour ça qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle le touche.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Très bien…, continua-t-elle, la voix tremblante de sanglots. Eh bien, dans ce cas, je m'en vais… Et je chercherais toute seule comment me débarrasser de Bellatrix.

Et sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Rogue se leva brutalement, manquant de renverser sa chaise, et la retint par le bras.  
Elle se tourna brutalement, une larme roulant sur son visage furieux.

- Lâchez-moi ! souffla-t-elle assez bas pour ne pas alerter les clients.  
- Non, répondit Rogue. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, Hermione. C'est trop dangereux.

Hermione prit une inspiration tremblante.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils ont transplané. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de rester en compagnie de quelqu'un que je répugne… D'ailleurs, vous devriez me laisser partir ! continua-t-elle, hors d'elle. Au moins, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, vous serez débarrassé de moi !

Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais Rogue lui attrapa l'autre bras et la plaqua contre son torse. Hermione, de dos, ne parvenait pas à le voir. Ils étaient heureusement toujours dans leur coin sombre et passaient inaperçu.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête vers l'oreille d'Hermione. La jeune femme sentit le souffle chaud de son collègue agiter quelques mèches de ses cheveux près de sa joue. Elle frissonna et une sensation étrange envahit son corps, pétrifiant ses membres.

- Hermione…, murmura Rogue doucement. Il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Justement. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ou qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Notamment, pourquoi trouvait-elle cette proximité agréable ? Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Je sais…, dit-elle enfin, les larmes aux yeux. Mais de toute façon, je vous dégoûte…  
- Non…, répondit-il, les dents serrées, comme sous l'effet d'un effort considérable.

Hermione leva la tête.

- Lâchez-moi…, répéta-t-elle.

Il ne le fit pas. Alors, le prenant par surprise, elle se dégagea brutalement. Il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre lui, de face cette fois, et au plus grand désarroi d'Hermione. Elle voulait échapper à cette situation perturbante. Cependant… il venait de lui dire qu'elle ne le répugnait pas…

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais y avait-il seulement quelque chose à comprendre ?

Face à tout cela, Bellatrix était presque totalement sortie de son esprit.

L'un contre l'autre, ils se plongèrent dans les yeux de leur collègue. Hermione sentit la main de Rogue glisser dans le creux de son dos pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais Hermione n'avait plus du tout envie de s'en aller. Elle se prit à détailler le visage de cet homme si sombre et si énigmatique auquel elle avait fini par s'attacher.

Il n'était pas spécialement beau, avec son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras. Mais pourtant, il y avait un certain charme dans ce visage… Un charme dans lequel elle était piégée.

Elle regarda les lèvres minces et pâles du Maître des Potions. Elles avaient une courbe si particulière…  
Hermione leva lentement ses mains et les plaça sur les épaules de son collègue, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle frissonna encore lorsque les mains de Rogue descendirent sur ses hanches.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra, tandis que ses entrailles se mettaient à s'agiter.

- Je ne comprends pas…, chuchota-t-elle.

Rogue ne dit rien. Mais, à l'expression de son visage, Hermione comprit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle.

C'est alors il avança son visage vers celui d'Hermione. La jeune femme fit de même. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Rogue était profondément perturbé. Il ne la supportait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais supportée. Mais il devait savoir. Savoir pourquoi elle le troublait.  
Ce ne serait qu'un essai. Rien de plus. Puisqu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

Il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. C'est alors que le visage d'Hermione tourna légèrement. En fermant les yeux, elle déposa un baiser doux mais brûlant à la commissure des lèvres de Rogue.

Puis, le laissant complètement pantois, elle s'écarta brutalement de lui, et se précipita en pleurant hors de la taverne.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi votre avis !_


	25. Chapitre 24: Espoir et

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette interminable attente… Je manque beaucoup de temps. Je vous poste enfin un nouveau chapitre, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews… J'en suis vraiment vraiment désolée, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… Je remercie toutes celles qui m'en ont laissé et je m'excuse encore !_

* * *

_**Espoir et nouveaux problèmes**_

**H**ermione pleura jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient secs et gonflés.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. Il lui semblait que tout s'était écroulé sur elle, brisant toutes ses défenses. Elle avait senti toute l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue s'abattre sur elle, l'écrasant et l'étouffant impitoyablement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, dans ce coin sombre de la taverne. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Rogue se lever brusquement, lorsqu'elle avait senti ses mains dans son dos, sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'elle avait vu son visage si près du sien…

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Ce n'avait certes pas été un vrai baiser, mais elle avait franchi les frontières établies entre eux, les barrières qui les séparaient, l'écart qui les éloignait. Rogue y avait veillé, à cette distance. Et pourtant, lui aussi l'avait, pour quelques secondes, abolie.

Hermione se sentait horriblement mal. Il était évident qu'à présent, il ne voudrait plus avoir affaire à elle. Même si lui aussi avait fait un geste en direction de la jeune femme, il était certain qu'il lui rejetterait entièrement la faute…

Enfermée dans ses appartements, Hermione se tourmentait. La scène du baiser, qui avait eu lieu deux heures plus tôt, tournait sans répit dans son esprit. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux avec force, elle revoyait sur l'écran de ses paupières l'expression de Rogue, son regard troublé et brûlant. Ses lèvres fines… Elle secouait vigoureusement la tête lorsque ces images gênantes recommençaient à se mouvoir devant ses yeux.

Mais que lui avait-il pris, par Merlin ?! Etait-elle devenue folle ?! Si on lui avait dit, quelques années plus tôt, qu'elle allait embrasser le sombre Maître des Potions, qu'aurait-elle dit ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, bien sûr… Avait-elle cherché quelque chose par ce geste ? Avait-elle voulu vérifier ce qu'elle ressentait pour Rogue ?

Dans sa vie, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule histoire d'amour. Ron et elle s'étaient cherchés durant des années, pour finalement se trouver lors de la Grande Bataille… Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti, alors ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien… Elle avait finalement été soulagée lorsque Ron et elle s'étaient quittés, décidant de rester les amis qu'ils avaient toujours été. Mais Hermione était bien obligée de reconnaître que jamais, avec Ron, elle n'avait ressenti ces flammèches brûlantes qui s'étaient agitées dans son ventre au contact de Rogue…  
Mais elle n'avait pas à se dire ça ! C'était arrivé. Voilà. Ils avaient été perturbés tous les deux par ces événements, rien de plus…

Alors qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément à se prouver qu'elle n'éprouvait strictement rien pour son collègue, un petit cognement retentit contre la fenêtre de son salon. La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut le hibou qui grattait la vitre.

Harry et Ron répondaient.

Oubliant pour un moment l'événement de la taverne, elle bondit du canapé et se précipita vers le carreau pour ouvrir à l'oiseau. Celui-ci lui tendit sa patte et Hermione détacha fébrilement la missive, qu'elle parcourut des yeux. Elle faillit crier de joie. Dans un court message, ses deux amis lui faisaient savoir qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose…

Plié avec la lettre, Hermione découvrit un article de journal moldu. Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux, et son cœur s'accéléra. Le document parlait du transfert d'un inestimable livre datant du Moyen-âge dans l'un des plus grands musées parisiens… Si l'article le présentait comme un livre de prières, la lettre que ses amis avaient jointe mentionnait un ancien livre de Magie Noire, dont le texte en runes anciennes ne serait visible que par les sorciers…

C'était précisément ce qu'Hermione cherchait. Les livres de la bibliothèque ne remontaient que jusqu'à la Renaissance. Et Hermione était sûre qu'elle pouvait découvrir quelque chose dans ce livre. Un sentiment d'excitation se propagea dans son corps. Peut-être pourrait-elle se débarrasser de Bellatrix définitivement ! Si elle partait sur le champ, peut-être que toute cette horreur aurait disparu d'ici une petite semaine ! Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas simple… Dérober un objet aussi inestimable dans un musée sous haute sécurité de la capitale française présentait bon nombre de difficultés et de dangers… Mais elle en avait vu bien d'autres. Tant que Bellatrix n'apprenait pas ce qu'Hermione avait l'intention de faire, les dangers en questions pourraient être facilement vaincus.

Ron et Harry lui proposaient de s'en occuper eux-mêmes, mais bien sûr, Hermione n'était pas de cet avis… Elle se félicita de ne pas leur avoir dit ce que sa blessure au dos avait entraîné, sinon il aurait été certain qu'ils ne l'auraient pas laissée venir prendre des risques… Elle irait les aider, mais pas seule… Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait besoin de Rogue. Impérativement.

Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin et une plume et resta un moment immobile, sa plume pleine d'encre juste au-dessus du papier. Elle venait d'avoir une idée… Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit sûr de Paris pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Elle savait où ils pourraient se rencontrer, et même loger…

Elle griffonna en hâte un mot pour ses amis et l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui commençait à s'impatienter. Puis, elle saisit la missive de ses amis et l'article de journal et se précipita vers la porte de ses appartements. Prise d'un élan nouveau, elle avait décidé d'aller voir Rogue.  
Peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux pour le moment. Elle détenait peut-être le moyen d'arrêter son cauchemar…

Serrant fort les papiers contre elle, Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers vers les cachots, son cœur tambourinant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau Rogue, elle hésita un instant, gênée, mais la détermination reprit le dessus. Elle toqua violemment à la porte de Rogue, afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait ni peur de sa réaction, ni peur d'assumer ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qui était totalement faux.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et lorsque Rogue aperçut sa collègue, Hermione vit une fureur sourde se peindre sur son visage, tandis que ses yeux noirs s'écarquillaient.

- Partez, cracha-t-il. Je n'ai rien à vous dire !  
- Moi si, trancha Hermione.

Elle le poussa et entra dans le bureau. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Il était impératif d'exposer directement le sujet de la lettre. Si jamais ils commençaient à parler du baiser de la taverne, la conversation s'envenimerait et Hermione serait rendue à aller seule à Paris, sans personne en connaissance des essais de possession de Bellatrix sur elle…

Hermione se tourna face à Rogue, s'obligeant à soutenir son regard. Il était furieux, et Hermione remarqua qu'il tenait ses poings serrés.

- J'ai reçu ça, dit-elle en s'avançant vers son collègue et en lui tendant la lettre et l'article de journal.

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Rogue tendit précautionneusement la main et saisit les papiers, prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer les doigts d'Hermione.

Il parcourut les mots des yeux, et Hermione observa avec attention ses sourcils se froncer à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers Hermione, impassible.

- Je pensais… que nous pourrions y aller, dit-elle en faisant de gros efforts pour maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix.

C'était le moment crucial. Soit il acceptait, soit il renvoyait Hermione de son bureau avec l'ordre de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.  
Le cœur battant, elle attendit anxieusement la réaction de Rogue. Celui-ci contracta la mâchoire.

- Vous voulez m'embarquer dans vos histoires une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse en faisant un pas vers sa collègue.

Hermione se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

- Ecoutez… souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes le seul à savoir ce qu'il se passe entre… Bellatrix et moi.

Rogue parut surpris un court instant. Il leva une main, tenant les papiers serrés entre l'index et le majeur.

- Vous n'en avez pas informé vos… comparses ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Non… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils… s'inquiètent pour moi… murmura-t-elle.

Rogue fit claquer sa langue au palais.

- Evidemment… dit-il avec mépris. Et si jamais Bellatrix refaisait des siennes là-bas ? Dans un pays étranger, au milieu des Moldus ?

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il fallait qu'elle trouve des arguments assez bons pour parer ceux du Maître des Potions.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, commença-t-elle. Vous l'avez entendue. Elle n'arrive pas à me posséder, et la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves joue le rôle de barrière.

Rogue ne paraissait pas convaincu.

- Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de moi, miss Granger. Vous n'aurez qu'à prévenir les deux idiots qui vous servent de suivants de ce qu'il vous arrive.

Hermione croisa les bras.

- Ils ne comprendraient pas, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose, si jamais Bellatrix me…  
- Vous venez de me dire que ça n'arrivera pas ! cracha-t-il.

Hermione recula subitement, lorsque Rogue se précipita vers elle. Comme d'habitude, il approcha son visage très près de celui d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, souffla-t-il. Mais sachez que je vous ai à l'œil depuis…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et se redressa, reculant à une distance respectable de sa collègue. Hermione sut très bien où il voulait en venir. Il cherchait la dispute. Elle ne se laissa pas avoir.

- Vous connaissez l'esprit humain, continua-t-elle, c'est en vous que j'ai confiance si jamais…

Elle observa Rogue, lequel, après avoir affiché un air interdit, paraissait réfléchir. En vérité, il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait aller voir McGonagall pour avoir l'autorisation de partir, et la vieille Directrice, nullement informée de l'état d'Hermione, s'empresserait de lui donner raison tout en commandant à Severus de l'accompagner…

Il lui rendit sa lettre. Les commissures de ses lèvres se contractèrent.

- Très bien… Je vais vous y accompagner, mais à une seule condition.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Qu'allait-il lui demander ?

- Allez-y… dit-elle prudemment.  
- Je veux qu'après cette… sortie, vous vous débrouillez seule et ne m'importunez plus ! répondit-il.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux collègues marchaient en direction du portail de Poudlard dans un silence pesant. Hermione eut l'impression de se retrouver des semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller à Londres.

Ils avaient été voir McGonagall, qui avait félicité Hermione pour ses engagements à sauver le petit Malefoy. Hermione s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'elle risquait de finir dans le même état que le garçon, ou McGonagall l'aurait catégoriquement empêchée d'aller chercher ce livre.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils partaient sûrement avec une trop grande précipitation. Mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Si espoir il y avait, il fallait en profiter.

Ils franchirent le portail de Poudlard. Rogue se tourna vers Hermione.

- J'espère que cette fois, Potter s'est débrouillé pour nous trouver deux chambres éloignées… marmonna-t-il.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit quant au lieu où ils allaient dormir. Mais c'était un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, discret et à l'abri dans une rue peu fréquentée de Paris.

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Nous…euh…n'allons pas à l'hôtel. Etant donné que nous devons retrouver Harry et Ron, je connais un endroit sûr…  
- Oui ? fit Rogue pour qu'elle poursuive.

Hermione, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, s'avança vers son collègue et lui saisit l'avant-bras, afin de transplaner. Rogue tressaillit au contact d'Hermione.

- En fait… continua-t-elle timidement. Je connais quelqu'un qui habite Paris, et comme nous sommes en octobre, elle ne doit pas être là… C'est son mois préféré pour partir en vacances, donc nous devrions pouvoir disposer de la maison comme nous le voulons car…  
- Par pitié, Granger, abrégez !

Hermione eut un sourire gêné.

- Ma grand-mère… acheva-t-elle.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, ni même d'afficher un air d'horreur ou de fureur sur son visage qu'ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite rue déserte, où s'alignaient de nombreuses maisons mitoyennes aux balcons fleuris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce plan, Granger ?! explosa Rogue à peine eût-elle lâché son bras.  
- Elle n'est pas là, vous dis-je ! se défendit-elle. Et regardez autour de vous ! C'est calme et si vous voulez savoir, il n'y a que des retraités dans ce quartier !  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?!

Hermione serra les poings et se tourna vers Rogue, furibonde.

- Ecoutez, ça fait dix ans qu'elle habite ici, depuis que mon grand-père est mort, dix ans que je viens à Paris l'été, dix ans que je promène ici ! Je connais ce quartier, d'accord ?! Alors maintenant, vous allez me suivre, car cette maison sera toujours plus tranquille qu'une chambre d'hôtel qui peut-être fouillée par n'importe qui !

Elle se mit à marcher, et Rogue fut contraint de la suivre, les yeux brillant de colère.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison blanche. Le chemin qui menait au perron était recouvert de gravillons, dont aucun ne dépassait sur la pelouse qui s'étendait de chaque côté. Hermione s'engagea sur la minuscule allée, monta les deux marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, regarda à droite et à gauche et sortit sa baguette. Mais, au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer la formule permettant de déverrouiller la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Hermione retint un glapissement et rangea rapidement sa baguette. Devant elle se tenait une femme replète et de petite taille, aux cheveux blancs permanentés.

- Grand-mère ! s'exclama Hermione en affichant un énorme sourire artificiel, partagée cependant entre la joie de voir sa grand-mère et l'horreur.

Elle se tourna une fraction de seconde vers Rogue et remarqua que celui-ci se pinçait l'arête du nez.

La vieille femme écarquilla les yeux et chaussa les lunettes qui pendaient sur sa poitrine, au bout d'un collier de perles. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, son visage parcheminé s'illumina.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle serra sa petite fille dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta mère m'a dit au téléphone que tes études de droit te prenaient tout ton temps !

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade face à cette rencontre imprévue. Bien sûr, elle était ravie de revoir sa grand-mère, mais cela représentait un problème de taille. Elle avait déjà donné l'adresse à Harry et Ron ! Mais pour l'instant, son premier souci était de justifier sa présence à Paris alors qu'elle était censée n'avoir le temps de rien faire, et surtout expliquer qui était Rogue… Elle avait oublié cette excuse inventée par sa mère pour cacher à la grand-mère qu'Hermione était une sorcière…

- Euh… commença Hermione. L'école a décidé de… de mettre en place un grand système d'échange entre pays pour… étudier les différentes lois, les différents systèmes de condamnation et… J'ai été envoyée ici, en France, alors je passais te dire bonjour !

Hermione afficha son plus large sourire.

- Très bien, très bien… fit la grand-mère. Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer, de nos jours !

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond lorsqu'elle crut que sa grand-mère parlait d'elle. Mais apparemment, la remarque de la vieille femme concernait la présumée école de droit…

La grand-mère observa Severus puis regarda malicieusement Hermione.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? dit-elle en souriant de manière énigmatique.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Voilà que sa grand-mère se faisait des idées… La jeune femme lança un regard suppliant à Rogue, mais celui-ci se contenta de croiser les bras, attendant de voir quelle histoire sa collègue allait inventer.

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux en souriant de plus belle à sa grand-mère. Rogue la laissait se débrouiller, par vengeance…

- Si, bien sûr, dit Hermione à son aïeule. Voici Severus Rogue. Mon…euh… correspondant…euh… australien. Depuis six mois. Il est rattaché à l'école.

Hermione jeta un regard rapide à Severus. Il affichait une telle expression qu'Hermione crut un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur elle pour l'étriper.

- Australien ? répéta la grand-mère, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le regard meurtrier de Rogue. Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop pâle pour quelqu'un qui vit au soleil ?

- Oui, non, mais tu sais, il passe son temps à étudier, alors… s'empressa de répondre Hermione à la place de Rogue. Si on rentrait ?

La grand-mère se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Tandis que la vieille femme refermait la porte, Hermione guida Rogue vers le salon.

- Correspondant australien rattaché à une école de droit ? Mais vous foutez de moi ?! souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione, furieux.  
- C'est tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête ! se justifia Hermione.  
- Tout est de votre faute ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle ne serait pas là !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Mais je vous assure que normalement…

La voix de la grand-mère résonna alors depuis le hall d'entrée.

- Vous avez failli me rater, vous savez ! Je pars dans deux jours pour la Suède !

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Rogue pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas dit n'importe quoi. La vieille femme les rejoignit. Contemplant Hermione, elle colla ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre avec une expression de bonheur pur.

- Que je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé depuis cet été !

Hermione eut l'impression de se transformer en fournaise.

- Pas étonnant que ce cher… comment tu m'as dit, déjà ? Spartacus, soit tombé à tes pieds !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, semblant oublier que Rogue se tenait dans la même pièce. Un grognement étouffé retentit derrière Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! s'exclama rapidement celle-ci d'une voix bien plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Et il s'appelle Severus…

La grand-mère se tourna vers Rogue.

- Severus ? C'est Australien ?

Rogue crispa la mâchoire.

- Oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus australien, effectivement… murmura-t-il d'une voix basse entre ses dents.

La vieille femme tendit la main.

- Bienvenue chez nous, en tout cas. Je m'appelle Meredith. Vous savez, je ne suis pas d'ici non plus, je suis anglaise. Nous devrions bien nous entendre, en tant qu'expatriés !  
- Certainement… marmonna Rogue.

Hermione se dépêcha de changer de sujet, des fois que Rogue ait envie de faire éclater son courroux.

- Grand-mère, pouvons-nous rester ici quelques temps ? Deux jours, peut-être ?

Meredith hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Evidemment ma chérie ! Heureusement que ton ami et toi êtes proches, car la chambre d'ami est inutilisable. Je suis en train de la faire repeindre.

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur tombait jusqu'au bas de son ventre, écrasant lourdement ses entrailles sur son passage. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

_Non, pas ça…_pensait-elle avec horreur.

- Mais…euh… dit-elle d'une voix aiguë et tremblante. Dans la chambre où j'ai l'habitude de dormir, il n'y a qu'un seul lit, grand-mère.  
- Je le sais, ma chérie, c'est justement pour ça que je dis que c'est une chance que vous soyez assez proches, Silvius et toi !  
- Severus, grand-mère ! Mais je… il… enfin, il reste le canapé !

Meredith sourit doucement.

- J'ai refait tout mon salon, Hermione. Le canapé ne me servait plus à rien — mon dos, tu comprends — Je les ai remplacés par des fauteuils ! Je préfère, c'est plus simple pour me caler sur le dossier et me relever.

La jeune femme eut l'impression que la foudre s'abattait sur elle, et elle se demanda une bonne fois pour toutes de quel côté regardait Merlin pour qu'elle ait aussi peu de chance.

- Bon… dit-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration. On va… se débrouiller.

Elle fit signe à Rogue de la suivre à l'étage, ignorant l'air furieux et étrangement horrifié qui déformait son visage. Il la suivit donc dans la montée d'escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce à gauche dans le couloir de l'étage, qui s'avérait être une petite chambre blanche et proprette.

Rogue claqua violemment la porte, faisant sursauter Hermione qui laissa tomber son petit sac d'affaires sur le lit. Le Maître des Potions brandit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de silence sur la porte.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers sa collègue.

- GRANGER ! tonna-t-il.  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement. Hermione eut le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière, mais ses genoux heurtèrent le lit et elle tomba lourdement sur le matelas.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès !  
- Non ! répondit-elle, offusquée.

Il l'agrippa d'une main ferme sur le devant du pull et la releva. Hermione déglutit. Jamais elle n'avait vu ses yeux noirs irradier d'une telle fureur. Une fureur mêlée de terreur…

- Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses mots firent résonner en écho ceux qu'elle lui avait dit dans la taverne, alors qu'il tentait de la retenir. Sauf que cette fois, il fit ce qu'elle voulait.

Avec dédain, il la lâcha violemment et elle s'écroula de nouveau violemment. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il rejetait toute la faute sur elle, comme elle l'avait pensé. Pourtant, elle l'avait vu dans la taverne, complètement troublé… Lui aussi se cachait des choses…

Elle se releva, se dirigea vers le placard de la chambre et en sortit une serviette de bain. Puis elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la chambre. Juste avant de partir, elle soutint le regard de Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si vous avez peur… dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il lui fallait une bonne douche.

Rogue frappa du poing le mur. Puis il s'y appuya, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait toujours détesté Granger ! Cela ne changerait pas !

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir, alors qu'au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'elle ne respecterait pas l'engagement. Il aurait dû insister auprès de McGonagall pour ne pas y aller ! Il aurait dû lui révéler le dessein de Bellatrix !

Par Merlin, voilà qu'il devenait en quelque sort le complice de Granger !

Au fond de lui, il savait très bien pourquoi il avait accepté de la suivre.  
Il avait eu peur pour elle. Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même pas à lui-même…

Soudain, un cri aigu retentit au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Severus sursauta violemment et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre. A l'autre bout du couloir, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit elle aussi. Il tourna la tête. Hermione apparut, le visage marqué par l'incompréhension. Elle était trempée et serrait contre elle sa serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de son corps à la va vite. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore de shampoing. Ce n'était donc pas Hermione qui avait crié.

Un hurlement retentit de nouveau.

- _Au secours !_

Hermione se précipita dans le couloir, laissant des traces mouillées sur la plancher.

- C'est ma grand-mère ! cria-t-elle à Rogue.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'élança dans les escaliers. Rogue la suivit. Il s'aperçut alors que la serviette de sa collègue, mal mise, tombait dans son dos, laissant apparaître une bonne partie de sa blessure. Si jamais Meredith voyait ça… Il détourna les yeux.

Ils atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée rapidement, même si Hermione avait manqué de tomber plusieurs fois alors que ses pieds mouillés glissaient sur les marches de bois.

Les deux sorciers pénétrèrent dans la cuisine au moment où Meredith poussait un nouveau hurlement.  
Ils se figèrent à l'entrée de la pièce.

La vieille femme était acculée au plan de travail, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main.  
Et là, devant elle, sur le carrelage, se dressait un cobra noir, gueule ouverte et sifflant, les crochets dégoulinants de venin…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !_


	26. Chapitre 25: Désillusion

_Bonjour ! _

_Le lancer de pierres sur l'auteur est autorisé… Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Je vous offre aujourd'hui 2 nouveaux chapitres ! Et je m'excuse encore… _

_Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews !_

_Réponse à Git__ : Severus et les disputes, une grande histoire ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est marrante la grand-mère ! ^^ Merci pour tes reviews ! _

_Réponse à Patouch la mouche__ : Vraiment vraiment vraiment merci ! Pour toutes ces reviews, ces compliments que tu me laisses ! Je suis vraiment très touchée ! Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait attendre comme ça… Alors j'espère que tu m'excuseras, que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop… Je suis aussi désolée de te mettre dans de tels états quand tu lis mon histoire ! (je parle du chapitre où Hermione et Severus ont failli s'embrasser) ^^ Contente que tu aies aimé la grand-mère et ses surnoms pour Severus dans le dernier chapitre (moi aussi je l'aime bien, Meredith ! ^^). Donc voici la suite de l'histoire, qui je l'espère te plaira. J'espère encore que tu me pardonneras ! _

_Pour répondre à la question de ta dernière review, non, je ne suis pas du tout de l'époque de Goldorak ! Je suis née 20 ans après la fin de ce manga ! ^^ _

_Réponse à Guest__ : Il y a apparemment eu un gros bug. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci de tes reviews ! _

_Pour Kukaji__ : J'ai essayé de modifier mon erreur, mais je crois que ça n'a pas marché… -.-' (je crois que je suis pas douée…)_

* * *

_**Désillusion**_

**H**ermione cria. Severus se tendit derrière elle.

La grand-mère, tremblante et recroquevillée contre le meuble, leva son rouleau à pâtisserie. Elle le laissa tomber sur l'animal qui rampait lentement mais dangereusement vers elle. Mais le rouleau sembla passer à travers le reptile. Il s'évanouit en des volutes de fumée qui se dispersèrent, avant de se diriger vers le sol et de s'enrouler pour former de nouveau le corps du serpent.

Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, manquant de perdre sa serviette. Mais elle avait plus important en tête : Bellatrix.  
Qui d'autre pouvait envoyer une telle horreur attaquer sa grand-mère alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la même maison qu'elle ? Ce serpent lui était destiné à elle, à Hermione. Ce qui voulait dire que Bellatrix savait où ils étaient. Et probablement ce qu'ils comptaient faire…

Hermione esquissa un mouvement pour courir aider sa grand-mère, bien qu'elle ne soit pas en possession de sa baguette. Le serpent se retourna vers elle, délaissant la grand-mère, et ses yeux semblèrent briller d'un éclat rouge avant qu'il ne se mette à ramper vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit alors quelque chose de fort et froid lui enserrer l'épaule droite et la tirer en arrière. La main de Rogue.

Sans lui jeter un regard, celui-ci sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'assaillant.  
Hermione déglutit. Premièrement, parce que sa grand-mère allait découvrir leur secret. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle avait peur pour Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions pointa le serpent de sa baguette. Alors l'animal se dressa et un long sifflement glacial emplit la pièce. Rogue se dressa lui aussi de toute sa hauteur.

- _Vipera Evanesca…,_dit-il d'une voix froide, dure et assurée.

Aussitôt, l'animal se tordit sur lui-même et disparut dans une flamme bleue.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, haletante. Elle releva la tête brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau hurlement de sa grand-mère.

Meredith, les yeux exorbités, s'acculait davantage au plan de travail, menaçant Severus d'une poêle à frire.

- _C'est quoi, ça ?!_ s'exclamait-elle, son regard allant frénétiquement de Severus à sa baguette en passant par l'endroit où s'était tenu le serpent. _Qu'est-ce que…C'est vous qui… Je…_

Severus la toisait d'un air froid et impatient. Hermione jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Grand-mère…, dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. On va… t'expliquer.  
- Oui…, renchérit Severus d'une voix doucereuse en levant sa baguette vers la vieille femme. _Je_vais tout vous expliquer…

Hermione pâlit en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais il était évident qu'ils n'avaient nullement le choix…  
Rogue agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, les yeux de la vieille femme semblèrent se figer et scruter le vide d'un air absent.

- Vous préparez le repas…, dit doucement Rogue. Vous n'avez fait rien d'autre depuis qu'Hermione et moi sommes montés à l'étage. Ce n'est qu'une soirée tranquille, et aucun événement étrange et perturbant ne vous est arrivé aujourd'hui…

Il dévia sa baguette et les yeux de la grand-mère semblèrent retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Elle observa Severus et Hermione avec un air si étrange qu'Hermione se demanda si le sort avait bien marché…

- J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant…, murmura la grand-mère.  
- Pourquoi ? balbutia Hermione, en jetant un regard à Rogue.

La grand-mère fronça les sourcils. Elle hésita un instant, la bouche ouverte, avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas…

Elle de dirigea d'un pas un peu chancelant vers un vieux placard et en sorti un verre et une bouteille de whisky. Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Grand-mère !

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas et avala d'un trait son verre d'alcool avant de murmurer :

- Je vais me coucher… Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai mais je me sens un peu… effrayée. Le repas est prêt, mangez sans moi…

Et sans rien ajouter, elle avança à petits pas lents vers la sortie de la cuisine.  
Hermione jeta un regard de reproches à Rogue.

- Emotion forte… marmonna celui-ci entre ses dents, irrité. Ca ne disparaît pas comme ça, et il aurait été dangereux de lui lancer un sortilège trop fort… Donc, je ne…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Il empoigna Hermione par un bras et la plaqua contre son torse, puis appuya fortement ses mains froides contre les pâles épaules de sa collègue. Hermione sursauta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous… commença-t-elle.

Elle voulut se dégager, mais Rogue la maintenait fermement. La grand-mère, perdue dans ses pensées, contourna sa petite-fille. Elle lui jeta un regard étrange en voyant Hermione devant Severus, appuyée contre lui. Elle gravit les marches des escaliers. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut dans le couloir de l'étage, Rogue lâcha Hermione.

- Elle aurait pu voir votre blessure, imprudente ! souffla-t-il.

Hermione l'ignora un instant, lui tournant le dos. Le regard du Maître des Potions fut attiré par un petit point brillant ; une goutte d'eau de ses cheveux détrempés se détacha d'une mèche de la jeune femme et tomba dans son dos découvert, descendant le long de sa peau pour aller se perdre dans le creux de ses reins.

A ce moment, la jeune femme se retourna et capta le regard de Rogue, baissé sur son dos. Elle se sentit rougir et resserra nerveusement sa serviette. Le silence les enveloppait, et Hermione se sentait gênée.

Les yeux de Rogue remontèrent sur la serviette d'Hermione, détaillant sa silhouette un peu trop lentement, puis il regarda les mains de sa collègue qui se serraient convulsivement sur son drap de bains, sous son menton. Enfin, il atteignit le visage rougissant de la jeune femme, et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Puis, comme si ce moment n'avait jamais existé, il déclara d'une voix dure :

- Il faut partir.

Hermione secoua la tête, autant pour montrer son désaccord que pour chasser son trouble.

- Pour aller où ? dit-elle. De toute façon, vous avez compris comme moi que ce serpent vient de Bellatrix ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour le faire apparaître ici, ni comment elle a su où nous étions, mais à présent, nous serons sur nos gardes, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue se tapota la lèvre inférieure du bout du doigt, ses iris noirs dardant méchamment ceux d'Hermione. Il fit un pas en avant. Hermione serra sa serviette.

- Vraiment ? demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse et basse. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la manière dont elle a appris notre position ?

Il avança encore. Hermione se tendit. Il n'allait pas recommencer à croire que…

Il empoigna violemment le bras gauche d'Hermione, si bien que sa serviette faillit tomber. Il approcha son visage très près, trop près de celui d'Hermione.

- Moi, j'ai une petite idée… susurra-t-il.  
- Non ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aiguë. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle ne me possède pas tout le…

Rogue l'interrompit en passant un bras derrière le dos d'Hermione, la plaquant contre lui. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Une foule de scénarios défila dans sa tête, avant que Rogue ne brandisse sa baguette, qu'il appuya sur la jugulaire de sa collègue. Celle-ci dû relever la tête, haletante.

- Je veux bien vous croire, Miss Granger… murmura Rogue appuyant un peu plus sa baguette sur la gorge d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se tordit dans une position étrange pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise du Maître des Potions, mais elle se retrouva encore plus coincée. La baguette de Rogue remonta sur le visage d'Hermione et s'enfonça dans sa joue.

- Au moindre signe suspect, vois savez à quoi vous attendre…

Et il la relâcha. Hermione s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, ne pouvant amortir le choc, ses mains étant occupées à maintenir sa serviette. Elle se retrouva donc assise sur le carrelage, une jambe sous elle, l'autre dépassant de sa serviette. Rogue y posa les yeux une fraction de seconde…  
Hermione n'y fit pas attention, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait malheureusement raison… Et si Bellatrix entrait en elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?...

Les lèvres pincées, elle se releva en faisant attention de rester bien cachée sous sa serviette, puis fit face à Rogue.

- Ecoutez…, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si vous avez raison, si Bellatrix…enfin…

Elle soupira.

- Pour l'instant, continua-t-elle, je préfère ne pas en parler, je veux y réfléchir.

Sans attendre de réponse de Rogue, elle le contourna et gravit les escaliers précipitamment, avant d'aller se réfugier dans la salle de bains.

Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, habillée, les cheveux secs, mais tout aussi peu rassurée.  
Elle descendit les escaliers, entra dans la cuisine et trouva Rogue assis à la table de la pièce, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il ne la regarda pas, semblant profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

Sans rien dire, la jeune femme entreprit d'ouvrir tous les placards de la cuisine pour trouver la vaisselle afin de mettre la table.

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et fit réchauffer le repas préparé par la grand-mère, laissé sur la cuisinière. Elle regarda ensuite par la fenêtre de la petite pièce, tandis que la nourriture qui chauffait emplissait la pièce d'un doux parfum.

Dehors, il faisait nuit. Hermione sentit un frisson lui envahir l'échine. Bellatrix était elle vraiment là, terrée quelque part ?  
Réprimant violemment et avec toute sa volonté la boule qui lui montait dans la gorge, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et ferma les volets. Puis elle tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Elle souffla, puis saisit la casserole et servit le repas.

Ils mangeaient en silence, un silence profondément insupportable pour Hermione. Elle finit par le briser.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue arrêta sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche et leva pour la première fois les yeux vers sa collègue. Hermione se racla nerveusement la gorge. Le Maître des Potions déposa sa fourchette contre le bord de son assiette sans détourner son regard d'Hermione, puis joignit ses mains, posant ses coudes sur la table.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? murmura-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle doucement. C'est pour cela que je vous le demande…  
- Ne jouez pas à ça, Miss Granger… Je ne suis pas dans votre tête, donc je ne sais pas ce qui s'y trouve… Ou _qui_s'y trouve…

Hermione déglutit.

- Elle n'est pas dans ma tête, dit-elle. Je l'aurais sentie ! Vous savez très bien que posséder un être humain à distance ne se fait pas comme ça… Je m'en serais obligatoirement rendue compte.

Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue tiquèrent. Il appuya ses mains sur le rebord de la table et se pencha en avant.

- Dans ce cas, susurra-t-il, j'attends vos propositions…  
- Je n'en ai pas, justement, et…

Mais, alors qu'elle parlait, les lampes du lustre de la cuisine s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans le noir. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle entendit Rogue se lever brutalement, baguette brandie, certainement.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait frénétiquement, mais elle se calma immédiatement en se souvenant que l'installation électrique de sa grand-mère était depuis longtemps défaillante, et qu'il n'était pas rare que des pannes de courant comme celle-ci surviennent. Le doute subsistait depuis l'attaque du serpent, mais elle préféra se persuader que ce n'était qu'un énième vulgaire problème avec les fusibles…

Ses yeux s'habituèrent légèrement à l'obscurité et distingua la silhouette de Rogue, tendu devant elle. Hermione soupira.

- Ce n'est rien… dit Hermione en se levant. Il y a toujours eu des problèmes d'électricité dans cette maison…  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas aujourd'hui…

Hermione repoussa sa chaise et entreprit de contourner la table. Des bougies devaient se trouver dans le tiroir sous le four, à l'opposé de la pièce.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a rien, ni personne… dit Hermione autant pour convaincre Rogue qu'elle-même.

Elle posa sa main sur la table pour se guider, et marcha prudemment, se focalisant sur la silhouette de Rogue pour être sûre de ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Elle s'avança, et frissonna lorsqu'elle frôla Rogue. Elle le sentit se raidir.

Hermione atteignit enfin le four, ouvrit le tiroir et en tâta l'intérieur. Elle poussa une exclamation ravie lorsqu'elle mit la main sur le paquet de bougies chauffe-plat. Elle fit volte-face et retourna prudemment vers la table. Elle ouvrit le paquet, posa quelques bougies sur le bois en faisant bien attention de les mettre à l'endroit puis sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. Elle l'agita et des flammes apparurent sur les mèches.  
Hermione sourit, satisfaite. Elle retourna à sa place. En passant devant Rogue, elle évita son regard tandis qu'elle le frôlait de nouveau.

La jeune femme se rassit sur sa chaise et Rogue fit de même, sens toujours aux aguets.

Les bougies permettaient de voir mais elles étaient petites, si bien que la pièce demeurait sombre. Hermione observa Rogue. Les flammes vacillantes des bougies projetaient des ombres mouvantes sur son visage pâle, comme reflets de son âme sombre et mystérieuse.

Hermione changea de position sur sa chaise, inconfortablement assise sur sa baguette…  
Sa baguette.  
Un éclair sembla illuminer son esprit. Sa magie ! C'était comme ça que Bellatrix la repérait !  
Elle poussa un glapissement, soudain paniquée à l'idée que Bellatrix ne revienne, qu'elle puisse contrôler sa baguette où une horreur de ce genre…

- Ma magie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle me repère grâce à ma magie !

Rogue secoua doucement la tête, puis fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Vous n'avez jeté aucun sort avant que le serpent n'arrive, dit-il. Je ne vois pas comment…  
- Si ! le coupa Hermione. Dans la salle de bains, j'ai… défroissé les vêtements que j'avais enfoncés dans mon sac !

Le Maître des Potions pinça les lèvres.

- C'est impossible… Un sort aussi insignifiant ne peut pas laisser une trace assez importante pour qu'elle vous retrouve aussi vite…

Hermione se pencha en avant.

- Mais un sort aussi insignifiant au milieu de Moldus… murmura-t-elle.  
- Ca ne change rien, déclara Rogue d'un ton péremptoire.

Hermione se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'il avait énormément de connaissances en magie.

Rogue se tendit.

- Je le sais, c'est tout… dit-il.

Hermione remarqua qu'il se frottait nerveusement l'avant-bras gauche. Elle l'observa d'un regard désolé, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Ses iris onyx vrillèrent ceux d'Hermione avec méchanceté.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! dit-il d'une voix glaciale et blessante.

Hermione soutint le regard noir qu'il lui lançait.

- Je n'ai pas pitié de vous. Je pense juste que vous devriez… arrêter de vous enfermer dans votre passé…

Rogue redressa la tête et d'une voix basse, murmura :

- Mon passé a légèrement tendance à me rattraper, en ce moment…

Hermione soupira. Elle avança sa main doucement et, les yeux rivés sur une bougie, fit passer son index dans la flamme.

- Vous devriez plutôt penser à l'avenir… fit-elle lentement.

Elle sursauta et se brûla un peu lorsqu'un ricanement glacial, dépourvu de toute joie, s'éleva de la gorge de son collègue.  
Mettant son doigt douloureux dans sa bouche pour tenter d'en atténuer la brûlure, Hermione releva les yeux. Rogue se leva doucement.

- Quel avenir, Miss Granger ?

Il s'avança vers elle, et Hermione se prépara à bondir de sa chaise si jamais il essayait de lui faire du mal. Elle ôta son index de sa bouche et s'humecta les lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue et constata que dans cette pénombre, le visage éclairé par la tremblotante lueur des bougies, leurs flammes se reflétant dans ses iris noirs en points orangés, il faisait peur.

Son visage semblait creusé de rides nouvelles, des rides de colère et de tristesse. Quelles blessures Hermione avait-elle remises à vif ?  
L'évidence s'imposa à son esprit.

Lily.

Rogue s'avança un peu et se retrouva devant Hermione. Il était déjà beaucoup plus grand qu'elle lorsqu'elle se tenait debout à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'elle était assise, il semblait immense, et dans la pâle lumière des bougies, horriblement menaçant.

La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à… s'exorciser ?  
Elle se leva à son tour, prudemment. Comme si elle se trouvait face à une bête sauvage, il lui semblait qu'il lui fallait proscrire les gestes brusques.

- Quel avenir ? reprit doucement Hermione. Je ne sais pas…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- N'avez-vous jamais eu envie d'avoir… une famille ?

Il ne répondit pas, la toisant avec fureur, ses yeux brûlants comme des charbons ardents.

Hermione voulut reculer pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux, mais elle se retrouva immédiatement collée au mur. Elle se força à ne pas y faire attention. Il fallait à tout prix parler de Lily… Consciente qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, elle murmura prudemment :

- N'avez-vous jamais eu envie de rencontrer une femme ?

Rogue s'avança de nouveau vers elle.

- Il n'y en a eu qu'une seule… répondit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur se répercuter dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle aperçut les yeux de Rogue se promener sur son visage, détaillant ses yeux, ses joues, son nez, pour s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Comme dans la taverne. Ses lèvres qu'elle avait humectées et qui devaient briller un peu.

Hermione, tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur, murmura :

- Je parlais d'autres femmes… Pas de… Pas de…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Pas de Lily.

Les yeux de Rogue se relevèrent brusquement et se plantèrent dans les iris d'Hermione. Celle-ci se tendit et se prépara à subir la colère de Rogue.

- Il y a eu _d'autres_femmes…, dit-il d'une voix très calme. Mais elles n'ont aucune importance.

Hermione déglutit.

- Elles n'ont été que de vulgaires ersatz…, acheva-t-il.

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur s'écroulait dans sa poitrine, avant d'exploser au creux de son ventre, la réduisant en bouillie de l'intérieur.  
Alors c'était cela, les sentiments qu'elle avait cru déceler en lui ? Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ! Elle n'était qu'un substitut fade et sans valeur de l'amour qu'il avait perdu, de Lily !

Un tiraillement insupportable, qu'elle reconnut comme étant de la jalousie mêlée de rancœur et de tristesse lui tordit l'estomac. Elle serra les poings.

- C'est absolument immonde de dire cela…, cracha-t-elle.

Un rictus horrible déforma les lèvres de Rogue.

- Ainsi, pour vous, la vérité est immonde ?

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, incrédule. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Avait-elle fait une bêtise en lui parlant de Lily ? Evidemment.

Blessée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi mais ne le sachant finalement que trop bien, elle le repoussa et sortit en trombe de la cuisine, des larmes commençant déjà à dévaler ses joues.

Severus la regarda quitter la pièce.

Il s'adossa contre un mur, le cœur battant. Il avait réussi à la rejeter. Cette fois-ci, elle ne l'importunerait plus. Ni elle, ni les émotions stupides qui l'assaillaient quand il se trouvait près d'elle.

Ce n'était que la vérité. Il avait connu d'autres femmes, parce qu'il avait essayé au fil du temps et des souffrances de noyer la douleur de son amour pour Lily.  
Et puis, lorsqu'il avait appris à connaître l'horripilante gamine qu'il avait eue comme élève et qui était à présent sa collègue, il s'était rendu compte qu'autre chose prenait la main sur l'empreinte que Lily avait laissée en lui.  
Et il en voulait à Hermione pour cela. Parce qu'il avait trahi Lily, et qu'il avait l'impression de le faire une deuxième fois.

Il éprouvait finalement des sentiments paradoxaux, contradictoires, puisqu'il en voulait à Hermione de faire disparaître le souvenir de Lily, tout en voulant à tout prix qu'il disparaisse quand même…

Alors il l'avait repoussée, alors qu'elle avait peut-être tenté de l'aider.  
Il lui avait fait croire qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. Qu'elle avait été comme les autres…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Non, elle n'était pas comme les autres. Loin de le là. Elle était différente, forte et courageuse. Elle ressemblait en certains points à Lily, tout en lui étant complètement opposée par d'autres.  
Il sentit une douleur étrange lui enserrer le cœur lorsqu'il l'entendit gravir rapidement les escaliers en sanglotant.

Se forçant à respirer profondément, ignorant le tremblement de son souffle, il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, décidé à lancer des sorts de protection sur l'habitation.

Hermione s'écroula sur le lit, de travers, le visage baigné de larmes. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses sanglots.  
Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il lui avait dit ça. Et cela signifiait tout, révélait tout ce qu'elle s'était caché depuis un moment déjà.  
Elle se sentait blessée, réduite à l'état d'un vulgaire objet sans importance. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal, lui semblait-il à cette instant. Elle se rappela cette jalousie qu'elle avait ressenti quand Ron et Lavande avait été ensemble. Mais cela lui paraissait si loin, et si insignifiant.  
Parce qu'alors, elle n'avait pas senti cette déchirure à l'endroit du cœur, insupportable et lancinante.  
Mais les paroles et le visage de Rogue tournant dans son esprit finirent par la vaincre, et elle finit par s'endormir.

Rogue avança doucement dans la rue, se concentrant pour ne pas penser à Hermione. Soupirant, il regarda à droite et à gauche. L'endroit s'avérait désert. Il scruta les fenêtres des maisons avoisinantes, mais toutes étaient sombres, les rideaux ou les volets clos.

A l'affût du moindre bruit, Severus leva sa baguette et l'agita gracieusement dans l'air du soir, prononçant des incantations compliquées. Bientôt, la maison fut protégée d'un bouclier invisible mais résistant.

Il rentra ensuite dans la maison, verrouillant la porte derrière lui, et monta doucement les escaliers. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione endormie en travers du lit, il se passa une main sur le visage. Il contourna doucement le lit et observa le visage d'Hermione.  
Il luisait de larmes fraîches.

Severus soupira. Etait-il possible qu'elle se soit attachée à lui, comme lui à elle ?  
Car oui, il était obligé de le reconnaître. Il éprouvait bien quelque chose pour Hermione Granger.


	27. Chapitre 26: Le Feu dans les yeux

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Voici le deuxième du jour. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Le Feu dans les yeux**_

**S**everus se rendit à la salle de bains et se prépara pour aller dormir, s'efforçant de rejeter tout au fond de lui la petite morsure de culpabilité qu'il commençait à ressentir. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre, appréhendant la nuit. Il retrouva Hermione dans la même position que celle où il l'avait laissée : en travers du lit, et le visage encore humide de larmes. Le Maître des Potions jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa collègue, et sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement et régulièrement lui apporta la réponse qu'il cherchait : elle dormait toujours.

Il s'approcha du lit, sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter sa collègue et la pousser sur un bord du lit, afin qu'il puisse se coucher. Mais les paroles que la jeune femme avait dites quelques instants plus tôt le firent hésiter, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette.

Elle avait dit que Bellatrix avait pu les repérer grâce à la magie qui émanait de la baguette d'Hermione. Peut-être même, dans ce cas, de la baguette de Severus !  
Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais il avait été espion, et il savait que dès qu'un doute, aussi faible soit-il, se présentait, il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque…

En soupirant, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Il posa un genou sur le lit et attrapa les jambes d'Hermione pour les déplacer sur le côté gauche du matelas. Tout son corps sembla s'électriser à ce contact.  
Il se dépêcha donc d'accomplir sa tâche et s'assit du côté droit du lit, où était sa place. Ses mains serrèrent avec force le bord du lit, et il leva la tête, scrutant le plafond.

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire qu'elle était comme toutes les autres femmes ?  
Parce que c'était ce qu'il pensait ?  
Faux.  
Simplement ce qu'il _voulait_penser.

Severus préféra rejeter ses pensées et ses émotions douloureuses, confuses et dérangeantes.

Il repoussa les couvertures et s'allongea, puis éteignit la lumière. Il se força à rester raide, à garder son regard braqué vers le plafond.  
Mais sa tête tourna malgré lui légèrement vers la gauche.

Un faible rayon de lune passait à travers les stores. Une faible lueur, mais suffisante pour distinguer les contours de la silhouette de sa collègue. Il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, alors que son esprit lui hurlait de fermer ses paupières.

Il n'en fit rien. Ses prunelles commencèrent à s'habituer à la pénombre. Il put distinguer de fins reflets dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Une de ses mèches se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Il retira sèchement sa main. Le parfum de la jeune femme vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il se recula sur le matelas jusqu'à se retrouver à son extrême bord, mais ne se détourna pas d'Hermione pour autant.

Dans le silence de la chambre, il parvenait à entendre le son régulier et apaisant du souffle de sa collègue. Elle paraissait si calme dans son sommeil, contrastant avec lui, si tourmenté.

Crispant les dents, il se retourna complètement et fit dos à Hermione. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Elle n'était rien pour lui… Il se l'était déjà dit, se le répétait sans cesse…  
Rien…  
C'était évident.  
Mais une petite voix narquoise résonna dans sa tête. Car après tout, si cela était tellement évident, comment se faisait-il qu'il devait se le répéter, encore et encore, comme pour le graver dans son crâne ?

Il grommela et ferma brutalement les paupières, espérant que son sommeil pourrait une bonne fois pour toutes l'empêcher de penser à Granger…

_Le brouillard… Rien que le brouillard. Tout autour d'elle, des volutes, des nuages de brumes épais. Hermione, frigorifiée, tentait en vain d'apaiser les battements de son cœur. Elle se trouvait au même endroit que là où Bellatrix avait tenté de la posséder.__  
Ses mains tremblaient._

Bellatrix allait recommencer ses tentatives pour prendre possession de son corps.

Mais Hermione savait que tout se passait dans sa tête. Elle n'avait qu'à se réveiller. Elle se concentra, donnant toute sa volonté, comprimant ses muscles avec hargne, serrant les poings, comme la première fois. Mais elle eut beau user de toute sa force, elle ne parvint pas à s'extraire de son rêve.

Elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas bu sa Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, trop prise dans les émotions que les paroles de Rogue avaient provoquées en elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser. Le brouillard semblait se mouvoir.

Hermione savait cependant à quoi s'attendre, cette fois-ci.  
Bellatrix arrivait.

Par réflexe, la jeune femme passa sa main dans les poches de son jean. Le goût amer de l'appréhension emplit sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette, encore une fois.

Des volutes de brume se dispersèrent un peu, rappelant à Hermione la consistance du serpent qui avait failli l'attaquer. Une silhouette noire se détacha, et Hermione se fit violence pour garder son calme, ignorant son cœur qui lui cognait douloureusement la poitrine, et la moiteur de ses mains.

Et Bellatrix apparut. Elle n'arborait pas sur son visage son sourire carnassier, mais une fureur horrible. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle se retrouva par terre, le corps parcourut d'une douleur insoutenable. Tout ses os semblaient se briser, des plaies paraissaient déchirer toute sa peau. Elle eut l'impression que son dos s'ouvrait en deux. Elle hurla. Elle entendit les mugissements enragés de Bellatrix par-dessus ses cris, mais ne fit pas l'effort de les comprendre.

- Immonde, abjecte et répugnante Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu es contente ? Tu es contente de me bloquer sans cesse, hein ? Mais je vais arriver à te posséder ! Maintenant !

La Mangemort agita sa baguette et la douleur se fit tellement forte qu'Hermione hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Tout comme sa résistance.  
Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sentant son sang s'épancher de son dos meurtri, comme son esprit quittant son corps.

Une brusque sensation de gel s'empara d'elle. Elle ne put plus bouger aucun membre. Mais ses bras se mirent à bouger sans son accord. Un rire perçant éclata à ses oreilles, transperçant ses tympans, et Hermione céda complètement. Elle eut juste le temps de distinguer la silhouette floue de son Bellatrix et de sentir ses membres se mouvoir tous seuls avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, comme avalée par le brouillard.

Severus se tourna encore dans le lit. Une heure qu'il essayait de dormir, une heure qu'il ruminait ses pensées. Il finit par lâcher un juron.  
Il se tourna encore, fit face à Hermione… et sursauta violemment.

Dans la faible clarté de la lune, il put distinguer sa collègue en train de l'observer, yeux grands ouverts. Mais aucune peine, ni l'étincelle de courage et d'effronterie qu'elle arborait d'habitude ne brillaient dans son regard.

Rogue se tendit violemment et alluma la lampe de chevet. Et il s'aperçut alors que les yeux de sa collègue paraissaient plus foncés, et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'obscurité.

Les yeux du Maître des Potions s'agrandirent d'horreur. _Elle avait réussi_. Il ne faisait plus face à Hermione, mais à Bellatrix.

Le visage de la jeune femme, dont les traits déformés par la satisfaction de son 'hôte', était méconnaissable. Une voix glaciale s'éleva de la gorge d'Hermione, vérifiant définitivement les craintes de Severus.

- Rogue…

Rogue bondit et attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Il lança un sort de silence contre la porte de la chambre puis pointa son arme contre Bellatrix.

Hermione, ou plutôt son corps, se redressa sur le lit. Rogue descendit du matelas et fit un pas en arrière, mais imprima à son visage son masque impassible.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir… susurra Bellatrix de sa voix aiguë.  
- Moi pas… répondit-il.

Le rire hystérique de la Mangemort résonna dans la pièce. Elle attrapa la baguette d'Hermione, qui était restée sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme. Bellatrix se leva et s'approcha de Rogue, en levant progressivement la baguette.

- C'est dommage… murmura-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille déçue. Nous allons devoir nous quitter en de mauvais termes…  
- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi…, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Et sur ces mots, il agita sa baguette, et un sortilège claqua. Il ne toucha volontairement pas Bellatrix, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait risquer de blesser Hermione.

Le corps d'Hermione jouait en fait un bouclier pour Bellatrix… De ce fait, comment pouvait-il faire pour mettre la Mangemort hors d'état de nuire sans risquer de causer des dommages au corps de sa collègue ?

Sa confusion dut se peindre un court instant sur son visage car le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un effroyable sourire, avant que le rire de Bellatrix ne résonne de nouveau. Elle fit un pas vers Rogue, caressant la baguette de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas l'abîmer ? susurra-t-elle.

Elle posa les mains sur les hanches du corps d'Hermione et observa la silhouette de la jeune femme.

- Elle n'est pas mal, n'est-ce pas, pour une Sang-de-Bourbe ? dit-elle.

Rogue serra la mâchoire, les phalanges de ses doigts blanchirent sur sa baguette, toujours inutilement pointée sur le corps d'Hermione.

Bellatrix s'avança encore d'un pas. Même si elle avait certifié que Rogue ne pouvait rien faire contre elle à cause de la barrière qu'était le corps d'Hermione, elle savait très bien que le Maître des Potions restait rusé et dangereux. Elle le jaugea avant de s'avancer encore.

Elle se trouva donc face à Rogue. Elle était si près de lui que la baguette de celui-ci, toujours levée, se planta dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Rogue se dressa de toute sa hauteur, évitant le regard sombre de Bellatrix qui gâchait le visage de sa jeune collègue. La voix de Bellatrix se mit à chuchoter :

- Tu l'as vu, qu'elle n'était pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle te plaît…

Rogue la repoussa avec hargne et détourna le regard. Le rire de Bellatrix résonna dans la chambre.

- Je le savais ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau de Rogue. Ses iris semblaient brûler, luire d'horribles flammes.  
Elle brandit la baguette d'Hermione et murmura :

- Je ne sens pas la douleur que subissent les corps que je possède, tu sais…

Elle traça un trait sur l'avant-bras pâle d'Hermione avec la baguette. Une coupure apparut sur la peau et du sang suinta, tombant goutte à goutte sur la moquette.

Bellatrix leva l'avant-bras d'Hermione sous le nez de Rogue.

- Regarde-là, elle doit souffrir, depuis où elle est… Tu as beau essayer de lui donner des stupides potions, sache que j'ai laissé mes marques en elle.

Elle s'interrompit un instant et jubila devant l'horreur qui commençait à se peindre sur les traits de Rogue.

- Je peux savoir où elle est, tout le temps, et j'ai réussi à l'avoir, maintenant…

Puis la Mangemort leva l'avant-bras sanguinolent près de sa bouche et goûta au sang qui y ruisselait.

- La saveur de la victoire… chuchota-t-elle en souriant. Je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sûre de sa victoire, elle avait baissé son attention, et Rogue en profita pour se ruer sur elle. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et Bellatrix poussa un effroyable beuglement, la baguette d'Hermione lui échappant des doigts. Severus tenta de maintenir son ennemie sous lui, mais avec une force inconnue et surprenante, Bellatrix le fit tourner, le passa en-dessous d'elle et le chevaucha. Le Maître des Potions se retrouva donc en position de faiblesse, mais la Mangemort n'avait plus sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui jeter un sort dans l'immédiat.

Mugissante, Bellatrix lui asséna une gifle, lui coupant la lèvre au passage, puis se saisit de la lampe de chevet et la leva à bout de bras au-dessus de la tête de Rogue. Au moment où elle l'abattait sur la tête du Maître des Potions, celui-ci parvient à lui bloquer les bras. Il la fit basculer sur le côté.

Perdant l'équilibre, Bellatrix s'écrasa sur le matelas, et Rogue la maintint en place. Il la chevaucha à son tour, saisit sa baguette qu'il avait eu le temps de plonger dans sa poche avant de se jeter sur son ennemie.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais un seul sort lui parvint à l'esprit. C'était le seul espoir. Juste avant que Bellatrix ne parvienne à se libérer, il planta sa baguette entre les deux yeux d'Hermione et s'exclama :

- _Legilimens_!

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les prunelles d'Hermione, celles de Bellatrix, s'écarquiller, avant de s'y sentir aspiré. Puis le noir se fit autour de lui.

_Il se sentit tourbillonner. Des hurlements perçants lui parvinrent aux oreilles et sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva debout dans une sorte de brouillard épais._

Au sol s'étalait un corps inconscient, celui d'Hermione, parsemé de bleus et de plaies. A côté se trouvait Bellatrix, haletante, à genoux.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle et au moment où elle relevait la tête, il lui asséna un violent coup de genou en plein menton. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en criant.

Le Maître des Potions se rappelait avoir vu ce lieu lorsqu'il avait pénétrer les souvenirs d'Hermione pour visualiser le premier rêve qu'elle avait fait.

_Il était donc en ce moment dans la tête de sa collègue, dans ce rêve étrange où Bellatrix tentait de la posséder._

Il se précipita sur le corps d'Hermione et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle haletait mais sa respiration semblait redevenir progressivement normale. Elle était pleine de contusions ici, mais il savait que ça ne devait pas être le cas de son vrai corps. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua.

- Miss Granger ! Il faut vous réveiller ! Vous m'entendez ?

Les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnèrent plusieurs fois mais ne s'ouvrirent pas complètement. Il la secoua plus vigoureusement.

- Miss Granger !

Rien. Il regarda derrière lui, vérifiant que Bellatrix ne tentait toujours rien. La Mangemort semblait presque inconsciente, et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle ne bougeait presque pas, tressaillant sur le sol. Il savait que son intrusion dans l'esprit d'Hermione alors que Bellatrix tentait avec d'immenses efforts de le maintenir sous son joug avait considérablement affaibli son ennemie.

Severus se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione. Il lui passa une mais derrière le dos et la soutint avant de la poser sur ses genoux. Il ignora ses entrailles qui se tordirent étrangement dans son ventre. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts du dos d'Hermione, il constata qu'ils étaient plein de sang. Son dos s'était rouvert.

- Hermione ! cria-t-il.

Elle ne fit aucun geste, aucun signe. Severus entendit Bellatrix bouger derrière lui. Le temps pressait. La Mangemort risquait de réessayer de les attaquer. Et Merlin savait quels dommages irréversibles cela pourrait infliger à l'esprit d'Hermione…

Le Maître des Potions baissa la tête vers le visage d'Hermione, guettant le moindre signe de son réveil. Son souffle fit bouger quelques cheveux collés par le sang et la sueur sur le front de la jeune femme. Les pointes des cheveux de Severus caressèrent les joues d'Hermione.  
Elle ouvrit alors brutalement les yeux, aperçut Rogue sans le voir vraiment. Elle hurla alors, semblant livrer toutes les forces qu'il lui restait.

Severus ne la lâcha pas et il se sentit bientôt transporté avec elle dans l'obscurité…

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la chambre, bien que la pièce ne soit éclairée que par la lune. La lampe de chevet ayant été brisée durant la lutte entre Severus et Bellatrix, il agita sa baguette et alluma le lustre de la chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le corps de sa collègue.

Celle-ci les yeux grands ouverts, haletait avec force, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Severus fut soulagé de constater qu'elle s'était réveillée, et que son corps ne portait aucune trace de la torture que Bellatrix lui avait fait subir dans sa tête. Il baissa la tête vers l'avant-bras de la jeune femme qui lui, en revanche, portait toujours la sanglante coupure.

Severus se redressa et descendit du lit pour laisser Hermione respirer.

Il chercha des yeux le petit sac d'affaires que sa collègue avait amené, le trouva par terre à côté de la table de nuit et le saisit. Il y plongea la main et sentit la fraîcheur du verre sous ses doigts. Il sortit du sac un flacon de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

Hermione s'était mise à pleurer sans aucune retenue. Il l'entendait sangloter. Mais alors qu'elle semblait inconsolable et profondément choquée, Rogue l'entendit pousser un soupir, un peu tremblant mais déterminé. Le Maître des Potions se releva et déboucha le flacon, puis se retourna vers Hermione.

Il la retrouva assise sur le lit, le visage trempé, les lèvres tremblotantes. Pinçant la bouche et reniflant pour stopper ses pleurs définitivement, elle respira un peu plus calmement.

- J'y arriverai… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Je la combattrai…

Rogue fit un pas vers elle. Elle leva ses yeux brillants et emplis de douleur et de courage vers lui. Severus remarqua alors, derrière elle, là où elle avait été allongée quelques instants plus tôt, une grande trace rouge. Il soupira. Sa blessure, évidemment.

Il s'avança vers sa collègue.

- Votre blessure, Hermione…, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme le considéra un instant puis passa sa main dans son dos. En ramenant ses doigts, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Du sang.  
Elle regarda Rogue.

- Je n'ai plus mal, de toute façon…, dit-elle, déterminée. Et je suis décidée à ne plus avoir mal.

Elle se redressa et descendit du lit. Elle fit face à Rogue.

- C'est… c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher ? demanda-t-elle doucement, le cœur battant.  
- Oui…, chuchota Rogue.  
- Merci… Je… J'ai essayé de me réveiller… Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée…

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la bouche de Rogue. Il était coupé et saignait un peu.

- Qui est-ce qui vous…, commença-t-elle en tendant le bras.

Elle arrêta son geste à mi-chemin.

- Votre corps, répondit simplement Rogue. Contrôlé par Lestrange.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. L'horreur s'accentuait en elle.

- Oh, je… je suis désolée. Je ne… vous ai rien fait… d'autre ?

Le Maître des Potions ne répondit pas. Ses yeux observèrent la lampe de chevet fracassée qui gisait au sol, puisque Bellatrix avait essayé de l'assommer avec. Puis son regard se posa sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci suivit son regard et sursauta.

- C'est elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Qui d'autre ? répondit Rogue.

Hermione porta sa main à son front, respira profondément puis murmura :

- Je vais aller me nettoyer… Enlever ce sang, et…

Sa voix trembla un peu.

- Et je me sens sale…, acheva-t-elle avec rage.

Elle saisit son petit sac d'affaires, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Severus s'assit sur le lit. Les scènes de la possession de Bellatrix tournaient dans sa tête. La façon dont elle pouvait contrôler un corps était terrifiante. Mais pas impossible à arrêter.

De plus, il savait maintenant que la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves qu'Hermione devait prendre permettait de retenir Bellatrix. Il fallait donc juste qu'il veille à ce que sa collègue prenne sa potion, avant de trouver une solution définitive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione revint dans la chambre. Elle était affreusement pâle, mais semblait sûre d'elle. Elle fit face à Severus. Celui-ci se leva et lui donna la fiole de potion. La jeune femme lui lança un petit regard coupable et avala le remède d'une traite.

- Je vous demanderai d'y penser, à partir de maintenant…, dit Rogue.

Hermione acquiesça. Puis Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la coupure de l'avant-bras d'Hermione. Sa collègue eut une hésitation.

- Mais… la magie… est-ce cela qui…

Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue tiquèrent.

- Non, répondit-il. Elle a… laissé des traces de sa présence dans votre tête et elle peut savoir où vous vous trouvez.

Hermione sentit ses jambes devenir flageolantes. Rogue s'était redressé. Elle se força à garder son calme, puis leva les yeux vers son collègue.

- Alors, dit-elle d'une voix dure, je suis certaine que vous ne me ferez plus jamais confiance.

Rogue dut prendre sur lui. Il aurait pu la repousser encore en lui certifiant que non, il ne la croirait plus. Mais il ne voulait pas d'un nouveau mensonge.

- Si, je vous ferai confiance…, répondit-il au prix d'un énorme effort. Maintenant que j'ai vu à quoi ressemblait une possession de vous par Lestrange, je saurais quand vous ne serez plus vous-même, vous pouvez en être sûre…

Un tic agita la bouche de Rogue. Hermione déglutit. Elle contourna son collègue et se coucha sur le lit, à une extrémité. Rogue, voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, fit de même de son côté du matelas. Il éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir.

Hermione était profondément horrifiée par ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait vivre dans son rêve. Elle n'avait, par contre, aucun souvenir de ce que la Mangemort avait pu faire durant la possession étant donné que son esprit était plongé dans l'inconscience. Mais elle ne doutait pas que cela avait dû être horrible…  
Cependant, elle rejetait sa peur. Elle était décidée à ne rien laisser faire à Bellatrix, à combattre et lutter avec acharnement. Elle était courageuse. Elle allait le montrer.  
Elle savait à présent que Rogue l'avait aidée, qu'il l'avait sortie de cette horreur. Elle lui en serait reconnaissante. Mais, plus que tout, elle savait que, maintenant, il resterait son allié. Elle savait que, maintenant, il lui faisait confiance.

Severus, lui, tentait d'ignorer les échos du rire de Bellatrix dans ses oreilles. Ce fut un mot d'Hermione qui les éclipsa.

- Merci…, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez-moi votre avis !


	28. Chapitre 27: Escapade

_Bon… Je sais, honte à moi, encore…_

_Je suis désolée de mettre tant de temps à publier…_

_Mais voici deux nouveaux chapitres !_

_Réponse à Patouch la Mouche__ : Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop. M'enfin… Oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail (et je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir posté de 3__e__ chapitre…) C'est vrai que ça commence à s'arranger pour Hermione et Severus, mais c'est pas encore ça… Bellatrix réelle ?! Ah non, non, non ! Il ne vaut mieux pas… _

_Donc voici les nouveaux chapitres ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Et merci pour tes reviews ! :D_

_Réponse à Git__ : Merci de tes reviews ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, et ces phrases en particulier. Un « ersatz » désigne un substitut. Quand Rogue emploie ce mot, je voulais qu'il dise que Lily avait été la seule femme qu'il ait aimée, et que les autres n'avaient été que des substituts de Lily._

_C'est vrai que je vous fais languir, mais bon, Hermione et Rogue sont deux personnages compliqués, alors il leur faut un peu de temps ! ^^_

* * *

_**Escapade**_

**H**ermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, et ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant que ses prunelles ne s'habituent à la clarté qui inondait la chambre. Malgré les stores qui masquaient les vitres, les rayons du soleil matinal parvenaient à illuminer la pièce.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et poussa un gémissement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait une migraine effroyable. Aussitôt, les événements de la nuit éclatèrent dans son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Elle se rappela l'avant et l'après de la possession de Bellatrix, la torture et le brouillard de son rêve. Elle se souvint des paroles de Rogue, de l'attaque qu'il avait mentionnée, une attaque menée par son corps à elle !

Elle soupira, sachant que pour le moment, il ne servait à rien de se lamenter, mais qu'il fallait plutôt agir. Et vite. Il n'y avait pour cela qu'une seule solution : se rendre au musée pour dérober le livre. Au lieu de l'avoir abattue, la possession de Bellatrix avait agi en sens contraire. Elle l'avait motivée à faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour se débarrasser de ce sort et de cette menace qui pesait sans cesse sur elle.

Hermione bailla et voulut s'étirer. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que la position qu'elle occupait dans le lit était étrange. Elle était en fait allongée en diagonale, les pieds à l'autre bout du lit, alors qu'elle se souvenait s'être endormie bien droite… Elle était appuyée sur quelque chose de confortable. Quelque chose de rigide mais souple à la fois. Quelque chose qui se soulevait régulièrement et qui se trouvait à l'exacte place de Rogue.

Hermione sursauta doucement, se retenant de faire un bond. Non… Elle ne s'était tout de même pas étalée au point de finir sur Rogue ?… Les yeux à présent grands ouverts, le cœur battant, une tiédeur étrange se répandant dans tout son corps, elle n'osait pas faire un geste. Et si jamais il se réveillait alors qu'elle essayait de se lever ? Mais voulait-elle seulement se lever ? Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle s'aperçut alors que quelque chose appuyait sur son épaule et sa hanche. Elle tourna légèrement la tête…et son cœur parut s'arrêter subitement. Là, sur sa taille, reposait la main de Rogue.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, laissant ses yeux fixés sur ces doigts pâles posée sur sa hanche. Il devait dormir lorsqu'il avait bougé son bras, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas fait ça de son plein gré… Hermione ressentit un petit pincement au cœur à cette pensée.

Elle se concentra sur la respiration de Rogue. Lente et régulière. Il avait l'air de dormir profondément. Etant donnée l'animation de la nuit, Hermione pensa qu'il devait être épuisé…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se tourna un peu sur le côté, tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle se tourna donc contre Rogue, en frissonnant lorsqu'elle constata que la main de son collègue ne bougeait pas de sa hanche, mais suivait au contraire le mouvement de la jeune femme.

Elle se retrouva collée au flanc de Rogue, le nez contre lui, et elle sentit l'odeur fraîche de celui-ci envahir ses narines. Elle sourit un peu, puis elle se redressa. Elle vit que la tête de son collègue avait roulé sur le côté. Ses cheveux lui recouvraient la joue. Hermione se redressa encore pour l'observer un peu plus, et se retrouva dans une position inconfortable. Elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait l'expression naturelle du visage de Rogue, lorsqu'il dormait. Elle s'appuya sur son bras mais celui-ci s'enfonça dans le matelas et Hermione bascula, heurtant Rogue au passage. Il émit un grognement et bougea un peu. Hermione se tendit brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et semblait paralysée. Si jamais il se réveillait maintenant…

Il parut cependant continuer de dormir. Mais au moment où Hermione poussait un soupir de soulagement, il gigota et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

La jeune femme, retenant un glapissement, plongea sur le côté et se coucha à l'extrême bord du lit, en tournant le dos à Rogue. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine mais elle avait envie de rire. C'était, après tout, une situation un peu déplacée… Elle ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir et tentant de paraître convaincante.

Elle voulait se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher son rire d'éclater, mais se contenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Elle entendit un grognement derrière elle, puis un soupir, puis un bruit de draps froissés. Elle écouta Rogue se redresser dans son lit, et le tissu du lit bruissa derrière elle. Elle se sentit légèrement partir en arrière, et en déduisit que Rogue avait appuyé sa main juste derrière elle. Elle resta calme, mais faillit sursauter violemment quand un souffle chaud caressa sa joue. Il regardait si elle dormait.

Hermione resta focalisée sur sa respiration, cherchant à ne pas se trahir. Elle priait mentalement pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, tout en appréciant cette proximité.

Finalement, il se retira. La jeune femme l'entendit se lever, ouvrir la porte de la chambre, puis distingua les grincements du vieux plancher du couloir. Il y eut un moment de silence, suivi d'un bruit de canalisation puis du bruit de l'eau dans la douche.

Poussant un soupir, Hermione s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les yeux. Elle posa ensuite ses pieds sur le sol et se leva, grimaçant un peu lorsqu'un petit lancinement lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Expulsant Bellatrix de ses pensées, du moins pour le moment, elle s'approcha du placard et ouvrit la vieille porte de bois, et saisit une robe de chambre blanche. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Jetant un regard à la porte close de la salle de bains, elle prit la direction opposée et descendit les escaliers. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, où elle trouva sa grand-mère en pleine préparation du petit-déjeuner. Meredith se retourna :

- Hermione ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mais sa bonne humeur sembla s'évaporer alors qu'elle détaillait le visage de sa petite fille. Hermione songea qu'elle devait avoir une mine épouvantable. La vieille femme s'approcha vivement d'Hermione et posa une main sur son front.

- Tu es malade ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée. Tu es toute pâle ! Assieds-toi immédiatement, je vais chercher le thermomètre.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la grand-mère tira une chaise et la montra du doigt.

- Assieds-toi, je reviens !

Hermione obtempéra en se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, grimaçant quand une onde de douleur irradia dans son dos et dans son crâne. Elle entendit sa grand-mère monter les escaliers d'un pas alerte. Elle suivit des yeux le parcours de sa grand-mère en levant le regard vers le plafond, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle comprit que Meredith se rendait à la salle de bains, où devait se trouver le thermomètre. Mais pas que lui…

Il y eut un bruit d'ouverture de porte, suivi d'un léger cri de colère d'une voix masculine. Hermione entendit des éclats de voix sans pouvoir en discerner le sens, puis elle entendit la porte claquer violemment et les pas de sa grand-mère dans l'escalier.

Lorsque Meredith entra dans la cuisine, elle paraissait un peu mécontente. Elle saisit le thermomètre et le mit dans la bouche de sa petite fille.

- Tu le gardes une minute.

Puis elle s'approcha de la cuisinière, attrapa un poêle et retourna vers Hermione. La table étant déjà mise, elle versa dans l'assiette de sa petite fille deux gros œufs au plat, puis lui apporta quatre toasts, une plaque de beurre et un pot de confiture.

- Ensuite tu mangeras un peu. Il faut prendre des forces quand on a attrapé un coup de froid.

Hermione soupira en pensant qu'elle aurait bien aimé ne souffrir que d'un coup de froid. Elle appuya son coude sur la table et se frotta le front en attendant que le thermomètre accomplisse sa tâche, lorsque Rogue entra dans la cuisine. Il fusilla Meredith du regard, laquelle fit de même, puis jeta un regard étrange à Hermione et au thermomètre qui dépassait de sa bouche. La jeune femme se sentit rougir.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, attrapa un toast et commença à le beurrer en silence. Meredith posa brutalement la cafetière devant lui, faisant gicler du café au passage, et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle lui enleva le thermomètre, le regarda, le secoua un peu puis le regarda de nouveau.

- Un peu fiévreuse, constata-t-elle.

Elle leva un regard sévère vers sa petite fille.

- Tu mettras une écharpe si tu sors, et tu me feras le plaisir de mettre deux pulls si tu ne veux pas attraper la mort.

Hermione acquiesça mais fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire narquois de Rogue en face d'elle.

- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de courses à faire, dit soudain Meredith.

Elle embrassa Hermione sur le front et sortit de la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait et Rogue et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls dans la maison.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles un instant, face à face, puis Hermione repoussa son assiette d'œufs. Elle n'avait pas faim.

- Mangez, dit soudain Rogue.  
- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit Hermione.

Rogue arrêta sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche et regarda sévèrement Hermione.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, le ton que j'ai employé ne vous permet pas de répondre.

La jeune femme soupira ostensiblement, et planta rageusement sa fourchette dans ses œufs. Elle allait avaler sa première bouchée lorsque quelque chose cogna contre la fenêtre. Hermione et Rogue tournèrent simultanément la tête et aperçurent un hibou, avec une missive et un gros paquet accrochés à sa patte. Hermione se leva et lui ouvrit, puis elle détacha la lettre. L'oiseau s'envola tout aussitôt et la jeune femme parcourut le parchemin des yeux.

Rogue aperçut la contrariété se peindre sur les traits de sa collègue, mais il ne lui posa pas de question. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait lui parler sans lui demander son avis. Elle retourna s'asseoir, les sourcils froncés.

- Harry et Ron ne viennent pas ici pour qu'on mette au point un plan. Ils nous rejoindront au musée. Tout à l'heure. En attendant, on doit se débrouiller.

Elle attrapa le paquet.

- Attendez… murmura Rogue.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci paraissait tendu. Il tendit lentement sa longue main vers le papier, et Hermione le lui donna. Le Maître des Potions prit délicatement la lettre et la leva à la lumière, l'observant avec un air concentré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione avec un air d'incompréhension.  
- Ca sent le piège, déclara tout simplement Rogue.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais…, commença-t-elle.

Subitement, son collègue abattit la lettre sur la table et avança la tête vers Hermione.

- Vous vous faites attaquée par Bellatrix, vos amis vous donnent rendez-vous dans un endroit dangereux pour finalement ne pas y être et vous laissent vous débrouiller… Comment pourrions-nous être sûrs que Bellatrix ne veut pas que nous dérobions le livre à sa place, pour ensuite nous attaquez, et s'emparez de ce trésor inestimable et horriblement dangereux ?

Hermione déglutit. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le paquet.

- Et ça…, souffla Rogue. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ?...

Hermione tira sur le paquet, mais il ne se déchira pas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il est protégé…

Rogue lui arracha le paquet des mains, et promena son œil expert sur l'emballage. Il sortit sa baguette d'une poche de son pantalon moldu. Il formula des paroles longues et complexes. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- La protection est élevée… dit Rogue doucement. Mais ce n'est pas de la Magie Noire.

Sa collègue retenait son souffle. Le Maître des Potions prit une profonde inspiration, puis il agita sa baguette en des gestes compliqués. Il y eut un craquement, l'emballage céda, et un long tissu glissa sur les genoux de Rogue. Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Harry nous prête sa cape d'invisibilité !

Le Maître des Potions grimaça. Il empoigna la cape et la jeta à Hermione dans un geste rageur.

- Je ne veux pas toucher cette abomination…, déclara-t-il d'une voix basse.

Cette cape lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs, les farces de Potter père, et les cent coups de Potter fils et de ses amis…  
Hermione soupira.

- Ca explique la protection…, dit-elle. Il nous envoie sa cape, cela règle les problèmes. Elle nous sera utile pour tout à l'heure…

Un ricanement monta de la gorge de Rogue.

- Tout à l'heure ? Vous n'avez aucun plan, et il va nous falloir du temps pour l'organiser.

Il fronça les sourcils à la vue du sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Hermione. Celle-ci se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

- Me connaissez-vous donc si mal ? susurra-t-elle. Cette cape suffit pour mettre au point un plan simple, et est tout ce qu'il nous faut pour le mettre en œuvre. Et pour le reste, je pense que tout tiendra en un seul mot : l'improvisation.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione et Severus se trouvaient devant l'imposante entrée du musée, habillés à la mode moldue. Ils avaient mis un bon moment à traverser la capitale, s'étaient trompés de métro, puis de station. Rogue avait maugréé lorsqu'Hermione avait perdu l'équilibre et lui était tombée dessus lors d'un freinage un peu trop brusque de la rame, même s'il l'avait rattrapée et l'avait remise sur ses pieds…

Mais ils étaient finalement parvenus à destination.

Hermione ne savait pas encore vraiment quoi faire, mais elle gardait la tête haute pour dissuader son collègue de tout commentaire désobligeant. Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir la tête à ça et guettait, méfiant, les alentours du musée à la recherche de quelque individu louche.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'accueil.

- Attendez-moi ici, dit-elle à Severus avant de disparaître dans la file de personnes qui attendaient leur tour.

Rogue s'adossa à un mur, et attendit. Il observait le visage de tous les Moldus présents dans cette véritable fourmilière. Le brouhaha continu, qui résonnait en écho sur les murs de marbre de l'atrium du musée, lui agressait les tympans. Il se demandait ce qui allait leur arriver, et pensa du même coup à Hermione. Il ne savait pas si cette escapade était une bonne idée. Après tout, sa collègue avait été entièrement possédée par Bellatrix au cours de la nuit, et il ignorait si cela pouvait avoir un effet secondaire, autre qu'un mal de dos… Il se dit soudain que sa collègue ne lui avait pas posé de questions quand à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la possession, et il pensa qu'elle voulait justement éviter de s'effrayer avant cette mission. Mais il était certain qu'elle lui en poserait. Plus tard.

Severus s'interrogeait quant aux conséquences de leur acte. Que représentait exactement ce livre ? Il ne doutait pas qu'un pouvoir immense, voire redoutable, émanait de ces pages. S'ils parvenaient à le dérober, ils devraient être prudents… Et s'ils se faisaient attraper par les systèmes de sécurité moldus, ils ne leur resteraient plus qu'à s'évader. Lui n'aurait pas de problèmes, ayant coupé tout contact avec le monde Moldu. Mais Hermione, en revanche, y avait sa famille…

Il aperçut soudain sa collègue se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Quelqu'un lui heurta le dos et il la vit grimacer. Vraiment, ils auraient dû attendre un peu. Severus bougea un peu son bras en attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Il avait mal à l'épaule depuis qu'il s'était levé, et il se demandait dans quelle position il avait bien pu dormir…

Enfin, Hermione arriva à sa hauteur. Elle lui tendit un ticket d'entrée et un dépliant du musée.

- Vous comptez faire une visite guidée ? lui demanda Rogue, sceptique, en lisant ce qui était écrit sur son ticket.

Hermione l'observa.

- Non, c'est une précaution. Si jamais on se fait prendre, il nous suffira de montrer ce ticket et de dire que l'on s'est perdu…  
- Evidemment… Très crédible…, dit-il d'un air sceptique. Je vous rappelle que le livre se trouve dans la salle des archives… Si jamais nous nous y perdons, nous montrerons nos tickets au gardien en disant que nous sommes assez doués pour perdre notre guide et nous retrouver dans une salle interdite au public… Il va sûrement nous croire…

Hermione soupira.

- On suivra le plan. Ces tickets serviront en cas d'extrême urgence. On trouvera la salle des archives, ou bien des couloirs y menant… Je pense que des portes dérobées qui permettent d'y accéder se trouvent dans le musée, et ces portes dérobées figurent_peut-être_sur le plan.

Elle brandit le dépliant. Rogue leva un sourcil.

- Bien sûr. Avec un peu de chance, on aura même droit aux techniques pour désactiver les systèmes de sécurité…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il suffit de regarder sur le plan les pans de murs vides ou cachés dans des recoins…, dit-elle d'une voix agacée.

Elle soupira et attrapa le bras de son collègue.

- Venez.

Rogue se dégagea mais la suivit. Hermione, cherchant des yeux une cachette tout en prenant un air dégagé, finit par l'emmener dans un couloir menant il ne savait où, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être désert. S'assurant que personne ne les voyait, la jeune femme ouvrit son sac et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité. Elle jeta un regard anxieux à Rogue, l'évaluant du regard.

- J'espère que ça va marcher… dit-elle d'une petite voix. Vous êtes vraiment très grand…

Elle déploya la cape et la lança sur Rogue, qui grogna, puis Hermione se glissa dessous. Elle fut rassurée de constater que la cape les recouvrait parfaitement, même s'ils devaient pour cela rester courbés dans une position inconfortable…

Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, et Hermione sentait ses joues s'enflammer…

- Bon… Il faut veiller à rester dans cette position et à ne cogner personne…

Ils avancèrent. Rogue se sentait dégoûté et profondément énervé de devoir à son tour se tenir sous cette cape qu'il détestait tant, comme il détestait les propriétaires… Et il fallait qu'il reste collé contre Hermione…

Ils regagnèrent l'atrium du musée, et prirent garde de ne toucher personne. Hermione fixait le sol, vérifiant que personne, dans la foule, ne marchait sur un pan de la cape, au risque de les découvrir. Malheureusement, une femme qui semblait pressée, son ticket à la main, les heurta de plein fouet et s'affala sur le sol. Elle avait cogné contre Hermione qui tomba sur Rogue, mais celui-ci parvint de justesse à retenir sa collègue et la cape à la fois.  
La femme cria, regardant autour d'elle sans comprendre, et Rogue et Hermione jugèrent bon de déguerpir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle des expositions. Un groupe de visite guidée y entra, poussant la porte à double battant, et les deux sorciers en profitèrent pour s'introduire dans la salle.

Hermione sortit doucement son dépliant, sans geste brusque pour ne pas faire bouger la cape, et commença à l'observer. Ses yeux allaient du plan aux murs, cherchant une quelconque porte dissimulée. Rogue se décida lui aussi à chercher une porte et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de sa collègue, regardant avec elle. Hermione sentait le souffle chaud de son collègue faire bouger ses cheveux. Elle frissonna et eut un peu de mal à rester concentrée, alors qu'elle repensait à la scène du matin…

Ne voyant rien sur les murs proches d'eux, ils avancèrent prudemment.

- Là ! chuchota soudain Hermione.

Elle montra une porte métallique, dans un renfoncement du mur, équipée d'un digicode.

Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent, toujours en prenant garde de ne pas découvrir leurs pieds. Hermione fit signe à Rogue de se baisser, tandis qu'elle-même posait un genou au sol, pour examiner le digicode. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis ouvrit son sac et en sortit sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur l'appareil. Rogue crispa la mâchoire. Stupides inventions moldues…

- Attendez…, l'arrêta-t-il.  
- On n'a pas le temps ! s'insurgea Hermione.

Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un regard assassin, et Hermione fut contrainte de garder le silence.

- Dois-je vous rappeler, murmura Rogue, que les appareils électriques ne supportent pas les ondes magiques ? Vous risquez de déclencher les alarmes de tout le musée en jetant un sort à ce stupide boîtier !

Il vit Hermione pâlir. Mais elle garda sa baguette levée.

- Vous voyez un autre moyen ? demanda-t-elle. Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut devancé par un cliquetis, et la porte s'ouvrit.  
Hermione lui lança un sourire horriblement satisfait.

- Vous voyez que ça valait le coup d'essayer !

Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible. Hermione poussa légèrement la porte. Devant elle s'étendait un couloir désert, éclairé de néons aveuglants. Hermione franchit la porte, suivie de Rogue.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendu le grésillement léger et la lumière un peu plus vive que la normale des lumières du musée…

Severus referma la porte derrière lui. Il crispa la mâchoire et leva la tête vers le plafond. Il aperçut des caméras…

- Il faut se dépêcher, marmonna-t-il. Les gardiens vont se demander pourquoi une porte équipée d'un système électrique s'ouvre et se referme toute seule…

Ils avancèrent dans le corridor et Hermione poussa une petite exclamation quand Rogue lui marcha sur le pied. Il lui fit les gros yeux et lui fit signe de se taire.

Ils longèrent de nombreux corridors, tous identiques.

- Bravo, Granger, vous avez réussi à nous perdre…, souffla Rogue au bout d'un moment. Dites-moi quand il faudra sortir nos billets de visite guidée pour justifier notre présence…

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Figurez-vous que j'essaie de m'orienter…, souffla-t-elle. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, tous ces couloirs se ressemblent, il y a des caméras et…

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par Rogue qui lui plaqua une main contre la bouche et la serra contre lui, l'empêchant de se débattre. Il y avait un bruit. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Elle l'avait entendu, elle aussi.

Ils se plaquèrent contre un mur, Rogue lâcha Hermione et la jeune femme vérifia qu'ils demeuraient bien cachés sous la cape. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils aperçurent un gardien tourner à l'angle du couloir en sifflotant. Rogue et Hermione retinrent leur souffle, serrés l'un contre l'autre, de peur d'être découverts. Le gardien leur passa devant sans les voir, et disparut dans un autre corridor.

Hermione relâcha sa respiration, soulagée. Elle montra le couloir d'où venait le gardien.

- Allons par là, dit-elle.

Ils avancèrent, vérifiant plusieurs fois derrière eux que le gardien ne revenait pas. Enfin, ils tournèrent dans le couloir.

- Oh…, souffla Hermione.

Devant eux, un grand escalier, éclairé lui aussi ne néons, plongeait dans les profondeurs du musée. Au-dessus, en lettres rouges sur un immense panneau, s'étalait le mot « ARCHIVES ».

Rogue et Hermione se regardèrent, et d'un accord tacite, ils entamèrent la descente.


	29. Chapitre 28: Revenant

_Et voici le deuxième !_

* * *

_**Revenant**_

**L**es escaliers semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. Rogue et Hermione s'enfonçaient sans cesse dans les profondeurs du musée, et une étrange sensation semblait alourdir l'atmosphère. Il n'y avait aucune odeur particulière, mais Hermione commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle entendait Rogue se racler la gorge régulièrement à côté d'elle. Au fil de leur descente, la lumière semblait s'estomper. Plusieurs des néons s'étaient éteints, et ceux qui restaient allumer grésillaient dangereusement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte de métal, bardée de sécurités. Hermione sortit sa baguette, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que le digicode qui fermait la porte explosa. Rogue et Hermione firent un bond en arrière. Le battant s'ouvrit tout seul, et les dernières lampes sautèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? s'exclama Rogue.

Hermione toussa à cause de la fumée qui s'était dégagée de l'explosion. Ses yeux se mirent à la piquer.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! se défendit-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

Hermione toussa encore un peu et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Les deux sorciers enlevèrent la cape. Après tout, les caméras devaient elles aussi être hors d'usage, et ils étaient cachés par un épais rideau de fumée âcre. Et la cape ne serait pas pratique pour chercher le livre… Hermione devina que la magie qui émanait du livre en question, ajoutée à celle qui coulait dans les veines de Rogue et d'elle-même, avait dû avoir raison du système électrique… La jeune femme rangea avec soin la cape dans son sac, puis, prudemment, elle et Rogue franchirent le seuil de la salle des archives.

Hermione eut un court instant l'impression que sa tête allait imploser. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

- La magie du livre…, murmura-t-elle à Rogue. Vous la sentez ?

Il acquiesça.

- Cet objet renferme une incroyable dose de Magie Noire…, ajouta-t-il.

Il porta sa main à son avant-bras gauche. Hermione regarda au plafond. Pas une lampe ne fonctionnait, et la pièce n'était éclairée que par quelques lucarnes, percées en haut des murs, à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol. De la poussière et de la fumée apparaissaient dans les pâles faisceaux lumineux.

La jeune femme se concentra pour détailler la pièce. Evidemment, les archives étaient immenses, et lui faisaient penser à la salle où étaient conservées les prophéties, au Ministère. D'immenses étagères croulaient sous les caisses et emballages minutieusement classés et étiquetés. Les rayonnages formaient un immense labyrinthe.

- Ne nous attardons pas…, dit soudain Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Si jamais Bellatrix parvient à nous localiser…

Hermione déglutit. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Par là.

Elle désigna une allée au hasard.

- Nous pourrons trouver facilement le livre, en nous concentrant sur ce que l'on ressent, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se mit à avancer, Rogue la suivant de près. Tous leurs sens étaient aux aguets, cherchant à déceler les bruits, ou une ombre, et à évaluer le niveau de magie qui émanait du livre.

A mesure qu'ils progressaient dans l'allée, l'air paraissait devenir de plus en plus lourd. Hermione eut soudain peur que l'ancienne Magie que contenait le livre ne fasse une sorte de réaction avec leur magie à eux…

Ils approchaient du but, ils le sentaient. Mais, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à tourner au coin d'une allée, elle se fit violemment projetée sur le sol.

Son cœur parut s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle tourna brutalement la tête. C'était Rogue.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire des reproches, mais il plaqua sa main sur le visage d'Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Hermione se débattit. Il la remit en position assise, puis la poussa derrière une caisse de bois.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls…, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Voilà. Bellatrix avait sûrement fini par les retrouver. Elle allait s'emparer du livre, et y trouverait des formules horribles pour plier Hermione à ses volontés…

Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de distinguer un son au-delà des battements effrénés et assourdissants de son cœur. Rien.

Rogue lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils rampèrent à quatre pattes derrière une rangée de caisses qui les dissimulait de quiconque pouvait se trouver dans l'allée.

Soudain, un bruit.

Hermione se figea, et tourna la tête vers Severus, qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle faillit hurler en apercevant derrière son collègue un large cercueil de verre d'où les contemplait une momie égyptienne. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, tentant de se raisonner. Severus leva un sourcil, regarda d'un air neutre la momie, puis se tourna de nouveau vers sa collègue en posant son index sur sa bouche.

La magie qui pesait dans l'atmosphère s'était faite encore plus présente. Le livre était là, tout près… Hermione, jetant un regard entendu à Rogue, se dressa prudemment sur les genoux pour pouvoir observer ce qui se trouvait par-delà la caisse. Lorsque le reste de la salle des archives entra dans son champ de vision, un choc lui secoua l'estomac, et sa mâchoire inférieure sembla se détacher de sa tête.

Là, devant elle, sur un promontoire, se trouvait le livre. Et là, penché au-dessus du livre, le visage amaigri et transpirant, les joues recouvertes d'une barbe de trois jours, se trouvait Drago Malefoy.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber derrière la caisse, les mains sur la bouche.

- Par Merlin…, souffla-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Rogue la regarda étrangement, sourcils froncés. Il se redressa à son tour et regarda par-dessus la caisse. Hermione vit les yeux de son collègue s'écarquiller, et sa mâchoire se crisper.

Elle se remit de nouveau sur ses genoux et regarda encore. Pas de doute, c'était bien Drago Malefoy.

Il avait les mains appuyées de chaque côté du pupitre où siégeait le livre, et avait la tête penchée au-dessus. Ses traits étaient contractés, et il avait l'air de vouloir pleurer. Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-il lui aussi possédé par Bellatrix ? Voulait-il le livre ?

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Rogue enserrer fortement son épaule gauche. Elle se tourna vers lui. Rogue, la mâchoire crispée, fit un mouvement de tête pour lui indiquer d'avancer. Hermione obtempéra. Ils rampèrent entre des caisses et des emballages. Il fallait qu'ils prennent Drago par derrière. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait là, il ne devait pas s'emparer du livre avant eux.

Hermione, une fois à l'abri derrière une étagère à laquelle Malefoy tournait le dos, sortit sa baguette. Rogue la rejoignit et fit de même. Epaule contre épaule, ils écoutèrent un instant. Le sang d'Hermione battait à ses tempes. Il y eut un sanglot étouffé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle lança un regard à Severus, ne sachant que faire. Il ne l'aida pas. Alors, prenant sa décision, Hermione fit un pas de côté et regarda derrière l'étagère. Elle s'appuya contre le bois d'un des étages du meuble. Un craquement retentit soudain dans le vieux matériau. Et Malefoy se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux gris et torturés croisèrent ceux d'Hermione. Son visage passa immédiatement du désespoir à l'ahurissement, puis à une haine terrible.

Il sortit brutalement sa baguette.

Hermione sentit deux mains puissantes la tirer en arrière au moment même où un puissant rayon de lumière rouge heurtait l'étagère. Plusieurs caisses chutèrent et s'écrasèrent à l'endroit où s'était tenue Hermione quelques secondes plus tôt, et leur précieux contenu se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Hermione tomba en arrière et s'effondra sur des caisses, se plantant une écharde dans la joue au passage. Elle ne put retenir un cri. En grimaçant, elle se dépêcha de se relever. Rogue était allongé à côté d'elle, les pointes de ses cheveux maculées de poussière. Il se redressa vivement et empoigna Hermione par l'avant-bras. Un nouveau sortilège frappa à quelques mètres d'eux, faisant voler des caisses en éclats. Rogue poussa sans ménagement Hermione derrière une étagère et brandit sa baguette. Hermione crispa les dents. Qu'il ne compte pas sur elle pour rester là à ne rien faire !

Elle leva sa baguette et se remit debout, ignorant l'écharde qui lui piquait la joue. Elle entrevit Malefoy à travers l'un des rayonnages. Elle lança un sortilège informulé, mais le rata de peu. Drago se tourna brutalement vers elle et l'aperçut. Un sort claqua, mais Hermione bondit à temps sur le côté. Elle s'affala dans les débris d'une caisse et se coupa la main sur des débris de verre. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut le bas du pantalon de Rogue alors qu'il contournait une étagère. Il y eut une déflagration, puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Hermione poussa un glapissement. Si Malefoy avait fait du mal à Severus…

Elle courut vers l'endroit où elle avait vu Rogue, et souffla de soulagement. La baguette encore levée, Severus se dressait au-dessus du corps inerte de Malefoy, stupéfixé sur le sol jonché de débris.

- Vite ! s'exclama son collègue. La sécurité risque de débarquer d'un instant à l'autre ! Il faut partir ! _Immédiatement_ !  
- Mais Harry et Ron…, commença Hermione.  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour leurs idioties ! Votre bras, Hermione !

Celle-ci regarda de tous côtés. Elle aperçut le livre à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se précipita dessus et la saisit. Elle manqua de le lâcher quand une brûlure lui irradia la main. Le rire de Bellatrix lui vrilla le cerveau. Hermione comprit que le livre réveillait la Magie Noire qu'elle portait en elle. Résistant à la douleur, elle se dépêcha de revenir vers Rogue et lui saisit le bras.

Hermione se sentit aspirée par le nombril, tandis que la salle des archives se mettait à tourner autour d'elle. Une horrible sensation d'écrasement lui parcourut le corps, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrit douloureusement dans de l'herbe trempée.

Elle lâcha immédiatement le livre et observa sa main. En plus de sa coupure, une marque de brûlure avait rougi sa peau. Elle releva la tête et vit le portail de Poudlard, à quelques mètres d'elle. Et, juste en face d'elle se tenait Rogue, déjà debout au-dessus du corps de Malefoy.

Evidemment, il l'avait amené. Comme devinant ses pensées, Rogue marmonna :

- Trop précieux pour le laisser filer… Je vais me faire une joie de lui délier la langue…

Sa voix était dure et glaciale. Hermione sentit une horrible appréhension lui nouer la gorge. Qu'allaient-ils apprendre de Malefoy ? Et le livre, malgré le danger qu'il représentait, pourrait-il les aider et permettre de lever le sort qui pesait sur Hermione ?

De plus, il fallait qu'elle songe à prévenir Harry et Ron, ainsi que sa grand-mère… Mais il y avait beaucoup plus urgent pour l'instant.

Hermione regarda Rogue faire léviter le corps toujours stupéfixé de Malefoy. Il fit signe à sa collègue de le suivre. Celle-ci retira sa veste et enveloppa le livre dedans, afin de ne pas être directement en contact avec l'objet. Le froid mordit ses bras nus, mais elle se dépêcha de suivre Rogue. Ils franchirent le portail de Poudlard. A chacun de ses pas, Hermione sentait une douleur vriller sa main blessée. Elle la pressa contre son tee-shirt afin de stopper le saignement.

- Vous pensez qu'il nous dira quelque chose ? demanda Hermione à Rogue tendit qu'ils remontaient l'allée jusqu'au château.  
- Ne connaissez-vous pas cette magnifique aide qu'est le Veritaserum ?..., répondit-il d'une voix basse.  
- Oh… Oui, bien sûr…

Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage pétrifié de Malefoy, coupé en divers endroits. Des cernes violacés s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Ses joues étaient creuses, sa peau aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre. Hermione sentit la pitié l'envahir. Elle était persuadée que sur ce visage se peignait en fait les marques de sa fuite, de la traque que Bellatrix avait dû mener contre lui. Hermione se souvenait des bribes de conversation que Severus et elle avaient entendues entre Bellatrix et ses Mangemorts. Qu'elle voulait trouver Drago…

Ils atteignirent la majestueuse porte du château. Hermione l'ouvrit lentement. Si jamais un élève s'y trouvait, ils devraient trouver une autre entrée. Heureusement, le grand hall était désert. Rogue et Hermione y entrèrent. Ne pensant même pas à aller voir McGonagall pour la prévenir de leur retour, ils s'engagèrent immédiatement dans les escaliers des cachots.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci laissa tomber le corps inerte de Malefoy sur le sol de pierre, puis se dirigea vers ses étagères. Hermione, quant à elle, posa le livre sur le bureau. Elle fut soulagée de constater que dans Poudlard, où les lieux regorgeaient d'ondes magiques, l'aura malsaine du livre semblait étouffée. Elle n'osa cependant pas reposer ses doigts directement sur l'objet, de peur de se brûler de nouveau. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit un tintement de verre. Rogue s'approchait du corps de Malefoy, une petite fiole dans la main. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa collègue et la sonda de ses yeux sombres. Il regarda sa main sanglante et brûlée, puis son tee-shirt où Hermione avait frotté sa main alors qu'ils se rendaient au château et où s'étalait une grosse trace rouge. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la joue d'Hermione, où se trouvait encore son écharde. Il fit un pas vers elle. Hermione sentit son cœur s'agiter, inexplicablement. Il esquissa un mouvement pour lever sa main, mais son élan mourut et son bras retomba le long de son corps.

- Vous devriez l'enlever…, dit-il froidement. Si vous ne voulez pas d'une belle infection…

Il leva un sourcil tandis qu'Hermione portait sa main à sa joue et grimaçait de douleur. Sans rien ajouter, il se baissa, posa un genou sur le torse de Malefoy et le ranima d'un coup de baguette. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse se débattre, Rogue lui versa la fiole dans la bouche et lui souleva le menton pour le faire avaler. Drago toussa plusieurs fois. Rogue agita sa baguette et des cordes vinrent lier les poignets du jeune homme. La Maître des Potions se releva ensuite et agita de nouveau sa baguette. Drago fut brutalement projeté sur un fauteuil, et des cordes l'y maintinrent attaché. Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas en état de protester. Hermione aperçut un filet de sang qui coulait à sa tempe, sûrement dû à leur affrontement dans le musée.

- Il faudrait peut-être le soigner un peu avant…, tenta Hermione.

Rogue se tourna lentement vers elle.

- Après les questions…, répondit-il très bas. Mais seulement si ses réponses se montrent satisfaisantes…

Hermione parut choquée. Elle n'aimait pas Malefoy, mais elle n'aimait pas voir souffrir… Cependant, elle pensa que Rogue devait détester Malefoy, lui aussi. Après tout, il avait maquillé le crime de Dumbledore en une aide de Drago, il avait risqué sa vie en faisant le Serment Inviolable. Et la famille Malefoy avait réussi à s'enfuir, tandis que lui, Rogue, avait manqué se faire tuer pour la Baguette de Sureau…  
Hermione n'ajouta rien. Dans la pénombre des cachots, le visage de Rogue était noyé par les ombres, le rendant intimidant. Et elle appréhendait cet interrogatoire. Elle se recula et s'appuya au bureau de Rogue.

Son collègue la suivit des yeux, puis, soudainement, se précipita vers le fauteuil de Malefoy et plaça ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

- Monsieur Malefoy…, susurra-t-il. Vous voudrez bien vous montrez coopératif durant un petit instant…

Ce n'était pas une question. Drago devait à présent être entièrement sous l'emprise du Veritaserum. Il ne bougea pas. Rogue lui attrapa violemment le menton.

- Etes-vous possédé par Bellatrix Lestrange ? siffla-t-il.

Malefoy lui lança un regard de mépris pur, mais où se lisait une pointe de peur. Il nia de la tête. Un rictus déforma la bouche de Severus.

- Voilà un bon début…, continua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Maintenant, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous vouliez ce livre.

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur la veste d'Hermione avant de revenir à Malefoy.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Hermione, bien qu'un peu éloignée des deux sorciers, aperçut les jointures des phalanges de Rogue blanchir alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur le menton de Malefoy. Il approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme. Les muscles du cou de celui-ci étaient tendus. Il haletait.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

Rogue fit doucement claquer sa langue à plusieurs reprises sur son palais.

- Oh, mais bien sûr que si…, susurra Rogue. Vous avez une quantité de choses à nous raconter, j'en suis sûr… Vous êtes sous l'emprise du Veritaserum… Vous pourrez toujours tenter de repousser le moment de votre réponse, mais vous ne pourrez pas mentir…

Il appuyait sur chacun de ses mots, les ancrant dans l'esprit de Malefoy. Celui-ci déglutit.

- Je voulais sauver mon frère…, murmura Drago d'une voix rauque.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle s'écarta du bureau et s'approcha des deux hommes. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha-t-il.

Il reçut une gifle de Rogue en plein dans l'os de la mâchoire. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et cracha du sang sur le sol.

- Severus ! s'exclama Hermione sur un air de reproche.

Cependant, au regard que Rogue lui lança, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas pris un ton assez convaincant…

- Où est votre frère ? continua Rogue en agrippant Malefoy par le devant de sa chemise tachée de sang et de sueur.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent.

- Ici, à Poudlard, vous le savez très bien ! répondit-il.

Rogue et Hermione se regardèrent. Drago avait dit la vérité. Ou plutôt, ce qui était la vérité pour lui. Rogue décida de ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Malefoy.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix terrifiée. Où est-il ?

Ses yeux brillèrent.

- Plus tard…, répondit Rogue.  
- Mais…  
- _Plus tard_! Ce n'est pas vous qui posez des questions !

Malefoy, les lèvres pincées et tremblantes, les yeux brûlant de fureur, déglutit.

- Où est Bellatrix ? interrogea Hermione, jugeant bon d'intervenir.

Drago lui lança un regard méprisant, mais il aperçut la main de Rogue. C'est d'une voix profondément dédaigneuse qu'il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas…  
- Et Narcissa ? reprit Rogue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai, après tout… Qu'était devenue Narcissa ? La brillance des yeux de Malefoy s'accentua, mais les traits de son visage demeuraient contractés.

- Ca vous plait, hein ? dit-il d'une voix haineuse mais peu assurée. Vous aimez bien savoir…

Hermione soupira.

- Elle est…morte ?

Des larmes roulèrent sur le visage livide de rage de Drago.

- Oui, Granger. Elle est morte.

Hermione guetta la réaction de Rogue. Il demeura de marbre. La jeune femme fut prête à parier qu'il s'en doutait. A vrai dire, elle aussi avait pensé plusieurs fois à cette hypothèse…

Elle se passa une main derrière la tête, puis observa le filet de sang qui coulait toujours du front de Malefoy. Elle retourna vers ses affaires et en sortit un mouchoir. Elle s'approcha de Malefoy et s'apprêta à lui éponger le front, mais il lui lança un regard si haineux qu'elle s'abstint de tout geste.

- Ne t'avise pas de me toucher…  
- Très bien…, répondit Hermione d'un ton dégagé en fourrant son mouchoir dans sa poche.  
- Où avez-vous appris l'existence de ce livre ? demanda Rogue.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres.

- Une conversation dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Vous risquez de nous être encore utile. Mais pas pour le moment. Merci de votre…aide, Monsieur Malefoy.

Et sur ces mots, il le stupéfixa. Il défit les liens qui maintenaient le jeune homme au fauteuil. Puis il le fit léviter et sortit de son bureau sans rien dire à Hermione. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, seul, et la jeune femme en déduisit qu'il avait dû enfermer Malefoy dans un des cachots. Il se posta face à Hermione et tous deux se regardèrent en silence.

- Soignez-vous, dit soudain Rogue.

Hermione soupira.

- Vous venez d'interrogez Malefoy, on apprend qu'il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, qu'il cherche son frère, que la rumeur du livre courait dans l'Allée des Embrumes et que sa mère est morte… On devrait en discuter… Et vous me demandez de me soigner ?

Rogue eut un sourire moqueur.

- C'est vrai que chez vous, vie et santé sont d'une importance secondaire… Essayez au moins d'être plus présentable.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle se détourna de Rogue et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Elle comprit ce que Rogue voulait dire.

D'après le reflet un peu flou que lui renvoyait le verre, elle put voir que son visage était constellé de petites coupures et égratignures. L'écharde plantée dans sa joue était entourée d'un hématome.

Elle poussa un grognement. Portant sa main à sa joue, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue.

- Auriez-vous un miroir, par hasard? demanda-t-elle.

Ce serait toujours plus pratique qu'une fenêtre… Rogue redressa le menton, puis poussa un soupir excédé. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa collègue. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-il encore…

- Tournez-vous face à la lumière, dit-il.

Hermione déglutit. Elle s'exécuta, se tournant vers une des torches qui éclairait la pièce. Il devait être midi, mais peu de lumière passait pas la fenêtre où Hermione avait contemplé son reflet. Rogue fit un pas vers elle. Hermione l'observa. Elle vit les yeux de son collègue se promener sur son visage. Lentement, il avança sa main gauche vers la tête d'Hermione et glissa ses longs doigts sous le menton d'Hermione, qu'il souleva doucement. Puis, il inclina la tête d'Hermione pour pouvoir regarder l'écharde. Un violent frisson secoua l'échine d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Rogue sur sa joue.

Elle sentit les doigts de son collègue effleurer sa peau. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre quand il tira sur l'écharde. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Rogue parvint à extirper l'écharde de sa joue.  
Mais Rogue ne lui lâcha pas immédiatement le menton. Hermione tourna doucement sa tête vers lui. Elle lisait l'hésitation sur son visage. Il recommençait à détailler son visage, et une petite voix narquoise dans la tête d'Hermione lui certifiait qu'il ne regardait pas l'état de ses égratignures… Soudain, les yeux noirs de Rogue croisèrent les yeux bruns d'Hermione.

- Merci, je…, commença-t-elle.  
- Vous avez encore un hématome, la coupa-t-il.

Hermione sentit la caresse des doigts de Rogue à l'endroit où s'était tenue l'écharde. Son cœur battait maintenant la chamade. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas que Rogue retire sa main. Et c'est justement ce qu'il ne fit pas. Sa main descendit le long de la joue de sa collègue, suivit l'os de sa mâchoire, avant de se poser dans le cou d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'avança. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre…

Severus se retira soudain. Son visage redevint parfaitement impénétrable.

Hermione se racla la gorge, troublée. Puis elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa main blessée. Elle murmura un sort et la plaie se referma. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- D'où vient cette brûlure ? demanda-t-il.  
- Le livre…, répondit Hermione. J'ai été blessée quand je l'ai attrapé pour le transplanage. La magie qui s'en dégage est effrayante…

Elle soupira.

Rogue la toisa.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il soudain.

Hermione le regarda curieusement, et ils sortirent du bureau.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !_


End file.
